


Mirror Image

by MtheRenegade



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romance, Some Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 150,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheRenegade/pseuds/MtheRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist of fate tears Adalais Orion from her world and thrusts her into the arms of a certain auburn haired angel on the Journey of Regeneration. Who is this mysterious woman and why does Kratos think he knows her?</p>
<p>Not a self-insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Towards the Sky

"I love you!" William cried. "Ada, please!"

Adalais Orion couldn't take it. She turned and ran through the forest, far away from her boyfriend of 3 years. William watched her go, the hand holding the ring falling limply to his side.

_Oh Will…_  She thought, fighting against the torrent of emotions that poured through her.  _How can I explain my heart to you? Even I don't understand why I feel as I do. I know you are not the one. It feels wrong. Everything about my life has always felt wrong and I don’t know why. Running isn’t the answer so why do I feel like I’ve done nothing but run since before I can remember?_

Ada could never shake the feeling. None of the boys who were captivated by her striking brown eyes, none of the friends who were drawn to her caring, yet feisty attitude could fill the void she had held in her heart for so long.

Anna skidded to a halt in front of a giant tree, the largest tree in all the forest. It was this spot alone that gave her comfort and let her escape her loneliness. She called it the Giant Kharlan Tree from her favorite video game, Tales of Symphonia. The name suited the tree perfectly.

"Ada!" She flinched. Will was looking for her.

_I can’t do this. I can’t face him. I need to get away, I need to get far away and find out why I feel so empty. I need to get out of here!_

She felt a warmth rise in her chest as she looked up at the tree…her tree. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light and Ada felt herself being pulled through the air, the light burning against her closed lids.

Then she was falling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos Aurion was trying his best to ignore the mindless ramblings round him. Once Lloyd and Colette got talking, they could go on for hours about the most meaningless subjects. The young half-elf, Genis, would occasionally take part, but even that child was too intelligent. Raine read, though Kratos suspected that was to prevent herself from twitching every time Lloyd said something ridiculous, which was quite often. Sheena half listened, half shied away. She knows things are hazy as far as her place in the group goes. I suppose she'll prove useful when we invade the ranch.

Lloyd was asking Genis what a geyser was as Genis rolled his eyes.  _He's your son, Anna._  Kratos thought, wryly. Inwardly he flinched as the painful memories and emotions welled up inside of him. How could fate be so cruel as to deal him this hand? He had at long last found his so, the son who had so long been lost to him, only to have to betray him in the end. There would be no second chance once they reached the Tower. Lloyd would never forgive him and Kratos has never and would never forgive himself.

_At least he's alive_ , argued Kratos's sensible self. Though if he and Colette do not stop talking about puppies, he might not be much longer.  _Anna…if only you were alive as well…._

"Kratos?" Kratos turned to half look at Lloyd, who was looking up at him. "Are you ok? You looked annoyed about something."

Kratos turned away. "It is of no importance." Lies…more lies…

A faint sound reached his overly sensitive ears. He focused his angelic hearing…there…it was someone screaming. He looked around and saw no one and was momentarily confused. After a moment he finally realize: it was coming from above, from the sky. What the…?

"Kratos what is it?" Lloyd asked. Kratos did not respond but looked up, as did the others.

"Look!" Colette said, pointing to the azure sky. "Something's falling from the sky!"

"Is that a…person?" Raine gasped in horror.

“She’s going to hit the ground!” Lloyd said, taking a step forward as though he was going to stop it. “We have to do something.

Kratos was already off. He wasn’t sure how a person falling from the sky came to be, but he also wasn’t heartless enough to make everyone watch as they hit the ground. Putting on a burst of speed that he probably should not have been able to achieve, he closed the distance between himself and the falling person and threw out his arms, catching them just before they hit the ground.

 He staggered for a moment and then straightened, looking at the bundle in his arms….and then looking some more…and some more…because what he was seeing could not possibly have been real.

 It was a woman, trembling in his arms with her eyes scrunched shut in fear. Her tousled brown hair fluttered around her shoulders and she held up her hands as though shielding herself. Everything about her should not have existed: the familiar hair, the familiar heart shaped face, those high cheekbones and slender frame. It couldn’t be and yet, there was no mistaking her as she opened her brown eyes and paled as she met Kratos's cold, dead gaze.

 "Kratos…" she whispered.

 "This can't be," he said, his shock overriding his sense. He put her on her feet and started at her hard.

 "You’re not…you can’t be…” She tilted her head to one side and he thought his heart skipped a beat. "Anna?"

 "Anna?" she said, confused. "No. I'm Ada—er, well Adalais. Most people call me Ada though." She gave a nervous laugh and then hesitated, looking unsure as Kratos was still staring her in horror. "Kratos,” she said gently. “Anna is…dead."

Kratos blinked and his senses reengaged. He tightened his grip on his angelic powers and scanned her mana signature, confirming her words. It wasn't Anna, no matter how much this girl Adalais looked like her. Still her mana signature was strange: constantly in motion as though it were growing or changing.

"Kratos!" Lloyd ran up, closely followed by the others. They all stared at Ada, who blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that—oh my gosh!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "This is real isn’t it? You’re really Lloyd Irving aren’t you?!"

Lloyd instantly went into his heroic pose. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine." To everyone's confusion, Ada squealed and clapped her hands.

"It is you!" She twirled in an excited circle. "Please don't let me be dreaming."

"Well...you seem to be awake so you're probably not dreaming," said Colette, looking more confused than usual.

"You're Colette Brunel!" Ada said, pointing at Collette and giggling excitedly. "Which means you’re Genis Sage, and she's your sister Raine Sage, and you’re Sheena Fujibayashi and ...eek!"

Ada broke off. Kratos pressed the tip of his sword to her neck, which was jarring for him as she looked so like Anna. "How do you know our names?" he demanded. Ada raised her hands in surrender, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who exactly are you?" Raine demanded, hefting her staff threateningly.

"Well…"Ada said, swallowing nervously, “my name is Adalais Orion." Kratos twitched. The names were so similar— Adalais Orion, Anna Aurion—but he did not lower his sword. “I’m from…well let’s just say I am not from Sylvarant."

"Wait,” Sheena said, "are you from—?"

"No, not from Tethe—I mean…"she looked pointedly at Sheena and said "not from the moon, either."

_She knows of Tethe'alla then…who is she?_ Kratos glared. "Then where are you from? Quit stalling."

Ada took a deep breath, or as deep as she could with Kratos’s sword at her neck. "I'm from a place called Earth…in…another dimension. I guess. I'm not too sure actually. I mean, how the hell did I end up here, this isn't even a place!" Kratos scowled and Anna gulped. "But I guess you could say I know of you because the story of this journey, and what will come to pass in this journey, is famous in my world. You all are famous in my world."

"So that means...you're from the future?" Lloyd said. "Awesome! And also really impossible."

"Yes it is," Raine said. "But you didn't say future, you said an alternate dimension. That's more…plausible."

"How?" Genis demanded

"Well…"Sheena began, but Adalais shook her head, causing Kratos sword to nick her throat slightly, but she ignored it.

"I don't know how to prove it," Ada said honestly. “Aside from…well I mean, my clothes look kinda weird compared to yours.” She looked down at her outfit—jeans, boots, and a leather jacket over a plain blue T-shirt—and shrugged, thinking that she was actually the normally dressed one here. She patted down her pockets, looking for more proof and grinned. “Oh and there’s this!” Ada held up a small digital camera that she always had with her in the forest. She and Sei would take walks in the forest and she would take pictures of the trees and wildlife. _Sei…_

“What is that?” Raine asked, elbowing her way past as Ada booted up the camera.

Ada, sensing the danger in Raine’s glowing eyes, quickly stowed the camera. “It’s technology from my world that I’d rather you not break.” Genis suppressed a laugh.

"That aside," Kratos said, bringing them all back to the topic at hand, "You know far too much. Why should we allow you to continue on your way?"

Ada looked back at him for a moment and smiled chillingly. She pushed Kratos’s sword away from her throat and said gently, “Because I know your futures and I also know your pasts. All of you. Think about it.”

Kratos was so taken aback that he lowered his sword in shock, though his face did not betray him. _She knows everything…she knows Lloyd is my son._

“Is that a threat?” Raine asked coolly.

Ada shook her head. “I don’t want to reveal what I know and mess up the timeline. Plus, I want to help, I know I can help. I know things about this world that you have yet to discover. For example…” she cast a look around and tried to picture the landscape in terms of the familiar pixels she knew. It was tricky but she was confident of her guess. “Are you on your way to do something involving…a human ranch nearby?"

"How do you know that?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Ada looked around. "If memory serves…” _Memory?_ She thought. _What memory, you’re guessing from a bloody video game!_ “We're near Asgard. You're going to save the people of Luin…which has been destroyed…" Ada's face fell and she clenched a fist. She looked up and held Lloyd's eyes with her own. "Let me come with you. Decide what you would do with me after.”

“I don’t like this,” Raine said immediately.

“She knows things though,” Lloyd pointed out. “She can be helpful. Let her prove that she isn’t dangerous to us."

“Lloyd scares me when he uses his brain,” Genis muttered. Ada laughed at that, giving Kratos another jolt. Even her laugh was familiar.

“So what exactly can you help us with?” Raine asked doubtfully.

Ada looked at Sheena. "Well…Sheena here has a Desian outfit."

Sheena’s eye widened in surprise. “It’s true,” she said, looking uncomfortable.

Ada looked at Lloyd expectantly, hoping he would catch on. “So…”

"So we get more and pose as Desians to infiltrate the ranch!" Lloyd said. He turned to the group. "We’re bringing her with us."

“I have no objections," Kratos said. “It is the best way to keep an eye on her given that she knows more than we would like her too.

"Let’s do it!" Colette and Genis added in unison.

"I suppose," Sheena said uncertainly.

"I have my doubts, but I can see no other alternative," Raine sighed. "Let us go, shall we?"

"Welcome to the group Ada!" Colette said with a little bow.

"Yes!" Ada punched a fist triumphantly in the air. Everyone stared as she gave a nervous laugh and dropped to the rear of the group as they set off toward Asgard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had not gone far when a rustling noise came from the trees on their left.  They all stopped drawing their weapons and Ada wished she had a sword or two. _Like you could even handle one, let alone to. Snap out of it._ She tensed as they waited and just when she thought maybe they were in the clear, a large assortment of bandits dashed out of the trees, followed by five warlocks

"This looks like a dangerous situation," Ada heard Kratos mutter. She had to bit her lip to keep from squealing with fan girl pleasure. "Chosen, you and the ninja take on the sorcerer’s. Raine, focus on healing! Genis, guard Adalais!" He lashed out with his sword as Lloyd hacked at the bandits' scant armor. Sheena and Colette went for the sorcerers.

Ada clenched her teeth as two bandits stabbed wildly at Kratos, only to die on the angel's sword. _I wish I could do something!_

"Ada, lookout!" Genis shoved her away as two bodies flew through the air, landing at her feet. Genis turned and began chanting. Raine was occupied with another bandit, as were Kratos, Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena.  _There are way too many. If I could get a weapon…_

She looked down at the thin blades in the dead bandits' hands _. Don't be silly! You know nothing about weapons or fighting._ She was still debating when her choice was made for her. There was a roar as a huge dragon erupted from the trees, scattering the bandits.  _No time like the present to learn!_  She wrenched a blade from a dead man's hand as the group rushed forward, intent on the dragon. She paused and grabbed a second as well. There was an oddly confident feeling in her as she gripped the hilts.  _It feels familiar…like I've done this before_. A roar snapped her back to the present as the dragon turned to her. No one would reach her in time as the beast bore down on her, but something in her knew what to do.

_Wait for it._ The dragon was nearly on her, his neck stretching, his jaws opening. "NOW!" She dove under the dragon's belly and slid, turning in a puff of dust as he passed over her head. She leaped in the air, and before it could turn around—

"RISING FALCON!" She streaked through the air, straight toward the dragon's neck, both swords pointed forward. She felt the blades sink into flesh and she ripped them free, splattering grass with blood as she landed lightly on her feet.

"Beast!" a powerful blow from Lloyd sent the dragon flying. It crashed to the ground, where it lay motionless.

Ada turned and wiped the blades on the grass. "Ugh, messy! Is it always this messy?" Everyone stared at her. She could practically see the anime bubble with the ellipses over each of their heads. "What?"

"Have never used a sword before?" Lloyd asked. Ada shook her head.

"This is…"Genis trailed off.

"Impossible!" Raine finished for him.

"That was AMAZING Ada!" Colette cried, clapping enthusiastically.

"It sure was," Lloyd said, clapping her on the back.

"Impressive for certain," Sheena agreed.

"But if she's never used a sword—!" Raine cried.

"We don't have time for this debate," Kratos cut in. "We must get to Asgard."

Despite the strangeness of what just occurred, they recognized the wisdom in Kratos’s words and set off again. This time however, Ada walked with Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and even Sheena, who was trying a bit harder to be sociable.

Raine looked at Kratos. "I can't begin to fathom this girl. Who is she, really?"

"Indeed," Kratos muttered, lost in thought.

"Kratos?" Raine asked. He looked at her, not liking the accusation in her eyes. "Do you know her?"

_Do I?_ "No more than you do."

"I see," Raine said, slightly disbelieving before staring off into the distance, biting her lip in contemplation.

_She's not Anna,_  Kratos thought as he watched Adalais talk and laugh with his son.  _But why does she look so much like her? And how in the world did she come to be here?_


	2. Danger Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada helps the gang infiltrate the Asgard ranch. Little do the others know that a terrible truth awaits them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are various song lyrics/titles. Chapter One's title is from the song "Falling Towards the Sky" by Jeff Williams. Chapter 2 is "Danger Line" by Avenged Sevenfold.

Ada tossed and turned on the ground. It wasn't the rough dirt she slept on or the crackling of the fire or the sound of Colette's whispered prayers as she waited out the long night. Ada couldn't sleep because of the auburn haired man staring into the fire across from her.  _I feel as though I know him. Not just from playing the game, but know him...personally?_ She sat up slowly and looked at him. After a moment he met her eyes and she blushed.

"Are you well, Adalais?" Kratos asked, looking at her. She nodded and got to her feet and walked over to him.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to the empty stretch of ground next to him before clasping her hands behind her back so he couldn't see them shake. When he nodded she sat down next to him and gazed at the fire. Unconsciously she raised a hand to her mouth to nibble her nails but-

Kratos's hand shot out and seized her wrist, startling her. He, too, was startled. It was something he had always done to Anna, but this girl wasn't Anna. "My apologies Adalais," Kratos said, dropping her wrist. Ada gulped and tried to suppress the butterflies that had risen in her chest and the lightning racing through her veins.  _Whoa…_

She shook her head and glared at Kratos. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" he said confused.

"Adalais."

"That's your name, is it not?"

"Unfortunately," she grumbled. "But like I said, most people call me Ada. Or my friends do anyway."

"I see," Kratos said. He paused and then asked, "You truly are from neither Sylvarant nor Tethe'alla?

Ada shook her head. "I told you, I'm from a dimension that does not exist to you. It has nothing do with Mithos’s split world."

Kratos eyes widened in surprise and Anna realized that she had revealed far too much about what she knew. She made to stand up and put some distance between the, but Kratos seized her wrist again and pulled her back down.

"You will explain yourself," he whispered coolly, so coolly that Ada half expected frost to issue from his mouth. "Now. How could you possibly know about that?"

"I told you!" Ada whispered frantically. "In my world your story is famous, the whole story, start to finish. I know what’s going to happen and what has happened. I just can’t reveal it or it will mess everything up."

“Our story is famous how?” Kratos asked shrewdly. “What are we in your world?”

Ada hesitated and he her squeezed her wrist. "Well…you’re fictional, you’re not real. You’re a story told through a video game. See…in my world we use electricity for a lot of advanced technology. We can record moving pictures and display them on a screen. We can use that process along with electronic signals and other technology I do not even understand to create an interactive simulation of reality, something we do for fun and recreation. It’s called a video game."

"I see," was the only reply.

“There’s a video game in my world where you and the others set off on a journey to save the world, but it turns out that the mission you all are on is much more complicated than you thought.” Ada thought for a moment. “Well except for you. You know exactly what’s going on.”

“So our pasts and futures are laid out for the world to see in the form of recreational activity,” Kratos asked, a trace of disgust in his voice. “How unpleasant.” He let go of her wrist. “And impossible.”

“You keep throwing that word around a lot and yet…you all seem to believe me,” Ada pointed out. “Why?”

Kratos sighed wearily. “I have seen too much to discount any possibility, no matter how unlikely. That coupled with the fact that you can predict what we say as we say it has convinced the others that you’re something strange. It concerns me however that you know so much about all of us. It robs us of what little security we have.”

“But isn’t the fact that somehow your world crossed dimensions to land in my world a bigger issue than all of your secrets?” Ada asked. “Isn’t it more important to figure out not only how our worlds are connected but how I somehow managed to find that connection? Not to mention if my world is connected, what does that mean for the goal you are trying to accomplish?” She looked back at the fire and rubbed her wrist, frowning. “And why does all of this feel familiar?” she whispered softly to herself.

"Really?" Kratos asked. "What of it seems familiar?"

Ada looked up at him and scowled. “Stupid angel hearing,” she grumbled. "You weren’t supposed to hear that, but I forgot.” She rested a hand on the swords lying at her side and thought a moment before answering. “The sword for felt familiar for one thing," Ada said. "When I picked one up, it felt incomplete until I picked up the second one. Then I knew precisely what to do."

"So we saw," Lloyd said, causing Ada to jump. Kratos looked indifferent.  _That jerk…he knew Lloyd was listening._

"How long have you been listening?" Ada asked.

"Since you talked about the video game things in your world," Lloyd grinned. "I like the sound of those video games. Do you have one with you, is that what that cam-thing was? It will give us something to do while we walk everywhere. Man, is it getting old."

Ada and Kratos both scowled. "This isn't a vacation you know!" they snapped in unison.

Lloyd looked terrified. "Hey hey hey! One Kratos is bad enough, Ada. Damn it!"

"Sorry," Ada said rubbing her forehead. "Actually I'm not sure why I said that."

Lloyd scowled, but then brightened. "So…you said this feels familiar. What else about it feels familiar?"

"Well…" Ada chewed her lip in thought.  _Kratos grabbing my wrist to stop me biting my nails felt almost as familiar as the sword._  There was a nudge on her shoulder and she turned to receive a big lick in the face from a green and white dog.

"Noishe!" Ada squealed, hugging the gigantic dog around the neck. "How ya doing, boy?" Noishe whined. Ada raised an eyebrow. "Whine? I thought you were supposed to bark?"

"Bark?" Lloyd said. "Noishe is too much of a wimp to bark."

"Oh..." Ada said confused.  _Hello! Noishe never barked in the game. What are you thinking?_ "Oh yeah. My bad."

"Lloyd, Adalais," Kratos said. "It is late and we've much to do. Please, rest. You'll need your strength."

Lloyd grumbled and settled back down, falling asleep almost at once.

Adalais waited to make sure he was asleep before getting to her feet. "My wrist." Kratos looked at her. "You grabbing my wrist to stop me from biting my nails felt almost as familiar as the sword. For some reason…it made me smile." She walked back to her patch of dirt, pulled her hood up and dropped into sleep.

Kratos stared the fire, wondering what hand fate had dealt him this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ready?" Lloyd asked as the group of Desians drew closer to their concealed spot in the woods. Ada gripped the hilts of her borrowed swords, her blood pumping with anxious excitement. "Now!"

The group burst from the trees. Sheena hit them with a Pyre Seal as Genis launched icicles at their faces. Lloyd took on the sorcerer. Raine and Colette lingered in the back. Their job was to strip the dead bodies and drag them into the woods. Kratos charged and ran one through with his sword.

A female spear bearer lunged in towards Ada, who blocked by crossing her swords. The Desian pulled back and circled her, Ada following her sharply. The Desian swung her staff toward Ada's legs. Ada dodged to the side quickly and swung at the woman’s rib caged. The Desian leaped backward just barely…but forgot Ada's other sword, which Ada drove up through the gap between her upper and lower armor on her abdomen. The dead woman slumped forward onto Anna, who caught her and laid her on the ground, wrenching he sword free. The stench of blood was thick in her throat, but for some reason it didn’t bother her. _Like I’ve done this type of thing before too…_

Raine rushed forward. "You stabbed her under her armor. We can use this outfit." She quickly stripped the outer armor away, and an extremely pale Colette dragged her into the forest. Ada looked around and noticed that this battle was over. Curious, she followed Colette into the woods.

Colette was kneeling next to the bodies of the fallen Desians and began to pray, asking Martel to have mercy on them and forgive the regeneration group for killing them. Ada would expect nothing less of the pure-hearted girl, and yet she was still surprised she’d be praying for the people who were trying to kill her friends.

"You're a good person Colette," Ada said when the girl turned around. "Knowing what these men do and still praying for their souls."

"I hate killing people," Colette said sadly. "I'm supposed to Regenerate the world and save people, not destroy more lives."

"I understand," Ada said. "But think of it, by doing this, you may have saved people who could have been captured later. That's a little better don't you think?"

"I suppose," Colette said.

"Colette?" Lloyd called from beyond the trees. "Ada? Where are you?"

"I cannot believe you let that STRANGER go off alone with the Chosen!" That was Raine snapping at Lloyd most likely. "Do you realize what she could do to the only person who can save Sylvarant?"

Ada sighed. "We best get back before they think I did something horrible to you."

"Oh don't worry," Colette said with a bright smile. "You're not our enemy, I can tell. Just like Sheena."

"Thanks Colette," Ada said.

The met up with the rest of the group. After Raine yelled at Colette for being so careless and warned Ada not to believe they trusted her, the group headed back to Luin to prepare for their mission.

"We're finally going to infiltrate the ranch," Genis said.

"We have to decide who will be the Desian," Raine pointed out.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Lloyd asked

Raine fixed Ada with begrudging glare. "Only one of the Desian uniforms we just obtained looks like it can be used." Ada gave a little bow, which caused Raine to scowl and Colette to giggle. "So everyone else is going to have to be prisoners."

Ada turned to look at Lloyd, knowing what he was about to say.  _This is so much better than playing the game! I'm living it!_

"Me! Me!" Lloyd cried. "I'll be the Desian!"

"This is not a game," Kratos said coolly.

"Far from it," Ada said as the Professor and Sheena walked off carrying the uniforms. "Your dislike for Desians would make it difficult for you to talk to them like equals or superiors."

"But…" Lloyd started to protest, but his shoulders drooped in defeat. "I still want to try."

"Your services are best devoted to freeing the prisoners," Kratos said.

Raine and Sheena returned, wearing the Desian uniforms. Ada grinned. It was really happening, she was really going to help infiltrate the ranch.

"This is so awesome!" she squealed. Genis looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, that's not fair, Professor!" Lloyd shouted upon seeing her outfit.

"It's not about fairness," Raine said patiently "This will look the most natural. Besides, this is a uniform for females. You won't be able to wear it."

"I don't know about that," Genis muttered.

"Hey shut up Genis!" Lloyd snarled.

"All right!" Ada said, punching her fist in the air as the group set off. "Let's stick it to those Desians." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"I think you've been talking to Lloyd too much," Genis said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raine and Sheena were very convincing as Desian guards. Raine struck up a few small conversations to gather some extra information before leading her 'prisoners' inside. Once inside, they navigated the main halls until they reached the spots where several hallways branched off from the main one.

"Ada," Raine whispered. "Which hall way?"

Ada pointed to the left. "Continue on down this hall way and turn right at the end. From there, it will be the door straight ahead." They continued forward, wary as guards passed by, occasionally greeting Sheena and Raine. Ada chanced a glance behind her and met the cold dead steel that was Kratos's eyes. Such was their ferocity that she tripped distractedly, causing the equally distracted Seraph to crash into her.

"Eek!" she cried as the tile floor rushed towards her forehead. Kratos seized her collar and yanked her upright.

"This is no time to be clumsy," Kratos warned. Ada glared.

"This is no time for you to be distracted by your past," Ada snapped back, angrily but quietly so only he could hear.

"Easier said-" Kratos began, but stopped as the doors opened to reveal the almost empty control room.

"Hmm? YOU!" Botta snapped, stopping in his tracks. His eyes circled the group and rested on Ada. She met his gaze as his eyes widened. "Who are—that's not possible!"

Everyone turned to look at Ada, who had no idea as to what Botta meant. She glared and said, "Look here, Ren-" Kratos cleared his throat softly. Ada grimaced at her near slip"-Desian, you’re not the first person to say that to me today but if you don’t shut it, you will be the last."

Botta continued to gape until Lloyd said, "You're the Desians we ran into in Triet!"

"Sir!" said one of the Renegades with Botta. "This is the perfect chance!"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked.

The Renegades started forward but Botta held up a hand. "Wait. Kratos is with them. Retreat for now."

"Wait…" Lloyd turned and looked at Kratos. "You know each other."

"I suppose, if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet," Kratos said with a shrug. Ada suppressed a snort with great difficulty.

Botta walked forward and looked from Kratos to Lloyd to Ada and then back. "I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here."

"Do what you will," Kratos replied indifferently. Botta and his foot soldiers ran off. Lloyd started to go after them but Ada jumped forward, recalling the next series of events.

"Lloyd!" Ada snapped just as the doors opened to reveal an assortment of Desian soldiers. They took one look at the situation and cast a spell…that was headed directly for Lloyd!

"No!" Ada shouted, dashing in front of Lloyd. "Guardian!"

"Guardian!"

"Lloyd!"

"Colette! Kratos! Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos and Ada lowered their swords as Colette turned, clutching her shoulder.

"I'm okay!" Colette assured them.

"No time for that!" Kratos said. "Look behind you!"

"Well, this is a surprise." Ada stiffened. She would have to be dead not to know that voice. Cold fury welled up inside her as she gripped the hilts of her swords so hard, her knuckles went white and the bones creaked. "When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings." Kvar laughed. "But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack."

"YOU!" Ada shrieked. Something inside of her erupted, a bloodthirsty desire to bring unholy suffering down on the head of the vicious Kvar. Rage and hate radiated off of her skin, causing her comrades to grow alarmed as her eyes burned with fury. She dashed forward, swords raised, but Kratos grabbed the back of her jacket and flung her to the ground, cracking her head against the floor. Ada groaned from the floor disoriented and dizzy as the Desians laughed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ada heard Lloyd shout. Kratos ignored him and crouched next to Ada.

"My apologies," she heard him mutter as his face slowly stopped spinning, "but stay back. You look too much like Anna to allow him to see your face up close." She sat up slowly, ignoring the throbbing ache in her skull as she struggled to her feet. Despite her pain, she refused to stop glaring at Kvar the whole time.

“Who are you?” Raine demanded of Kvar.

"He is Kvar," Kratos said, turning to face the man. Unlike Ada, his hate was in check, his eyes cold as ever, but even in her dazed state, Ada could tell the restraint Kratos was displaying was miraculous given what Kvar had done to him and Anna and Lloyd.

"I see some of you know me," Kvar said arrogantly. He looked at Lloyd with his crimson irises shining in their pupils of pitch. Kvar quickly scanned his face before locking on the boys hands. "That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!" he signaled his guards with a jerk of his head and they moved forward, intent on Lloyd.

Ada and Kratos both moved forward, but Colette was suddenly in front of Lloyd, launching her chakram at Kvar. Raine and Sheena wasted no time and threw open a door to their right.

"Good job, Colette!" Lloyd said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go everyone!" They dashed through the door and raced down a corridor, Ada's mind working as fast as their pounding feet.  _What were you thinking! You know Kvar! You know what he's done and you know he will fall. Weren't you overreacting a bit?_

_No…_ said a fainter voice in her head. _I wasn't. After what he's done to me…he deserves my wrath!_

_He's done nothing to me though!_  Ada shook her head to clear her strange thoughts as they burst through yet another door and stopped.

Before them was a giant machine with a large conveyer belt. The belt was transporting human beings into the heart of the machine where case after case of exspheres was being released down the other side. They stared in horror, even Ada, as no trace of the people came out of the other side with the exspheres.

"No," Ada muttered, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She could smell blood in the air and the scent of decaying human flesh. However bad it had seemed in the game, the reality was so much worse. The humans were dirty and underfed and completely conscious. They were handcuffed and tied to the moving platforms that bore them through the machine. Most were too defeated to struggle, but the odd prisoner here and there thrashed against their bonds. There were no screams though. It happened too fast. Despite the efficiency and cleanliness of the machine, that smell of blood could not be erased. It was too much.

"What…what is this?!' Lloyd said feebly, unwilling to accept what his eyes were telling him.

"This is where the exspheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar emerged behind them, smiling evilly. Ada would have pounced on him then and there, but Kratos was in her way and her head and soul ached too much.

"Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?" Raine asked, though it was clear she didn't really want an answer. No one did.

"Not exactly," Kvar replied. "Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?"

"That's terrible!" Genis cried.

"Terrible?" Kvar laughed cruelly. "Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished."

"Damn it," Ada muttered, bending forward with her hand covering her mouth in disgust. "Kvar…you sick bastard!" Something was happening inside her mind. She could see the cene before her, Kvar laughing, that horrible machine, Lloyd and the others frozen in horror, but she could see another scene too. A dark cell, soulless red eyes staring at her, unimaginable agony. Was this a memory or something she imagined while playing the game? What was it? Why was it coming to her now?

"Damn!" she heard Lloyd shout. "We're surrounded."

"Lloyd, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill." Ada saw Kvar walking towards Lloyd, who prepared himself for a fight. "It's time you gave it back."

"Yggdrasill." Raine was as sharp as ever. "I suppose that's the name of your leader."

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!"

Lloyd clenched his fists around his swords and growled. "Again?! What's so special about my Exsphere?"

Kvar folded his arms and smirked again. Ada retched, trying not to lose it completely. The memory or hallucination coupled with the scene before her and Kvar’s evil was too much and she knew what was coming next.

"That exsphere is the result of years of time-consuming research,” Kvar bragged. “I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "The female host body? You're not talking about…" he trailed off in horror.

"Hmm, you don't know anything, do you?" Kvar said.

Kratos gasped sharply. He could feel Kvar’s intent. He was going to tell Lloyd the truth, he was going to reveal what Kratos had been forced to do so long ago.

"That exsphere was cultured on host body A012,” Kvar said. “Human name, Anna—your mother." Lloyd stepped back in horror. Ada hissed in frustration, finally able to stand as rage kept all other emotion and feeling at bay. Kvar had no right to tell Lloyd the truth. It should have been up to Kratos.

"She took it and escaped from the facility." Kvar continued. "Of course, she paid for her crime with her life."

Lloyd was shaking with fury at this point as he looked at Kvar. "You killed my…

"Now, now, don't blame me," Kvar said.

"Don’t…" Ada heard the agonized plea, muttered softly, and turned to see a very pale Kratos shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't tell him that."

"I'm not the one that killed Anna."

 Kratos started forward, but Ada moved in front of him.  _I can't let him blow his cover! But neither can I let Kvar do this._

"No!" Ada shouted at Kvar. "Don’t feed us your damn lies Kvar."  _But I know they aren't lies!_

Kvar laughed. "Lies? They aren’t lies, you inferior being. I speak the truth. I think it’s important that Lloyd knows I'm not the one who killed his mother.”

“How dare you—!” Lloyd began but Kvar cut him off.

“Your father did."

There was a pause, the air so still that it seemed as though time stood still, frozen by the shock radiating from the small group of naïve children. Even Raine and Sheena seemed taken aback by this startling revelation and if Kratos was any stiller, he may as well have been carved from stone.

"Liar!" Lloyd shouted finally.

"Please." Kvar rolled his eyes. "When her Key Crest-less exsphere was removed, Anna turned into a monster and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?" he asked, looking at Lloyd as though sharing a joke, one that Lloyd did not find funny at all.

"Do not speak ill of the dead." Kratos said coldly, stepping around Ada and approaching Kvar slowly, like an animal stalking prey.

Kvar looked at him with amusement. "Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots."

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd screamed, drawing his swords

Ada couldn't take it anymore. She whipped out her blades and lunged forward, anything to stop the suffering that was consuming everyone around her.

"Ada, Lloyd—stop!" Sheena grabbed Ada with one hand. "I'll handle this," Sheena withdrew a piece of paper with a charm inscribed on it, a guardian seal. "I'm gonna use the last one, Grandpa…" A lightning shikigami appeared in a puff of smoke. "Go!" Sheena used her ninja powers to teleport the group away, her hand still clasped around Ada's forearm as they rushed through the void.

Ada's feet connected with solid dirt. Her knees gave way and she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was a cold voice muttering, "First aid," before everything went black.


	3. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvar cannot go free for his crimes against Lloyd and Kratos and against humanity. But revenge is a dance with the devil and it's up to Ada to make sure the devil pays his due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is brought to you by Breaking Benjamin.

"I can't believe exspheres are made from human lives." Sheena was saying.  


"This is Marble's life…" That was Genis's voice.  


"Arrgh! This…thing!" Lloyd cried. Ada groaned, but no sound came out, she was still trying to peel the darkness away from her eyes.  


"Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?" Colette. Even half-conscious, Ada could imagine the concern and tenderness in Colette's face. She really did care about Lloyd.  


"But these things make a mockery of human life," Lloyd replied.  


"But we would have lost long ago had we not had them," Kratos said. Ada's eyes flew open at his voice. Her fellows were grouped around the fire, staring at their exspheres, sadness and disgust in their eyes.  


"Don't you think I know that?!" Lloyd snapped  


"Do you really?" Kratos retorted. "If you throw away that exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?"  


Lloyd looked at his exsphere. "Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!  


"And?" Kratos voice was thin, as though he was challenging Lloyd. Ada could guess what, or who was on his mind. "Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into exspheres."  


"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an exsphere," Colette interjected. _Oh really?_ Ada though in grim amusement. "But I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless."  


"Colette's right. We can throw away the exspheres at any time." Kratos turned away from Lloyd and fixed his eyes on Ada, who looked startled. "But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as ours." He turned back to Lloyd. "Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?"  


"I just can't!" Lloyd shouted. "I know you're right, but right now… let me think by myself for a while, okay?" He walked off. Colette made to follow him.  


"Let him go," Ada groaned sitting up. She took a quick inventory and found herself completely healed though very stiff. "He needs time, that's all."  


"I'm so glad you're ok!" Colette said as Ada got to her feet.  


"Nothing our Raine can't fix," Ada said with a crooked smile.  


"Yes, well," Raine said. "You proved useful. And your behavior and Sheena's quick thinking distracted Kvar and his men."  


"Reckless," Kratos sniffed.  


Ada scowled. "He was upsetting Lloyd. He was spitting in the face of all life. I wasn't going to stand there and let him!"  


"Better that than getting us all killed," Kratos replied before going after Lloyd. Ada stomped her foot in frustration.  


"He talks like he knows everything!" Ada snapped. Genis laughed, earning him a death glare.  


"Sorry, but that's what Lloyd is always saying," Genis said.  


"The question is…now what?" Raine said.  


Kratos returned to the group a few moments later, his eyes clouded over. "We have to think of a way back into the ranch, but not now. For now, we should rest."  


"Tomorrow…we must go after Kvar," Genis said. "For Marble's sake as well as for the sake of other lives lost to these exspheres."  


"I'll take watch," Kratos volunteered. "Get some rest."  


As the others turned in, Ada stoked the fire a bit, gathering her thoughts before she confronted Kratos. She checked that the others were asleep, and was relieved to find they were…except Colette. Colette was far away from the fire, next to the sleeping Lloyd. The blonde cautiously leaned over and brushed the hair away from his face before settling to watch the stars through the night. Ada waited until the girl had settled before walking over to the Seraph, a glare fixed on her face.  


"That was very foolish Adalais," Kratos said before she could utter a word.  


"Stop calling me Adalais!" she snapped in reaction, forgetting what she originally wanted to say. "Only my mother called me that and she's dead. So stop it!"  


Kratos looked up at her, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry. When did she die?"  


Ada looked at the ground, clenching her fists. "When I was a child. She died of cancer…an illness in my world."  


"And your father? If you don't mind my asking."  


Ada fixed Kratos with a steely look. "He couldn't bear living without her…he killed himself a year later…I found his body…I was 6."  


"I'm sorry," Kratos said.  


"It's in the past," Ada said. "You can't change it. I've spent the 12 years going from guardian to guardian, but no one wants a child who has seen too much of life at age six." She spat the words as though they tasted foul in her mouth, as foul as the feelings were behind those words.  


"Where do you live now?" Kratos asked and immediately kicked himself. _Do not get attached to this girl. You'll just be hurting another heart in the end._  


"I don't know," she said softly. "I lived with my boyfriend…but…he proposed. He's in love with me and I don't love him. That's kinda how I got here. I ran away and wished to be somewhere else. The next thing I knew I had fallen right into your arms," she muttered, blushing.  


Kratos turned away, feeling color rise in his cheeks, for some unknown reason. "Perhaps we can decipher what brought you here. I'd be most interested to know."  


"As would I," Ada said. She looked up at the stars and sighed. "Kratos?"  


"Yes?"  


"At the ranch…you didn't want Kvar to see my face."  


"Correct."  


"Why?"  


Kratos looked at her. "It is as I said. You look like Anna," he kept his voice low, barely audible, so Colette's angelic hearing wouldn't allow her to overhear. "I didn't want him to think you were her."  


Ada sat down in front of Kratos so he had no choice but to face her, also barely whispering so Colette would not hear. "If he didn't recognize you…" she paused and mouthed "one of the four seraphim," before whispering, "how on earth could he recognize my supposed resemblance to Anna? Particularly if he thinks she's dead?"  


"It was too great a risk," Kratos said. "I'm sure if he saw your face and mine together, he would recognize us both."  


"But he didn't recognize you, even with Lloyd there." She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "He looks just like you."  


Kratos gulped, convinced for a moment that Anna sat before him with that smile, but it wasn’t Anna. It was Adalais. He had to remember that.  


“I think it’s more than that. You’re not as indifferent as you seem so what was it.” Kratos remained silent. "I'm waiting Kratos," Ada teased.  


"It is as I said," Kratos said. "Nothing more."  


"You want to know what I think?" When he made no reply again, she continued. "I think you wanted to protect me…and Lloyd and Raine and Genis and Colette. You don't want anything to happen to any of us."

 

"I am paid to protect the Chosen after all," he said. "I cannot withhold my services to her companions."  


Ada shook her head. "You can fool them, but not me. I know what's going to happen." Ada stood and walked away.  


"Adalais,” Kratos called after her, getting to his feet as well. Ada turned back to him as he approached her, lowering his voice to ensure that Colette couldn’t hear. “I am unsure how it is you came to be here. I don't know why you were brought here. I don't know why I feel like we've met before. All I know is that tomorrow I will avenge my wife's death, side by side with my son, before we continue on our journey. And when this journey reaches it’s conclusion, it will be up to you and Noishe and the others to protect Lloyd in the end. Do you understand?"  


"I understand," she said turning and returning to her blanket.  


"Good night, Ada."  


She spun around and smiled at him. "Good night, Kratos."

 

Ada curled up in her blanket, drifting into sleep as she gazed at Kratos profile against the starry skies. _You must do the task Yggdrasill has charged you with. And I must figure out why I am here and why the void I've held my entire life has faded away since the moment I fell into your arms._ It wasn’t until he drifted off to sleep that she realized she had forgotten to scold him for scolding her. Oh well.  


When Ada had fallen asleep, Kratos chanced a glance at her. She slept peacefully her chestnut hair loose now and covering her heart shaped face. Kratos leaned over and brushed the brown locks away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe I couldn't move that boulder, I'm nowhere near strong enough to protect Colette!" Lloyd moaned as they entered the secret passage outside of the ranch. They had risen early and followed Ada’s instructions to locate the secret passage into the ranch. Ada had been delighted to witness Lloyd epic struggle with the boulder and actually had gotten a few pictures of it.   


"That's not true!" Colette said earnestly. "You are plenty strong Lloyd."  


"You've definitely improved since the first time I fought you," Sheena said. "You'll keep improving."  


"Hush!" Ada said. "We're near the end."  


Sure enough, they spilled out into a corridor. Thanks to Ada's extensive knowledge, since she had no life and had played Tales of Symphonia seven times through, they were able to return to the control room.  


"All right…" Raine said. "The prisoners are here…and Kvar…is here. In order to get there, we have to deactivate the guard system. The switches are…here!" she pointed at two sections on the map.  


"So there are people who can operate machines over here too," Sheena muttered.  


"What did you say, Sheena?" Colette asked.  


"Nothing," she said hurriedly. "Just talking to myself." Ada stifled a knowing laugh.  


BEEP BEEP BEEP! A loud noise accompanied, by flashing red lights, reverberated around the room.  


"They've detected my access of the main computer!" Raine chewed her lip. "No good! We'll have to split up."  


"I'm going after Kvar!" Lloyd said.  


"I'll handle the machines," Raine said. "Lloyd, choose who will accompany you."  


"Lloyd," Kratos said. "Please allow me to fight alongside you."  


Lloyd considered for a moment and nodded. "All right. Kratos you're with me. Genis, go with Raine, she may need your magic." Lloyd looked from Sheena, to Colette to Ada. "Sheena, you're with Raine too. You wanted to free the prisoners anyway."  


"Roger!" Sheena said, saluting.  


"Colette…with me." Lloyd said. "Ada…wow…I don't know. You can help both parties"  


"If she comes with us, we may be able to decipher the machines faster," Raine said. "But you're headed closer to the enemy."   


"Decide, now!" Sheena snapped "They're coming!"  


"Lloyd, we need every sword we can get if we are to face Kvar," Kratos said.  


"Right," Lloyd said. "Ada with us. Move!"  


"Yes!" she exclaimed before following the others. The raced out the doors and down a corridor. "This way!" Ada easily navigated the halls and they found themselves in the hallway that would lead them to the bastard himself.  


"Hey, you!" They turned to see four guards at the end of the hall.  


"Do we fight or head to Kvar?" Colette asked.  


At that moment there was even more beeping followed by a whirring noise Ada recognized all too well. "That's the guard system!" Ada said. "Kvar's room is open. I say run for it."  


"Gotta know when to go!" Lloyd shouted before racing off, Colette behind him, and Kratos and Ada behind her.  


"I love it when they say things like that!" Ada said to herself. Kratos looked at her questioningly. "Never mind. Incidentally, you don't need an extra fighter."  


"Call it intuition."  


"Wha-AHHHH!" Because of her inability to both talk and run at the same time, Ada tripped and fell yet again, but this time she took Colette down with her. Kratos took a wild leap over the tumbling girls to avoid tripping and kept going after Lloyd as Colette and Ada crashed into a wall…right into the door switch. There was a buzzing noise and a door began to descend, cutting Colette and Ada off from Lloyd and Kratos.  


"Damn," Ada swore, lurching to her feet. She reached down, yanked Colette up and pulled her down the corridor, running for all she was worth. She knew they weren’t going to make it so she did the only thing she could think of. Ada shoved Colette hard and Colette went sprawling, sliding on her stomach the remaining foot of the corridor and under the wall as Ada dashed after her. Of course it worked, Colette was always luckily clumsy.

  
"Ada hurry!" Lloyd shouted.

 

Ada wasn’t going to make it. She dove forward like Colette and slid on her stomach as the door dropped lower and lower. She wasn't going to make it! Her arms got under, but she had stopped sliding and she could feel the door brush the top of her head. Then a pair of strong hands gripped her wrists and practically ripped her through the gap, seconds before the door would have crushed her.  


"Of all the Origin-cursed times for clumsiness," Kratos snarled.  


"Well sorry!" Ada huffed as he pulled her to her feet.  


"The portal's open," Colette pointed out.  


"Here we come, Kvar!" Lloyd said, leaping onto the disc. The others followed him into the portal which shimmered briefly around the four as they disappeared.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The emerged into Kvar’s office and sat through a boring speech from Kvar and few snide comments from Pronyma on the projector. Kvar was finally coming to the end of his pathetic speech before the battle commenced. Lloyd was almost at the breaking point of his patience and Ada prayed that Kvar would engage them soon so he could reap the field of hurt he had sown.  


"Once I succeed in retrieving that exsphere, any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory." Kvar drew his weapon and called forth three energy stones.  


"Get ready!" Kratos said.  


"You're not gonna take this away from me!" Lloyd shouted, charging, Kratos right behind him.  


Ada raced for the energy stones. As much as she wanted to mutilate Kvar, this was Lloyd and Kratos's fight. "Colette, cast Holy Song, then take out the energy stones. Leave Kvar to them!"  


"Right!" Colette began to chant.  


A lightning bolt shattered the ground in front of Ada's feet. She grinned and charged the wretched metallic thing and shattered it with one blast of Sword Rain. "Hah! Rest in pieces shrimp!"  


_Ada earned the title of LAME!_ Ada shook the thought of her head and headed for the other stone, just as Kvar shouted "THUNDER BLADE!" Ada whipped around in time to see a sword of pure electricity descend from the sky right on top of Kratos and Lloyd.  


"NO!" Ada shrieked as the ground shook under the explosion. She saw Lloyd crash to the ground and Kratos fall to his knees, struggling to call up his healing arts. Anna leaped over Lloyd, much higher than she should have been able too. _What the…!_ She hit the ground barely a foot from Kvar as he began to chant again, his eyes fixed on Lloyd, who was struggling to his feet.  


"I don't bloody think so!" Ada yelled and promptly swung one sword up to his neck, cold fury in her eyes. Her blade clashed in a shower of sparks with his weapon, her arm trembling under the weight.  


Kvar's eyes widened. "You. You're supposed to be dead, you inferior being!"  


"I’m not Anna! Do I look dead to you?" Ada shouted. She shoved with all her strength against the crossed weapons and threw Kvar off of her. He lunged in, poised to kill her. Faster than anyone would have thought possible, Ada jumped aside, swinging her sword up and slamming the hilt down onto the back of the monster's skull. Not expecting her speed, Kvar took the hit dead on and crashed face first to the ground.  


"First Aid!" Kratos had finally called forth the spell just as Colette finished off the last of the energy stones. Lloyd immediately dashed over to Kvar to examine him. Kratos followed. "I leave his death to you," Ada muttered before heading to see if Colette was holding up.  


"LIGHTNING!"  


"ADA!"  


Ada didn't stop to think. With ability unknown to her she jumped up in the air, her body arching backward as she rotated halfway around. She landed on one hand and shoved off, following her momentum the rest of the way around and landing on her feet. _How in the HELL did I just do that?_ She wondered, staring in horror at the crater where she had stood seconds before.

 

"You bastard!" she shrieked, wiping the confusion away and turning around just as a sword erupted from Kvar's chest. Blood exploded from his mouth and he slumped forward, sliding off of Lloyd's blood stained blade.  


"I did it mom…you've been avenged." Lloyd muttered, holding his exsphere. Kratos stared at Kvar's body, cold triumph radiating in his eyes mixed with pride as he looked at his son. Ada felt her eyes tear up as the others ran into the room.  


"We've found where they've taken Chocolat!" Raine announced. "We need to hurry up and get out of here."  


"Really?" Lloyd said excitedly. Ada sighed in relief…but…oh no. How could she forget!  


"Lloyd!" Colette and Ada shouted in unison, "look out!"  


Colette was a blur as she raced passed Ada. Kratos dashed forward as well as Kvar swung his weapon at the boy with the last vestiges of his strength.  


"Lloyd-AHH!" Colette crumpled from the blow and Lloyd threw his arms out to catch her.  


"Colette!" he cried.  


"I'm okay," she assured him. It doesn't hurt for some reason."  


Kvar made a dash for the door, Kratos on his heels.  


"Stop!" Ada threw one of her swords like a javelin at the fleeing man, catching him in the leg and sending him to his knees. Lloyd drew his sword and ran at Kvar, plunging it through the hole he had made seconds before and giving the blade a sharp twist. "You bastard!"  


Suddenly, Kratos was beside Lloyd. He raised his sword and ran his blade directly into Kvar's heart.  


"Kratos…you pathetic inferior being!" Kvar moaned, his eyes on Ada's face. "All for that wench…"  


"Feel the pain," Kratos snarled. He wrenched the blade free in an explosion of blood and flesh before slashing a gash so deep in Kvar's stomach that his organs were visible and pieces of his torso fell to the floor with a sickening splattering noise. "Of those inferior beings!" Lloyd twisted his blade again before pulling it away. Kratos glared at Kvar with all the pain and rage he possessed as the Grand Cardinal fell backwards, his breath fading.  


But Kratos wasn't done. The Seraph raised his sword, gripping the hilt with both hands, and plunged it down through Kvar's throat. "As you burn in hell." And with that, Kvar lay still never to rise again.  


Ada barely listened to the events that followed. She walked over to Kvar's mangled body, ignoring Lloyd's explanation of what was happening to Colette. She was shaking with anger, fear, and disbelief. And she had no idea why the hate had burned so powerfully inside her and why it still would not fade away.  


"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. "Come on, let's go!"  


Ada didn't move.  


"Adalais."  


Ada looked at Kratos with haunted eyes. She could see pain reflected in his brooding gaze, but as he looked at her, there was a touch of gentleness, almost as if he understood the war she was fighting inside her mind. In the end, it was his calm controlled voice that grounded her when she didn’t think she could be grounded. "Let's go, now Ada."  


Ada nodded hollowly and started to follow them out. Before leaving, she turned back one last time to view the bloody mess that had been Kvar. It took a moment to call moisture to her lips but she managed it. Ada spat bitterly on Kvar’s body before following Kratos out.


	4. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the last seal before heading to the Tower of the Salvation. Ada can't ask Kratos not to make his infamous choice and Kratos can't bear the thought of what he must do, but both of them know...the show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: The Show Must Go On by Queen

It had been a few days since their victory over Kvar and everyone had been rather quiet, lost to their own thoughts after the horrors they had faced. After several days on the road, the weary group stopped off in Asgard to restock and resupply. Since Ada knew what supplies were ultimately worth keeping, she helped Lloyd and Genis sell some of their old weapons and extra materials, gaining the group quite a bit of cash. Raine, Colette, and Sheena went after the necessities—food, survival equipment, and spare clothing. Kratos disappeared for a few hours and returned with a package that he thrust into Ada's arms.

Ada pushed back from the table where she had been chatting with Lloyd and Genis and looked at the package quizzically. "What's this?" she asked, shocked.

Kratos’s hands flexed and released for a moment and he actually looked somewhat embarrassed. "Well,” he said before clearing his throat loudly and saying somewhat in a rush “You can't continue to fight with those poor excuses for swords so I took the liberty of helping you out."

Ada tore open the package and gasped, both touched and surprised. In her hands was a plain black sword belt with two swords in well-made wooden sheathes. The hilts were simple leather wrapped grips that fit the size of her hand perfectly. Ada immediately put the belt on, admiring the fine quality of the leather and wood before taking a deep breath and drawing the swords.

"Oh my…" she gasped. The blades also were perfect for her size, made of highly polished metal that glimmered in the light from the inn's lamps. Ada sheathed one and plucked a hair from her head and dragging it across the second unsheathed blade. It split neatly, testimony to a fantastic edge. The weight of the swords was perfectly balances as she extending her hand and balanced the sword on one finger. They were extremely well-made and looked to be brand new.

"Wow Kratos," Lloyd said. "Those are nice." Lloyd looked at Ada and smirked. "Not as nice as mine, but…"

Ada scowled and sheathed her wonderful new swords. "Yours are Dwarven made, so be quiet." She grinned up at the angel, happiness welling up in her chest. Without thinking she threw her arms around Kratos and hugged him hard. "Thank you Kratos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kratos stiffened in shock at her hug and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Y…you're welcome." Genis and Lloyd laughed at his awkwardness, earning them a Kratos glare.

Ada came to her senses after a second and leaped away from the seraph, both of them blushing awkwardly. _Talk about your heartbeat racing,_ Ada thought.

_A hug. She hugged me. Why would she hug me. Should I have hugged back? Did I want to? No, I am not entertaining these thoughts._ Kratos shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Use them well, Adalais. Now…where are the girls?"

"Tada!" said Colette as she, Raine, and Sheena appeared, their arms also filled with parcels. Colette bounced over and dropped a box in Ada's lap, as did Sheena and Raine.

"What's all this?" Ada asked.

"Your clothes," Sheena explained. "I saw that you earned us quite a bit of money today and we realized you needed better outfitting than what you have. Not that they aren’t  isn’t well made but…"

“They are unsuitable for combat.” Raine finished.  “So we got you some things. Think of it also as a way of thanks for your assistance in the ranch."

"Open them!" Colette cried with excited squeal.

Ada opened Colette's bag and pulled out a blue collared shirt, the same pure shade of blue as her t-shirt, and a black leather jerkin that laced tightly up in the front and came down about mid-thigh.  Sheena’s gift was a pair of long black pants, sturdier than her fashionable jeans, which would easily tuck into the calf high boots she already wore. Raine had gifted Ada with fingerless leather gauntlets that were similar to Kratos's as well as a messenger style bag to carry her supplies in and…

"What's this?" Ada asked, holding up a long strip of black fabric.

Raine shrugged. "It was Sheena's idea. You tie that around your head like a headband and--"

"It's a ninja headband!" Ada squealed tying it around her forehead so that the ends of the fabric dangled down to one shoulder.

"Exactly," Sheena said. "Legends say it is supposed to encourage poise, stealth and…um…reduce clumsiness."

Ada looked down at the wonderful things she had received before jumping up and hugging the life out everyone, including Kratos a second time, and Noishe.

"Thank you, guys," Ada said. "You have no idea what this means." _They trust me…that's worth far more than presents._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They set off the next morning, Ada excitedly donning her new gear and eager to continue the adventure. The group did seem slightly more cheerful, Ada’s enthusiasm rubbing off on them. Raine lead the way, Genis and Sheena behind her, discussing summoning. Corrine was out, riding on Sheena's shoulder, which might explain why Raine was twitching. Lloyd was walking with Colette who was riding Noishe at Lloyd's insistence. Ada was behind them walking next to the one and only Kratos.

_To think I'm but a breath away from the mighty Kratos Aurion. I could die of happiness._

Kratos looked at the insanely grinning Ada for a moment before returning his gaze to the sky. She was wearing her new outfit, her hair swept back into a high bun and her eyes shining in the sun. _She's…pretty…very pretty. She's beautiful actually. A warrior in black. Even there, she resembles Anna so much, from the clothes she favors to her mannerisms to her smile. But Ada is not Anna. It is painfully obvious._ Kratos scanned her mana signature again as though convincing himself. H _er mana signature…constantly changing. Why?_

"Umm…isn't that the Tower of Mana there?" Genis said, snapping Kratos out of his thoughts.

"Yes!" Raine said excitedly. Like a shot, she was off, dashing up the stairs and running around crying "MARVELOUS!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lloyd said, pulling out the key. "Let's just get inside, find the book, and heal Pietro."

"Sheena?" Ada walked up to the summoner and dropped her voice. "Um…have you made the pact with Undine yet?"

"Yup," Sheena said. "We did that just before you got here, actually."

"Oh, okay," Ada said. "Good. Although I wish I could have seen the summon spirit. It sounds cool!"

Sheena laughed. "You sound just like Lloyd sometimes." Ada grinned and the two women followed the others inside.

Ada took one look around and felt excitement rise in her chest. "Books!" She dashed over to the nearest shelf and ran her hands along the well-worn spines. Behind her, the other stared before returning to the puzzle of opening the path to the seal. A title jumped out at her. _The Heroes of the Kharlan War._

"Hmmmm…this one wasn't in the game." She pulled the dusty volume down and opened it. On the first page was a picture of a young boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a sword at his side as he lifted his head in self-confidence. _Mithos Yggdrasill, the hero who brought about the end of the war in the Holy Ground of Kharlan._ Ada examined the fallen hero with a pang. _He was hopeful once,_ she thought. _He's lost all thought of light, immersed in darkness forever._

Ada turned the page to examine the picture of Martel. It was strange, but she did look, as Mithos put it, disturbingly like Tabatha…and the actual Goddess Martel. On the next page was her favorite blue headed Seraph, Yuan…there was a smudge over the last name. _No wonder you never find it out in the game. So this means the next page is…_

_Kratos Aurion_

And so it was, Kratos as he looked today, down to the purple outfit. The only difference was…"Smiling?" Ada said aloud. The Kratos was smiling, a small smile, hope in his eyes. _They all were hopeful…all of them…until Martel met her demise._

" _Something inside of us died that day," Kratos’s voice said inside her head. "Mithos lost all belief in what was good and just…Yuan turned hard and bitter, though not enough to stand for Mithos's twisted vision."_

" _And you turned cold," another voice said, female and familiar. "You felt lost didn't you? So lost, you had no idea how to stop your student."_

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Ada jumped and closed the book, stuffing it in the pack she had picked up in Asgard. She'd ponder about that strange…almost a sort of memory…later. "Come on!" Lloyd said. "You're coming with us!" Kratos and Colette stood behind Lloyd, and Genis, Raine, and Sheena stood on the circle apparatus.

"Coming!" Ada dashed off after the others. _Was that another fantasy, a hallucination? Or was it…a memory? How could that be?_

"What was the book you were reading?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh…um…just the legends about Mithos," Ada replied. "While I already know them, they're still fascinating."

"You sound like the Professor," Lloyd said, shaking his head.

They wound their ways through the puzzle that was the Tower of Mana. While Ada was reluctant to help, since she didn't want to affect the story, she was able to make thing move a bit faster. When Raine and the others caught up, they headed to the altar.

"Phew," Lloyd panted. "Man, I'm tired."

"That's because you're always overexcited in the beginning," Kratos admonished.

Ada lipped up between Kratos and Colette, thinking hard. She could feel the tug of mana in the air. _Huh, that’s weird. I probably shouldn’t be able to feel that, but then, this particular monster is very powerful._ Ada brushed the thought away and focused on a personal dilemma. She had to make a decision that could alter the chain of events and she had to make it now. She bit her lip, thinking. _I can't just stand by and let them suffer!_ "Colette," Ada muttered in the girl’s ear, so only Colette, and probably Kratos, could hear. "No don't turn around. Listen…you're going to lose your voice. If have something important to say to Lloyd, without giving away your eventual fate, say it now."

They approached the altar. "Lloyd?" Colette called. Lloyd turned and looked at her. Colette bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Be careful ok? And don't worry."

Lloyd looked at her, confused. "Yeah, okay. What's up all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," she sighed. There was a flash of light as mana started to issue from the seal.

"It's mana…" Genis stated, pointing out the obvious. "Powerful mana."

"Oh God, I hate this dog," Ada muttered, drawing her swords as a huge winged dog with lethal looking appendages on his tail materialized.

"Don't let up!" Lloyd cried before charging.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song…" Colette chanted.

"Why does she always do that?" Ada muttered dashing forward, keeping her eyes on the thrashing dog. Kratos and Lloyd were trying to get close, but the Iubaris kept rearing, sending his shadow dogs out at them. Ada skidded forward, and slashed at his tail, before backing away swiftly. Iubaris roared and charged, faster than she expected.

"EEK!" The dog leaped in the air, heading straight for Ada who wasn’t going to get out of the way in time.

Lloyd jumped in the air and grabbed the dog's tail. Kratos dashed under Iubaris and fired lightning attacks at its underside. "Ada move!" he barked. Ada dropped and rolled, the dog's paws crashing on the spot where her head was moments before. The gigantic animal turned, taking in all of his opponents.

"Kratos!" Ada called. "Raine! You both know Ray, right?" They nodded. "Start chanting. Genis and I will follow up with tidal wave and-"

"We'll hit him with a double attack of prism stars," Kratos finished. "Wait...can you do that?

"I...I think so!"

"..Fine. Go!"

Ada wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to try. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and emptying her thoughts of everything except the coolness of flowing water. She made that water a part of her, gathering her mana, that source of energy inside of her, and willed it to bend to her will. "Form a torrential vortex," she yelled, Genis in unison with her, as Iubaris rose in the air, "and engulf the evil spirits…TIDAL WAVE!"

"Ray!" Kratos and Raine shouted.

"Ready?" Genis asked.

"PRISM STARS!" Four voices shouted. Bolts of light in the form of stars erupted from the four individuals and hounded Iubris relentlessly. The beast dropped, crumbling to the ground and lying motionless.

"Whew," Ada gasped.

"It's not over…" Kratos muttered. Sure enough, the wretched animal struggled back to his feet taking to the air once more, its eyes fixed on Ada as it opened its mouth.

"Guardian!" she cried, but her shield was no match and she cringed as a blast of power exploded from the dog's mouth.

"Ugh!" a male grunt came as a figure darted in front of her.

"Kratos," she cried, as Iubaris dropped back to the ground. Kratos crumpled, having taken the full blast of the hit. "YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Ada, Kratos! MOVE" Sheena cried, trying her best to keep Iubaris at bay. The animal seemed determined to take on the Seraph and the girl. Colette launched her angel feathers at him while Raine cast Photon repeatedly. Genis was calling forth blades of air but…

"What the heck?!"

"It's not working!"

"Ineffective!"

"Damn it," Ada swore seizing Kratos around the waist and pulling him away from the battle. Neither of them was in shape to fight without getting medicine. "Lloyd! Wait…WHERE IS LOYD?!" she shouted. At that moment, Iubaris let loose another of his beams of light and-

"Augggh!" Raine went down.

"Sis!" Genis right behind her.

"Uh-oh," Colette cried as the dog charged again.

"Light!" Ada cried suddenly. "It's immune to light. We need a diferent attack!” _Think. There’s no black quartz in this reality and he won’t go down by light. We need a weak spot. Where’s is the weak spot on a giant dog._

Iubris sent another wave of shadow dogs at her, which she just managed to dodge. She stared up at the aimal, searching past it’s crested head, the spikes that rose aeround it’s face like armor.

Like armor…

“Around its head!” she said, realization dwaning. “Its weak spot is the back of its head!” she looked around for help but she was alone. Kratos was on his knees as she maintained her defensive stance in front of him. She couldn’t allow him to be hurt. She need help. “Lloyd! Where are you?!"

The dog turned toward her shout, preparing to charge. Ada crouched over Kratos, wanting to protect him and knowing it was no use.

"NO WAY!" Lloyd shouted...from above?

Ada looked up. "YOU CREEP! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!"

Lloyd grinned from atop Iubaris's head and raised his sword. "Outta my sight!" he shouted. "Rising Falcon!" Lloyd's blades pierced the gigantic monster through the head and erupted out of its jaw. There was a great roar and Iubaris crumpled, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Here!" Lloyd said, tossing two bottles of medicine to Ada. She uncorked one and crouched down next to Kratos, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Stupid of me…taking a full brunt hit after using so much mana in that prism stars attack." he shook his head. "And I forgot he was light based. What on earth was I thinking?"

"I forgot too," Ada said, pressing the medicine into his hand, and drinking her own. "That thing is the toughest seal being to beat, even tougher than the summon spirits I think."

“Summon spirits?” Kratos asked sharply.

“Never mind,” she said quickly. “Drink your apple gel. Which incidentally taste disgusting, how disappointing.

Kratos did as he was bid. After a moment he looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, biting her lip and frowning. "Why'd you take the hit for me? I had my shield up. Better me out of action than you."

Kratos got to his feet and helped her up. "The truth is, I don't know. It was pure instinct. Mymind was telling me….” he trailed off for a moment and then shook his head. "I suppose I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I see," she said.

"Chosen of Regeneration!" boomed an arrogant voice. Ada rolled her eyes. "Well let's go listen to Lord of the Flies babble. I swear that dude is such a turkey, it’s a miracle no one has plucked his damn wings!"

Kratos chuckled, then immediately tried to hide the fact that he had done so. Ada jumped. _I made Kratos laugh!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They retired under a campfire that night, a subdued group since Colette had lost her voice. The silence had been deafening without her cheerful chatter and it grew even more deafening when Sheena finally piped up and told them about Tethe'alla.

"Wait," Raine said after Sheena’s explanation, looking at Ada. "Are you from there as well?"

Ada shook her head. "That's why I said when I first met y'all that I wasn't from the moon."

"Hmmm…I wonder if Earth, as you called it, is also affected by this system." Sheena muttered. Ada shrugged and drifted out as the conversation continued. _By my silence…I'm dooming Colette. Yes they will save her, but could Lloyd forgive me for withholding the truth of her fate? And what of Kratos? His betrayal will cut Lloyd deeper than the boy can imagine. Do I have to keep silent?_

"Do not interfere," Kratos said. Ada looked around to find that only Kratos was awake, the others having settled and Colette and Lloyd having walked off to “talk”. Ada rested her chin on her knees, looking forlorn. "You know what's going to happen, just as you know your interference could ultimately affect the outcome. Unless this journey is destined to fail and your interference can save Lloyd…do not interfere."

"I know," Ada said. "But you don't know what it's like to know the truth and be sworn to silence." Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Or maybe you do."

They next morning they set off for Hima for what they all thought would be the last leg of their journey…but Ada knew better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The mountainous view was truly beautiful and the town small but quaint. Really they should have all felt more relaxed here in Hima, but they didn’t. Kratos and Ada knew the truth of this final visit and could not bear to look Colette in the face. Sheena had her entire world to worry about. Colette had the same problem, plus Sylvarant to worry about. She carried the weight of both worlds. Raine carried the terrible secret and Colette’s fate and couldn’t face Lloyd or Genis with it. Genis and Lloyd thought that tomorrow would bring peace, but both of their instincts told them that something wasn’t quite right.

Needless to say, they all kept to themselves that last day for tomorrow they would head to the Tower of Salvation…

_Where we will face catastrophe upon catastrophe._ Ada though as she wandered up the mountain path. _How can I be silent and just let this happen? I will lose the trust of everyone. They know I know, even though they never ask. True I told them that revealing my knowledge would probably doom the world but will they ever forgive me?_

Voices were nearby as she paused by the graves of those who escaped from the ranch. She listened hard as they approached, but she had an idea who it was.

"Your journey is finally coming to an end." It was Kratos. Kratos and Lloyd.

"This isn't the end I hoped for," Lloyd admitted. They were getting closer. Ada jumped up and dashed behind some nearby boulders. She hesitated then peeked around to see Lloyd and Kratos stop by the graves.

"Really?" Kratos asked. "It's the journey you started by clinging to the Chosen. This was to be expected."

Lloyd looked confused "Clinging to the Chosen?

"Don't you remember? It was you who said we have the Chosen on our side, the savior who will regenerate the world."

"Yeah, that's right. I said that. And that's why I have to protect her."

"If relying and depending on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her, then the meaning of the word 'protect' must have changed significantly from my understanding.” Kratos said dryly. “And now the Chosen is trying to resolve everything by sacrificing herself."

"What are you trying to say?" Lloyd finally demanded.

"Lloyd…."Kratos paused. Ada gasped quietly. _He wants to tell Lloyd now! He wants to badly, but he can't. Poor Kratos._ "Don't make a mistake."

Lloyd scratched his head. "I don't quite get it, but I got it. But hey, if I make a mistake, can't I just do it over again?"

"Humph. Do it over..." the Seraph muttered. Ada snorted. "If it's something you can do over again, then…feel free."

Lloyd nodded and left.

"Don't die, Lloyd," Kratos murmured.

Ada leaned against the boulder, breathing heavily. _Kratos…are you really going to leave us? There has to be some way to…I don't want you to go! The void will come back. I need you! Lloyd needs you. He needs you more than anything!_

Ada dashed out of her hiding place and ran up to Kratos.

"Ada?" he asked in concern. Her face was pale, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Ada what is it?" _Please do not ask me not to do it._

Ada looked down and clenched her fists tightly, shaking her head. She walked up closer to Kratos and stared into his eyes.

"I wish I could say, 'Don't do it,' Kratos," she said. "But…" her voice cracked and she swallowed hard, "I can't. If you don't…you will never get your son back."

Kratos gulped. "What do you mean by—?"

"Don't ask me!" she cried. "Please don't ask me, my resolve to watch you leave is too fragile, my heart hurting too much." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Hurt him, Kratos. Hurt Lloyd, to save him…and save us all." Kratos's heart was pounding. She was much to close. If she came any closer…

Suddenly his hand was at her back, his fingers lifting her chin. She gasped just before their lips met.

This was it. It was this she had felt was missing from her life…because strangely…it felt familiar. This feeling of undying passion and love was a real for her, and him, as though they had lived it before. And as he pulled away, Ada heard that voice in her head.

_Everything leads me to you Kratos. Everything._

"No!" Ada shouted, tearing out of his arms and racing up the mountainside, before the tears could fall.

Kratos just stood there and watched her leave. He pressed his fingers to his lips for a moment before striding up the path. For once in his life, his fate was clear, his path was set. For once in his life, he knew exactly what he had to do.


	5. Open Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Tower of Salvation Kratos, Ada, and Colette are all faced with impossible choices that will affect the outcome of the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

They stood atop the peaks of Hima, a fearful group headed towards the final seal. Colette was smiling, but her eyes were frantic with fear. Raine kept looking at her students with tears in her eyes. Sheena chewed her lip in thought and Genis was pacing. Lloyd stood at Colette's side, stone still. Only Kratos remained as impassive as ever. Ada was staring at the ground, as far from Kratos as she could get.

_This is it, the last time you speak to him and friend and not foes. I knew this day would come, I knew this choice was before us, but after yesterday._ Images of the kiss sprang into Ada’s mind followed swiftly by pieces of broken thoughts showing other kisses, other days, other times, but all centered on Kratos. _What are these images of him in my mind?_ She glanced over at Kratos for a moment before catching herself. _Stop thinking about him. It doesn’t matter why he kissed me. He probably is just confused since apparently I look like Anna. Perfectly reasonable and yet…why does it hurt so badly?_

The Dragon Tours proprietor brought four dragons forward. "Please board in pairs. One person can take the smaller dragon."

Kratos stepped up to Colette. "I'll ride with the Chosen. Protecting her…" he trailed off of a second and half turned his head toward Lloyd. "…is my job"

"All right," Lloyd said. "I guess…Professor Sage will ride with Genis. Sheena, you're with me."

"Excellent," the Dragon Man said. "Right off you go!" Kratos and Colette had already boarded and took off into the bright blue sky. Raine and Genis followed about five minutes later, then Lloyd and Sheena after that. Ada gulped and gripped the reins on her own Dragon. _This is it._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are Colette and the others?" Lloyd asked as Ada landed.

"Inside," Ada replied curtly, sliding off her dragon. "We have to go. Now." Lloyd looked slightly taken aback, but lead the way inside.

Ada gasped in horror. It was worse, a hundred times worse, than she had thought. Hundreds of coffins loomed in her eyes, the failed vessels forever imprisoned inside the place where they met their end: a place of lies, deceit, and fear. Ada clenched her fist. _How many did you lead here Kratos?_

"So if Colette fails…she'll end up here?" Lloyd looked ahead to the portal. "Damn it! COLETTE!" he dashed forward and disappeared.

"Hurry," Ada said, following Lloyd.

In a flash, she stood behind Lloyd who faced the altar. Colette knelt, praying to a Goddess who could not exist so long as Martel Yggdrasill was inside the Great Seed. Remiel stood behind her, a maniacal grin on his face. Ada looked around, trying to figure out where Kratos could possibly be hiding.

 "Now, my daughter," Remiel said in fevered excitement. "Release the final seal! In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true angel!"

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette's going to forget about us?" Genis cried.

"Colette's human life will now end," Raine said sadly. "She will be reborn as an angel."

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd rounded on his teacher. "What is he talking about?!"

"Lloyd, I'm sorry." Raine hid her face in her hands. "I promised Colette I wouldn't say anything."

"Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world," Ada said. "Becoming an angel means dying."

Lloyd looked from Ada to Raine in horror. "You knew! You both knew and didn't say anything?!"

"I'm sorry," Ada said, her eyes darting around for a sign of the other angel. "I can't reveal the future…you know this. Colette is going to sacrifice her life to save Sylvarant."

"That's not quite correct," Remiel said smugly. "The Chosen's heart will die, and her body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing her body, Colette will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel…is the revival of the world itself!"

Ada fixed her eyes on Remiel and laughed bitterly. "That's the truth. The truth…tell us, what of Tethe'alla?"

"That is not for you to know," the angel thundered.

"You kept it a secret because it is true," Raine said boldly.

"Isn't there a way for both worlds to be at peace?" Sheena asked.

"Who told you of this?"

Ada laughed outright. "You are supposed to be an angel. All knowing, yet you can't tell that two people not of this world are standing right before your eyes?"

Remiel ignored her. _He knows._ "The salvation of both worlds…if that is what the Chosen desires, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel. Once the Goddess Martel is revived by the Chosen, the two worlds will surely achieve peace, just as the Chosen wishes." Colette looked at Remiel. "Is that true? You know why you have come here."

"Colette, stop!" Lloyd cried. "If you sacrifice yourself, your friends who love you…and your family and… and me…we'll all be sad. It will be the same as sacrificing all of us!" Lloyd dashed forward to Colette, but Genis grabbed him.

"Genis! Let me go!"

"I don't want anything to happen to her either!" Genis cried. "But what else are we supposed to do?! The people of Sylvarant are suffering, too!"

"The sacrifice of one single person, the Chosen, will save the world," Remiel said coldly.

"Are you saying that you would choose the Chosen's soul over the entire world?"

"I would," Ada said indifferently. Everyone looked at her shocked.  Ada shrugged and looked up defiantly at Remiel. “If I thought it would work, that would be a different story, but it won’t. You’re lying. You whole system, you’re whole being is a lie. Colette shouldn’t sacrifice herself to a lie.” In that moment, Ada didn't care about the timeline, the effects, any of it. All she wanted was to protect Lloyd from the loss he was about to suffer, protect them all from the pain of watching Colette's soul fade from her eyes.

Remiel smile coldly. “What do you know of the being of the superior race, human? Now, Colette. Come join your father."

Colette went obediently to Remiel's side. "Damn it, Colette!" Ada shouted. "Don't do this! Listen to me! It’s all a lie.” But Colette would not acknowledge Ada--she had come too far and still believed in her role as the Chosen. She would bear the burden on the off chance it could help, even though she knew it probably wouldn’t.

"Wait! Remiel!" Lloyd shouted, tearing away from Genis. "Is there really no other way? Colette's your daughter. Surely you don't really want her to die, either!"

Remiel laughed a cruel heartless laugh that made the hair on the back of their necks shiver. "My daughter? Don't make me laugh. When I came down to play the role of guardian angel, you inferior beings just started calling me her father on your own."

"Big mistake, bird brain!" Ada called.

"Wh…what?" Lloyd stammered.

"I merely placed the Cruxis Crystal upon this sacrifice, who was selected to become Martel's vessel." Remiel grinned evilly.

"You're just digging your hole deeper," Ada said, anger building in her veins.

Lloyd ran up to Colette, tears in his eyes. "Colette!"

"Lloyd, it's okay." Colette's voice echoed around the room, sadness in every syllable. "I realized what was going on. Every time I met Remiel, I felt that he was not my real father. But still, for some reason, I still feel like I want to cry."

"Colette! If you realized what was going on, then why-?"

"You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I'll be able to say goodbye to you in the end!" She smiled.

Lloyd choked back a sob. "Colette, I'm sorry! I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry! I promised I wouldn't make another mistake, but it looks like I have again…"

Colette shook her head. "No. Thank you, Lloyd. Because of you, I was able to find the courage to protect the world. Because of you, I was able to find the strength to live these sixteen years to the fullest. So please…"

"Colette!"

Colette rose in the air, Lloyd clinging hopelessly to her. "Please don't leave me Colette."

"It looks like it's time,” she said sadly. “Goodbye." Her hands slipped from his as she hovered next to Remiel.

"No!" Ada shrieked, drawing her blades and charging Remiel. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

A flash of light stopped her dead in her tracks. They looked up as Colette's eyes slowly opened. Their blue coloring had faded away, replaced with a horrible, crimson red. She was gone.

Remiel began to laugh maniacally. "I've done it! It's finally complete! Martel's vessel is finally complete! With this, I shall become one of the Four Seraphim!"

"Wait just a minute!" Sheena was catching on. "What are you gonna do with Colette?!"

"He's going to take her to heaven." Sadly Raine was not.

Lloyd clenched his fist. "You bastard! You'll pay for this! Cruxis, the angels, the Goddess Martel…its' all a big lie, isn't it, just like Adad said. Let her go, now!"

"That, I cannot do, for she is Martel's vessel. This is Martel's new body which took years to complete.” Remiel drew a sword out from behind his back, still grinning maniacally as he stared down at them. “And now, I have no use for any of you! Be gone!"

Remiel flew at Lloyd. "Holy Lance!" Light erupted from the sky, headed straight for the five humans, but their rage and their pain kicked their minds into action.

"Guardian!"

"Guardian Seal!"

"Forcefield!"

The light engulfed them, obliterating them from sight. Remiel laughed as the light cleared. "To think they believed they could beat-"

"Die!" Lloyd roared, bursting through the clearing dust, Ada beside him. Together they drove their swords through his heart.

"What?" Remiel gasped as blood gushed from his wounds.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena cried, slamming him with her powerful attack. "You won't take Colette from us!"

Remiel crumpled, swords still inside of him.

Raine was suddenly behind him. With a shout, she drove the blunt end of her staff into his back and twisted. "How dare you deceive us!"

"We'll finish you off," Genis cried. "Wind blade!" Fierce blades of air erupted around the angel's body and cut his flesh to ribbons. The warriors pulled away as Remiel slumped onto the floor.

"Impossible,” he groaned, blood pouring from his lips and leaking from his wounds. “How can an angel, the ultimate being, lose to a group of humans?"

They paid him no heed, leaving him unceremoniously to die on the floor. Lloyd ran to Colette and put his hands on her shoulders, a frantic look in his eyes. "Colette, come back to us! I'm going to restore you back to your normal self! I promise!" Lloyd cried.

Colette didn't respond. She didn't even look at Lloyd.

"Colette…" he said softly, "have you really forgotten me?"

Ada put her hand on his shoulder. "No Lloyd. She still knows you. But unless we get her soul back…she will remain like this."

"No," he moaned. "It can't be. COLETTE!"

"You're wasting your time," said a cold, inhuman voice they knew all too well. Ada looked up slowly, trying not to cry out in pain as she saw him standing placidly next to the soulless Colette. "Kratos…" she sighed.

He heard her, heard the pain in her voice, but it didn’t matter, it couldn’t matter. He couldn't draw this out. It was time."Not only did she lose her memory, but she has lost the soul to listen to your words. Now Colette is merely a puppet standing before death's door."

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed, sounding both shocked and a little relieved. "Where have you been?! What are you saying?!"

"The Chosen desired the regeneration of the world and chose this path herself," he replied evenly. "By the summoning of the Chosen to Derris-Kharlan, the seal will be broken and the regeneration will be complete."

"Kratos?" Lloyd was putting the pieces together in his mind…but not in time. "What are you talking about?"

"It is what you wanted as well," Kratos said, purposely avoiding his son’s inquiries. Still, he paused and locked eyes with Ada before returning his gaze to his son. "We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel.”

"What are you talking about?!" Lloyd shouted. "Kratos, answer me!"

"Lord Kratos," Remiel moaned, to everyone but Ada's surprise. "Have pity on me. Please…lend me your aid."

Ada kicked him. "Quiet, Big Bird!" she hissed.

Kratos looked at Remiel in true disgust. "Have you forgotten, Remiel? I was once of the inferior race…a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from that which he despises the most?"

Remiel scowled before crying out in pain. He flopped back to the floor, his life finally extinguished.

Lloyd stared in horror at Kratos. Slowly he walked up to the man, disbelief in his eyes and for a moment Kratos actually looked afraid. "Move out of the way," he said firmly, but Ada could hear the wariness in his voice.

"Kratos," Lloyd said softly. "Who are you?"

Ada closed her eyes, unable to watch. _Open your wings evil angel…_

Kratos’s body began to glow. The air around him shimmered and began to adopt a bluish glow at his back. Suddenly, two large, shining blue wings erupted from his back, flapping gently. "I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."

"Kratos is an angel, too?!" Genis exclaimed.

"You deceived us!" Sheena gasped.

"Deceived? If the Chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken, and the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?"

Ada could not contain herself. "Your answer is little more than a technicality!" She glared up at the angel, her heart thudding wildly. "You know this isn’t what we wanted. You know this isn’t right!"

"Why should I pay your words any heed?" Kratos asked her coldly. "What do you care of Sylvarant? Your place is far away."

"My place is here!" she shouted. She felt something inside of her rise up, twisted and angry and hurt, but something that wasn’t her. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t mana, it was something else that seized Ada in that moment. Without meaning to, the words burst from her mouth, s couldn't have stopped the words, even if she wanted to. "You coward! You couldn't face your past, could you! You couldn't forgive yourself! What happened to you, Kratos?"

Kratos felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. He looked hard at Ada who stared just as hard back. Something passed between them and without meaning to, Kratos checked for her mana signature, confirming his suspicion. _It can’t be…_

"Once her body is taken by the Goddess of Martel, Colette will truly die," Raine said, interrupting their tense moment. "We never wanted that."

Kratos blinked and shoved the revelation he had just made aside. _You must do this Think of Lloyd._ "No," Kratos said to Raine. "She will not die. Rather, she will be reborn as Martel."

"Damn it!" Lloyd roared, drawing his blades. "You think I'm going to let you do that?! Colette is our friend!" Lloyd charged, and Ada knew he stood no chance. To her horror, the others followed.

"Sacred powers," Kratos chanted. Everything was in slow motion: the glittering of the wretched blue wings, the glimmer of his magic, the figures of Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Sheena racing toward their former ally.

_Stop him, Ada! Stop him!_

Ada ran as fast as could. "Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

She ran past Raine, past Genis and Sheena.

"Rest in peace sinners!"

Ada shoved Lloyd aside, knocking him back as she scrambled up to the dais where Kratos and Colette stood. Without thinking she dove at Kratos.

"JUDGEMENT!"

Ada threw her hand back at Lloyd. "Guardian!" a shield formed around him, just as she collided with Kratos and they crashed to the floor.

There was a great rumbling. Beams of light erupted from the sky, rocketing down to earth. Ada heard the screams as she clung to Kratos, digging her nails into his flesh as the ground shook. "If you kill Lloyd, the world will die, Kratos! Stop the attack."

"I-"

"Now!"

Immediately, the light cleared. Ada jumped to her feet and ran to Lloyd, who was wounded, but not seriously. He and the others were in no condition to fight.

"Damn it!" he gasped, his face smudge and bruised, his chest heaving as he fought to draw breath. He looked at Ada, confusion and pain in his eyes. Then he looked up and shoved Ada away hard, sending her sprawling. Kratos stood before his son, his sword unsheathed. He raised his blade to deliver the final blow and for a moment, even Ada believed he would do it.

"Ugh!" Kratos dropped his sword. _I can't do it. I murdered my wife with these hands…I can't kill my son as well._

"Enter Yggdrasill," Ada muttered, struggling upright and crawling over to Lloyd.

“I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight against such an opponent.”

There was another flash of light and the man himself appeared, if you call him a man, complete with rainbow wings and white spandex. Ada stared at the real life version of Yggdrasill, and did not laugh like she did when she played the game. He radiated sorrow and pain…but also a maniacal thirst for power and desperate urge to conquer. He was actually somewhat frightening in his obvious insanity. Kratos faced Yggdrasill, knowing what was expected, and bowed.

"Lord Yggdrasill," he acknowledged, his stomach twisting in disgust.

Ada gagged at Kratos's groveling. Lloyd was panting on the ground, but he gritted his teeth and stood facing Yggdrasill. The others grimly rose as well, keeping their weapons at the ready, though only Ada was in any position to fight.

"Who's that?" Genis asked, staring at the rainbow wings.

"Another angel?" Sheena gasped.

"Are you Lloyd?" Yggdrasill asked, though he obviously knew the answer.

Lloyd straightened, in spite of his battered state. The appearance of a new foe was giving him strength, likely siphoning off of his exsphere. "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!"

Yggdrasill laughed "People need not introduce themselves to a dog."

"What did you say?!" Lloyd and Ada shouted.

"Fine, I shall tell you my name, wretched human.” Mithos drew himself up and said importantly. “I am Yggdrasill. Leader of Cruxis…and the Desians!"

Lloyd instantly understood. He knew that this man was responsible for all of the suffering, particularly Colette’s and Lloyd was not happy about it. "Damn you!" Lloyd ran forward, his swords ready.

Yggdrasill smirked. He disappeared and reappeared a mere inch from Lloyd's face. He shot his hand out and clutched the boy's throat. "Disappear." he said calmly before blasting Lloyd with mana. The others tried to attack but Yggdrasill hit them with Holy Lance. It was over in seconds. Lloyd still struggled up as the others lay motionless.

"Wretched human," Yggdrasill said in a bored voice. There was a flash as great purple sword materialized in front of Yggdrasill, who seized it and swung it at the young swordsman. Lloyd flew backward and crashed into a pillar, breaking it in half.

Yggdrasill turned to Kratos, whose face was impassive, though his eyes were haunted. _No…not my son. Please don't tell me I must watch him kill my son. I can't! I have to stop Yggdrasill. "_ Kratos, I trust you have no objections?" Kratos said nothing, ready to spring into action if Yggdrasill went through with it. Yggdrasill turned back to Lloyd's group, smiling maniacally. "Farewell."

"Kratos may not have an objection," Ada said. The two angels turned to their left to see Ada standing there, her swords ready and fire in her eyes. "But I do!"

Yggdrasill's eyes widened. "You!" He looked back at Kratos, who's faced revealed nothing. "How is this possible? He murdered you!"

"No," Ada snapped. "You murdered Anna. You and your foolish perversion of a dying woman's wish!" Ada ran for the angel, knowing full well that it was a dumb thing to do.

Yggdrasill's face twisted in rage. "You insolent little- JUDGE-"

Just as Yggdrasill was prepared to finish the wretched human off, a fireball erupted from the shadows behind her, missing the angel by inches. Botta and his Renegades appeared at the scene, quickly evaluating the circumstances.

"Damn!" Botta swore. "The Chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice. We're taking her back with us alive!"

Botta opened a portal behind him and the soldiers carried Sheena, Raine, Genis and Lloyd through. But Yggdrasill wasn't giving up. He began to fire mana bolts at Ada, who ducked and dodged still trying to charge the villain. Three soldiers raced in front of her to distract Yggdrasill and Botta grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Now!" The Renegade lieutenant drug Ada over to the portal, but she struggled.

"But…" she protested, looking at Kratos who refused to look at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Kratos, why?” she whispered, though she knew why.  Kratos looked at her for a fraction of a second before looking down at Lloyd, who was being carried beside her, and then back at Ada. Ada understood: protect Lloyd. Light gathered in the portal, and she shielded her eyes. When it cleared, she stood in the Renegade base, Botta at her side. "You fool," she muttered. “Yggdrasill will pay for this!

Back in the tower, Kratos watched his former student obliterate the Renegade soldiers who had stayed behind before glancing around to find his targets had escaped. Mithos sighed. "Renegades, as irritating as ever. Still, it is of little consequence." He narrowed his eyes. "That girl…what game is Origin playing?" He shook his head. "Kratos, let us leave."

"As you wish," Kratos replied as Yggdrasill vanished. He looked back at the spot where Lloyd had vanished, pleased with the turn of events. He was even more pleased that Ada understood his silent plea and would keep her promise to protect Lloyd. Still, the girl’s words in the tower, the feel of her lips in Hima, these would not fade from Kratos’s mind. He had to focus on Lloyd but... he had to unravel the mystery of Adalais Aurion too and hope that both of them were safe in the hands of the renegades. "Saved by the Renegades." Kratos smiled to himself. "Don't die, Lloyd."


	6. Never Take Friendship Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, new friends, and old enemies run rampant as Ada, Lloyd, and the gang make their way to Tethe'alla to save Colette. What secrets does this new world hold and what is going on inside Ada's brain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Never Take Friendship Personal by Anberlin

Predictably, the first thing Lloyd did when he awoke in the Renegade's base was seek out Ada, who was slumped in the corner. Ada had explained to the group why she withheld information from both Lloyd and them. Fortunately, they all understood, though it did not bring back Colette's soul. Unfortunately Lloyd had been unconscious for that part so now a very angry teenager stood over her, quaking with fury.

"YOU KNEW!" Lloyd roared at Ada. "All of it. You knew about Colette, about Remiel, about, Cruxis…about…about…"

"Kratos," she said dully.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Lloyd cried. "You just stood by and let it happen."

"If I had, the timeline would have changed." Ada said slowly. "If I had, it is likely you would have all been killed."

"I don't understand that at all!" Lloyd shouted. "How could you? How could Kratos?"

"Lloyd," Ada stood and put her hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t about her knowing or not knowing, she knew that. It was about Kratos’s betrayal.  "Do you remember in the Tower when Kratos stood above you?" Lloyd nodded. "He was poised, ready to strike and kill you. But he didn't. That means something, don't you think?"

"Tell me Ada," Lloyd said. "Tell me the truth. Is Kratos our enemy?"

Ada sighed. "He is of Cruxis. Make of that what you will,"

"So he's our enemy," Sheena concluded.

"I had my suspicions," Raine sighed. "But I feel foolish I never realized…"

"We all do," Genis said. "All we can do now is figure out how to get Colette back to normal."

The door opened and a Renegade foot soldier walked in. "Good. You're awake. Our leader awaits you."

They filed out, following the soldier down the hall to the room Lloyd had been in before. _Funny…I didn't say yes to Lloyd, yet they assumed by my words that Kratos is an enemy. I'm a genius sometimes!_ As the group entered the nice well furnished office, they immediately caught sight of the blue-haired, cape wearing man who had fled from Lloyd before.

Ada grinned. _I do so love Yuan._

Yuan surveyed the group, Ada kept her head down to avoid more awkward recognition that she didn’t understand. "You're finally awake," he said simply.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Are you…the Renegades?"

"Correct," Yuan replied. "We're an underground resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians…or rather, Cruxis."

"So Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization!" Lloyd said, punching his hand with his fist in frustration.

Ada zoned out, wishing she could push the "A" button through this conversation. They were wasting time. The sooner Lloyd and Yuan got to the point, the sooner they could save Colette. Speaking of which, the Chosen stood next to Ada, staring blankly ahead.

"Psstt…" Ada whispered. "Colette? Can you hear me?"

Colette blinked.

"Blink twice if you can hear me."

Colette didn't blink. Ada sighed in frustration and joined the conversation in an effort to push it along. Yuan was explaining the mana system to Lloyd but Ada was at the end of her patience. She cut across the half-half, summarizing. "Yggdrasill created this twisted world," Ada said grimacing," in which one land is always flourishing, the other always declining. The point of the Chosen is to give a seeming of purpose to this deranged system while they search for a vessel for Martel."

Yuan looked at Ada, who kept her head ducked. Furrowing his brow, he walked over to her. "Look at me."

Ada sighed and looked up. Yuan's face paled and his hand automatically went to his face slowly, almost dreamlike, and rubbed it unconsciously, like something there had hit him. Ada felt something stir in her mind.

" _Kratos," Yuan said. "Do you have any idea what trouble this is going to cause? Over one female? Are you thinking with your brain or your sex drive? She is not worth the effort."_

" _I have a name you know, you overgrown butterfly!"_

“ _A whore doesn’t need a name and even if she did, I would not concern myself with it."_

_SMACK!_

Ada slammed her eyes shut, willing the voices and the images to go away. She was losing her mind.

"You!" he gasped. "How are you still alive?"

Ada glared. "That's really getting old! Check my mana signature, you dolt."

Yuan did and found that while it was similar, it bore enough difference to prove that it wasn't Anna. Ada sighed and muttered without meaning too, "You overgrown butterfly!"

 _Wait…_ Yuan thought. At those words, her signature shifted, becoming something much clearer and more familiar, but as a look of confusion crossed Ada's face, it shifted back again _Interesting …what game is Origin playing?_

"You're not her," Yuan said, walking back behind his desk.

"Wait," Lloyd said, deciding to ignore Ada and yuan’s confrontation. "If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself, what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that?” Lloyd glared at Yuan as another thought occurred to him. “And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason, you saved us. Why?"

Yuan looked mildly impressed. "You're not as stupid as you seem."

"Excuse me?!" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation," Yuan said. "The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.”

Ada stiffened as the doors behind her slid open and Renegades poured into the room. The others immediately went for their weapons but it was no good, soon they were blocking the door.

“Now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection,” Yuan said triumphantly. “We no longer need the Chosen!"

"What?!" Lloyd said looking around, noticing their opponents for the first time.

"What we need…" Yuan said.

"Is a swift kick in the-" Ada broke off as Raine whacked her with her staff.

"Is you, Lloyd Irving!"

"Me?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "What's so special about me?"

"That's none of your concern!" Yuan spat before looking at the soldiers. “Get them!” he ordered before taking another glance at Ada. “And get the girl too.”

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ada yelled, fed up with the tedium. Ada shoved Lloyd aside and kicked Yuan right in the stomach, right where Kratos had gotten him back in Hima. Down went the blue-haired Seraph, grunting in pain and holding his abdomen as blood oozed slowly into his clothing.

"Ugh, Kratos…" Yuan grunted in pain. "How many times must you get in my way?!"

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked, recognition dawning on his face. "Are you telling me the one who attacked Kratos was—?" The rest of the group took off and Ada dragged Lloyd's out by the arm. "Chat later, Lloyd. Get out of here!" She shoved Lloyd out the door before turning back to Yuan and blowing him a kiss mockingly.

"Ada!" Sheena called as she and Lloyd caught up to the others. "We're going to-"

"Tethe'alla, Rheairds, yeah yeah yeah," she said grumpily. "Let's go already!"

They raced down the corridor…right into a group of foot soldiers. In seconds they were surrounded.

"I'm tired of this," Ada sighed in a perfect imitation of Presea. There was a tug in the air as Raine, Genis, and Colette began to call forth their spells. _I never understood why Colette would still use Holy Song if she doesn't remember anything…but then I guess she does technically know what is going on around her._

Ada drew her sword and followed Lloyd into a charge. "Demon Light Spear!" she cried cutting down the first two with a powerful attack. She felt a swift slice across her back and turned around just in time to take down another foot soldier. Reversing her cut, she neatly decapitated one Renegade, driving her second sword into another's belly. She backed up as more came racing down the hallway to surround them outnumbering them. She collided with an unfamiliar back and spun, finding herself face to face with Lloyd.

"There's too many!" Lloyd said in frustration, tuning back around, staying pressed up against Ada. The others backed up as well until the six warriors stood back to back, weapons pointed at their attackers.

"Wait," Ada said. "I have an idea." She dropped her voice. "They want Lloyd and me. We'll lead them off and catch up later. You get to the Rheairds. Lloyd, when I give the signal, hit the with a beast attack to give the others an opening."

"But—!" Raine protested.

"GO!" Ada ran forward, Lloyd at her side.

"BEAST!" she yelled.

"HUNTING BEAST!" Lloyd roared, much to Ada's surprise. As a large knot of Renegades were blasted out of the way and the others made a break for it, she noticed Lloyd's exsphere was glowing. Again, words formed in her throat that she could not stop from escaping her lips as Lloyd stood at her side, facing the opposite direction from her.

"Protect the ones you love, Lloyd," she said before they sprung forward into action. Ada ran the nearest Renegade through and spun away as one behind her swung a heavy spear at her. Ripping her blade free, she used the momentum from her spin to slice another renegade in half. Behind, Lloyd was launching attacks left, right and center, cutting down two or three at a time until- CLANG!

A Renegade wielding a heavy mace sent Lloyd's swords flying from his grip. They landed behind the wall of Renegades that Ada was trying to cut through.

"Damnit!" Lloyd swore, diving aside as the mace lodged in the ground where he had just been standing. Ada broke away from the soldiers and backed up.

"This better work!" she mumbled. She took off running as fast as she could, straight toward the renegades. One stepped forward, thrusting his sword forward, poised to run her through but-

Ada sheathed her swords and dove forward onto her hands. In a moment of strength, agility, and flexibility she didn't know she possessed, she was up, somersaulting through the air and over the Renegades, who stupidly watched in amazement. She landed lightly on her feet, seized Lloyd's Lloyd swords and threw them up in the gap left as they broke formation to attack her. "Catch Lloyd!"

Lloyd jumped away from a would-be fatal blow and threw his hand up as the remaining Renegades charged. Catching one by the handle, he spun around, cleaving the air in two and catching the mace wielder in the chest. Down went the big guy. Lloyd blindly caught his other sword and followed his momentum around to plunge his swords into two more Renegades.

“TIDAL WAVE!" Ada’s attack launched right for the remaining soldiers. A great wave of water crashed over the renegades, knocking those still alive unconscious.

Lloyd stared at the mess, panting heavily, his exsphere still glowing. _This power, this strength_ he thought. W _here is it coming from?_ He looked down at his exsphere which was glowing warmly almost…happily?...against his skin. _Mom…_ he thought, somehow knowing his mother’s soul was behind this _. Mom, thank you for helping me to protect my friend. I swear I will fix this stupid twisted world!_

"Come on," Lloyd said to Ada, heading after the others, Ada nodded then followed, directing him down several pathways until they found the Reihards launch center.

"We've got to hurry!" Sheena said as the twin swordspeople dashed into the hangar. The Rheairds were charged and ready to go.

"Tethe'alla here we come!" Lloyd said, hopping onto a red one. Somehow, Colette was already on one, blank as ever but knowing what they had to do. _She's not lost completely._ Lloyd thought.

Everyone boarded a Rheaird, Ada squealing excitedly upon finding a bright blue one.  "To Tethe'alla!" she shouted. There was a roar and a bright flash of light and they were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A cute little dog was strolling the streets of Meltokio when he caught a new scent. It was the scent of a dog lover, he could tell. He looked around and saw a girl with wings wandering the streets, in need of cheering up. He trotted up hopeful for a pat on the head but-

WHAM!

He got a kick instead.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried as the dog yelped and ran away. "And she used to love dogs…"

"Now that's a violent young lady right there," sad a high, squeaky voice filled with evil humor. "Marvelous!" Rodyle brushed past them. Ada snickered. He really did look like a mad scientist, what with his purple hair, tiny red spectacles, and ridiculous outfit. No matter how bulky the clothes, you could still tell he was a short little man. Good thing he would meet his end soon enough, the vile beast.

Suddenly, a voice reached her ears that made her wince. "Oh do we really have to deal with him?" she muttered, dashing up the stairs after the others. Sure enough there he stood, a tumble of red curls with way too much product, the silly pink shirt robe thing, the white pants, and the annoying cheeky grin. The picture was completed by the group of over-makeuped floozies hanging on his every word. Zelos Wilder was just as annoying in person as he was in the game and as he smiled at Colette, his face filled with arrogance and perversion, Ada long to slap him in the face.

"Now, now, settle down," Zelos was saying to his groupies, who stared at Colette like she was a freak. He approached her with that insipid smile. "Are you upset, my little angel?" When Colette did not respond Zelos smiled even wider.

"Oh this is too good!" Ada squealed before walking nonchalantly over to a certain area of concrete where Zelos would soon be standing. While the others were occupied with the pervert, she surreptitiously pulled from her bag the digital camera that she had had in the pocket of her jeans when she wound up in Sylvarant. She set it to movie mode and waited.

"You know," Zelos continued, drawing even closer to Colette. "I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile."

Ada pushed the shutter. Colette reached forward and grabbed the foolish Chosen, throwing him through the air. As Ada knew he would, Zelos nimbly righted himself in midair and landed right in front of Ada, facing Colette.

"Whoa! Wow, that was surprise," Zelos exclaimed. "You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!"

"Here's hoping I did too," Ada replied from behind. Before Zelos could turn around, Ada kicked him in the back of the knee, hitting the muscle there and sending Zelos to the ground to the sound of hearty guffaws from her friends.

"Priceless," Ada said walking off to rejoin the group.

"That was brilliant Ada!" Lloyd said.

"That's not even the best part!" Ada held up her camera and showed Lloyd and Genis the playback. Then…well…let’s just imagine what Raine would do if some unknown technology appeared in her vicinity. Needless to say, it was a bruised Ada and Raine and a battered camera that appeared at the castle later only to be turned away.

"Great," Lloyd grumbled as the guards watched them go. "I guess we're heading for the Church of Martel."

Ada led them to the Church and was not surprised to see another familiar face. A young girl, roughly twelve years old, stood at the door, lugging an enormous piece of woods. Her bright pink hair was pulled into two spiky pigtails and her pale pointed face.  Ada looked at the red gem glittering at her neck and up into the emotionless eyes and almost inhuman face. Presea Combatir looked even more lifeless in reality and it made Ada’s heart hurt.

"Oh, Presea," said the priest behind them. "The prayers are to take place in the royal chambers. Please carry the sacred wood to the castle."

"Yes," Presea said monotonously and left.

"She's cute," Genis said, blushing as they left the Church, the priest having turned them away just like the royal guards.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at his friend. "That girl he called Presea has an exsphere, too. Is that a standard custom over here?"

"Yeah," Genis said, not even acknowledging Lloyd’s words. "She's really cute."

"You're not listening at all, are you?" Lloyd said, exasperatedly. "Well Ada?"

"It's uncommon, but not unheard of," Ada replied. _Wait 'til you see the Tethe'alla Bridge._ “We have a more urgent problem though:  how are we getting into the King's chambers?

Lloyd thought for a moment. "AHA! Guys! I've figured out how we're going to see the King! Let's have that Presea help us. We'll carry the sacred wood inside and sneak in!"

"What?!” Genis said, snapping his around to look at Lloyd. “R…really?! I agree! That's a good plan! Let's do that!" Genis said excitedly.

Raine hesitated and met Ada’s eyes. She knew the half-elf had noticed Presea’s unresponsive state and Ada was grateful for Raine’s observance. Raine sighed. "Well, all right. Let's try talking to her, at least."

They approached the castle and found Vharley exiting the scene. Ada gripped her swords hard and willed herse;f not to slay the man where he stood. They had more important matters to attend to and, after a very strange conversation with Presea, she somewhat agreed to help them. Ada felt a twinge of sympathy for the twenty-eight-year-old child trapped between the ceaseless flowing of time.

That is until she saw Lloyd and Genis were trying to pick up the sacred wood to no avail. Ada whipped her camera back out and began to take pictures.

SNAP! Lloyd and Genis struggling. SNAP! Presea pulling the wood with one hand. SNAP! Lloyd's defeated face. SNAP! Genis blushing.

"I've lost all confidence as a man," Lloyd said mournfully.

"Me too…" Genis said, humiliated.

"I LOVE Meltokio!" Ada squealed hugging her camera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Kratos stood atop a cliff, a naked sword in hand, his body cut and slashed. It was silent but for the pounding of his heart. Not a leaf rustled, not a breeze blew. Nothing._

" _Kratos…" a small voice whispered._

_He spun around to see Adalais coming towards him, her eyes blank, a horrible red like that of all the Chosens who had lost their souls. Kratos swallowed hard and clutched his sword. Why was she here? What had happened to her? What was going on?_

" _Kratos…" that voice came from behind him and it was one he would recognize until the day he died. Anna stood there in a tattered, shapeless brown dress, her eyes fading from brown to red, her skin tinged with green. "You must kill me…Kratos…"_

" _Daddy!" Noishe appeared at his side and the three-year-old Lloyd clung to his father's leg, sobbing. Kratos scooped his son up and looked back at Anna, but she was gone. Turning around, he looked to Ada again and found her even closer than before._

" _Kratos!" she moaned. "You must free me! If you don't…"_

_Kratos looked at the Lloyd in his arms…only to find him gone. "What is going on?"_

" _Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. The older Lloyd stood before him now, his face twisted in rage. "What have you done?"_

" _Lloyd?" Kratos said confused. Suddenly, the smell of blood reached his nose. He looked down to find his sword smeared with blood, dripping onto the dried grass. He looked around wildly and froze. Behind him lay Anna's body, slashed and bloody, her lifeless brown eyes looking at him accusingly. "NO!" Kratos shouted spinning back around…only to see Ada's body, so like Anna's, in the same state. "NO!"_

_Lloyd glared at his father, drawing his swords… but his chest exploded in a shower of blood as a blade pierced him from behind._

" _Lloyd!" Kratos raced forward towards his son as he fell. Just as he reached Lloyd, his body vanished. Kratos looked up…and was face to face with a mirror, his face reflected…stained with blood and grinning evilly._

"NO!" Kratos roared, sitting bolt upright, panting heavily.

_It was a dream…only a dream…_

Kratos rubbed his face and got out of bed. It was the first time he had slept in months. He didn't need to sleep, being an angel, but he could if he wanted to. Much of the time, he didn't. When you had a past like his, the realm of dreams was not a pleasant place.

There was a knock on his door. He walked across the tiny room he had chosen in Welgaia and wrenched open the door to give a death glare to…

"Well well, Lord Kratos," Pronyma purred, looking the seraph up and down. "Don't we look nice?"

Kratos slammed the door in her face, fully aware that he was wearing his form fitting Cruxis pants and nothing else, revealing his perfectly toned torso and long, muscular arms. He yanked his shirt out of the closet, pulled it on, tousling his already messy hair, and flung the door back open.

"Yes?" he said curtly, in no mood for politeness after his nightmare.

Pronyma smirked. "Lord Yggdrasill wishes you to fetch Lord Yuan to him. He is on Mount Fooji. According to Tethe'alla's Chosen, our vessel should be there soon. I'll be fetching her."

"Very well," Kratos said, closing the door on her again. He sighed and sat back on his bed, his face in his hands.

_Lloyd…Anna…Ada…what does this dream mean? Free Ada from what? If I don't what? It's just like in Hima, when she said if I didn't betray my son, I'd never get him back. And in the tower when she said if I killed Lloyd, the worlds would die. Speaking of which…her mana signature changed when she yelled at Kvar and Yggdrasill. It became identical to Anna's. Something isn't right._

Kratos stood and put a finger to his lips, remembering their kiss. _We will meet again, Adalais, but this time we meet…as enemies._


	7. All for Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos slowly pieces together the puzzle that is Adalais Orion. Ada decides she just can't stay silent forever and Lloyd and the others pin their hopes on a small necklace and broken key crest, all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: All for Nothing by Linkin Park

After successfully sneaking into the place with Presea’s help, being thrown into the crimson chamber, getting attacked, and having Colette kick some Papal Knight ass, Zelos Wilder volunteered to keep tabs on Lloyd's group to prevent them from returning to Sylvarant and "destroying Tethe'alla." Ada was not pleased, knowing damn well that Zelos was as treacherous as a snake, already working for the Renegades AND Cruxis. Even if he had good reasons they were invalidated by the fact that he was annoying as hell. Not to mention when the time came to choose between him and Kratos, she'd be damned if they'd pick Zelos, though the reality of such a choice was unsettling. But anyway, after determining that they would take Presea home on the way to the Imperial Research Academy, the group set off for—

"THE GRAND TETHE'ALLA BRIDGE!" Zelos crowed. "Listen and be amazed, bumpkins. This is the greatest drawbridge in the world. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji. Its control system incorporates 3,000 exspheres."

Everyone's face went dead white, even Ada's "Three thousand human lives…" Lloyd muttered.

"Wait what?" Zelos asked. Lloyd explained the expsheres' origins, but Zelos merely shrugged it off. They began the long trek to Sybak, a somber group.

"I'd like to take this moment to declare nicknames!" Zelos cried after a few minutes in silence. "Ok, so Colette will be 'my little angel.' Presea is 'rosebud.' Lloyd is 'hey you' and Genis is 'brat'. Raine will be-"

"The professor is the professor!" Lloyd growled. "Drop it."

"The Professor," Zelos considered. "The bewitching female teacher. I LOVE IT! And last but not least…"

"Zelos will be 'moron'!" Ada shouted, annoyed.

"Ooh," Zelos said, sidling up to her. "You, my bewitching, voluptuous hunny, will be 'Fiery Temptress.'"

Ada drew her swords and faced Zelos. " _You'll_ be dog food if you call me that!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Zelos held his hands up in surrender. "All right. I’ll just call you Ada then."

"Adalais," Ada snarled. "You need to earn the right to call me Ada."

"This is going to be quite a journey," Raine muttered.

They made it to Sybak and the research academy in good time and sat listening dutifully to the explanation of Cruxis Crystals and exspheres. Ada zoned out, again longing for the “A” button to skip through the boring parts.

"So all we need is a key crest?" Lloyd asked.

"In theory yes," the professor at the Imperial Research Academy said after his lengthy explanation of exspheres. "It should control the crystal."

"Excellent!" Lloyd cried. "Now we just need a key crest.”

“I’ve got this,” Ada said and she reached up and grabbed Zelos by the hair. “Come on, Chosen, time to put that attitude of yours to good use."

“Ow!” Zelos cried as she dragged him from the room. “My hair! Not my beautiful hair, come on Adalais—ouch!”

“She is so scary sometimes.” Genis said as they walked out.

Ada dragged Zelos over to the small bazaar bordering the Imperial Research Academy and sifted through the piles of junk while the vendor tried to sell her this dented cup or that broken plate. She ignored him. After ten minutes of searching, she cleared away a rusted set of spoons and found the gently glowing key crest nestled in a box of ugly rings.

“Got it!” she informed Zelos, who was poking through the dirty and worn collection like he was afraid of it. Probably afraid of getting his hands dirty like this.

“Ah yes,” said the vendor coming over to Ada. “Such a priceless treasure. For you my lady—10,000 gald.”

"If you think I'm paying 10,000 gald for this your nuts!" Ada barked.

The junk collector looked highly offended. "This is a business, after all," he sniffed.

Ada looked at Zelos. "Do something, please!"

Zelos winked and drew himself up. "Okay, call the one responsible for this bazaar right now. I'll make sure he can't do business anymore. You've got some guts to be ignorant of the great Zelos, the Chosen!"

"Chosen?!" the man gasped. He seized the key crest from Ada’s hand and presented it to Zelos, but Ada snatched it back, glaring furiously. "Please, take this junk…Uh, I mean, I humbly offer this up to you, so please forgive me!"

“That’s more like it,” Zelos said haughtily.

"Yeah, Yeah," Ada shrugged and stomped off with Zelos trailing behind her. "Good work Zelos!"

"Why thank you my gorgeous-" he broke off at the look in her eyes. "Um…Adalais. Now…Let's rescue Colette! Pretty girls should live long!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they waited outside for Lloyd to fix the key crest, Ada sat next to Colette. Zelos milled around Sybak, Raine got into a deep discussion with some students, and Genis tried to get words out of Presea. Colette just sat on the ground, her wings out, looking straight ahead.

"Colette?" Ada said, hoping for a response. Nothing. "I'm so sorry Colette," Ada said softly. "I knew this was going to happen to you and I just let it. I'm so worried about screwing up the time line that I ignored the fact that this is no longer a game. You're alive, you’re actually alive. You’re not just a character that I can laugh at. There is no reset, there are no save points. You deserve better. And well…I was too absorbed with Kratos to save you." A tear slipped down Ada's cheek. "But the worst part is that in spite of my regrets, I can't change the course of events. I'm doing it again. This key crest is going to cause you pain…but if we leave you like this, Cruxis can come for you at any time." Ada moved around to look straight into Colette's eyes. "Colette…Lloyd will save you. He loves you more than he knows. I hope it's enough to make up for what I've done."

Ada walked away from Colette her mind racing as she wandered the streets of Sybak. So absorbed was she that she didn't notice she wandered into a dark alleyway until she tripped. "Blast!" she yelled, catching herself on the wall. She looked up and noticed her surroundings. "Where am-" There was the sound of running feet from behind her. She whirled around as a silhouette raced down the alley at her, a sword glinting in the scarce light. She drew her own weapons and charged forward to meet the attacker head on.

"Rising Falcon!" she cried, jumping high and diving for her foe. At the last possible second, he slid under her as she landed. She spun around in time to catch his descending blade with hers. Sparks flew as he ripped the sword away and cut low, towards her leg. She stopped the cut with her boot and drove her points toward his throat. He ducked and caught one of her swords under the cross guard. A hard tug and the sword went flying. She backed away, but he was too quick for her. He kicked out, catching her in the stomach and sending her flying, her other sword clattering away as it slipped from her grasp.

"Augggh!" she cried as she landed on her back and slid, tearing the skin. Ada tried to sit up, but the press of cold steel at her chin stopped her.

She lay there, squinting up to see her foe, but it was too dark to identify them. In any case it was all over. He had her. One cut and it would all be over. Ada closed her eyes picturing her firneds, picturing Lloyd, picturing Kratos, waiting for the cut to come.

“Ada!”

The sound of Raine calling her name snapped her eyes open. Her attacker stiffened as the voices of her comrades drew closer and before she could react, he was gone, turning on his heel and sprinting out of sight.

Ada scrambled to her feet and charge into the crowded streets after the man…but he was nowhere in sight.

“Who the hell was that?”

“Ada,” Raine said approaching her. “Lloyd’s done with the key crest. He wants you present when he puts it on Colette.” Ada grimaced and followed Raine back to the others.

Lloyd was standing in front of Colette in the foyer of the academy. The Chosen stared right through him like she didn’t even see him. Lloyd looked up at Ada’s approach and nodded once, absently. Gripping the necklace tightly in his hand, he approached Colette cautiously. He gulped, prepared for her to strike him…but surprisingly she did not. "I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this," he told her. "I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present for you…" He gently slipped the necklace around her neck and held his breath, waiting for a recation. "Colette? Can you hear me? Please say something."

Ada closed her eyes. "Please…"

Colette said nothing; she just continued to stare right past her dearest friend. Lloyd’s face darkened and he hung his head, defat in every line of his body. "It didn't work."

No one knew what to say to console Lloyd. He had done his best, worked his hardest, and in the end it still hadn't worked. Ada gritted her teeth. _If it had worked right away she wouldn't have gotten the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium._

"We could try asking Dirk," Raine finally suggested into the silence.

"But Dirk's in Sylvarant," Genis pointed out. "And the Rheairds are out of fuel…"

"Maybe the people here at the Academy might know of a way to refuel them," Lloyd suggested, perking up at the mention of his dad.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zelos exclaimed. "Wait just a moment! Aren't you forgetting something? I'm here to keep tabs on you! I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!"

"Well then, just come along with us, oh compassionate Chosen One," Lloyd and Ada said in unison.

"What?" Zelos demanded. "Are you serious?"

"You're kind to girls, right?" Raine pointed out, giving Zelos her most endearing smile.

"Yeah, it's to save Colette," Genis said with a grin, trying his best to be polite to the infuriating Chosen. "You'll keep quiet about it for us, right?"

Zelos looked guilty and a little charmed. "Great, how am I supposed to snitch after hearing that?"

"Okay, then all we need now is fuel." Lloyd did his 'Let's do it!' fist clenching gesture.

“Cue the papal knights!" Ada muttered, turning to face the clank of armor.

Sure enough, here they came. "Chosen. We heard what you said just now. We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla."

Zelos stared at Ada. "How did you know they would come?" he demanded.

"I'll explain after we save Genis and the Professor," Ada said quickly and quietly to him.

"By the Pope's orders," continued the knight, "we are to watch you for suspicions of plotting against the throne."

Zelos grimaced. "Heh. Now that's amusing. _I'm_ the one who's plotting against the throne?"

"Restrain them and take a sample," ordered the knight. "Don't touch the angel. If you approach her carelessly, she'll kill you."

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Lloyd demanded as they stabbed him with a syringe.

"Criminals undergo biological tests before they are arrested. It's because of the caste system here." Zelos shrugged, not fighting as two of the armored men poked his arm with a syringe.

Ada saw the knights heading for Genis and Raine and had to make a decision fast. "Wait!" She cried. The knights turned toward her. "I know who the half-elves are!"

"So there are half-elves!" a knight exclaimed. Behind them, Genis and Raine looked at Ada in horror. "Tell us who they are, girl and we’ll spare your life."

 _They are so dumb!_ Ada thought. _So willing to find prejudice that they completely ignore protocol…even if the whole system is vile, they should not be so lazy._ "I'm a half elf!" She said boldly.

"I knew it!" declared a knight. "Arrest her! This pathetic half-elf has engaged in shameless caste deception."

Lloyd looked confused and outraged. "What did you say?! Ada's a much better person than any of you! And she's not a—”

"Silence human!" Ada barked. "I accept my punishment as proof that this world is vile and twisted with prejudice!" Ada winced as a knight struck her. Handcuffs were placed on her wrists and she was dragged away. As she passed Genis and the Professor, she smiled.

"Half-elves guilty of crimes are all executed without exception," a knight informed Lloyd's group.

"That's insane!" Lloyd barked.

"Take her away!" the knight barked. As Ada was dragged from the scene, she heard the knight bark orders to escort the rest to the dungeon since they needed protection from her magic skills.

"ADA!" Lloyd shouted.

"We'll return to the bridge and call for reinforcements," said the remaining knight. "For now the Chosen and the others…just lock them in the basement or something."

Ada sighed in relief as the knights escorted her out of Sybak. Finally, she had made a good choice. Who cares about the timeline? As long as Sheena still appeared and Kate still knew they were friends with a half elf, there was nothing to worry about. And if not…well…the journey would continue anyway, since Ada wasn't needed in the first place.

"I must ask," Ada chirped as they entered the Tethe'alla Bridge. "If you're so dear to the pope, why doesn't he give you a more convenient way to transport criminals?"

"Silence half-elf!" The knight swung his staff at her, catching her in the head. Ada’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she plunged down into darkness yet again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean she's not a half elf?" Lloyd asked as they sprinted toward the Tethe'alla Bridge. They had met with Kate and proven their trust by exposing Raine and Genis as the true half elves, much to everyone’s surprise. Sheena had returned right on schedule and with Kate’s help, they were now on the bridge and in hot pursuit of Ada. Raine had just informed the group that Ada had lied, something she and Genis had withheld from Kate.

“She’s not a half elf,” Raine repeated. “She lied.”

"I don't understand," Lloyd said. “Why would she lie?”

“Probably to protect Genis and Raine,” Sheena suggested.

“I still can’t believe you two are half elves,” Zelos said incredulously.

"The Professor and Genis are good people! Who cares if they're half-elves?!" Lloyd yelled, glaring over his shoulder at Zelos.

"Now's not the time, we must rescue Adalais," Raine reminded them. They were halfway across the bridge now when they saw several people ahead of them. Two Knights had Ada's limp figure between them as they fiddled with something at the very end of the bridge. There was a loud grinding noise and the bridge beneath them began to move and shake.

"Damn!” Lloyd said as they all skidded to a halt, watching in horror as the bridge began to rise up before their eyes. “They're trying to cut us off!” he bit his lip thinking before nodding once determinedly. “Come on, we'll have to jump it!"

"What!" Zelos exclaimed. "Wait! Time-out! Are you nuts?! We'll die if we fall from here!"

"If we lose them, Ada will die!" Lloyd shouted and sprinted forward.

"Let us continue our pursuit," Presea said, following Raine and Sheena.

"Yeah, let's," Genis agreed.

"Man…" Zelos groaned trotting off after them.

They dashed up the ever rising incline, knowing that if they didn't make it, they were all dead. Lloyd reached the edge first and dove through the air, flinging himself across as hard as he could....

"No!" he shouted as he felt himself falling, hearing his friends cry out in terror too.

"Undine help!" Sheena shrieked, tossing a seal in the air.

There was the sound of rushing water and they were propelled into the air by a spout of sea water below them. The sea water lifted them up and arced, depositing them safely on the bridge where Colette was waiting for them. Lloyd sighed. If only Colette had been herself, she would have tried to save them, or at least she would have continued after Ada herself. _We'll save you Colette! I swear it._

"They must have escaped," roared a papal knight in front of them. "Get them!"

"We're taking our friend back!" Lloyd shouted as he and the others charged. It was a quick fight, over in seconds with the papal knights not even having time to raise their staff before Lloyd and the other were on them. They knocked all of the knights out cold and shoved them off the main road. Lloyd dashed to Ada's unconscious form and shook her, panicked at her lack of movement. "Ada. Wake up!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Raine chided. "Recover!"

Ada groaned and opened her eyes unto Lloyd's, whose frantic gaze brightened considerably. Then her eyes widened in dismay. "Aw CRAP!" Ada shrieked, causing everyone to jump.

"Ada, what's wrong?" Raine asked.

"I didn’t get a picture of Colette flying over the gap while you guys fell!"

Ignoring everyone’s anime sweat drop-like reaction, Ada got to her feet, wincing at the soreness in the back of her head. "I can't believe they believed me!" she grumbled. "They didn't even check. Lazy!"

"Why did you do it?" Raine asked. "Why did you risk your life like that?"

Ada looked at them all, individually, in the eye before answering. "You know that I know what's meant to happen. At the Tower of Salvation, I knew exactly what was going on, but I have remained silent. I remained silent this whole time, but when they were about to punish you for your birth, something you should not be ashamed of, I couldn't keep silent. Better me, who doesn't belong here, than you two, who do."

"Why did you keep silent in the Tower?" Sheena asked.

Ada smiled grimly. "Honestly? I was afraid my interference would change the course of events, as I had said before. As for the second reason…" she trailed off. _The only way would have been to reveal Kratos's true identity. To admit that he is Lloyd's father._ "That's not for you to know yet. Sorry."

"Well, that was certainly a heart wrenching speech," Zelos said. "I'm not sure what your deal is, but you are wrong. You do belong here, just as much as Professor Raine and the brat!"

Everyone stared at Zelos. "Wow…" Ada gasped. "You actually…said something sentimental."

Zelos chuckled. "Hey, all the beautiful hunnies deserve to be in the presence of the Great Zelos!"

"I should have known!" Ada groaned. "Anyway…let's go, eh?"

"Of course!" Lloyd said. "Welcome back Ada…oh and Sheena too!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had finally reached the top of the wretched Fooji Mountains, upon which the dead Rheairds were perched. Zelos lead the group to them but—

"Stop!" Ada shrieked. They turned to look at her and she glared at Zelos, knowing full well the trap that lay in wait for them. "Zelos, why don't you go ahead and show us what you're going to do?"

"Umm…" Zelos looked confused and a little annoyed, which pleased Ada. "Ok. Follow me then-"

"No!" Ada snapped. "You show us and we'll watch and learn, first."

"Kay!" he chirped cheerfully, but not before Ada saw the flicker of frustration cross his face. Zelos went toward the Rheairds while she watched expectantly, waiting for the trap to spring up and capture the treacherous snake. Nothing happened.

"Ada?" Lloyd asked confused. "Is this another of those 'knowing the future' moments?"

"Yeah," she said biting her lips and frowning. She examined the ground between them and Zelos, trying to spot the trap Yuan had laid. "Wait here ok?" She walked forward carefully, looking for the apparatus and gingerly stepping down with each movement. Zelos stood in front of her, watching solemnly but Ada could tell that he was well aware of what she was doing. As she reached Zelos, Ada sighed heavily, having failed to find any trace of the trap.

"Hmm…I was sure…" She trailed off and turned back to the group. There was no help for it, they didn’t have time to waste. "It's ok. Maybe we're moving faster than I thought. Come on!" They followed Zelos at a run and…

"Gah!" Ada's foot caught on the object she had failed to see and she collided into Sheena, who fell and knocked over Raine, Presea, and Genis. There was a buzzing noise and an orange cage sprung up between them and Colette.

"Damn it!" Ada shouted, struggling to her feet. "What the hell, Yuan?" She growled as the blue headed seraph stepped into view. "You couldn't have just captured the pervert here? He’s a waste of space as it is."

Yuan smirked. "You're the one who walked into my trap, fool."

Ada grimaced. "Actually, it was Zelos who led us up here, so hah!"

Lloyd grinned. "Zelos! He just called you a fool!"

"Zelos…is clumsy…" Presea said.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Aw, I'm so sad now!"

"This time, you're mine Lloyd!" Yuan approached the group, grinning maniacally. “You and Ada will be the key to his undoing.”

Lloyd started to ask to whose undoing Yuan referred to, but they were interrupted by a flash of gathering mana to their left. When it cleared it revealed Pronyma, in all her scantily clad glory…if you could call it glory.

"Lord Yuan," she crooned, attempting what Ada thought might have been a sexy voice but sounded more like she had a frog in her throat. "What brings you here?"

"SLUT!" Ada shrieked, pointing at Pronyma, who glared murderously at the girl. "SLUT! WHORE!" Raine smacked Ada for her foul language.

"I could ask you the same, Pronyma," Yuan said coldly.

"I've come for the Chosen," Pronyma said, turning away from Ada, who continued to glower at the woman.

"Fine." Yuan shrugged. "But in exchange, I'm taking Lloyd and Ada."

"I've received no instructions concerning them." Pronyma walked up to Colette and began to laugh. "What is this pitiful key crest on the Cruxis Crystal! I will remove it at once!" Pronyma reached for the handmade pendant.

"No!" Lloyd dove at the barrier but Ada grabbed him back before he could hurt himself. "Colette, don't go with her!" Pronyma laughed.

"A futile effort," Pronyma said coldly. "Your words cannot reach a Chosen who has lost her soul."

"Let me go, Ada!" Lloyd shouted.

"Watch," Ada whispered to the struggling boy.

As Pronyma's perfectly manicured fingers closed around the pendant, there was a shimmering light that rose from Colette. Her eyes moved to look up at Pronyma the red color bleeding away. Colette blinked, closing her eyes as if in prayer. Then her eyes flew open, their blue irises frantic as she looked at Pronyma.

"No!" Colette shrieked. "This is a birthday present Lloyd gave me!"

Pronyma snatched her hand away in shock. "Impossible! How could that pitiful key crest control the Cruxis Crystal!"

"Dwarven vow # 7!" Ada cried.

Colette grinned. "Because goodness and love will always win!" She withdrew her chakrams and swung at Pronyma, who leaped aside. "Now let me go—ah!"

Colette tripped over a device covered in dirt. Electricity sparked from it and the cage around the others vanished. "Oh no! I broke it!"

"Good job my little Colette!" Zelos said, grinning at the blonde girl with his perverted fervor in his eyes. "I think I'm falling in love."

"Now that's our Colette!" Genis said with a laugh.

Raine smiled. "Some things never change."

Sheena rubbed her head absently, recalling their first encounter. "That brought back some painful memories."

Lloyd ran up to Colette and hugged her tight. "Colette!"

"Look out!" Raine shouted. Lloyd looked up and dove aside, taking Colette with him as Pronyma attempted to blast them. Ada ran forward. "Beast!" Pronyma dodged.

"Leonazium!" The woman cried.

"Oy!" Zelos jumped in front of Ada and conjured up his shield. "I can't stand someone who tries to hurt a pretty girl! Light Spear!" The hit was dead on, cutting a deep gash in Pronyma's chest.

"Or a woman who tries to hurt our friends!" Sheena added. Pronyma lunged for the summoner, but Sheena nimbly avoided her, slapping a card on her and muttering something in Japanese. The card exploded in flames.

"Ow!" Pronyma cried. "You will pay for that!"

"I beg to differ," Ada said. "Ready Lloyd?"

"Always, Ada!" Lloyd darted forward, Ada mimicking him. Pronyma lashed out at Lloyd with her weapon, leaving her back unprotected. Ada drover her blade through the gaps in her weird armor and pierced her through the shoulder. She doubled over just as Lloyd sliced her across the belly.

"Ice tornado!" Genis shouted.

"Ray!" Raine shouted. Pronyma screamed as heavy chunks of ice buried her, only to be melted as beams of light bombarded her. She fell to her knees in defeat.

"That was easy," Ada said.

"Yuan!" Lloyd shouted, looking at the Renegade leader. "Let's end this, once and for all!" Lloyd dashed forward. "Demon Fang!"

Ada, about to back Lloyd up, froze in her tracks, her breath caught in her chest. Her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps. _He's here…Kratos is here._

There was the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheathe, followed by a bright flash as the newcomer destroyed Lloyd's attack in one blow. Ada gulped and opened her eyes.

He stood with his sword of flame out, pointing at Lloyd. He looked different, dressed as a Cruxis angel in a white suit with straps in odd places and blue patches of armor over his torso. His sparkling blue wings flapped gently, contrasting to his cold, red-brown eyes.

"Kratos!" Lloyd gasped. "You…you…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuan snapped at his former ally.

Kratos looked at Yuan, not taking lowering his sword from where it pointed at Lloyd. "Leave Yuan," he said. His voice, so long absent from their ears, sent chills down Ada's spine. "Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you."

Yuan sighed. The same shimmering light that had marked Kratos's departure from them engulfed Yuan and two pink angel wings erupted from his back, flapping angrily. Raine gasped and Lloyd looked stunned. "You'll be taken the Chosen I assume?"

Kratos shook his head. "Not now. It's the toxicosis."

"Fine." Yuan looked at Lloyd and Ada. "Lloyd, it looks like our battle will have to wait." He nodded curtly to Kratos before flying off. The Renegades who had come with him had vanished some time ago, before Kratos and Pronyma arrived, taking the Rheairds with them. Now they stood on the mountain top alone with Kratos

"Damnit, Yuan!" Lloyd shouted, recovering from his stupor and running pat Kratos. "Wait!"

Kratos looked at Lloyd, his face revealing nothing. "What are you doing?"

Lloyd turned from Yuan's vanishing form and looked at Kratos in confusion. "What?"

"Why have you come all the way here to Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked.

"I'm here to save Colette" Lloyd said, as though it were obvious.

Kratos crossed his arms over his chest and gave Lloyd a look that told the boy he was wasting his time. "What good will saving the Chosen do? The relation of the two worlds vying for each other's mana will not change. Their positions have merely been reversed by the regeneration ritual."

Lloyd opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a rustling from behind them. "You!" Pronyma screeched at the group, teetering upright and glaring through her various scrapes and bruises. "You inferior beings. I will destroy you! Leonazium!"

Ada, being closest to the woman, tried to block it but there wasn't nearly enough time. The last thing she saw before the mana tore into her was Pronyma disappearing and Kratos pulling Lloyd out of the line of fire. And then...she was falling. She screamed as for the second time in her life, the far away ground was approaching her face as an alarming rate. _Oh God! Oh God, please don't let me die! KRATOS!_

Kratos heard the scream, followed by shouts from the others. He turned in time to see Ada slip past the edge of the mountain. "No!" he gasped. His heart stopped, didn't skip, but stopped dead as he stared in horror at the spot where she had disappeared. _No.No no no no no! ADA!_

"Ada!" Lloyd screamed. "Damnit! They took the Rheairds! What do we do?!"

Kratos shook his head, ridding himself of the paralysis. He ran, using his enhanced speed like never before and dove off the cliff, using the momentum from his sprint to propel him towards the plummeting girl faster than she was falling. "Ada!" he shouted, reaching for her. Ada threw out her hand and he seized her wrist in a death grip. A sharp tug and she was in his arms. Kratos pulled out his wings, flapping hard to slow their descent, fighting gravity, their combined weight, and his own exhaustion from the huge burst of mana he had used in his running jump.

They slowed considerably but it wasn’t enough, they were still going to crash. In the final moment before impact, Kratos did the only thing he could do and flipped over, cradling Adalais against his chest and taking the brunt of the fall on his back as they crashed into the ground with a shower of dirt and rocks.

Ada struggled upright, coughing as the dust settled. Kratos was pinned beneath her, unconscious and badly bruised. The sight of him unmoving and battered sent a thrill of fear through her.

“Kratos,” she said frantically. “Kratos wake up, wake up!” she shook him but he didn’t move. “Oh God, no. This is all my fault!" Ada gripped her forehead in her hands. "My stupidity for not watching my enemy closely!" She buried her face in Kratos’s chest in despair.

“Reckless…”

Ada’s head shot up to see that Krattos’s eyes were open and he was looking down at her. She felt something rise in her chest, a warmth she could not explain. Something that she had been searching for her entire life, and had finally found. An all-encompassing joy seized her, but at the same time, an all-consuming sadness. Why was she sad, why did it feel like something was writhing beneath the surface of her body and soul?

Ada sat back, away from Kratos, pressing her hands to her heart as pain swept through her, a painful sort of joy and an aching sort of longing, a pain that did not feel like her own. So many of her emotions lately felt foreign, separate from her. If only she could free these emotions, perhaps then she would understand what was happening to her, why words burst from her uncontrollably, why hallucinations ran wild at the most random times, maybe even why she felt like such a stranger everywhere except in this world that shouldn’t actually exist.

“Adalais,” Kratos asked sitting up, a look of concern on his face. “Adalais what—?” He felt for her mana signature instinctively and found it at war. Each of the dueling halves that comprised her signature were fighting wildly for control, the half that was Anna and the half that was Adalais. Neither could get a grip, neither could stay in control.

Something must have shifted in his face and Adalais understood."Kratos," she whispered. “You know what's happening to me…don't you?" He nodded. "I can't explain it,” she continued. “I don't know why I feel so torn and why I feel like I am not in full control of myself. I don't know how I got here, what I am doing here, or why I feel like I belong here.” She looked up at Kratos, her brown eyes seeing right through him into the heart he wasn’t entirely sure he possessed except for those few times Anna and now Ada looked at him.

“The one thing I'm sure of,” Ada said, “that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt…is this." She lunged forward and kissed him hard, winding her fingers in his auburn hair.

Kratos wrapped his arms tightly around Adalais and returned her kiss just as vigorously and passionately, dragging her against him and kissing her like he thought he might lose her, which he might. He couldn’t explain why the kiss felt right, he couldn’t explain why his heart started to pound again everytime he saw her or spoke to her. He had a theory, one that was slowly being proven right but it wasn’t just about what he thought Adalais could be, it was about her, who she was in spite of whatever was trapped in her soul. He knew she wasn’t Anna and that did nothing to stop him from kissing her.

Kratos pulled back and the look in her Ada’s eye was one of bliss and happiness, but underneath he could see the shadows. The shadows of what Adalais had been through, and the memories that were awakening inside of her that she could not understand. Not yet. Kratos pulled her back into his arms, holding her close. "I know you are confused. I know you feel torn in half. But I promise you, I will find a way for you to understand."

"Thank you," she whispered. He pulled away, and seized her hand. Slowly, they floated upward. "Kratos?" she asked.

"Yes, Ada?"

She took a deep breath. "Anna would forgive you for leaving Lloyd and doing what you did in the Tower. Lloyd will forgive you too. He loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet. You should work on forgiving yourself."

“What makes you say that?” Kratos asked, unsure why she was saying this now.

Ada smiled wryly. “I don’t know. The words…they don’t always come from me. But that doesn’t make them untrue.”

Kratos looked away, sinking into his memories. "The life I could have lead with him, with my family as Anna and I had dreamed, has long since died. Nothing can change that. Things will never be the same. He will not forgive me." He looked down at Adalais. “Anna would have. I know you have. But the both of you are by far more optimistic than practical.”

They landed on the cliff before Ada could protest. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis raced to Ada and dove on top of her in what they thought was a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Colette shrieked hugging Ada before Raine pulled the three teens off of her.

"Are you all right?' Raine asked. Something glinted in the half elf’s eyes as she looked Ada over, something like malice. Ada wasn’t sure why, but Raine suddenly was on edge and wary…about Adalais.

"I'm fine!" Ada said brightly, stuffing the whirlwind of emotions out of the way for a moment and trying not to react to Raine’s weird look.

"I take my leave of you then," Kratos said, looking the group over before resting his now soulless gaze on Ada. "Your clumsiness is foolish. You would do well to eliminate it."

"Hang on a second," Sheena said, as Kratos went to leave. "What you said before about the system and the worlds’ positions reversing—has Tethe'alla begun to decline?"

Inwardly, Kratos sighed in annoyance. For the only hope of the two worlds, they certainly had a lot of catching up to do. "The Tower of Salvation can still be seen from this world as well. As long as that exists here, it means that this world is still flourishing. Although, in the event that the Chosen becomes Martel's vessel, Tethe'alla will surely bid farewell to its era of prosperity."

There was a brief pause in which they all thought hard. It struck Ada as amusing that in light of this plight and the near death experience, they had forgotten that Kratos was working for their enemy.

Lloyd stamped his foot. "Damnit, isn't there anything that can be done?! Yggdrasill's the one that built this twisted world!"

Kratos would have laughed had he not been…well…Kratos. "Lord Yggdrasill does not consider it twisted. If you want to do something about it, use your own head. I thought you weren't going to make any more mistakes?"

Lloyd nodded, looking at Kratos in understanding, as though this was yet another discussion of sword techniques the two had so often had in the early days of their journey. "Yeah, I'll do it! This stupid system of two worlds stealing mana from each other… I swear I'll change it!"

Kratos looked reasonably satisfied. "Heh…well, do your best." He turned and unfurled his wings again.

"Wait," Lloyd said firmly. Kratos looked over his shoulder and Lloyd jerked his head in Ada’s direction. "You saved her, even though we're your enemy. Why?"

"I feel no need to explain myself," Kratos said coolly. "Don't make any more mistakes Lloyd. You don't need anyone else's blood on your hands."

"You…you bastard!" Lloyd shouted, angry at the unexpected admonishment. "You're one to talk! You've lead countless Chosen to their deaths, and for what?"

Kratos did not answer, but disappeared into the blue sky.


	8. The Mirror's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang seeks out the dwarf Altessa and meet a new ally with a mysterious connection to Presea. Just when things are looking up, a rogue Desian appears and Ada stands on the precipice of the most important choice she will ever have to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Quote from the video game "Mirror's Edge"

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Ada screamed, running around in circles, desperately trying to untangle herself for the gigantic spider web. It actually wasn't gigantic, but since they had entered the Meltokio sewer and shrunk themselves, it was big on comparison. Only Ada had the misfortune to get tangled as they made their way to the final door.

"Good grief!" Sheena snapped. "Will you hold still?" Ada stopped running. "Cyclone Seal!"

"AAHH!" Ada let out a fresh screech as she was launched in the air, sharp breezes burning, but not cutting her skin. The spider web dissolved just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," Ada growled, stumbling up. "I think…"

"Sheena did that on purpose," Lloyd whispered to Colette who giggled. They proceeded through the dark and smelly sewer. Ada saw the steps as they crossed the apparatus that returned them to normal size. Ada was growing more and more excited as they neared the stairs, singing softly under her breath, "Regal, Regal! Regal, Regal, Regal!"

On cue, three dirty convicts dropped from above, landing in front of Lloyd, demanding Colette. Lloyd and Sheena silenced their wants before the others could even unsheathe their weapons.

Ada inched up to Zelos, who was standing beside her, just out of reach of the soon to arrive convict. Whistling innocently, she gave Zelos a push and he stumbled forward just as a certain blue haired convict dropped from above, landing directly on the Chosen.

"One move," said Regal Bryant's properly educated and upper-class toned voice, "and the Chosen dies."

Ada was mildly surprised at his appearance. She had always loved Regal's character; he was a voice of reason in the game and he was very much like Kratos in manner and in wisdom. What she didn't notice in the game was that he was kind of hot. His long blue hair may have been scruffy, but it suited him. The white half-shirt he was wearing revealed firm abs and a heavily muscled torso. _Who knew eh? Why are all these guys muscled?_ He mind drifted back to Kratos's callused hands gently running through her hair, the feel of his strong chest pressed against hers, his soft lips eager… _GAH! Focus! You'll miss one of your favorite lines!_

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Zelos exclaimed, struggling under Regal’s considerable weight. "You think you can get away with doing something like this to the Chosen?"

Regal looked down at Zelos in disgust. "One who plots the destruction of the world can no longer be deemed the Chosen."

“Oh.” Zelos laughed nervously. “Hey, Lloyd! If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you," Ada said in unison with Lloyd. Everyone looked at her with the now frequent "it's so creepy when she does that” look. Presea was the exception. Instead of paying attention to Ada's insanity, she raced forward, swinging her ax at Regal, who was forced to back away from Zelos.

Regal froze when he saw Presea, his eyes roaming her face. His entire persona changed. His angry face turned to that of surprised disbelief. He dropped his fight stance as he looked Presea in the eyes. "You're…" he broke off. Genis took the opportunity to launch a fireball at Regal, who took the hit in his distracted state. "Damn…” he said, looking around at the others. “Retreat for now," he barked at the stumbling convicts who were regaining consciousness. The men fled, Regal following with one last glance at Presea over his shoulder.

It took surprisingly little time to procure the EC from the research acdemy and before Ada knew it, they were at sea. She roamed around the cramped deck, finally having two seconds alone to think. The only problem was that there was too much to think about and too much that hurt to think about: Kratos, her strange familiarity with this place, watching Lloyd grow strong knowing one day he would face his father in battle, and what was happening to her.

 _This place…_ She thought as the ocean churned steadily below her feet as the bot sliced through the bright blue waters.   _All of these places, but the Asgard Ranch and Luin especially…they feel like fragments of dreams I had long forgotten. God what's happening to me?_

Suddenly, Ada doubled over as a sharp stab of pain lanced through her. She braced herself, expecting some other hallucination, but this time it was worse. It was a voice, a voice that sounded both familiar and unknowable, like the voice in your head when you read or think.

 _You know what’s happening to you_ said the other voice as Ada leaned heavily against the rail. _You know what this is. Your brain won't let you remember. Those responsible for this twist of fate were foolish to think your soul wouldn’t awaken and find your way back to him._

Kratos’s smiling face swam up from the dregs of her mind. There was only one explanation, both for the voice and for the pain. _Anna Irving, I presume?_ Ada thought back at the voice.

_Anna Aurion and Adalais Orion, at your service._

_What do you mean Anna and Adalais?_

_Come now, surely you've guessed._

_Your soul and existence are linked to mine aren’t they? We’re a match in our mana signature’s, like Colette is to Martel, and I can hear you like Colette can hear her._

_Ooooh, so close._ Anna said excitedly. _But I am much more than that._

_Then what are you?_

_It's not for you to know yet._

_Damn it all! Why not? Isn't it galling you that I'm…?_

_Falling for Kratos?_

_No?_

_You will understand Ada. Don't forget that before you came back, you had these chats in your head all the time, I just couldn’t respond fully but now…their souls are pulling me back. Soon, he will make a decision. Then you will know._

"Ada?"

The voice and the pain vanished as quickly as they had come, leaving Ada both illuminated and more confused than ever. She was channeling Anna Irving—or rather Anna Aurion somehow but for what reason? At the sound of her name again, Ada turned to see Raine come up beside her. Raine hesitantly approached the railing, her face white as a sheet.

"Professor Raine" Ada said, backing away from the rail. "Come away from the edge. I know you hate being on this." Raine nodded gratefully and drew back from the waves below. "What's on your mind?"

Raine looked at Ada strangely. "I would think that would be obvious," she said simply.

Ada sighed. "If it's about my existing on another—"

"No," Raine said. "Not that. And not your lying to save us either." She looked Ada dead in the eyes. "Like elves, half-elves have heightened senses, including the ability to feel and identify mana and mana signatures." Ada still looked puzzled. "When you arrived, your mana signature was constantly shiftingunable to maintain solidarity. Now it is practically at war, undulating and twisting, but one side…one side appears to be winning now."

"That explains more than it doesn't. But what does this mean?" Ada asked, hopeful that Raine could shed some light on this.

"I've noticed that there are periods were mana signature is steady and strong," Raine replied. "I think you may know when those times are."

Ada shook her head, though a grain of dread crept into her throat.

"The more you interacted with Kratos, the stronger it got. It was particularly strong at our last encounter," Raine folded her arms. "And thanks to my elven blood…I saw what happened when you two fell, Ada."

Ada's stomach plummeted. She was terrified now, utterly afraid that Raine would think she had deceived them. Oh if she told…this would kill Lloyd! "I suppose you declare me a traitor now?"

Raine smiled at her. "Declare you a traitor? After you saved my brother's life and mine? After you got Colette's key crest? After you stood by us when you could have left with Kratos?" Raine shook her head. "I was angry at first, but I know you are not our enemy. But there is a reason or two why I bring this up."

"Which are?"

"Adalais," Raine said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You may know what the outcome of our efforts is, but you don't know the outcome of the effect you may have on Kratos's heart. Be careful. He may not be evil, but he is deceitful and he is our enemy. Don’t let him fool you." Ada nodded. "Secondly, do not let Lloyd know. Kratos's departure hurt him the most. Lloyd viewed him as a mentor, almost like a brother. He's hurting. Imagine what he would do if he found out that you, the person he admires in a similar way, were…fraternizing with that man."

Ada watched Raine walk away, stunned at what had just taken place. _I do not care what anyone says, opposing force he may be, enemy he is not. They'll know that in the end…and I'll eventually know what my soul is trying to tell me._

It began to rain when the boat docked by Sybak and Lloyd had returned it to the wing pack. They crept back toward the university town, grateful for the rain that put would-be witnesses indoors. Ada was biting her nails nervously, remembering her last visit to Sybak. She would head back to that alley in search of her attacker, but what if it had been—?

"Kratos!" Lloyd snarled, startling Ada out of her reverie. Sure enough, the angel stood there, garbed in white, looking as indifferent as ever. Ada's heart thundered madly in her chest. She longed to speak to him to reach out to him, but knew she could not. "Are you trying to take Colette away?!" Lloyd demanded, drawing his sword.

"I have no intention of fighting you inside the city," Kratos said coolly, drawing his own blade. Instead of striking Lloyd with the blade, he caught his son in the stomach with the pommel of his hilt, knocking the wind from the boy and sending him into a puddle. "You still lack the skills to defeat me."

Lloyd got to his feet, glaring ferociously. "Don't insult me!"

"I merely speak the truth," Kratos said, brushing past him. The group parted to let him through, but the Seraph paused before Colette. "Chosen One. If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Key Crest."

Colette gripped the pendant around her neck and glared, actually glared almost a frighteningly as Kratos himself. "No." It was as much a refusal as a warning. "I'm never taking it off. Lloyd gave this to me."

Kratos was surprised at how angry the sweet, innocent Colette had gotten. "Foolish sentiments," he sighed, before walking away. Ada watched him go, utterly distressed that he hadn't so much as looked at her.

"Man, what an arrogant SOB. Talking as if he knows everything…" said you know who.

Sheena growled and smacked Zelos upside his head. "While we're on the subject of ways of talking, why don'tcha do something about the vulgar language?"

"Ummm…you guys go on ahead to see Kate," Ada said. "I don't think I should interfere here."

"How come?" Lloyd asked.

I just need a moment," Ada said absently, already staring off in the direction Kratos had gone. “Y'all go on ahead." Lloyd looked confused and started to protest but Raine ushered them away. Ada chose to deliberately ignore the look Raine was giving her and waited until they were all out of sight setting off into the rain washed streets of Sybak.

She walked only a few moments before a patch of shadow to her left caught her eyes. It was the alley she had stumbled upon before, now almost pitch-black under the cloudy rainy skies. Hesitantly, she approached it, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Ada drew her swords and proceeded forward, listening for a sound other than the pounding rain. There was nothing. She sighed and slumped against the wall, dejected. _What did you expect?_ she thought.

 _You knew he'd be here_ , Anna replied.

_He’s not._

_Are you sure?_

Ada growled in frustration and spun around to look at the darkness behind her, determined to smack that voice in her head down a peg or tow. However…

"JESUS!" Ada shrieked, jumping a foot in the air as a figure loomed in the shadows against the wall. There was a brief flare of light and Kratos was illuminated by a fireball in his hand that he transferred to the stone beneath their feet, casting a dim light in their little alley. He was still dressed in his Cruxis outfit, but donned a hooded cloak to blend in with the darkness. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph! You sacred the life out of me!" Ada growled.

Kratos hid a smile as a memory came to him.

_Anna was sitting by the rain splotched window, sewing a baby quilt and humming. Kratos crept forward and pecked her swiftly on the cheek. Anna screamed and jumped up, dropping her sewing. Kratos laughed as his wife fixed him with a death glare. "Martel, Origin, and Spiritua! You scared the life out of me!_

"May I ask why you are alone in a dark alleyway, Adalais?" Kratos said as Ada sagged against the wall, willing her adrenaline to die down.

"May I ask you the same, Kratos?" Ada snapped. "Or is it Lord Seraph Kratos?"

Kratos shook his head at the title. "Disgusting."

"As is my full name to me," Ada replied.

"Point taken," Kratos said. "But I would have an answer as to why you are here, please."

"I was…looking," Ada said lamely.

"For?"

"You," Ada said finally. "I was looking for you."

"I assumed," Kratos said.

"Why did you attack me here last time?" she asked.

Kratos looked at her confused. “I did not.”

Ada scowled. “Yes you did. I went for a walk and fell down in the alley and you attacked me. No one else could move with that speed.”

“It was not me, Ada,” Kratos said sincerely.

Ada frowned. “Then who—?”

“The better question is why you were alone?” Kratos snapped. “You promised to protect Lloyd. It's a poor lookout, wandering by yourself down suspicious alleys."

"I’m still alive to tell the tale aren’t I?”

"Through luck, something you should not rely on."

Ada held up her hand and made it open and shut like a puppet talking while mocking Kratos deep voice. “Ooh, I’m Kratos, I think I know everything because I am such a bad as, merh.” Ada rolled her yes. “Quit acting like I can’t take care of myself,” she said seriously. “You know better.”

“That isn’t the point,” Kratos insisted. “You don’t understand what you actions…” He broke off, frustrated and determined to make her understand. "Ada…we are in a dark alley in the middle of a downpour because you came looking for me and were drawn to this place. Do you have any idea why?"

"Sort of," Ada said. "It has something to do with Anna's soul being connected to mine."

"Close," Kratos said.

 _But no cigar_ , said Anna, which caused Adalais to repeat it aloud. Kratos's heart jumped.

"Tell me please," Ada begged.

"I can't," Kratos said. "Not yet. I have a theory that, until proven, could end up destroying…this."

Ada tilted her head to one side. "This…this being?"

Kratos was exceedingly grateful for the darkness that his blush. "Fate."

"Fate?" Ada repeated. "You always turn it back to fate. Is this fate Kratos, us meeting in this way?"

Kratos thought for a moment, weighing his words carefully before taking a shot in the dark. "It would seem to be fate wouldn’t it…Anna?"

Ada's eyes glazed over and she slumped against the wall, unconscious for a moment. Finally she looked up at Kratos and smiled…Anna's smile.

"I will find a way back Kratos.” Anna words spilled from Ada’s lips. “I promise."

"Anna…" Kratos said breathlessly, desperately, but the moment passed. Ada straightened up, the smile fading as she groaned and clutched her temples.

“You did something,” she growled, glaring up at him and wincing in pain. “You did something that woke… _her_ up didn’t you.”

“Yes,” Kratos replied. “I’m sorry. I had to be sure my theory was approaching accuracy. Am I correct in saying that you awaken to strange memories and feeling with increasing frequency?"

"Yes," Ada said both bitterly and with a hint of sadness. "It’s so confusing. I feel these things in my heart and I feel them just beyond my reach. For the last 21 years, I've been Adalais Orion. But I have apparently had this other person stuck in the back of my head. Why? How?” She looked fearful. “Who am I, Kratos? Am I really me or am I just a puppet for Anna’s soul to control, just like Martel’s vessel.”

 Kratos thought for a moment. "Ada, Adalais, Anna. You are all of these. I assume you know your mana signature is constantly shifting?"

"Raine said something like that…"Ada muttered.

"Your mana signature is based off your mana and your existence: where you were born, your parents, your memories, your heart, and your soul. That's why we wipe those things from Martel's vessel." Kratos avoided her eyes, knowing he couldn't look at her until he was finished. There was too much temptation to reach out to her, as there had been since she entered the alley. "Somehow, you ended up here when you shouldn’t have and linked with Anna’s soul. It’s probably because the mana signatures are such a close match. Your mana has something like a crack in it through which Anna’s soul is trying to break through and as it comes back—"

"I lose myself," Ada finished. “I lose Ada and get fragments of Anna.  "I see…well that explains why I never like the name Adalais Orion. I remembering telling my father it was the wrong name."

Kratos laughed softly. Wait a second…laughed? Kratos Aurion was laughing. Ada glanced up into his eyes, completely breathless by his laugh. To her, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Kratos finally looked up, his mahogany eyes locking with her chocolate ones, so much like Lloyds. _Is it possible that they have both come back to me? My son and my wife?_ He mentally shook himself. _It changes nothing._ _If Anna awakens, she'll be able to stay with Lloyd. My duty is clear._

“It’s not fair,” Ada said suddenly, interrupting Kratos’s marginally happy thoughts.

“What’s not fair?” Kratos asked.

“I’m sick of feeling this way,” Ada burst out angrily. “I’m sick of feeling conflicted, sick of feeling like I don’t belong, sick of feeling like…like…like someone else!” Ada slammed her fist into the brick wall next to her, relishing the pain because it meant she could still in fact feel something as herself, as Adalais Orion. “I just want to be me, not some puppet controlled by a dead woman.” She turned on Kratos, fire in her eyes as she wrestled with her torrent of emotions. “I know you’re going to try to get Anna back, why wouldn’t you, but what happens to me?”

Kratos started to reply, to what end h wasn’t sure, but she cut him off.

“Believe it or not, Kratos, I have feelings for you independently of her. But now I have to wonder, how much of it is because she’s riding along with me and how much is actually coming from me? Not like it matters to you. She’s the only thing that matters to you and it’s not fair that my entire being is the price!”

“You’re wrong,” Kratos replied. As soon as he spoke the words, he could feel the truth of them. “You’re wrong, Ada. Yes, I want Anna back. How could I not? But I see you independently from her. It was Ada I asked to protect Lloyd, it was Ada I jumped off the cliff to save, and it was Ada I sought out in this storm. You matter to me just as much as she does, but just in different ways.”

“You kiss her,” Ada said bitterly. “When you kiss me, you’re kissing her.”

“Not that first time,” Kratos replied honestly. “That first time was about you. And even the second time was still about you. Yes I want Anna back, but I know better than to hope it would happen. I know better than to have you sacrifice yourself. I’ve watched too many Chosen die for such a thing. I’ve watched Yuan suffer too much on that account. I’d never ask it.”

Ada pierce him through with a look that demanded the truth. “And if I chose to saty me. If I fight her and never let her come back…what happens to me and you?”

Kratos shrugs. “We go on as we would have done if you hadn’t fallen from the sky into my arms. We go on like we are now. We both know there will be no reconciliation for me and no happy ending so we go just…go.”

Ada thought his words over, choosing not to address the fact that there was no happy ending for him. She believed him and his expression, despite the doubts about her own self and it did go a long way towards cheering her up. But Ada also knew that so long as Anna was trapped with her, Kratos would never forget it and neither would she. Ada didn’t want to be a puppet, but neither did she want to deny Kratos and Lloyd the one person they needed most. What could she do? What would she do? How long did she have to choose?

"Kratos," Ada said softly. "When do you think I'll… ah…ah…AH-CHOOOOOO!" Ada banged the wall hard with her head as a gargantuan sneeze tore from her. It was then that Kratos noticed that she was soaked to the bone and shivering violently.

"You must be freezing," Kratos said. He unhooked his hooded cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There."

"Thanks," Ada said, clutching it around it her and sitting on the ground, huddled in the cloak. It smelled like him. She smiled up at him, wondering what to say when she sneezed again.

Kratos hesitated. He really should send her back, or leave…but he didn't want to. Not yet. Instead he turned and sat down next to her, stiff and awkward about what he was about to do. He wanted to put his arms around her so she would stop shivering…but could he do it?

Ada sighed in exasperation before scooting over and leaning against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Kratos was taken aback, but only for a moment before he finally put his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

"You were always scared of this…" Ada whispered. "Scared of intimacy. I remember that much. Or I have learned that much. Either one."

"It does not matter," Kratos said softly. "It doesn't matter what you remember versus what you have learned. Just like it doesn’t matter what happens with your soul. Either way, just as Lloyd always says to Colette, you are still you."

 _But who is that really?_ Ada thought. _And who do I want that to be?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nice cloak, Ada," Lloyd said. "You never said where you got it from."

Ada blushed and quickly took of Kratos's cape, stuffing it in her bag. "I found it.”

After finding her way back to the Research Academy, Ada followed the others into the depths of the Gaoracchia Forest. They wound their way through the maze of trees, fighting the odd plant monsters and using the sorcerer’s ring to cut through branches with beams of sunlight. Or rather Raine was cutting through the vines. Upon arrival in the forest, Lloyd had changed the Sorcerer’s ring and was ecstatic to use the light beams. He managed to singe an inch off of Zelos’s hair before Raine snatched it away from her student and entrusted it to Ada. Unfortunately, that did not last long as Ada took the ring and immediately began making light saber noises and pretending to be Obi Wan Kenobi. Zelos lost another inch of hair before Raine took it and kept it to herself.

Now they were trekking up the path to Altessa’s and Ada was grateful no one else had noticed the cloak until now.

"Wait," Colette said as they came to the last crossroads at the edge of the forest. The Chosen stopped and stared down the path directly ahead. "I hear something…footsteps from far away…"

"I don't hear anything," Zelos replied, looking at the girl strangely.

"Colette still has her angel senses," Raine said, musingly.

"They're definitely footsteps," Colette said, straining to hear. "Also, the sound of clinking armor. There are lots of them. It's coming from that direction."

"That can't be good," Lloyd said. "Altessa lives over there. Could it be more of the papal knights?"

"I'll send Corrine out to scout." Sheena called forth her companion and Corrine dashed off into the woods.

There was a rustling from a tree overhead. Ada sighed and unsheathed her sword. Walking over to the tree, she glanced up into its leaves and pointed her blade upward. "Wind Blade!"

Harsh winds severed a tree limb and Regal dropped ungracefully from the tree, a quick twist being the only thing saving him from a face plant.

"That's the guy from the Meltokio sewer!" Genis exclaimed angrily.

"Man, it's just one thing after another with the Pope!" Zelos sighed. "Am I really that much of a problem to him?"

"I do not wish to fight you," Regal said, holding up his shackled hands in surrender. "I just want to speak with that girl."

"With Presea?" Lloyd said suspiciously, glancing at the girl in question, who gave no response.

"You've got to be kidding!" Genis shouted, stepping in front of Presea protectively. "Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?"

Regal shook his head. "I cannot speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette."

"Me?" Colette asked.

Regal looked them each in the eye. "I will do you no harm. Presea is her name, correct? Please let me speak with her." Regal approached Presea and caught sight of the cursed orb at her throat. "An Exsphere? You are yet another victim!"

Presea looked at Regal with the blank creepy eyes that were a sign of the spirit being sucked from her body. Instead of responding, she swung her axe, almost killing Regal were he stood.

That was enough for Genis. "Presea's in danger!" Genis exclaimed, shoving Regal away from the girl and gripping his kendama as a spell circle formed beneath him.

Lloyd drew his swords and signaled to the others to do the same. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!"

Lloyd charged just as Genis launched icicles at Regal, who leaped back and looked at the charging foes with tormented eyes.

"We have no choice but to fight then," Regal said. He kicked out, catching Genis in the stomach. That got Raine into the battle. Raine launched a Ray attack at Regal, which hit him dead on but he could use healing arts and use them quickly, almost quicker than Kratos, and he was not deterred for long. Sheena raced forward, her guardian's flying as she repelled Regal back. Lloyd was trying to get in a hit, but he didn't want to kill the man. Interestingly enough, Colette, and Zelos all stood apart from the fight and Presea just stared blankly ahead of herself at the fray.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Ada asked Zelos.

"Same reason you aren't," Zelos grinned back. "Creepy as he is, he seems all right."

"He is all right, isn't he?" Colette asked. Ada nodded. "I thought so. I wonder why we keep trying to attack nice people."

"CRESCENT MOON!"

"OW!"

"SPIN KICK!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SMELLY!"

"EAGLE DIVE!"

"Maybe because nice people keep trying to kill us," Zelos said dryly. Ada laughed just as Lloyd’s hilt connected solidly with Regal's temple and Regal dropped unconscious to the ground.

Raine walked over and kicked him to make sure he wasn't moving before looking up at lloyd. "He sounds like he has reasons for his actions. Perhaps we should take him prisoner? I'm sure he has much to tell us."

"Sheena!" Corrine had returned, looking frantic. "There were a lot of soldiers and they're all coming this way! Run away, quickly!"

"Looks like Colette was right," Sheena said.

"The footsteps…keep getting louder." Colette said.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Zelos said nervously.

"But the Papal Knights are waiting for us if we go back!" Lloyd reminded them.

Sheena chewed her lip, bouncing from one foot to the other. "It looks like we have no choice. I'll take you to the village of Mizuho," she said heavily.

"Whoa there, Sheena." Zelos put a hand on her shoulder. “Isn't Mizuho a hidden village, kept secret from outsiders?" Ada was shocked. _He’s concerned about her! He is sincerely concerned about what could happen to Sheena if she reveals the location! Surprising.  But he’s…he's a lair and  a traitor…isn’t he?_

"We'll be trapped from both sides if we don't do something!" Sheena said frantically. "There's nothing we can do but take shelter in the village."

Lloyd sighed as though he did not like this idea. That made sense—he didn't want anything to happen to Sheena either. "Okay. Please show us the way, Sheena."

She nodded. "Hey, Zelos, carry the big guy for us."

Zelos crouched and tried to pick up Regal by himself. "Me?! You want me to carry this ogre by myself? Are you kidding me?"

"Here, I'll help. Zelos will have a hard time by himself." Colette said cheerfully.

"Aww, you're so nice, Colette!" Zelos said with a flirtatious smile. "We Chosens have to look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah!" Colette walked over and lifted Regal with one hand, much to Zelos's chagrin, which Ada luckily caught on camera. "Oh, he's lighter than I thought. I can carry him myself."

Zelos laughed in embarrassment.

Raine sighed. "Men are so useless these days."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regal groaned, attempting to push back the darkness covering his eyes. All he wanted was to speak with the girl who had looked so like Alicia. He didn't want to fight…certainly not to add any more blood on his hands. He could see a splash of red and blue above him as he opened his eyes. The two double swordspeople, who looked so alike they could be siblings, peered at him questioningly. The girl broke into a smile. "Hiya Regal!"

"Wh…where am I?" Regal said, hauling himself up to his feet.

"You're our prisoner," said Lloyd "Don't try anything funny."

Regal looked offended. "I like to think that I'm smart enough not to start trouble when I don't understand the situation." Everyone turned to the second voice who had muttered those words. Adalais covered her mouth with her hands, grinning and looking delighted with herself and this turn of events.

"I don't care how many times she does that," Zelos said. "It's still weird."

"Shut up," Ada said, slugging him in the shoulder.

Orochi approached the group. "Travelers from Sylvarant, you may enter to speak with the Vice-Chief Tiga."

The group left Regal under the guard of two ninjas and followed Orochi to the side of the largest house in the village where he bowed and waited.

Lloyd’s eye brows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Where’ the doo-?”

“I KNOW!” Ada jumped forward and leaned against the wall, pressing her back into the rough wood. There was a faint click and a whirring noise and the wall spun inward sharply, yanking her around with it and depositing her into the main room of the chief’s house.

Outside, the others heard a loud whoop followed by delighted giggles.

“Why do I feel like she is having too much fun these days?” Raine said heavily before lining up with the others and entering the hut.

Tiga sat cross legged on the floor. Ada perched in a corner, and Sheena to the vice chief’s left, her head bowed in submission. In the corner of the room was a large canopied bed, screened for privacy that held a frail looking old man who breathed slowly and steadily though he never moved or woke.

"Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill," Tiga explained, noticing their stares. "I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, shall speak on his behalf." The others sat around the room on the floor and Lloyd sat directly in front of Tiga. Assumming Lloyd to be the leader, Tiga focused on the double swordsman when he spoke. "People of Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, the land of your enemies?"

Lloyd sat up straight. "I've been thinking about that for a long time," he said seriously. He gazed at the wall, thinking and remembering, half way smiling, as though at an old friend in a fond memory. Unconsciously, his eyes sought Ada’s and he took some kind of strength from her steady gaze, knowing that she would not judge him for dwelling on the words of an enemy.

"Someone asked me why I came all the way to Tethe'alla…what it is that I want to do." Ada crookedly back at Lloyd as they both thought of the man who had said that. Lloyd returned his gaze to the Vice-Chief, courage and determination in his eyes. "I want a world where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims. I'm tired of it all."

"You are an idealist," Tiga observed. "The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish only by victimizing the others. So long as that structure remains the same, anything you say is mere sophistry."

Lloyd jumped to his feet in an instant, for Tiga had struck the very heart of the matter, asking directly what Kratos Aurion had wanted to know of his son. "Then we need to change that structure! This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right?! If a human or elf built this, then we should be able to change it as well!"

Tiga's face softened and he laughed. "You speak like the hero, Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace.” Tiga looked at Lloyd with something like amusement. “Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm not Mithos. I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of my friends."

"So you aren't worried about following past methods," Tiga said. He rubbed his chin in thought and stared out the window. He saw the village he had sworn to protect, the men woman and children who dealt in Shadows and relied on secrecy. They needed a better future and this you man and his friends seemed just stubborn enough to change things. "Well then,” he said finally. “We shall search for a new path as well."

Sheena jumped up in relief, her eyes flitting to her grandpa for a moment before returning to Tiga. "Vice-Chief, do you mean—"

Tiga nodded. "Yes. We will use our information network to aid you. In return, when the path of prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people to Sylvarant."

Lloyd looked uncertain. "But I don't have any right to decide something like that."

Tiga grinned. "All we need is for you to aid us in our move."

Lloyd nodded and turned to the others. "Is everyone okay with us joining forces with the people of Mizuho?"

Colette smiled and nodded. "If it will change the relationship of the two worlds."

"Well, it doesn't sound like a bad deal," Raine said.

"Let's hurry up and decide, so we can go rescue Presea," said Genis, glancing at the poor girl.

Zelos shrugged. "As long as Tethe'alla is safe, I don't care what you guys do."

Ada punched her fist in the air, grinning broadly. "Let's do it!"

"Okay then, it's settled," Lloyd told Tiga. "We're going to look for a way to change the two worlds. Let's work together."

"Agreed." Tiga also stood. "Then I hereby order Sheena to continue to accompany you. This time, however, not just as an observer, but as a representative.” He looked at Sheena, his face impassive but his voice containing a hint of pride. “Make us proud."

Sheena saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Zelos looked unsure however. "But Tiga, are you sure you wanna turn the Royals and the Church against you like that?"

Tiga regarded the Chosen coolly. _He suspects it of Zelos too_ , Ada thought.   _He suspects that when it comes down to it Zelos is self-serving._ "How about if I ask you?" asked the Vice-Chief finally. "Given a choice between the forces which wish to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?"

Zelos sighed and grinned sardonically. "I'd like to say, 'the one that's likely to win,' but I suppose I'd want to help the side that wants to preserve both worlds."

"Exactly,” Tiga said, though his untrusting expression remained. “Now, the first thing we shall do is devote all our resources to locating the Rheairds. Fortunately, it appears that Sheena attached a guardian to the Rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly."

Lloyd nodded as the others got to their feet. "Understood. Thank you for your help." They trooped back outside, Ada voicing her disappointment at not be able to take the wall. The group surrounded Regal, who remained stoic and unfazed.

Lloyd looked the convict over, eyes lingering on the shackles and the solemn face. "What's your name?"

"Regal."

"Regal, huh?" Lloyd rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to keep you prisoner for a bit longer."

"Lloyd," Zelos said, keeping his eyes on Regal's face as well. "How about letting pops here fight, too?” Raine and Gemis started to object, but Zelos cut them off. “He has business with Presea, right? Then, he's not going to try anything before he gets a chance to speak with her, you know?"

Raine looked at Zelos in shock. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Well?” Lloyd asked Regal doubtfully. “Will you fight alongside us for now?" Lloyd asked.

Regal did not hesitate. "All right. I swear upon my good name, and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you."

Genis stepped in front of Presea and glared a surprisingly dark look on his young face. "If you do anything even the slightest bit suspicious, I'll burn you to a crisp, got it?" Genis spat.

Colette clapped her hands in delight. "Well, then, welcome to our group, Regal!"

"TO ALTESSA’S!" Lloyd crowed.

"I want to go home…" Presea moaned.

"Or Ozette," Lloyd said, dejected. "That's fine too…"

The group made excellent time back through the forest. As soon as they entered Ozette, Presea took off, leaving the others behind. Naturally, Genis suggested they followed her. They were briefly held up by the scum Rodyle, but made their way inside the small hut where Presea seemed to live with Ada still glowering from the Grand Cardinal’s appearance.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, a terrible, foul smell met their nostrils. Ada stopped dead, her mind reeling. Pain shot through her skull as she doubled over, another memory fragment surfacing at the smell. God that smell, so horrible and so familiar… The room around her went dark.

_She could smell the awful stench of rotting flesh and days-old blood. She crawled to the tiny barred window through the darkness, pulling up to gulp great breaths of unsullied air, but it was no use. The stench of death had her dizzy and nauseous. Her hand ached fiercely, the cursed exsphere glinting cruelly in the moonlight peeking through the bars that held her captive._

"Ada!" Colette shouted. "Ada!"

Ada opened her eyes slowly, head pounding fiercely. She saw dirt beneath her nose and she way swaying gently from side to side. After a moment she realized that she was dangling over someone's shoulder. Turning, her head she saw—

"Oy! Put me down Zelos!" Ada smacked the pervert upside the head, causing him to stumble and fall, dropping her on her back. She jumped up and looked around, taking in the mountains around her and the dark passage way before them. She knew where they were. "We're at the Toize Valley Mine already?"

"As soon as we got to Presea's you passed out. You kept muttering about getting to Altessa so we just decided to carry you here,” Colette explained. The professor said you were fine, but she didn’t know why you wouldn’t wake up.

“Wait just a minute,” Zelos said hotly, rubbing the side of his head. “Like Colette said, you were unconscious the whole time so how could you know we were at the mine?” Zelos glared. “In fact, you always seem to know everything before it happens. How?"

"Long story," Ada muttered. "To sum it up…I'm from the future of an alternate dimension and know what comes to pass on this journey, yet if I reveal the future or interfere too much, it will destroy everything."

"Well that certainly cleared that up!" Zelos said sarcastically. Ada ignored him. She looked around and noticed only Zelos and Colette were present. "Are the others inside?"

"Yup!" Colette said. "Me and Zelos have been taking turns carrying you. We figured we'd wait out here."

"So Altessa refused to help after all," Ada said. Colette nodded.

"Miserable old dwarf," Zelos growled before rounding on Adad again. “So you really expect us to believe you came from some other world and just happen to be able to tell the future?”

“I don’t expect you to believe anything,” Ada said cooly. Her head was still hurting and she was in no mood to entertain Zelos. “I don’t care what you believe Zelos. You are of no significance to me.”

Hurt flashed on the Chosen face but he masked it quickly with a laugh. “You’re a real piece of work aren’t you, Adalais? Miss high and mighty, miss know it all. You may have some creepy ability to see the future but you are incapable of seeing anything else unless you’re looking down your nose at it.”

Anger flared up sickeningly in Ada’s stomach. How dare this lecherous traitor lecture her and insinuate that she thought she was better than anyone? Pot and kettle, that’s what it was. “Colette, please go check on the others. I’d like a word with Zelos.”

Colette hesitated, reading the tension like a book.

“It’s all right,’ Ada assured her, but it wasn’t until Zelos’s curt nod that she actually departed. Ada waited until she was out of ear shot, both human and angelic, before hissing at Zelos. “I don’t know who you think you are to lecture me. I know your future Zelos Wilder and I know your past. I know what you are doing, who you are spying for, and what you will do. I know about that bloody day in the snow and about the sister locked away in the alley. I know you. So if I look down my nose at you, it is only because you are so vile that you are on level with the dirt beneath my shoes.”

Zelos was stunned, but he recovered quickly, just like before. “You say you know my past and future, about the skeletons in my closet and the things I am doing even now. Fine. Clearly you do. But if that’s true then you know the pasts of Regal, Yuan, Kratos, Presea, everyone. They have all done things they weren’t proud of, things they felt they had to do to survive or protect someone one. So why is it I alone am judged unworthy by you?” Ada made to reply but Zelos cut her off. “You think you know me and my reason, but you don’t. You haven’t ever made any attempt to know. The moment we met, you treated me like dirt. Never gave me a chance. How is that fair?”

“Because you’re a pervert and a creep,” Ada spat. “You could betray us at any moment.” _And will._

Zelos rolled his eyes. “All the flirting, all the double dealing, and all the swagger—it’s just means to an end. It’s all just a game I play to try to come up with the winning hand. Instead of judging, maybe you should try to understand. Maybe you should focus less on what you think I am going to do and more on trying to convince me not to do it.” Zelos sighed heavily. “Do you think I want to be a bad guy? I don’t. but right now…it seems like the only option.”

And there it was, in terms so plain that Ada felt foolish. All this time she had hated Zelos on the premise of actions in a video game. The actions were true, the motives were trues, but as she had found in the game, simple choices could change those actions. She was so wrapped up in gaining Kratos that it never occurred to her that they could also save Zelos. Ada recalled that moment in the forest, when Sheena agreed to bring them to Mizuho and Zelos had tried to talk her out it. He cared about Sheena and maybe there was redemption in caring about someone other than himself.  

“You’re right, Zelos.” Zelos didn’t even try to hide his shock this time. “Not entirely right, but mostly right. I have been rather judgmental of you, based off of what I know. You ask me for incentive, for a reason for you not to be a bad guy and here it is: these people you travel with are your friends. They can help you if you would only trust them.”

“They don’t trust me. You don’t trust me.”

“Give us a reason to then.”

Zelso sighed. “Trust is such a pain,” he moaned. “Can we go back to me being a selfish jerk?”

Ada was fairly sure he was kidding and for once decided to play along. “Nope. Now I have to tell everyone what a big softy you are under all that douchebaggery.”

"CRUSHED! UTTERLY DESTROYED THANKS TO YOUR FOOLISHNESS! A PRICELESS RELIC OF-"

Ada began to laugh as the shouts reached their ears. "Raine's chewing Lloyd out because he crushed the Naploosa Bacura."

“Bless you,” Zelos said as the gang came out of the mine, scratched and dirty, except for Colette.

"All right already, Professor!" Lloyd shouted. "Let's just get Presea her key crest!" He saw that Ada was awake and grinned. "Ada!" he exclaimed. "We were getting worried. You've been out a while."

"Yeah…" Ada trailed off, unsure how to explain her passing out, or how to reconcile the revelation she had just had with Zelos. "Yeah, I guess it was the smell. I’m ok though. Do you have the ore?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said, holding up the inhibitor ore. “Let's hurry up and save Presea!"

They returned to Ozette, Ada preoccupied as memories of the Asgard Human Ranch drifted back into memory. It was so utterly frustrating to have flashes like these, not helped by Anna's voice in the back of her head. Ada was torn still. Who was she? Was she Ada or Anna?

"That's them! The wanted criminals!"

Ada swore, forgetting about that man entirely and about the Papal Knights as well. "I'll get you later," she vowed to the fleeing man, drawing her blades.

"Ah crap, not the Papal Knights again!" Zelos cried.

"Why do they always show up where we're going?!" Sheena asked.

"Couldn't be that bastard Kuchinawa's charm could it?" Ada muttered, but no one heard her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Zelos," sneered the commander. "I trust you are well." He turned to his fellows. "Remember, capture Colette alive!"

"Not on your life!" Ada cried. She leaped in the air. "Rising Falcon!" Her blades dug deep into the knight's flesh, the man gagging as blood welled up in his throat. She wrenched her blades free as the dying man crumpled. Regal went for the commander, driving his foot into his neck with a sickening crunch. Lloyd decapitated the second papal knight with a Beast attack. _Wow…Lloyd has gotten so much stronger_ , Ada thought.

Lloyd looked sorrowfully at the broken bodies and bloodstained swords. "We managed to win."

Colette hung her head. "It's my fault again. I'm so sorry, everyone."

Zelos shook his head. "Don't be silly. They're after my life, too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they're half-elves…or well I guess Ada is, but they would be if the papal knights knew. Sheena is from Mizuho, now considered a village of traitors, and Regal is considered a traitor as well."

Lloyd put his hand on Colette’s shoulder. "Stop thinking everything's your fault."

Colette looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"You don't need to apologize for it—" Lloyd began, but Colette crumpled suddenly to the ground.

"Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!" Her eyes scrunched up as she knelt, clutching her torso in pain.

“Colette?!" Lloyd crouched, putting his arms around Colette. "Professor!"

Raine rushed over and examined her student. "She's running a fever. But what could be causing this much pain?"

“Get down!” Ada shouted drawing her swords. To hell with the timeline, Rodyle wasn’t getting Colette. “Lloyd, get Colette to cover, now!”

“What?” Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Move," said a soft voice from behind. "Please leave this…to me…"

"Presea?" Raine looked hesitant as the young girl approached suddenly. "A…all right."

"Damn it, no!" Ada reached out just as Presea swung at Colette and manage to get in between the axe hilt and Colette. Ada felt as though a boulder had hit her as pain spread through her body and she slumped to the ground. There was another thump and Colette slithered down, Ada turning to catch her as she struggled to remain conscious. Then she heard the high-pitched voice of madness.

"Good work, Presea!" Rodyle cackled. "That foolish girl actually thought she could withstand your axe!"

Ada did her best to glare. "Do…what you like…to me. But you're not…getting Colette!"

There was a shriek above. Ada gripped Colette with all her strength as the two Dragons descended.

"Damn! Corrine!" Sheena shouted. Sheena summoned Corrine and Corrine tackled Presea to the ground, knocking her out. Rodyle laughed.

"Fine," he cackled. "I'll just take you both." The dragons opened their claws and Ada felt the sharp points close around her body as she refused to let go of Colette.

Rodyle boarded the second dragon and looked at the shell-shocked friends of his new prisoners. "I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals! I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One and this foolish wench!" The dragons took off, Rodyle cackling madly.

 _Why do I always lose consciousness?_ Ada wondered as her vision went dark for the second time that day.


	9. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: My own idea, no quote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fractured souls are healed and choices are made that cannot be unmade.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted. "Colette! Colette!" Lloyd slumped to the ground in defeat as Rodyle disappeared.

Regal walked over to Lloyd. "Lloyd," Regal said gently. "Will you help Presea?"

Lloyd looked up at Regal, lost for a moment before coming back to his senses. "Yeah." Lloyd pulled the key crest out of his pocket. "I've carved the charm. With this, she should return to her real self." He reached forward, as he had done not so long ago with Colette and placed the key crest on Presea.

Presea looked the same for a moment. Then slowly, her eyes brightened to their natural color and she looked around confused.

Genis walked up to her. "Presea? Are you okay?"

"What?" Presea's voice sounded different with emotion in her tone. She looked wildly around, panicked. "What am I doing? Where's my daddy?" She raced off.

"Come on," Lloyd said. "We gotta stop her before she sees…"

They raced to Presea's house, reeking with death, but they were too late. Presea stood over her father's body, her eyes as blank as they had been just moments ago. "I…what have I been doing?" she asked backing away. She fell to all fours, opened her mouth and began to scream, screaming as though she wouldn't, and couldn't stop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you for assisting me with my daddy's burial," Presea said, turning from her father's grave.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Raine asked concerned.

"I've…been a great burden on you all," she said softly.

"You remember?" Lloyd asked, astonished.

"Yes…mostly…" Presea replied.

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you?" Genis asked.

"I received it from a person named Vharley."

"I knew it…Vharley!" Regal hissed.

"I wanted to save my sick daddy," Presea continued. "I wanted to learn how to wield an ax, so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the Research Academy in Sybak."

"The experiments on you were carried out by order of the Pope, right?" Zelos asked.

"Which means that Desian is in league with the Pope!" Lloyd spat.

Regal walked up to the girl. "Presea. Do you have an older sister?"

Presea shook her head. “No. I have a younger sister. She left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child."

Zelos smirked. "When you were a child? Heh, you're still a child now." He looked her over. "You're still a potential gorgeous hunny!"

Everyone paused, as though waiting for something. Then Lloyd laughed. "Somehow, we were all waiting for Ada to smack him," Lloyd said sadly.

"I'll do it!" Sheena hit Zelos, but sighed. "Though fun, it's not the same."

"I'm so unloved," Zelos moaned.

Sheena turned back to Presea. "At any rate, we can't just leave you here in this village by yourself if you have no one to turn to."

Raine nodded. "Yes, the people of this village seem to avoid her."

Presea twisted her hands and looked up at Lloyd. "I…uh…I'd like to go with all of you if that would be all right."

Lloyd looked startled. "Huh? Why?"

Presea squared her shoulders, anger creeping into her voice as she thought of Rodyle's deception. "It's my fault that Colette was taken away. So please, let me help in her rescue."

"Please allow me to come along as well," Regal said. "It seems that my fate is linked to your enemy."

"So you've lost the Chosen…" said the infamous calm voice from behind them.

Lloyd was irate. It was one thing to have Colette beside him with no soul. It was quite another to have her gone completely, along with Ada. And then for the traitor who had hurt him so to show his face as though nothing had happened. It was too much for Lloyd.

"You again! What have you done with Colette?!" Lloyd roared, drawing his blades.

Kratos looked somewhat amused. "Rodyle is ignoring our orders and acting on his own. I know nothing of it."

Raine snorted. "Internal strife? How pathetic."

Kratos looked indifferent, but then again…he always did. Still, it made Lloyd even angrier. "Say what you will. Either way he will have no choice to abandon the Chosen."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd snarled.

"The Chosen is useless as she is now," Kratos said. "You can let her be." _At least until you gather the materials to heal her. Then Yggdrasill will come for her._

Lloyd shook his head. "You got to be kidding me! We're going to rescue Colette no matter what! And if you get in our way…"

Lloyd drew his sword and lunged for Kratos. Kratos had his blade out in an instant, catching Lloyd's descending sword, but something changed. Rather than pull away in frustration, Lloyd pushed on the locked blades with all of his might. Kratos, not expecting this degree of strength from Lloyd, stumbled before pushing up sharply and disarming one of Lloyd's hands. _He's…growing strong._

Kratos sheathed his sword. “Very well. Then I suggest you seek the Rheairds and head for the eastern skies. I'm sure the people of Mizuho have located the Rheairds by now." He started to turn away, but stopped. His eyes roamed around the group, as though searching for something and his brow furrowed. "Where is Adalais?

"Like you don’t know," Sheena snapped. "What’s it to you?"

"Mere curiosity," Kratos said. "And if I knew, would I ask?"

"Rodyle took her too!" Lloyd snapped.

Kratos paled visibly, catching Lloyd off guard. His wings burst forth and he took off, flying off into the fading daylight.

Lloyd growled and clenched his fist. "What's that guy trying to do?"

Zelos snorted. He knew, but wasn’t about to admit that. Still, Zelos remembered his conversation with Ada. Maybe there would be some value in being the good guy for once. It was worth a shot. "Ah, well, who cares? If he's useful, make use of him."

Sheena started for the woods after giving Zelos a surprised look. "I agree. Let's head back to Mizuho for now."

Genis grinned. "Okay, then, just to make it official, welcome to the group, Presea!"

Presea nodded. "Thank you."

Zelos could only take so much of being the good guy though. He pushed Genis aside, smirking at the irate boy. "My cute little Presea, I'll protect you, okay?"

Presea looked confused but slightly flattered. "Thank you, Zelos."

Genis struggled to speak. "Oh! Oh! I'll…I'll…"

Lloyd interrupted. "Come on, let's go!" Presea and the others followed after Sheena. Genis looked depressed as he stared after Presea's retreating back. "I'll protect you too…" he muttered. The young half elf slumped before grinding his teeth angrily. "Stupid, stupid Lloyd!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos sped through the air, his wings pumping hard as his heart raced in his throat. We found plans for a mana cannon and for a new angelus project in his quarters.  _Rodyle wants Colette for the canon but he has no use for Adalais. He’ll kill her, or worse use her for another attempt at the Aneglus project, if his notes are to be believed. I have to stop him. I can’t let her fall into Desian hands. Not again._

"I won't lose her!" he shouted to the heavens as he sped through the sky. "Not to you! Not to anyone! I’ll get her back! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

He knew he spoke of Anna more than Adalais. But whether or not he spoke to Ada, Rodyle, Mithos, or Origin, he could not say,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ada wake up!" shouted a voice that sounded almost like hers.

Ada groaned and opened her eyes, but it wasn’t to the sight of Colette trapped in a cage in the sky. Instead, all around her was white light, a void without feature or description. She sat up gingerly,  expecting to feel the pain of her most recent blackout, or expecting the pain that accompanies another Anna hallucination, but it didn’t come.

"Finally!" said a voice.  Ada turned to see a woman, almost a mirror image of herself, standing there. She was dressed all in black with a cape fanned out around her. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back, stopping just above the belt that held two twin blade swords. The woman shifted on her feet, stretching her legs and flexing her hands, like she hadn’t been using her limbs for a long time. She looked up at Ada and grinned, a grin just like Ada’s own and suddenly it was clear who the woman was.

"Anna, I presume" Ada said, getting to her feet.

“In the flesh,” she said cheerfully. “Or close to it anyway. This is still better than being trapped in that head of yours, unable to move or think or feel for myself.”

“I’m sorry I inconvenienced you,” Ada said dryly.

"Now, now, now,” Anna replied, scolding in her voice. “Don’t be like that. I know it hasn’t been a picnic for you either, what with feeling so torn all your life. You never felt like you fit in anywhere and you always sensed there was something missing, am I right?”

Ada chose not to reply, mostly because Anna was far too correct.

“Your silence condemns you,” Anna said. “You forget, I know you so you don’t have to answer. You have felt more and more complete since you came to this world, especially the closer you have gotten to Kratos and Lloyd. Why do you think that is?”

Ada sighed heavily. “Your soul is trapped in mine, like Martel’s is in Colette’s. You’re waking up to because their souls are also linked to yours.”

“Yes and no,” Anna said. “Yes, my soul is responding to theirs, but no, my soul is not trapped with yours.”

Ada scoffed.

“My soul is yours.”

Ada stared at the older woman, confused. “My soul is my own. You’re just tagging along. Two people can’t have the same soul.”

“We are not two people,” Anna said. “We are one person. One person who died in this land and was sent to Earth to live out their afterlife.”

Ada thought for a moment. “Reincarnation?”

“Closet definition,” Anna said with a shrug. “You’re me, lacking the memories of your time here and I’m you, lacking the ability to move freely. We are both one person and now…now we have to make a choice.”

Ada closed her eyes in dread. “Let me guess, I have to choose whether or not I am going to let you wake up?”

“More or less.”

Ada looked at Anna, at herself. “It still isn’t fair. Why do you get to live and I do not!”

Anna looked solemnly back, but her eyes were tinged with some sadness. “You don’t get it: you are me. Yes, you will be slightly more me than you, but only slightly. You can be you, Adalais with only your memories and none of your past as me. If you chose that you'll return to Earth. You’ll no longer feel conflicted, but neither will you have any memory of this place, your friends, or Lloyd or Kratos.” Ada’s heart lurched at the thought of Kratos. “It will be just another video game.”

“I would lose him,” Ada said, horrified. “I would lose them all.”

“Or,” anna said firmly. “You can be me, Anna with all of my memories and all of Ada’s. You would remain here, you would still know what you know, still have the life you led on earth and remember everything you’ve done in both lives. Either way, you will always be Adalais Orion and Anna Aurion, you are merely choosing which one is in control. Do you understand?"

“I still lose myself,” Ada replied. “Either the Adalais half or the Anna half. That’s an impossible choice.”

Anna smiled wryly. “It’s choice nonetheless, which is more than I ever had and more than I have now.”

Ada thought about it for a moment. In a lot of ways it was an unfair deal: either choose to stay herself and lose everything she had found here. She wouldn’t remember it but did she want to forget? She remembered Sei. She remembered all the hardships she had overcome as Adalais. She thought of all the things she missed about Sei, about earth, about it all. There, she was free from this twisted world. She wouldn't have to fight each and every day to remain alive. It'd be so easy to go back. She had been Adalais for years…could she really be anyone else? It was the only way that let her be who she was, but was it worth the price.

Ada remembered how she felt on earth, how lost she felt there. She thought about what and who she’d be leaving behind. Regal and his quiet sincerity and his tortured past. Presea and her confused soul and kind heart. Zelos and his flirtatious grin and wit that kept them smiling. Sheena and her doubt in herself but her courage to protect her friends. Genis and his quiet sarcasm and cowardly bravery. Raine and the way her eyes lit up as she searched for ruins she desperately needed to find to settle her past. Colette, the sweet, selfless girl who would die for those she loved and the world who needed saving. Lloyd the bumbling, optimistic idealist, the man destined to save the worlds and bring equality and justice to all.

And Kratos…his tortured eyes, his guilt ridden soul…the man she loved as Ada and Anna.

"Ada?" Anna asked.

Ada shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. She knew what she had to do. "I can’t do it,” she choked out. “I can’t leave him. If the only way to keep him and the only way to keep even a fraction of myself is to accept you, then I have to do it. I can’t go back to how it was, even if I won’t remember any of this. I have to lose myself, or at least step to the sidelines and watch you do what I could not.”

“I’m sorry,” Anna said, sincerity in every word. “I know what a sacrifice this is. I promise you that I will hold on to you. I won’t let you fade away.”

“I won’t fade away,” Ada said firmly, smiling determinedly. “I’m both Adalais Orion and Anna Aurion. You offered me an impossible to choice to which I say no. I will not choose.

Anna read the intent in Ada’s voice and she smiled radiantly. “We never were much for following rules were we?”

“Never a bit,” Ada said with a grin. “So here is my choice: I am a woman who has lived two lives in two worlds, I am a woman who is both two and one. I will stay where I belong, here in Symphonia with Kratos and Lloyd."

Ada grinned at her reflection, her mirror image. “I am Anna Adalais Aurion and I am here to stay.”

Anna smiled and reached out her hand and Ada reached out to take it took is as the light brightened, blinding them both. The last thing Ada heard was Anna’s voice, her voice, with a final warning.

“Be prepared to fight Adalias…because this is going to hurt like hell.”

There palms connected and a savage pain ripped through them both. They sank to the ground in pure agony as their memories flooded in. To start again, they had to go back to the end, the last end both of them knew, the last memory they both shared: her death.

This really was going to hurt like hell.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

_Anna lay in Kratos’s arms, battered and bloody, her body and soul screaming out for relief from the pain. She had tried to attack her own child. It was only a matter of time before she lost herself to the exosphere again._

_"Please Kratos," Anna begged. "You must kill me. If you don't...I'll hurt Lloyd again." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You swore to protect us, remember? Protect me from myself, my love."_

 

_Kratos eyes held more pain than any one soul could possibly handle and it broke her heart to see it. Yet she knew he couldn't refuse her, even in the end. Instead he just nodded, tears burning in his eyes._

_Anna reached over and seized the cursed exsphere. "It will be destroyed with me." She smiled. "Don't forget me. Tell Lloyd I will always be watching over him."_

_She pushed away and got to her feet, straightening against the pain. Kratos picked up his sword and faced her…and she smiled at him, studying his face, wanting his eyes that she loved so much to be the last thing she saw._

" _I'm not gonna hold back this time," she said, as though this was just another sparring exercise between them._

_Kratos smiled for her one last time. "I know. I won't either."_

" _It's funny," she said as her eyes began to change. "We met as foes…we part the same."_

_Kratos shook his head. "Never! You are my life, Anna. My life, my world, my soul, my love. Never my enemy."_

" _Protect Lloyd." Anna cringed in pain. "Don't let Yggdrasill win, my love.”_

_The last thing she remembered was a sword cutting deep and Kratos’s eye raining tears down onto her face. There was a long fall, a dwarf and her son. Then there was nothing but pain. Pain and then the void from which she knew she would never escape._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Somewhere, in the skies of Tethe'alla, Anna Adalais Aurion jolted awake, ripping free of her last memory as she heard Kratos's voice in her head.   _"I won't lose her again! Not to you! Not to anyone! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

Memories raced across her mind's eyes: Luin, her original parents, learning the twin blade, her parent’s deaths, avenging her parents, being captured by the ranch, the exsphere implantation, escaping the ranch, meeting and marrying and loving Kratos, having Lloyd. Every bit of her past life mixed with the memories of her current life.

And boy did it give her one heck of a headache.

After a moment the pain subsided and she opened her eyes fully, taking in her surroundings.  She flexed her hands experimentally, wiggling her fingers and stretching her legs straight out in front, noting that she was bound to the waist and her ankles and wrist were lashed together. Still, to have control, to be able to move, to feel the energy of mana and life flowing through her veins once more, it was glorious. And Ada was still there. She still felt like Anna, but Ada’s life was in her heart and she would not let it go.

 "I'm back," Anna whispered. _I'm back…I'm me...I'm both…I'm back! YES!_

"Ada?" Colette’s voice came from behind her and it was full of fear. Anna returned to the task at hand and took better stock of her surroundings this time. They were on the island in the sky and she and Colette were tied back to back, trapped in a cage with Colette's wings pressing into Anna’s spine.

“I’m here,” Anna said. “Are you ok?”

“Yes,” Colette said, “but what did you mean by ‘I’m back?’”

_Oh boy how to explain that? “Well I just combined my soul with that of Lloyd’s mom so I am now some Ada- Anna hybrid who still knows everything about your future but is now primarily Kratos’s dead wife and oh yeah Kratos is Lloyd’s dad._

“I just meant that I was finally awake,” Anna said lamely. _You’ll just have to wait until this is over to reveal who you really are. It will alter the time line far too much and put Kratos and Lloyd in more danger because of you._ "What's going on so far, Colette?" Anna asked, trying to reconcile Ada’s knowledge with everything else.

"Rodyle has us in a cage surrounded by dragons!" Colette said. "It's a trap for Lloyd and everyone!"

"Got it," Anna said, quickly finding the memories she needed. "Sadly…we have to wait for them."

"But if they come, they'll all…" Colette trailed off fearing the worst. Anna heard her sniff. "Rodyle said I was a sinful chosen," Colette said softly and Anan didn’t have to see the girl to know that she had tears running down her face. "He said I abandoned Sylvarant."

"Colette…" Anna said quietly. "It's not true! You're the best Chosen! You're searching for a way to save both worlds. Would you truly be a Chosen if you left Tethe'alla to ruin?"

"N…no…"Colette agreed, "but Rodyle couldn't even use my Cruxis Crystal for the mana cannon. I'm a failure!"

"Colette, it's not that!" Anna insisted. "Your body is rejecting the Cruxis Crystal. That's why you are hiding the crystallization under your clothing."

Colette gasped. "How did you know?"

"I'm smart remember?" Anna joked. "Don't worry. Lloyd and the others…they're coming for us. I wonder what they're doing at the moment?" Anna frowned. “They should be in the process of stealing the Reihards back from Yuan…which means…”

Back in Tethe'alla…

"So you've come, like moths to the flame!" Yuan said triumphantly.

Lloyd sighed as he drew his swords. He was already frustrated at their slow progress and the horrible maze they had fought through to make the pact with Volt. Every second Rodyle had Colette just added to his frustration. He did not have time for Yuan’s idiocy. "Do you ever say anything original?"

"You gotta admit," Zelos agreed from Lloyd’s side. "That line is seriously clichéd."

Yuan glared. "I see your attitudes haven't changed! But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!" yuan drew his ridiculously large weapon and Botta did the same. There was a brief pause, a moment in which Lloyd wondered if Yuan would change his mind about fighting, but it passed. Yuan and Botta charged and Lloyd ran out to meet him.

_I’ll save you Colette. I won’t let Yuan get in my way!_

Back to the island in the sky…

"So anyway, after Yuan draws his weapon," Anna said, explaining to Colette what was happening with Lloyd and the gang, "Lloyd and the others attack and totally destroy him and Botta!"

Colette gasped. "They don't kill them do they?"

Anna shook her head. “No. They rough him up good though. Yuan deserves it. He may not be a bad guy, but he is such an ass. He deserves a beating or two.”

Back to the Base…

The fight went completely wrong for Yuan. When it was over, he slumped to the floor, his body torn and bloodied, even in his angelic form. Lloyd sheathed his weapons, refusing to hurt the half-elf further even though he lay completely at the boy’s mercy.

 "Impossible!" Yuan gasped. "How could I lose?" He looked up at Lloyd, who stared back defiantly. "Lloyd, your Exsphere…to think that it's really evolving…"

"My Exsphere?" Lloyd asked in confusion. He made to say something else, but they were interrupted by a great rumbling noise as the ground began to shudder beneath their feet.

"What's this shaking?!" Yuan cried, looking around confused. _Could it be?_ Yuan looked back at the summoner, the ninja from Mizuho, who was fleeing topwards the Reihards with the others while Lloyd dithere on his spot. _She’s made a pact with Volt and undine. She has severed a mana link!_

Regal grabbed Lloyd, or rather he hit him with his shackled hands. "Lloyd! Now's our chance! Let's take the Rheairds, now!"

Lloyd was hesitating, desperate for more info on his exosphere, but Regal was right. Colette took priority. Lloyd turned and ran for the Reihards leaving Yuan and the answers he wanted behind in favor of saving Colette and Ada.

Back to the Island…

"The ground below…it's shaking!" Colette cried as the heard the rumbling of the earth echoing into the sky. "Why?"

"Sheena,” Anna answered instantly. ‘Sheena made a pact with Volt, the summon spirt of electricity. Volt has what is called a mana link with the summon spirit Undine. The Summon Spirits and Seals serve as a link between the two worlds," Anna explained. “The opposing forces of Undine and Volt have been awakened, so a link was severed." _Which is probably how my soul managed to break through finally since this undoubtedly effects Earth as well, being the realm of the Symphonian dead._

"So what will happen if all the links are broken?" Colette asked. "Will the worlds separate?"

"Well," Anna sighed, as an image of a gigantic crazed tree burned brightly in her mind.  "Separate. Yeah…you could say that." _And be horribly wrong._ “I have good news though,” she said, looking up. "If I'm right, which I usually am, Lloyd should be dropping in…right…now!"

Sure enough, the buzzing sound of Reihards met their ears and on cue, Lloyd dropped from the sky, directly followed by the rest of their group.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled, racing for her and Anna

"No, Lloyd, stay away!" Colette begged. "It's a trap!"

"Yeah it is," Anna said. "But you're gonna try anyway so…prepare for battle."

Lloyd stopped and looked at the pair, confused. "What do you mean?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply when something tugged at the back of her consciousness. Puzzled she craned her neck looking out beyond the island. Something was out there. Something she could feel in her soul. But then it could only be…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos hovered near the Island where Colette and Ada were being held. It took everything he had not to blast Rodyle as he left, but he knew he couldn't without possibly hitting Ada and Colette, who were unconscious and unable to put up shields. He wanted to rip into Rodyle like he had Kvar, feeling his life drain from Rodyle's very veins. He was about to move in and snatch them from Rodyle's grasp when Ada’s head snapped up and he felt something deep inside of him lurch.

Her mana signature had changed. It was no steady, strong and unchanging. And it was familiar.

"Anna…" he breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Kratos started to fly down, hell bent on getting his wife back into his arms before his son intruppted. The thought made Kratos stop dea. His son…if he interfered now, Lloyd may be distracted by anna’s sudden reappearance.  They couldn’t afford that. Not to mention.., Kratos remembered their tussle in Ozette. Lloyd was growing stronger, he could defeat the dragons easy. But the trap after…no…Lloyd could defeat that too, Kratos was sure of it. As irate as he was…what if he let Lloyd come for them? It would keep Anna’s cover, should she choose to keep it. _But if anything happens, if either of them fall to harm I will intervene and blood will flow I swear it._ And so Kratos waited leaving fate in the hands of his son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a buzzing noise and Rodyle appeared at the scene, teleporting in. Presea's reaction was instantaneous. She drew her ax and ran at the Desian. "You will pay for using me! Let Colette go!" With one swing of her ax, she cleaved the man in two…only to find that he wasn't a man as he disappeared and reappeared next to the prisoners.

"An illusion!" Raine said, disgusted that she had missed it.

Rodyle's projection laughed. "You can have that worthless Chosen! Now I understand why lord Yggdrasill left her alone.”

"Worthless!" Lloyd shouted. "How dare you call Colette worthless!"

"Absolutely," Rodyle replied, cackling. "A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my Mana Cannon. She can't save the world. She can't merge with Martel. She even puts her friends in danger. What a pathetic Chosen."

Presea glared at Rodyle as ferociously as Lloyd did. "Stop blaming Colette for things she did not do!"

"Indeed," Regal said, hatred pouring off of him like steam. "It is enough that I alone bear the weight of sin. You and I are the epitome of sin!” he assumed a fighting stance. “I'll drag you down to hell with me!"

 _Well spoken,_ thought the angel above them. _That declaration sounds vaguely familiar…_

Rodyle laughed again, which was thoroughly annoying Anna. "Take me to hell? You inferior beings and your silly jokes."

Anna couldn't resist. "Then why don't you feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn in hell!" she snarled, almost as viciously as Kratos himself. _That felt AWESOME!_ She squealed inwardly.

Kratos smiled. _Ah…that would be why it sounds familiar. That's my Anna._ He watched as Lloyd approached Colette and Anna. _And my son...don't die Lloyd._

"Everyone, please, run!" Colette cried.

Rodyle waved his hand as two baby dragons and one gigantic mama dragon appeared on the island, shrieking at the scent of fresh prey. "Now, my darling pets! Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!"

"Don't try to fight them! Run!" Colette cried as the dragon howled their fury.

“Where do you propose they run?" Anna said exasperatedly.

Presea looked up at the the dragons. "Winged dragon, a subspecies of dragon. Carnivorous. Excels at the pursuit and capture of prey. The probability of successful evasion on this small platform is one percent."

"Told you!" Anna said.

Zelos drew his sword. "Give me a break! I'll pass on dying, thanks!"

Lloyd unsheathed his weapons as well. "All we have to do is defeat them before they can kill us!"

"Indeed," Regal said. "I have no intention of becoming a part of the food chain without a fight." Anna let out a whoop. Regal and everyone smiled at the familiarity of her reactions before charging the dragons.

Lloyd dashed for the big guy, sliding left to avoid a powerful blow. He leaped in the air and slashed downward, landing a deep scratch in the dragon's hide. A hideous roar shook the platform and the dragon's claw raced for Lloyd, too fast for him to block.

Kratos gasped. "Guardian!" he said, pointing at Lloyd. A shield formed around the boy so he was knocked back, but not out.

Lloyd didn't take time to wonder about the shield, but continued hacking and slashing at the dragon. "Beast!" he shouted, launching the powerful attack. "Swordrain!" The dragon, which had been stunned by the beast attack, howled in agony as a series of sharp jabs pierced holes in its skull. It reared, its life fading as it prepared one more attack. "Watch this!" Lloyd cried triumphantly. "BEAST SWORDRAIN!" The dragon howled before collapsing in a pool of blood, just as the others defeated the baby dragons.

 _They did it…_ thought Kratos, amazed

 _They did it!_ Anna thought with pride.

"We did it!" Lloyd shouted, running up to Colette.

"No, it's too late!" Colette moaned. A circle of power appeared under Anna's feet. There was a strange sensation throughout her body. Ever so slowly, she began to feel weaker. She struggled, trying to get free even though she knew it was futile. "Um…guys…a little help," she called as an ominous orange light streaked with the blue that was Anna's manna stretched out from them. Speaking of ominous light…

"What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?" Regal gasped, ignoring the fact tha Anna quoted him at the same time.

"Arrgh…I can't move!" Sheena exclaimed, trying to lift one foot. It was like glue, holding them fast to the ground.

"It's Colette and Ada!" Genis said, squinting at the magic circle beneath the two women. "The mana from their bodies is flowing out towards us! It's caused by that magic circle beneath them!"

"Colette, Ada! Get out of there! Move!" Lloyd shouted.

"I can't…I'm chained to it," Colette replied sadly.

"We're a bit stuck," Anna said.

Colette shuddered. "I…I can't move," she said, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just a Chosen who couldn't even save her friends, much less the world. Maybe I'm just like Rodyle said, 'a pathetic Chosen…'"

Presea looked up at Colette with determination in her eyes. "No, Colette," she said firmly. "Don't delude yourself. You haven't done anything wrong. What's wrong is this system that demands the sacrifice of the Chosen!"

Presea leaned forward and pushed against the mana with all of her strength. Slowly, her feet began to move as she drew from the cursed power that gleamed at her throat. She managed to take just enough steps that she was in range of the trap. Her axe had never failed her before and Presea knew it wouldn’t know. She lifted the weapon and swung, striking the barrier solidly. There was a spark of electricity that ran down to the ax to the girl, knocking her unconscious. The barrier collapsed.

Colette and Ada’s bonds vanished immedaitel and they both fell to their knees as the mana from their bodies was reabsorbed. Colette didn’t stay down for long though. Struggling upright, she went to Presea, crouching next to the smaller girl. "Presea! Thank you…"

With the dragons dead and the trap broken, the ground beneath the group began to shake as great chunks of the island broke away. "Whoa, what's up with the ground?!" Zelos asked.

"It appears to be shaking," Anna said exasperatedly, mimicking Genis's headshake gesture.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd yelled racing for the Rheairds.

Colette hesitated. "Lloyd, I…"

Lloyd turned and grabbed her hands. "Colette! You have to live!"

Colette sighed. "I…I know."

Anna caught sight of her blue Rheaird and jumped on it, itching to take to the skies. "Yay! Up, up, and away!" The Rheairds hummed to life and they were off, disappearing from the crumbling island. Just before the island fell, Anna turned to take a picture of it. Instead of seeing the island through her camera, she saw an auburn haired angel before the crumbling piece, smiling at her. She pressed zoomed and snapped the picture.

"I found my way back to you," Anna whispered, but Kratos could hear her. "My angel."


	10. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regal and Kratos wrestle with their pasts while Anna worries about the future involving a certain deceitful half-elf.

Kratos left the island to fall into the sea and landed in a forest on the edge of the Fuji mountains, craving quiet even though inside he was anything but quiet. In fact…he was smiling. Smiling for the first time in fifteen years. She had come back to him. The family he had thought was lost forever had returned and was alive and well. And together, they would stop the fallen hero.

"Kratos," said a voice from behind him. Kratos whirled around to see someone coming through the trees.

"Yuan," Kratos said. "What brings you to this place?"

Yuan leaned up against a mangled tree and looked at Kratos, his arms folded across his chest. "I was sent to deal with Rodyle…but it seems it was taken care of. Somehow." Yuan looked at Kratos accusingly.

"Hmph," Kratos said. "Think what you like, I played no part."

Yuan walked up to Kratos until their faces were barely an inch apart. "Then would you care to explain why that girl suddenly has a mana signature you know very well?"

"You are assuming I know what you are talking about," Kratos remarked. "If it is as you claim, how should I know what the cause of it is?"

"Because," Yuan glared. "The only one who could bring her back—"

"Is her son," said Kratos. "Or do you pretend you know nothing of that?"

"I don't deny it," Yuan. "Nor is it the reason Anna Aurion has returned from the dead."

"You seem certain it's her," Kratos said mildly.

"Please," Yuan scoffed. "Do you think I'm naïve? I've seen more than you know."

"Clearly," Kratos said. "Is that why you attacked her in Sybak?"

"You didn’t tell her who it was,” Yuan observed. "Why?" Kratos said nothing. Yuan broke into a gloating grin. "Oh Kratos! Kratos, Kratos, Kratos. Your efforts to protect them, how touching. Especially since you are willingly pushing them right into Mithos's outstretched hands. Do you have no conscience?"

"What do you know of conscience?" Kratos asked. "You watched Anna come to grief did nothing to stop it. Why?" This time it was Yuan who was silent. “I still remember every word spoken the night Anna died, my _friend_." Yuan looked away, struck by a long since ignored topic. Both of the angels could clearly remember that night, mere minutes after Anna had fallen. It had been the first time Kratos had really understood what Yuan’s intentions were and it was the first time Yuan truly saw Kratos’s heart.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Kratos lay on his back where Kvar had left him, staring up at the stars that had broken through the cover of louds. The scent of blood and death was still potent in the air and he could feel his wife’s blood burning his hands. It was the only thing he could feel now._

_He didn’t move at the sound of approaching footsteps, didn’t even bother to check if it was friend or foe. He had no friends and he halfway hoped it was an enemy coming to kill him. After all, what did he have to live for now?_

_Yuan stared down at Kratos. Of course it was Yuan. He would strike now when there was nothing left for Kratos. After a moment, Yuan followed Kratos’s gaze up to the heavens._

" _It's the price we pay," Yuan said quietly and Kratos knew he was thinking of Martel. "We should have long since died, to fade into legends because legends force no one to alter their life. We chose immortality and were consumed by it. And for that, we must be alone." Yuan looked down at Kratos._

_“I know what you want,” Kratos said dully. “I can feel your intentions.”_

_“As expected. You always do seem to know everything.”_

_“If you say so.” Kratos continued staring blankly upward. He knew he should do something, maybe move or even run from Yuan. After all, his friend had come to kill him. Shouldn’t he fight back?_

_Yuan sighed and drew his sword. “Everyone will lose their souls if we allow the Mithos's age of lifeless beings to progress.” Would that mean Kratos wouldn’t feel this pain? Maybe there was value in that. “I don't care about what will happen to all those foolish humans. It might be the only way to destroy their hatred for us. However...” Yuan trailed off for a moment before placing his sword at Kratos’s throat, the tip poised to cut him and end his agony. “It would mean that Martel's soul would be tied to the Great Seed forever. She will continue to live in suffering. I cannot allow that.”_

_Anna lived in suffering in the end. Kratos couldn’t help her. He could only murder her and lose his son in the bargain. Why should he then care what happens to Martel or the humans or any of it. Why should he care about anything?_

_“Help me, Kratos,” Yuan said, a pleading note in his voice. “Release Origin's seal and help me save Martel’s soul. If you do the Giant Tree will grow and revive the planet.” Kratos said nothing and Yuan frowned. “Am I wrong?” Still nothing and Yuan finally settled into a glare and pressed his sword into Kratos’s throat, drawing a drop of blood. “Or is it not a matter of me being right or wrong. Could it be... do you think that Mithos is right?”_

_A world of beings that could not feel pain or love or despair or joy. A world of people who wouldn’t have to lose anything because they didn’t have anything to lose. A world in which nothing mattered because there was nothing. Why did that sound so ideal right now? Anna would hate it. She would scream at him and curse him for thinking that way. She was always so full of hope and joy, always saw the beauty in everything, even in Kratos himself. She wouldn’t want the world Mithos desired. But then, she was dead wasn’t she? Maybe if they were lifeless being, she would still live._

_Who knows?” Kratos said without inflection, further angering Yuan._

_“I’m not saying that I alone am right,” Yuan bit out. “But, this world isn’t perfect and we do have a responsibility to try to do what’s right. We should at least try do what is best, shouldn’t we?” He was met with silence. “Think about it, Kratos!”_

_Kratos blinked up at the night sky, unmoving and unwavering and Yuan couldn’t take it anymore. Before Kratos could move, not that he seemed like he was going to, Yuan leaned down and buried his hand in Kratos’s shirt front, yanking the man to his feet and shaking him hard._

_“Kratos! Answer me!”_

_“I don't care!”_

_At Kratos’s pained shout, Yuan let go, staring at him in horror. Too long had Kratos questioned Mithos’s twisted ideals, especially since he had met Anna. This wasn’t the Kratos he knew, the Kratos who always did the right thing. This was someone else, someone whose eye were cold and lifeless and dark, someone who valued nothing and no one. Someone who had nothing left to give because he had already lost everything._

_“I don’t care,” Kratos repeated tonelessly. “I have nothing left. It has all been taken from me. There is nothing here in this world for me. I have no one left to save, no one left to protect.” He stared fixedly at the blood on his hands shining in the pale moonlight. “This world…has lost all hope and meaning for me now.”_

_“Kratos!” Yuan said, desperately trying to think of ways to cut through the man’s despair. This shell was not Kratos, this giving up was not Kratos. The seal mattered less to Yuan now than did the fact that Kratos was giving up. What hope could Yuan have of killing someone like that, someone who would neither fight back nor even care? Yuan wasn’t much, but he had his pride._

_“Nothing matters to me anymore,” Kratos said, meeting his former friend’s eye. “Nothing. I don't care anymore, Yuan. I don't care.”_

_Yuan never thought he would see a day where Kratos Aurion did not care. He sheathed his weapon._

_“There is no worth in killing you no,” he said, forcing himself to keep his voice light, as though it made no difference to him what Kratos did. Yet, as Yuan turned away in a swirl of his cloak, he couldn’t help but try one last attempt at getting Kratos to realize what he was becoming._

_“Kratos,” he said softly as he walked away. “You are already dead”_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kratos looked up with a twisted kind of smile as he let the memory go. "I guess you were right."

"How?" Yuan asked.

"I was already dead," Kratos said. “And you were right when you said we have a responsibility to do what was right. I guess I had forgotten that.”

“Until now.”

“Yes. Until now.” They both stared off at the spot where the island in the sky had stood, lost in their own thoughts. After a moment Yuan spoke.

“‘This world has lost all hope and meaning for me now,’” Yuan repeated from that night long ago. “That is what you said to me the night your family was lost. Now you are telling me that you have changed your mind?”

“Perhaps.” Kratos said.

Yuan studied his old friend. “You look different than you did that night. More alive, less the shell you became and have been since then. At first I thought it was because of Ada and now because Anna’s soul pushed through but I don’t think that’s it alone.”

Kratos looked up at Yuan confused.

“That boy,” yuan explained. “The boy changed you.” He smiled half-heartedly. “Lloyd is really one of a kind, isn’t he? And I don’t necessarily mean that as a compliment.”

Kratos actually smiled. “Yes he is.”

Yuan smirked. "Don't think it changes anything," Yuan said sternly. "I'm still going to release Origin somehow. I don't care if your son and wife are alive or not."

"I know," Kratos said. "But it will be even harder to do so now." Kratos shook his head. "You must get past Lloyd first."

"That does pose a challenge," Yuan smirked. “But I think I can handle it.” He turned and walked away. Before he disappeared, he turned back to Kratos. "He's a lot like you, you know."

"Is he?" Kratos asked.

"Stubborn," Yuan said. "And always in my way." He turned and walked off, hearing Kratos laugh for the first time in many long years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been several busy weeks for Lloyd and the gang, flying around Tethe'alla and forming pacts with Summon Spirits. After Celsius, they had but one more to go in Tethe’alla. Then they would have to figure out some way to get back to Sylvarant. In the meantime, they were huddled before Celsius, warm for the first time in hours as the battle concluded, but that was fading quickly as the adrenaline died down.

"Excellent," sneered Celsius. "It would appear that my freezing chill is but a summer's breeze to you. Now, speak your vow. A vow worthy of my power!"

Sheena stood tall, having grown more confident since conquering Volt. "For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, I ask that thou grant me thy power!"

Celsius nodded. "Understood. Use my power well."

"COLD!" Lloyd shouted after the summon spirit vanished. "Let's get out of this freezing place!" he shivered, blowing on his hands. Colette walked over and took his hands in hers, trying to warm them. Lloyd blushed, but smiled gratefully at her.

"You're such a wimp Lloyd!" Genis sighed as they trooped out, shivering and groaning about the cold.

Except for one member of their party that is.

" _In the meadow we can build a snowman! And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'are you married?' We'll say 'no man, but you can do the job when you're in town!'"_ Anna danced as she walked, scooping up snow in utter ecstasy and tossing it up into the sky gleefully. She had always loved the cold and snow. She remembered how the lake in Luin would freeze and her dad would take her ice-skating. On earth, she and her mom would build snowmen and make snow cream. " _Later on! We'll conspire! As we dream by the fire! Singing a song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!"_

"Must be another one of those earth things," Lloyd said.

"It is," Anna replied. "It's called a Christmas Carol!"

"Christmas?" Colette asked. "What's that?"

Anna stopped dead. "You don't have Christmas?" Everyone shook their heads and Anna sighed. "I will acquaint you with Christmas this year! Just you wait!"

As they emerged into the snowy field between the seal and Flanoir, there was a loud rumbling noise. Overhead the sky was torn with swirling gray-purple crowds, oozing with the aura of evil. There was a great crash and a white hot bolt of lightning ripped from the sky and turned the land to flames somewhere ahead of them.

"What's going on?!" Zelos cried.

Presea's face went white. "That's…the direction of Ozette."

Genis looked up at the sky puzzled. "What could it be? There's a staggering amount of mana flowing from that lightning."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raine said.

As one everyone turned to look at Anna, who was dead white. _I had forgotten about Ozette. I had forgotten what comes next: Ozette’s destruction…and his arrival._ Anna thought fast. She could steer them away from Ozette. She could lie, she could prevent them ever approaching the burning village and finding the boy collapsed by the flames.

But Presea’s face, the torment there as she feared the worst…Anna couldn’t do it. She owed Presea the truth. She couldn’t deny the girl grief for the only home she had, even if the price was steep.

And besides, if they didn’t meet the boy now, who knew what other measures he would take to trap them and trick them?

"We have to go to Ozette,” Anna said, meeting Presea’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I thought we had more time but…it has been destroyed by Cruxis."

"No!" Presea gasped. Quickly the group boarded the Rheairds and headed for the village. When they arrived, a scene of horror met their eyes. The blackened sky formed a cruel contrast to the flickering red-orange light cast by the flames enveloping the village. The charred smell of burning wood was everywhere and the intense heat washed over them in waves. Buildings collapsed as they watched and the horrible smell of burning flesh began to permeate the air.

"This is…horrible," Presea said, shock bringing back her monotony.

Lloyd looked around in disbelief. "Why?" he demanded of Anna. "Why did they attack Ozette?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply, unsure of what to say when one word from Colette stopped her dead.

"Look!"

The house nearest them collapsed, burning logs crashing to the ground. Their light illuminated a blonde boy of about Genis's age, unconscious on the ground by the flames. Lloyd dashed over and pulled him away from the scene of destruction. Anna studied his pale hair, soft features, and childish innocence with nothing but pure loathing. Ignoring the look on Anna’s face, Lloyd led the others away from the main village and they took refuge at Presea's house, which was unharmed.

Anna continued to glare as the boy woke up, sitting up carefully as though he was hurt and innocent of the destruction around them. It was all she could do to remain silent as the man responsible for her death looked at her son. _How dare he?! He has no right to lay eyes on my boy, not after everything he's done. You evil, viscous, insane, black-hearted wretch! Curse you, Mithos Yggdrasill!_

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really know," Mithos said. "Suddenly, lightning fell from the sky, and angels attacked the village."

"Angels?" Raine asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Mithos pretended to look confused. "They had wings. Those with wings are angels… right?"

Lloyd clenched his fist. "Damn you, Cruxis!"

"So Ada was telling the truth after all," Presea muttered.

"Presea, are you okay?" Regal asked, much to Genis's annoyance.

"I'm fine," Presea replied, clenching her own fist like Lloyd. "But…this unsettling irritation…is this anger?"

Zelos looked at Mithos, his eyes shining with everything he knew. In that moment, Ada was so dizzy with gratitude for the chosen’s presence, she thought she would faint. _Zelos know him too, even if he is spying for him. Perhaps with the right persuasion, Zelos can help me keep Lloyd safe from him._

"I'm impressed you survived.” Zelos said, barely covering the sarcasm in his tone. “Are you the only survivor? What's your name?"

"My name is Mithos," he said. "I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village, so…"

"Wait,” Genis said suddenly, studying the boy intently. “Are you a half-elf?"

Mithos took a step backward. "I…I…no," he stammered.

"Relax," Raine assured him. "You can tell, can't you? We have the same blood flowing through our veins as you do."

Mithos's eyes widened. "You're half-elves, too? But you're with humans!"

"It's okay, we're all friends!" Colette chirped.

Mithos looked at her in disbelief. "Humans and half-elves as friends? You're lying!"

Genis shook his head fiercely. "No, it's true. My sister and I are part of this group."

"Your reaction is understandable," said Regal kindly. "I've heard that the village of Ozette is particularly known for its contempt for half-elves. If you lived an isolated life in this village, you must have suffered."

"And I must have sprouted wings," Anna muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"What happened here?" Altessa and Tabatha appeared, taking in the destruction of the village.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

Altessa shifted uncomfortably. "I saw the lightning of judgment fall towards this village. But what in the world—?"

"It was the work of Cruxis angels," said Presea, her voice edged in anger.

"Presea! You've regained your true self?!" Altessa looked as though he wanted to ask how, but thought the better of it. "How could they do this? Is this their punishment for failing the experiment?"

Sheena jumped at that. "What do you mean, punishment?"

Altessa backed away. "Nothing. It's nothing!" he turned and fled.

Lloyd ran after him, but Tabatha blocked the way. "THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTROYED."

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Colette said.

"YES. EXCUSE ME. I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER." Tabatha went after Altessa, leaving a stunned Lloyd in the dust. Presea stepped forward and said, "I'm…going to follow him."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. They convinced Mithos to come with them and followed the dwarf to his home, where he told them of his connections to Cruxis. Anna's mind kept drifting, partially because she had played the game so many times she could recite this in her sleep, and mostly due to the fact that her head was starting to hurt rather badly, just like it had when she was trying to break free. She rubbed her forehead and excused herself, ducking outside to get some fresh air.

Anna walked over to a boulder and flopped down, leaning against it and staring up at the blue sky above, casting around for something to take her mind off the pain of her headache and he rage at Mithos. Somewhere up there was Derris Kharlan…and Kratos.

Suddenly, her head felt like it was on fire. She yelped and clutched her skull, her eyes going dark as the pain increased. There was a faint, rather familiar sounding chuckle.

_Touching. Absolutely touching._

Anna grinded her teeth together to prevent crying out. She knew that voice and she be damned before she let him cow her. _I didn't know you could read minds Mithos!_

That wasn't smart. As soon as she named him for who he was, a spasm of pain shuddered through her brain and she had to choke back screams.

 _This isn't mind reading, fool_ Mithos snarled. _It's telepathic communication. I wouldn't expect you to understand, inferior being. I can only read what is in your conscious thought._

 _Get out of my head!_ Anna snapped back, trying to keep her thoughts suppressed. Mithos hadn't figured out who she was and she meant to keep it that way.

 _Now now,_ Mithos scolded. _I can't do that! Somehow you know who I am. What are you a Renegade? How could you know me?_

_None of your business! Get out!_

Mithos laughed again. _Not until you realize just what is going to become of your friends should you give me away._

In her mind, she could see Lloyd standing in front of her, his swords out, fear in his eyes masked by tears of sorrow and anger. At his feet lay a crumpled Colette, blood blossoming across her front, her eyes opening and unseeing. Zelos lay some feet away, his head severed from his neck. Sheena had been cut to ribbons with her guardian seals. Regal had been strangled with his handcuffs. Presea was split lengthwise in half, her axe lodged in her spine.

 _Don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think_! Anna shrieked it over and over in her head, trying to keep Mithos out, trying to stop the images he was projecting into her mind.

 _Ah, and what becomes of our hero Lloyd?_ Anna could hear the sneer in his voice as Lloyd was stabbed through the heart, right before her mind’s eye.

"NO!" Anna screamed, lurching to her feet. "You bastard! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Against her will, images of Lloyd and Kratos burst to the forefront of her mind: Lloyd being born, his first steps, his first word…Kratos looking at the stars with Lloyd perched, on his shoulder, Kratos teaching Lloyd how to hold his tiny wooden swords, Kratos holding her close…

 _What?!_ snapped Mithos. _How can this be? You are dead!_ He paused for a moment, scanning what little of her mind he could access. _Oh…Oh I see…you are her after all…well then it'll be all the more pleasurable to destroy Lloyd right before your eyes, should you give me away._

Anna got to her feet, clenching her fists. Anger such as she had never known was coursing through her, doubled—no, tripled—by a fierce desire to protect her son. "Mithos…BEGONE!" At once, the pain, the voice, the images vanished. Her mind was her own again.

"Ada?" Anna turned and saw Lloyd coming out of the house. "We decided to stay here for the night. Why don't you—what the?!" Anna had sprinted over to Lloyd, grabbed him, and hugged him very tightly.

"Umm…" Lloyd blushed bright red. "Ada? If Cole—er—anyone sees this…"

Anna released her son and tried very hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd," she whispered before fleeing inside. She wouldn’t let Mithos win, she wouldn’t let him hurt her son. What was she going to do?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…up! …Wake up! Lloyd! Wake up! The Professor's gone!" Colette shook the unconscious boy but to no avail.

"Genis?" Anna called.

"Aqua edge!" Genis said heavily. A shower of water rained down on Lloyd, drenching him into wakefulness.

"Gah!" Lloyd coughed and sputtered. "Wh…what?!"

"The professor's gone," Colette said, leading the way outside to the others.

Lloyd looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems Raine left a note saying she had something she wanted to investigate and then left," Genis said, shoving a piece of paper into Lloyd's hand.

"SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW A RHEAIRD HEADED SOUTH. PERHAPS THAT WAS RAINE," said Tabatha

Regal looked up at the sky. "South…so in the direction of Altamira."

Zelos raised an eyebrow at Regal. "Now that you mention it, Her Highness was acting just a bit strange yesterday. She was going on and on about the Otherworldly Gate."

"What should we do, Lloyd?" Presea asked.

"I'm worried about her being by herself," Genis muttered distractedly, already eyeing the wing pack nearby.

"Let's go find her,” Lloyd said, wiping water from his eyes and jumping out of bed. “It's not good for us to be separated right now."

Mithos hesitated by the door. "Ah…um…will you take me with you?" Mithos asked. Anna glared, but only because she was sure he couldn’t see her. "I'm worried about her. There are monsters all over Tethe'alla right now. This is the first time I've met another half-elf besides me, so…I want her to be okay."

"Sure," Lloyd said, "Let's just go."

"If you harm him, I will kill you," Anna muttered, knowing full well that Mithos could hear her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of going to the Otherworldly gate right away, Anna pretended she couldn’t find it so that they would have to stop off in Altamira first. She wanted to distract Mithos as much as possible from Raine and Genis while she frantically tried to think of a solution.

 _Damn Damn Damn!_ Anna thought furiously as they wound through the maze that was Altamira. _What do I do!? Yggdrasill knows all about Kratos's relationship to Lloyd AND that I'm alive. If I know Mithos, and I do know the demented son of a bitch, Kratos will suffer for this as will Lloyd. Forget the timeline! I’ve got to find a way to stop him!_

She looked up suddenly when the group drew to a halt. They were at Alicia’s grave already? Had she missed George completely? Some look out she was! Presea stood before her sister’s tomb in complete shock. If she had been a normal girl, one not frozen in the currents of time, she would have sobbed, broken-hearted, for the last of her family was dead.

The exsphere in the gravestone shone brightly for a moment. Suddenly, a hazy figure rose from the cursed orb like a ghost. It was a girl who looked almost exactly like Presea, but older and with shorter hair. "Presea…” she said in a ghostly echoing voice. “Sis! It's you, isn't it?" Alicia smiled.

Presea stepped forward, hardly daring to believe it. "Alicia?!"

"I'm so happy I can see you again before I disappear," Alicia said, her initially cheerful voice becoming mournful as her fate became all too clear to her.

"What's going on?" Presea asked. "Are you still alive?"

Alicia looked as though she wanted to cry. "I…I exist only in the Exsphere. Soon, even my consciousness will be gone. The Exsphere killed my body and absorbed my consciousness."

Presea was shaking as an unfamiliar tide of emotions welled up inside of her. So many things she had forgotten how to feel were pouring out of her as she looked at her sister's consciousness. "I can't believe you've become a victim of the Exsphere as well…"

"Presea," Alicia begged. "There’s little time. Please grant me my request. Before I disappear…please find my master. Please find Master Bryant! By killing me, he…"

Alicia's voice trailed off as she vanished and Presea's eyes widened in horror.

"Alicia!" Presea cried. "He killed you?! Please, tell me what happened!"

"Please…Presea…find him."

Silence fell. Presea couldn't begin to quell the storm of emotions inside of her. She turned to the others. "Lloyd, please, help me find Alicia's killer."

Lloyd walked up to Presea and put his arm around her. "Of course. We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here!"

"Yeah! I won't let him get away with killing your sister!" Genis said, punching a fist in the air.

Presea looked away, unsure of everything at the moment. "Thank you."

Lloyd looked up at Anna, who was wiping away tears. Their situation so closely mirrored her and Kratos's own experience that she felt as though her heart was breaking. It brought out so many emotions.

"Ada," Lloyd said. "You know who the killer is." Lloyd looked back at the gravestone. "Where is he?"

Anna opened her mouth and closed it. She couldn't bring herself to rat Regal out. Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who can lead us to him at least?"

Anna turned away. "Regal. We must tell Regal. He'll know what to do."

Lloyd nodded and led them outside. Mithos stood still looking at the grave. Anna looked ahead and saw the others in a small conference in the elevator as it disappeared. "Exspheres are terrible things, aren't they, Genis?" Mithos said innocently, not knowing that it was Anna there and not Genis.

Anna walked up to Mithos and tapped his shoulder, swinging one fist back. As the boy turned, she punched him with all of her strength.

But Mithos stepped aside with blinding speed and seized Anna wrist. He looked her in the eye and crushed the bones in one squeeze. Anna screamed.

"You test my patience, inferior being," Mithos said, walking away from Anna as she fell to her knees, cradling her wrist and looking the Seraph in the eye. "Do not think of doing so again," Mithos sneered. "I suggest you stay here for a while. I'll tell them you offered to stand watch over the failed vessel." He laughed as the elevator shut and descended.

Anna growled in pain. Her wrist hung limply, bleeding profusely as shards of bone emerged from the skin. Tears of both physical pain and emotional pain raced down her face. The past few days, weeks, the time she had spent in Symphonia recently, her short life before and after the ranch, the life she lead on Earth, all of it, came rushing out in a torrent of tears.

"Damn," she moaned. "Why…why must fate be so cruel." She tried to move her wrist, but nothing happened except a spasm of pain that made her cry out.

There was a rush of wind overhead. She looked up in time to see Kratos descend, landing in front of her. She didn’t even question why he was there, she knew he was likely following them as he did his own tasks. He crouched next to her and gently lifted her wrist. "Mithos," he muttered before casting healing wind on her wrist.

"Thanks," Anna said, wiping the tears away. Kratos reached in his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, which he used to wipe away Anna's tears. She looked up at him and saw that his face was dead white, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Kratos," she whispered, flexing her wrist. "He knows. He knows about me."

"I know," Kratos replied tightly. "He wouldn't have done this otherwise. I assume he knows threatened Lloyd." Anna nodded. "I see…"

"Kratos," Anna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as he hugged her close. "What is he going to do? I'm so lost here. This isn't part of the story!"

"I don't know, Anna," Kratos said. "I don't know. I was afraid of this. It's why I have tracked his progress with Lloyd and you." He looked at her and brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from breaking your wrist."

Anna laughed softly. "As if it's your fault, love."

Kratos smiled. “Anna what happened to Ada?” he asked, unsure if he would get another chance to ask.

“She’s still here,” Anna replied, tapping her head. “And here.” She tapped her heart. “Neither of us were comfortable with the Anna or Ada scenario so we mashed it all together. I am Anna Adalais Aurion.”

Kratos chuckled. “Leave it to you to bend already broken rules.” He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. “Anna…I am so glad you are back in this world, I—.” he broke off, turning to listen behind him. "They're coming." He turned away and opened his wings. "I'll be watching. If he dares to lay a hand on you again…I'll tear out his throat with my bare hands. Watch over Lloyd."

"Kratos," Anna said as he drifted upward. "If he touches one hair on Lloyd's head he will feel my blade pierce his blackened heart. I promise you that."

Kratos actually ground his teeth in anger. "I dare not think of him harming Lloyd. I couldn't stop myself if I did."

Anna smiled and blew him a kiss. "Go, my love."

"Anna,” he said seriously. “No matter what has happened I just want you to know…I love you." Anna smiled and he disappeared, just as the lift opened to reveal George.

"Oh you're still here?" he asked, recognizing Anna from earlier. "Did you know Alicia as well?"

"Something like that," Anna mumbled as the elevator opened again. She gasped and jumped in front of George, unsheathing her blades as Vharley strode across the terrace.

"Hah!" Vharley laughed. "George! At last I have found you." He looked Anna up and down. "I don't know or care who you are little girl, but clear off it you want to keep that pretty little head."

Anna smiled. "I'm going nowhere, you treacherous snake." She shot a demon fang at Vharley, who unfortunately dodged. "How dare you destroy lives for your own gain?"

Vharley laughed and looked at George, ignoring Anna completely. "Tell me the password to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine! Now!"

George backed away, but made direct eye contact with the disgusting man. "I don't know anything about it."

Vharley laughed and started forward, as did Anna. "Wrong answer!"

"How about I tell you instead," said Regal. Anna skidded to a stop as Vharley turned to face Regal, who looked at his enemy with hate to halfway rival Kratos's. _Of course…no one hates like my angel. Wait…that isn't a good thing!_

George gasped. "Master Regal! What are you doing here?"

Vharley sneered. "So the president himself decided to pay a visit. Perfect."

Lloyd and the others looked confused. "President?"

Regal walked up so that he was face to face with Vharley. "The route to the Toize Valley Mine opens by my voice print and cornea scan. Forcing it open would undoubtedly cause the Exsphere mine area to collapse."

"Is that so?" Vharley scoffed. "In that case, Regal, you're just going to have to come open it for us! I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some more Exspheres."

"I think not," Regal said. "Besides, Rodyle will soon be dead. You will not have anyone to unload huge numbers of Exspheres on."

"Are you stupid?" Vharley snapped. "I don't need Rodyle. I've got the Pope himself on my side! And there's plenty of people around who'd love to get their hands on some Exspheres!

Presea hefted her ax and strode forward. "That's enough. I cannot forgive you for killing an innocent person."

Vharley laughed. "Soon, the King will die and the Pope will take over. And when that happens, I'm going to grind your pathetic Lezareno Company into the ground!"

There was a familiar looking puff of smoke and Vharley was gone.

"Wait…" Sheena muttered. "That looked like…but it can't be…"

Regal regarded his servant. "Are you all right, George?"

George bowed. "Yes, Master Regal. Thank you."

Regal nodded and turned to his companions. "My name is Regal Bryant. I was granted the title of Duke by His Highness, and am also the president of Lezareno Company. Although, it would seem that the Chosen already knows me, as does Ada, obviously."

Zelos looked uncomfortable. "I saw you at one of the Princess' birthday parties."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah…I'd forgotten that this guy's actually a member of high society, too." Zelos winked at her and laughed.

“Wait," Colette gasped and shook her head. "Then that means Alicia’s killer…it can't be…Regal?"

Regal turned away as Alicia's exsphere began to shimmer again and her ghostly form appeared again. "Alicia!" he gasped, reaching up as though he could touch her.

Alicia smiled. "Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear."

Regal looked down at his shackled hands. "I'm sorry. Even after death, you still suffer…"

"It's all right. It's not your fault."

Presea, who had edged away from Regal, looked at her sister. "Alicia? What do you mean?"

Regal looked up longingly at Alicia, as though sheer force of will could bring her back. "Alicia and I were in love."

George chimed in. "Then I, his servant, interfered and forced them apart."

"Alicia was handed over to Vharley," Regal explained. "He wanted to use her in an Exsphere experiment."

"Was he…trying to create Cruxis Crystals?" Colette asked.

Regal nodded. "It seems so. But the experiment failed." He closed his eyes, still telling the story as the painful memories raced across his mind.

_Regal stood near the sea on the edge of Altamira, a desperate, broken man as he faced Vharley. He was terrified for his love, but his voice remained firm as he spoke to Vharley. "I've fulfilled my promise. The mine is yours. Now, please, return Alicia to me!" He didn't care. All he wanted was to hold Alicia in his arms again, to tell her how much he loved her._

_Vharley snorted. "Sure thing, bub. You can have her. I don't have any use for a failed piece of work like that, anyway."_

" _What?" Regal snapped. A huge shadow emerged out of the darkness. It was a horrible, scaly green monster._

_Vharley waved his hand unconcernedly. "This is Alicia! She wasn't compatible with the Exsphere experiment. It worked just fine on another from her family." Vharley laughed and strode away._

" _Master Regal…" It was Alicia's voice, mutated by what she had become. "Please…kill me!" Before Regal could react, Alicia swung at him, throwing him back into the railing seaperating him from the beach below. Regal struggled to his feet as Alicia pursued, all the while begging for death._

" _I…I can't. I could never kill you with my own hands!" he moaned._

_Her voice was faint now, as though it were fading away. "It's because I love you that I want you to do it!"_

_Regal dodged another blow as her heart began to crumble. He looked up as the woman he loved faded before his eyes. This time, as she swung at him, he seized the scaly arm in his hands and twisted, feeling the bones break and hearing her scream._

Regal returned to the present as Alicia spoke. "Master Regal killed me in order to save me. It was the only way."

"Just like Marble…" Genis said mournfully.

Alicia smiled at Regal. "I'm so glad I got to see you again in the end. I have no regrets, now. So please, Regal, stop punishing yourself."

"Alicia…but with my own hands, I…"

"I will disappear very soon," Alicia said. "So please, don't leave me anything to worry about. You don't need those shackles. You've suffered enough."

Regal shook his head. "I took the life of the one I love. These are the symbol of my crime, as well as my punishment."

"You don't need that punishment anymore. Please, Regal…" Alicia begged.

Lloyd stepped forward, his eyes hard. "Genis and I once experienced the same thing you did. And I also imagined what it must have been like…for my dad. When my mom turned into a monster, and he struck her down. He must have suffered as well."

Anna put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder, trying her best not to cry again.

Regal looked at Lloyd in horror. "Your father did the same thing?"

Lloyd nodded. "That's what I heard. I don't know if the decisions you or my dad made were correct, but I don't think my mom would have wanted my dad to punish himself and live the way you have."

"Of course she wouldn't," Anna said. "If someone you love saves you, there is no reason to seek vengeance or punishment. That isn't what love is about, Regal."

Regal looked at Alicia. "Is that true?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes. It's just as they say. At least, _I_ don't want you to live like that."

Regal thought for a moment. "All right. But I will never use these hands as tools of death. I swear that to you. To you and to Lloyd. And once we have defeated those who use Exspheres to toy with people's lives, I shall remove these bonds."

"Thank you, Regal." Alicia looked at her older sister. "Presea…I think I can finally rest in peace. Please destroy the crystal before I am totally absorbed into the Exsphere."

"Why?" Presea said, a hint of hope in her voice. "Can't you stay like you are now?"

"If I stay like this, I will live on forever. An isolated consciousness, unable to even speak, existing for eternity. It would be true hell."

Lloyd looked at Presea and Regal, leaving it up to them. "Presea, Regal, what do we do?"

"Please, set her free," Regal said sadly.

Presea nodded. "Yes. Goodbye, Alicia."

Alicia smiled and vanished. "Thank you. Presea, please forgive Master Regal. Please." As her voice faded, Lloyd drew his sword and destroyed the Exsphere embedded in Alicia's gravestone.

Anna watched Lloyd as he surveyed the group. She felt the tears fall but made no effort to stop them. The situation was so close to home for the wielders of the twin blades. Anna wished more than anything that she could tell Lloyd that both of his parents were here, fighting beside and for him, protecting them with everything they had. She knew he was thinking of it…of Anna and Kratos and how his life too, had been torn asunder by the exsphere. She could see it in his eyes, the shadows, as Regal and George finished their tale. She could see it in the way he lightly brushed the exsphere as they found the location of the Otherworldly Gate. And as they soared over the skies of Tethe'alla, she could feel a powerful mix of sadness and love for her son, wishing with all her heart and soul that she could ease his sufferings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Scars by Papa Roach


	11. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine and Genis find the truth about themselves and Anna makes a decision that no one is prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Sacrifice by Jeff Williams

Raine stood before the towering stones etched with ancient runes. The moonlight glinted off the stone, casting a ghostly pallor to the surrounding terrain. It was as though it were another planet. She smiled at that thought. It was another planet, technically. She felt a mixture of feelings: sadness, nostalgia, satisfaction, and pain. Mostly pain.

"Mother…" she muttered, running her hand over the smooth stones as she called her ever-fading parents' faces to her mind. “Did you hate us so that you left us here to die?"

"Professor!" Raine turned towards the distant shout overhead as her students, brother, and friends descended from the sky. They landed the Reihards and Genis was off his and running up to her in flash, his face creased with worry.

“Why are you all here?" Raine asked, puzzled. They should have been asleep, but then…how long had she stood there transfixed. She had some vague notion of time passing, but she couldn’t recall. Her desperate search had at last come to fruition, but whatever peace she had hoped to find still eluded her.

Genis glared at his older sister. "Why do you think we're here?” he demanded. “We were worried about you!"

Mithos nodded, stepping up to Genis’s side. "It's dangerous to come here alone. As a fellow half-elf, I can't just leave you here by yourself."

Anna bit back the fury that consumed her every time Mithos spoke. His continual efforts to win them over with his seemingly innocent face and generous demeanor made her sick, but there was nothing she could do. Instead, she met Raine’s eyes for a moment before looking sideways at Genis in the other’s.

"It's her destiny guys. We couldn’t a stop her coming here even if we tried. She needed to know.”

“I’ve always needed to know,” Raine admitted sadly.

Colette regarded her teacher with confusion. ‘What did you need to know, Professor? Why did you come to this place?"

Raine sighed and turned back to the ruin she had desperately searched for all of her life. "This is where Genis and I were abandoned."

A moment of stunned silence followed her announcement. "What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, surprised. "You two are from Sylvarant."

"Ask Ada if you doubt me," Raine said. Everyone looked at Anna, who nodded sadly, knowing the story that was to come. Raine smiled but it was a pained smile, more grimace than smile. "I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette and it's been on my mind ever since. Then, when I heard the story during our travels about the two poles that connect the two worlds, I became certain.” Raine pressed a hand to her head, cradling her forehead gently and closing her eyes as though she was in pain, which she undoubtedly was. “The images in my memory…the ruin I've been searching for all this time...is this place."

"So what are you saying?" Sheena asked, trying to piece the information together. "The two of you were born in Tethe'alla?"

"It can't be!" Genis cried. "All my memories are of Iselia! I don't know this place at all."

"We were born and raised in the village of the elves," Raine said, "from which we were eventually ostracized. We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant."

"The village of the elves?" Mithos said in fake disbelief. "The secret village said to be off-limits to anyone except elvenkind?"

Or particularly to those who despise elvenkind…because of you! Anna gritted her teeth in frustration but kept silent.

"Yes," said Raine. "I don't know the details of what happened, but I'm positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

Genis stared at Raine, thunderstruck and floored, as did most of the rest of their party, but they did not have time to dwell.

"Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!"

The group turned around towards the man’s shout that came from behind them. There was a puff of smoke identical to the one that took Vharley away and the ninja Kuchinawa appeared at the scene.

Sheena looked at her former comrade in surprise. "Kuchinawa! What are you talking about?"

Kuchinawa slid into his fighter stance, anger burning in his unveiled eyes. "My chance to avenge my parents' deaths has finally arrived." The clank of armor resounded across the tiny island as the Papal Knights surrounded them, appearing in more puffs of smoke.

"FINALLY!" Anna shouted in relief. She may not be able to do anything about Mithos, but she could reveal Kuchinawa for the snake he was named for. Anna darted over to Sheena and ripped the charm Kuchinawa had given the summoner off of her sash. She threw it to the traitorous ninja as hard as she could, hard enough that he could not catch it and it bounced off of his forehead. "You can have that back now, traitor!"

"Impudent wench!" Kuchinawa snarled.

"I get that a lot," Anna said sneering at him. She looked back at Sheena. “He has been spying on you using that charm and now he wants to kill you to avenge his parents.”

"Avenge his parents?" Sheena asked, his face going pale.

"Correct," barked Kuchinawa. "You will die for killing my parents along with countless others of our village when you failed to control Volt."

Sheena winced as he hit the old wound mercilessly.

"That was an accident!" Lloyd yelled, defending Sheena. "And it was years ago. Why are you doing this now?"

Kuchinawa stomped his foot childishly. "Accident? I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant, thereby placing Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now!” He spat at Sheena’s feet. “She's made pacts with Summon Spirits just like that."

"May I remind you she was but a child when Volt went crazy," Anna said. "I didn't see you accomplish great feats as a child. Or ever actually."

“What do you know?” Kuchinawa yelled. “She’s a murderer, plain and simple.”

"You have it all wrong!" Colette insisted.

"Do I?" he shouted. "I think she wasn't really trying during the first pact-making! Because of that, she killed my parents and our people."

Sheena was staring at the ground, trying not to reveal how savage a blow he had dealt her. "I did the best I could!” she said meekly. “I tried…"

Kuchinawa shook his head, out of his mind with grief and rage. "Enough excuses!"

Kuchinawa started forward at the same time as Lloyd and Anna, but Sheena shouted for them to wait. She walked past her friends and towards her accuser.

"Kuchinawa! Please! Don't drag them into this!” She was a few steps from the man and the Papal knights gripped their weapons, a careful eye on her and the group. “I'm the one you despise right?” Sheena looked up and met his eye. “Then I'm the only one you need to kill.”

"Sheena, stop talking like that!" Lloyd snapped.

Sheena smiled bravely at her friend. "It's okay,” she said before turning back to the ninja. “Kuchinawa…please!"

Kuchinawa thought for a moment. "Fine."

Meanwhile a very intense battle of brains, morals, and emotions was going in the mind of  Zelos.  From the moment Kuchinawa had appeared and hit Sheena with her painful past, strange emotions had over taken him. Something like compassion…and anger. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure why this hit him in such a way. He knew only one thing. He did NOT want to see Sheena die. He couldn’t understand why the thought filled him with such rage and such pain but as he started at the spot where sheena stood, her back straight and her dark indigo hair fluttering in the wind as she faced her fate, Zelos wanted to tear into Kuchinawa and not stop.

She can't do this! Zelos thought. Sheena can't die. Sheena the ultra-gorgeous beauty…Sheena the summoner…Sheena my friend is not going to die!

Kuchinawa was poised to strike, Sheena was poised to die, Zelos was poised to interfere, and the others were poised to fight. Bone of them got the chance. Just as Kuchinawa moved, they were all blinded by an unexpected flash as the moonlight broke over the stones, shining down at the heart of the Otherworldly Gate. The ground rumbled beneath them and a great circle of light appeared, lighting the way to their only hope of survival.

Zelos knew what he had to do. Sheena was trying to sacrifice herself and he just wasn't into that, not one bit. “You've got to be kidding me!” Zelos growled, racing for Sheena as Kuchinawa recovered from the flash and drew his weapon. "Enough of this, Sheena!" Zelos’s hand closed around Sheena’s arm and he jerked her into his grasp, lifting her up over his shoulder and running towards the gate, deaf to her protests. "Lloyd! Come on!"

As usual Lloyd did not hesitate when faced with the unknown, but plunged headfirst into it. He dove through the circle after Zelos, the rest of their friends not far behind.

Anna smiled mockingly back at Kuchinawa. “I wouldn’t mess with Sheena again, ninjago. You’ll have to get through us first. And you won’t like Zelos when he’s mad.” Anna laughed outright and jumped through the gate and into the white void.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ow!" Anna moaned opening her eyes. Her body ached all over and her head was disoriented as sunlight beat mercilessly down into her face. She could feel the hard ground beneath her and the bright sun above her as she sat up rubbing her head. The others were struggling upright, battered from their fall through the gate.

"Where are we?" Regal asked.

"Probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta," Raine replied, looking around, limping slightly as she rubbed her knee.

"Phew," Zelos panted, standing up gingerly and pulling Sheena to her feet. "Man, I never thought I'd wind up coming over to this side like that."

Sheena was having none of it and shoved Zelos away from her. "Why did you butt in?!" she shouted at the Chosen.

Zelos folded his arms, trying to fight down the insane protective urge that had overcome him. "Excuse me? Don't tell me you actually wanted to die back there." Sheena looked away, slightly ashamed but determined to hide it. "Besides, those guys would have come after us regardless of whether or not you died. Pope's orders and all.”

Sheena's head shot up and she glared again. "Are you saying Kuchinawa is working for the Pope?"

Zelos merely shrugged so Raine decided to point out the obvious. "It's likely. Those assassins he had with him were the Pope's men, weren't they?"

“They were,” Anna confirmed. “Kuchinawa was offered various rewards by the Pope in exchange for spying on you. It why he gave you that charm, he could track your movements. It’s also why they kept popping up everywhere we go.”

Sheena glared at Anna. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Anna stared back, unruffled by her temper. “Would you have listened? You guys are quick to get angry with me about not revealing the future after bad things happen but you don’t want to hear my explanations when they offend what you all think you know.”

No one had anything to say to that one. She was right and they all knew it.

Colette walked up to Sheena, a surprisingly stern look on her normal kind face. "Sheena, please don't do something like that again. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Nothing good will come of you sacrificing your life!"

"Colette's absolutely right," Lloyd said, nodding his head at Zelos. "You should thank Zelos, Sheena."

Sheena turned and looked up at Zelos, who had masked himself again behind his cocky smile. She saw something there in  his face for a  moment, a kind of understanding. For a second, it seemed as if Zelos understood why she might try to sacrifice herself and why she might feel guilty enough to be driven to it, but for just a second. In an instant he was all swagger and bravado again and she had to wonder if she had imagined what she saw in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Th…thanks," Sheena stammered uncertainly.

Zelos grinned. "Come on now, would it hurt you to give me a kiss or two?"

"UGH! IDIOT!" Sheena said, smacking Zelos upside the head.

Lloyd and the gang decided to head for Palmacosta to drop Mithos off while the continued their journey to find the seals. As they walked, Anna dropped to the back of the group where Zelos was casually strolling along. At her approach, the Chosen looked at her suspiciously.

"I suppose you want to hit me too eh, Adalais?" Zelos asked cheerfully.

"Not today Zelos,” Anna said, smiling at him. “What you did was a noble and brave thing Zelos. I won’t forget it.”

“Well I figured if I just let her up and die, you’d kill me.” Zelos said with an indifferent shrug. “Is that about right, Adalais?”

“Ada," Anna said. "You saved Sheena. You earned the right to call me Ada."

Zelos winked. "Sure thing my fiery-" he broke off at a look from Anna. "Er…Ada."

They walked in companionable silence for a minute before Anna decided to drop the pretense. "You love her, Zelos" Anna said quietly.

Zelos stopped dead, floored for a moment before trying once more to hide behind his facade. "Babe! Come on. I'm the Great Zelos Wilder. I love ALL the ladies."

"But her in particular," Anna said, dismissing his protests. "That's why when she was in danger, your somewhat buried protective instincts kicked in and caused you to scoop her up in your arms and dash through a gate you knew perfectly well would take you to the uh… 'hellish land' of Sylvarant." Anna looked at Zelos sincerely. “You did not want her to die."

Zelos said nothing.

"Think about it, Zelos,” Anna said imploringly. “I know what you are, I know to whom you're reporting. But this is my telling you that…I do trust you. I do.,” And it was true. “Act now, Zelos and you won't lose Sheena or your friends because they really are your friends. They will help you and stand by you and none more than Sheena if you’d let her.” Zelos still did not respond so Anna left him with the last thing she had in her persuasive arsenal. “You don't have to die to free Seles. Yggdrasill needs to die. We can do that for you. Think about it." With that, Anna walked off to chat with Lloyd, leaving behind a very distracted pervert.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dropping off ithos, Lloyd lead the other to the destroyed Palmacosta ranch to inspect Neil’s reports of Desian activity. The group wound through the wreckage carefully, prepared for anything.

Well almost anything.

"Renegades!" Lloyd snarled as a man stepped out of the trees. The supposed Desians turned out to be Botta and his soldiers.

"So that's it,” Raine said. “Neil and the others couldn't tell the difference between the Desians and the Renegades."

"That is the general idea behind their appearance," Anna remarked.

"Indeed," said Botta. "We've been waiting for you."

"Are you saying you were expecting us to come here?" Regal asked doubtfully.

Botta scoffed. "Does it really matter? We have more important things to discus, such as joining forces."

Raine shook her head. "Unbelievable. You actually expect us to trust you after all you've done to Lloyd and Colette?"

"They certainly have some nerve,” Anna remarked. “But we should do it anyway.”

“Are you insane?” Raine asked incredulously.

“Of course not,” Anna replied, offended. “Just listen to the blue-haired wonder.” She pointed behind them at Yuan who stepped out of the trees and glared at Anna.

“Look” he said, addressing Raine directly. “The circumstances have changed. Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?"

"That’s the legendary Giant Tree said to have existed in the Holy Ground of Kharlan, right?" said Zelos, to everyone's astonishment. "It's the tree of life, which produces infinite mana."

"Isn't that just a fairy tale?" Colette said.

"Nope," Anna said. "It's merely been so long since the tree existed that facts have faded into legends and myths."

Yuan nodded, looking disgruntled but impressed with their knowledge. "The Giant Kharlan Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away. Now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. It is known as the Great Seed."

"Are you talking about the Soul of Mithos?" Genis asked.

"Now that is a fairy tale," Botta said. "The Great Seed, the source of the world's mana, is the seed of the Giant Tree."

"The Great Seed is absolutely vital in order to reunite the two worlds," Yuan added.

"That would indeed be our logical goal," Raine said. "It's the only way of reforming this system while ensuring the supply of mana isn't exhausted."

"You’re suggesting we reunite the two worlds," Lloyd said. “Why?”

"I believe I told you before," Yuan said. "Yggdrasill is the creator of the two worlds. Originally, the world was one, but Yggdrasill ripped it asunder."

"How is it even possible for someone to split the world apart?" Lloyd asked.

"It was possible for Yggdrasill," replied Yuan impatiently. "The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed."

"So that's why the cycle of flourishing and declining continues, and the Chosen goes on a journey of regeneration…" Colette trailed off, lost in thought.

"But if the Great Seed germinates, the Giant Tree will be restored and the cycle will come to an end," Yuan summarized. Anna turned her laugh into a cough.

"So how do we resurrect the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"The Great Seed is nearly dead," Yuan informed him. "We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it."

"There's no supply of mana like that to be found anywhere in the world," Raine pointed out. “In either of the worlds.”

"You mean not in _this_ world," Anna said.

"Are you suggesting we take mana from your world?" Sheena asked Anna.

"That would be impossible," Yuan said. "We still aren’t sure how Adalais;s world is even connected to ours. We must use something closer.”

“What do you suggest?” Raine asked. “To my knowledge, there is no adjacent plant that meets the requirements.

“You would be correct,” Yuan said, with a small smile. _A smile? Yuan? What the heck?_  Anna frowned and studied the half elf. He was looking at Raine, Despite the fact the he was answering questions for the group at large. _Holy crap…could it be that he find Raine attractive? Ew, ok, not thinking about that._

“Cruxis' base, Derris-Kharlan, is a comet made from a giant mass of mana,” Yuan explained, snapping Anna out of her reverie. “It lies suspended in the sky high above this land. All we have to do is use that."

"Oh is that all?" Anna said sarcastically.

"Wait, if that's true, why doesn't Yggdrasill revive the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"All of Derris-Kharlan's mana is being given to Martel for the sake of resurrecting her." Yuan said heavily, biting down the rage he had grown so accustom to. “By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the Great Seed."

"If Martel awakens," said Botta, "the Great Seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits."

"So that's why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival," Raine concluded. “You are seeking to revive the tree.”

Yuan nodded at her. "We will make the Great Seed germinate. As a result, Martel will be absorbed by the seed."

"Then the Giant Kharlan Tree will be reborn." Lloyd punched a fist in the air. "Let's do it."

"If that happens, will the two worlds become one again?" Colette asked.

Yuan shrugged. "That I don't know. The only certainty is that the world will end if the seed is lost."

"So, you're gonna have Miss Martel be a good little girl and disappear," Zelos said.

"Martel is already dead," Yuan said bitterly. "If it weren't for Derris-Kharlan's mana, her soul would have disappeared a long time ago." _And she wouldn't have to suffer like this._

"Why is Yggdrasill so obsessed with Martel?" Genis asked.

"That doesn't matter," snapped the seraph. "What's important is that we see to it that the Great Seed germinates. Up till now, the Great Seed has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world. Now that the links have begun to unravel, the Great Seed's protection has weakened."

Lloyd rubbed his chin, thinking hard. Before we agree, answer me this Yuan,” Lloyd looked at Yuan hard and the half-elf tore his gaze from Raine to look back at the boy. “Are you with Cruxis or the Renegades?"

“Or with the butterflies?” Anna chimed in, mocking his pink wings.

Yuan rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he sighed and looked at Lloyd. "I am with Cruxis, and I am also the leader of the Renegades."

"A double-agent," Regal said with disdain.

"In other words, a traitor," Zelos remarked.

"You mean an effective tool in opposing Yggdrasill, don't forget." Anna glared as most of them rolled their eyes. "Would he be the leader and founder of a group that opposed Yggdrasill if he meant to turn it all over to the twisted man?"

“Probably not,” Zelos conceded.

Yuan sighed, impatient again. "So, what's your decision?"

"Okay," Lloyd said. There was an instant objection from Raine, but Lloyd dismissed it. "He's revealed the fact that he is a traitor. He's putting himself on the line. That has to mean something."

Raine looked at Yuan who stared back at her again. Whatever she hoped to find in his face she must have found because she conceded without a word, though he eyes never left the man’s face. _Is she returning the affection? Now she’s staring at him._ Anna rubbed her head. _I don’t need this distraction right now._

"You were headed towards Rodyle's ranch, correct?" Yuan asked.

"You sure know a lot about what we're doing,” Zelos remarked. “Do you have a spy watching us or something?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Lloyd said with a laugh.

Anna smacked her forehead in exasperation. _I blame you for Lloyd’s slowness Kratos! If you hadn't dropped him those three times, he'd probably be a damn genius!_ She looked sideways at Zelos. "Could you be any more obvious?" she whispered to the Chosen, who ignored her.

"But either way, we have to stop that Mana Cannon thing before it's completed," Lloyd finished.

"We also have a debt to pay back to Rodyle," said Presea, her normally monotonous voice furious.

"The ranch and Mana Cannon systems should be interlinked," Yuan informed them. "Disabling the control room should be our first priority. We need to make preparations to fire mana at the Great Seed." Yuan started to leave, but turned back to face his second in command. "I'll leave the rest to you, Botta."

"Understood," Botta said.

Yuan made to leave again but Anna found she could not remain silent any longer. "This won't work, Yuan!"

Yuan looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we destroy the protection around the great seed, all that will happen is that the Tree will go out of control," Anna said. "What we're hoping for will not happen."

"But if we don't try," Lloyd said, “The worlds will stay in turmoil."

Anna shook her head. Again they doubt her foresight when it suits them. There was nothing to be done. "Do what you will." It'll be alright. _After all, things work out in the end. If we don't do this, who knows if we'll ever be able to destroy the Iselia ranch and rescue Chocolat?_

They set off again, Botta leading the way to the Remote Island Human Ranch. Outside he explained what the finer details of the plan. "We have work to do on the mana reactor in here. If you head straight, it should connect to the ranch." He looked at Raine and glared. "One more thing. It seems you've destroyed every ranch you've been to, but we need the mana reactor in order to sprout the Great Seed.” Bota leaned towards Raine and enunciated carefully. “Don't destroy this one."

"Hear that, Raine?" Sheena and Anna chorused gleefully.

"It's not like I destroy them for fun, you know," Raine snapped at Botta and the girls.

"Yet it is very strange just how much fun it can be," Anna said happily as they made their way inside.

"In order to disable the Mana Cannon, we need to go to the control room," Regal remarked.

"My intuition tells me it's probably the room farthest in," Lloyd said heavily. "So for this place, that would be the top floor." And with that, they proceed through the most annoying, time consuming, ugly, difficult ranch that ever existed. But that gave Anna plenty of time to think.

Even before she had been sent to the human ranch, Anna Aurion was not weak. She was known for being loyal and strong. But above all else, she was respected for putting others above herself. She had fought tooth and nail to save her parents lives, begging the foes that had broken into their home and killed them to take her instead. But they wouldn't. When she watched them die before her very eyes, she vowed never to put her life before even the most insignificant persons. It was because of this she begged Kratos to kill her…so he and Lloyd could be free to live.

Adalias Orion was the same. The guilt she had felt upon discovering her father's body had never faded away. She had spent the rest of her life working to prevent other such tragedies. She even pretended to love Sei so he would not have to suffer a broken heart. She could never be happy while others suffered, particularly when she could have done something.

So Anna Adalais Aurion had a decision to make. Botta was mere hours—no, minutes—from death. Could she really stand by and watch him and his men drown before their very eyes? There was Lloyd and Kratos to think of…and Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, Zelos, and Regal. Could she leave them to suffer by sacrificing herself for Botta of all people? Could she really leave her family a second time? But if she chose not to save Botta, could she live with that decision?

Rodyle's voice shook her out of her thoughts. They had arrived at the control center. "Well, I see the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches."

"You and Vharley…deceived me," Presea hissed.

"Presea,” Rodyle sighed, tuting in admonishment. “I'd have treated you so much better had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that little body of yours," the half-elf squeaked. Anna had never fully noticed that his voice was very nasal and squeaky and annoying.

"Die!" Presea shouted.

Rodyle laughed maniacally. "Now, now, settle down. Have a look at the projector. I've got a special underwater show for you."

Lloyd's group watched in horror as the prisoners appeared on the screen boxed off. With a horrible rushing noise, seawater began to fill the room. Anna watched the projector of the prisoners attempting to escape, but it was to no avail. They would drown there, they’d never get out and she couldn’t anything. But in that moment, she knew exactly what to do.

"How could you do that?" Genis gasped.

"They'll all be killed!" Colette shrieked.

"Damn you!" Regal started forward, his blood pumping fast as the man responsible for Alicia's death laughed insanely.

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted. "Stop the water, now!"

"I know why you've come here," Rodyle sneered. "I'm sure you intend to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you won't succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with sea water!"

"You're going to kill all those people at the ranch just to stop us?!" Colette demanded.

"Who cares about the lives of pathetic inferior beings?!" Rodyle laughed. "The Mana Cannon will be completed once I get the Cruxis Crystal. With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasill and Cruxis will beg for my mercy! Even that eyesore of a tower will fall before my cannon."

"What do you hope to accomplish by destroying the Tower of Salvation?" Lloyd shouted, unsheathing his blades.

"That's nothing you lower life forms need to concern yourselves with. The Cruxis Crystal is finally mine!" Rodyle withdrew the orb and grinned. "Now, let's see. I think I'll test its power first by equipping it on myself."

Rodyle dug the Cruxis Crystal into his flesh. The effect was instantaneous. The skin of his body stretched and faded into green, his eyes turning a blood red crimson.

"Augh!" Anna cried, holding her head as memories of pain overtook her. She remembered the feel of her natural body fading away. The crunch of bones, the sharp, painful growth of muscles, the fire in her blood as her mana rebelled. She fell to her knees, whimpering as the other dove into battle. Regal and Presea were fueled by anger, hacking at Rodyle like a piece of meat. Colette's face was twisted in concentration as she chanted for holy light. Lloyd was a blur, shifting from attack to attack.

"Burn in the fiery depths of hell!" Regal roared, kicking Rodyle up into the air. As he crashed to the ground, Presea dug her axe into his heart.

"It's done Alicia," she said monotonously.

Rodyle crawled forward, blood pouring from all over his body. "Ugh…what's happening?” he moaned. “My body…my body is disintegrating!” He looked up at the sky. “Pronyma, you tricked me!" He crawled forward and hit the control panel. "But I won't die alone!" he shouted as his body began to disappear before their eyes. "I'm taking you all with me!"

"No!" Raine cried as Rodyle fell to pieces and became ash right in front of their eyes. She wasn’t concerned about him though, but rather what the monitor was telling her. "He's activated the self-destruct system!"

"Botta warned us not to destroy this place!" Colette cried.

"Dammit! We have to stop it!" Lloyd shouted.

Presea looked at the monitor. "Impossible. The only one among us who can handle this machinery is Raine…"

Zelos attempted to assist Raine, but to no avail. "Most Tethe'allans don't really study the details of magitechnology very much. I learned some but…" He typed at the controls a bit before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, this is beyond me.”

"Professor!" Lloyd cried in desperation.

"I know! But I can't do this by myself!" Raine said, frantically.

"Move!" Anna said, staggering to her feet and pushing the memories back. "All of you get through that door. I can stop it on my own."

"But…" Lloyd said.

"GO!" Anna shoved Lloyd hard toward the door and turned to the monitor. Her fingers flew as the group dashed out. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it. She was making the final entries when Botta and the Renegade soldiers arrived at the scene.

"We'll take over from here," Botta said. "Escape through the hatch over there."

"No!" Anna snarled. "I know what to do. If you go now, I can stop it and set it so we all escape with our lives!"

Botta shook his head. "The water is coming! If we don't seal it now-!"

"Botta go!" Anna shouted. "Yuan needs you. And I need you to give this to Lloyd." Anna ripped the blades from her belt and threw it at Botta. "And this to Yuan,” she said, tossing her headband at him as well. “Tell Yuan him to give it to Kratos. But don't tell Lloyd."

"But-!"

"You must live," she yelled. "Go! I'm sealing the hatch. Do you want to die having done nothing to stop this?!"

"…All right." Botta turned and signaled to the troops to head out. They had just made it through the door when it sealed and a layer of water pushed up through the floor.

Outside, Lloyd paled as water flooded the room where Anna worked frantically. "Oh, no! We've got to open that door!"

Lloyd and Genis dashed over to the hatch and attempted to pry it open.

"It's no use! It won't budge!" Genis cried.

"Move!" Regal ran forward and began to kick at the glass with all of his strength. But not even he could lay a scratch on it. "Adalais!"

Raine gasped. "Ada did this on purpose. She knew the water was coming and locked it from the inside."

"Yes," Botta said. "She did what we meant to do."

Colette threw her chakrams at the window, her wings glimmering in her desperation. "ADA! We have to save her!"

"If the door opens, this area will be flooded as well," Botta said. "And as you can see, the ceiling is covered by a dome. There's nowhere for the water to escape."

"She did it…to save us?" Presea hefted her ax and ran to help the others.

"Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?!" Lloyd shouted.

Anna clicked the last bit into place and sighed happily. She turned on the intercom and faced her son, a smile on her face. "I've stopped the self-destruct system." Lloyd ran up to the window, beating on it with his swords but Anna just continued to smile at him. "Lloyd, stop. Do you really think I could live knowing people died in front of me?" she asked.

"Damn it!" Lloyd roared. "Don't do this Ada! Please don't sacrifice yourself. Open the door! If we destroy the dome overhead--"

"Our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire mana at the Great Seed," Anna recited from memory. "Now that I've finished reprogramming this control room, the mission is complete." She sighed. "I need you to tell Yuan…and regenerate the world."

"We'll do it together!" Lloyd shouted, tears running down his face. "Open the door, now!"

Ada splashed her way to the gate as the water continued to rise. "You will regenerate the world, Lloyd," she said, tears in her eyes. "All of you will succeed. Not because I know the future, but because I know you all and you can do it." She smiled crookedly. “You don’t need me any more.”

"Yes we do!" Lloyd yelled. "We can't do it, not without you Ada. Open the door!"

Ada shook her head. "Lloyd…you will always have me. I will always be with you. With all of you." She looked at Lloyd. "You won't understand this now but…I love you like you were my son, Lloyd. I won't ever leave you alone again."

"Ada!" Lloyd cried, desperately hacking at the glass.

The iron curtain began to descend in front of the window. "Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep," Ada said softly. "For Yuan's sake… and for Yggdrasill’s too." She hesitated and looked at Raine. Raine met her unspoken question and nodded in understanding.

"No!" Colette shouted. "Ada!"

Anna lifted her palm and pressed it against the glass. Lloyd mimicked her, tears pricking his eyes. “Stay strong Lloyd.” Lloyd let out a roar as the iron curtain clanged shut, obscuring her from view.

"Stop that’s it then,” she said aloud as they vanished from view behind the curtain. “I’m done for good this time. No more magical solutions. No reincarnation. No more.” She thought of Lloyd and her friends, she thought of Kratos and even Yuan. They would do what needed to be done and she didn’t have to watch anyone die. She didn’t have to leave Yuan defenseless and she didn’t have to live with blood on her hands. Fair trade.

She sighed as a memory flashed in her mind.

_"You're just accepting it?" Kratos said softly. "You don't care if you…"_

_Anna rested her head on his shoulder and watched Lloyd sleeping in his crib. "I'll have done this much. I'll have loved two people with all my heart and soul. Death isn't important. It's not about leaving. It isn't when you die that's important, it's what you've done to be remembered…what you've done to live, Kratos. Thanks to you, my love…I've no regrets."_

The water was to her shoulders and this time, there was no Kratos to save her. This was it. She would be leaving behind her family for the second time in her life. She closed her eyes as the water closed over her head and held her breath, delaying the inevitable.

_Don't die Lloyd…my son._

Eventually, she breathed in involuntarily, feeling saltwater burn its way into her lungs. She choked, twisting violently as her lungs gasped for air, but there was none to be found. She felt her thrashing limbs start to slow, her racing heart cease to beat…until her mind faded into dark oblivion.


	12. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and company deal with Anna's death and race to free the Great Seed. Meanwhile an old friend suddenly has her life back...but is it really her life?

Lloyd slid off of his Rheaird and on to the ground, not bothering to get up as he clutched his dead comrade's swords in his hand. Colette walked over and put her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. Sheena was still standing, though struggling with her tears as Zelos inched over and put a hand on her shoulder. Regal stood, gazing off into the distance, as though willing the reversal of what had just happened. Genis and Presea sat stone still, staring in the same direction, completely at a loss. Mithos hung uncertainly in the back, looking sad, but internally happy that the bother was over. Raine was talking with Botta.

"Stupid,” Lloyd groaned. “That stupid jerk…sacrificing herself…"

"Lloyd," Colette muttered. "You would have done the same."

"I don't care!” Lloyd shouted. "Why did she have to do it? Why? I thought the whole point of our journey was to make it so no one would ever have to be a sacrifice ever again."

Raine turned from Botta. "Yuan says he'll meet us in Flanoir instead of Triet," she said softly. "Let's go rest in the snowy city for the night before we meet up with him."

Everyone stared, clueless, up at Raine, except Lloyd, who shot to his feet. "Professor Sage how can you say that! Ada is dead and all you can think of is--!"

"Is the goal she wanted us to complete," Raine interrupted. "She gave you her swords, Lloyd. She wants you to keep fighting."

"She's right Lloyd," Colette said, getting up. "We have to keep going for Ada."

"Yeah," Genis said. "We'll save the worlds for her and everyone else."

"We'll do our very best," Presea added.

"Ada died because of this twisted system," Sheena pointed out. "She died because of Cruxis and Yggdrasill and the Desians. They will all pay!"

"No one gets away with hurting one of my hunnies," Zelos snarled. "We'll kick their butts, I swear it."

"Yes," Regal said. "I vow to finish what we started."

Lloyd looked down at the ground struggling with himself. Finally he unclipped his old, nicked blades and stuck them into his pack before strapping Ada's swords to his belt.

Lloyd got to his feet and boarded the Rheairds again. “Let’s get going.”

Crossing the portal, they first dropped Mithos at Altessa’s and then flew to Flanoir. It was a heartbroken and weary group that entered the snowy city, except for Lloyd. Lloyd was burning with anger—anger at Yggdrasill for this twisted world, anger at Ada for choosing to die, anger at himself for being powerless to stop it. The swords now at his belt just served as a reminder of what he had failed to do. He had made so many mistakes since the very beginning of this journey, thinking he could go back and fix it.

_If it’s something you are able to do over then feel free._

Kratos had been right to warn him not to make a mistake and that angered Lloyd even more.

And then, as if conjured by his thoughts, the man himself stepped through the city gates just as Lloyd and the other began to enter. Lloyd didn’t even hesitate, but unsheathed Ada’s swords and jumped at Kratos, ready to take his anger out on something.

"Must you always seek a fight with me," Kratos asked coolly. He drew his own blade, but stopped, looking closely at Lloyd's swords. "You carry Adalais's blade."

Lloyd lunged faster than Kratos expected and landed a scrape on the older man’s cheek. Kratos stepped aside as Lloyd whipped around, slicing for the Seraph's neck, which Kratos barely managed to block.

"How dare you speak her name!" Lloyd shouted. "After you and your boss caused her death!"

Kratos froze and Lloyd broke away, panting heavily in anger and sadness. Kratos stared at Lloyd, as though he wasn't quite sure who he was. "Her death…?"

"Ada drowned in the human ranch," Colette said. "She died to save us."

"Died?" Kratos asked. "Are you certain?"

Lloyd laughed. "Do you see her here? Her swords are in my hand, aren’t they? Need any more proof?"

Kratos felt his heart stop and ice flood his veins. The ground below him swayed alarmingly and the corners of his vision went dark. He stumbled, trying to remain upright as Lloyd stared in shock at the angel.

"What the—?" Lloyd backed away as Kratos fell to his knees, breathing even harder than Lloyd. "Kratos? What the hell is going on?"

"She's dead?" Kratos rasped. "She truly died because of Rodyle…"

Raine pulled Lloyd away from Kratos. "The rest of you head to the inn. I'll deal with this."

"But—!" Lloyd protested.

"Go Lloyd." Raine looked at her student. "I assure you, I've no intention of aiding him. I want some information and it would be best if you didn't watch."

Lloyd looked mutinous, but Colette drew him back from Kratos and Raine and he followed the others, unable to refuse Colette’s firm hand. Raine retained her glare at Kratos until they were out of sight. Kratos had his head in his hands and was curled in on himself on the ground. Raine crouched next to the man and put her hand on his shoulder. “In the moments before she died, her voice and demeanor were strong and unchanging. She was determined and decided. She was proud of her choice, believed in what she did. She left her swords to Lloyd and put her faith in him. She also left something for Yuan that Botta will not tell me about. It would be best to seek him out.” Raine straightened from her crouch. “Lloyd is hurting badly. He lost a second mentor figure after your abandonment. You would do well not to underestimate him any longer.”

Kratos waited until her footsteps had retreated before he staggered upward. Like a blind man he stumbled through the city, bumping into people and receiving alarmed looks from passerby. He needed to find somewhere to fall apart, somewhere he could be alone. After a few more collisions with faceless being, he found a cramped alley and fell into it, just as his blissfully blank mind erupted with a cruel montage of his twice gone love. The darkness in his mind's eye became complete as he pitched face first into the snow, drowning in his own despair.

Kratos didn't know how long he had stayed there. When he looked up, the streets were deserted and night had fallen. He got to his feet slowly, looking up at the sky. "Origin…you have much to answer for." He threw a hand out to catch himself on the cold bricks of the wall beside him unable to stand through the pain. He tried to will it all back, to pack it down into the icebox in his chest that he had formed fifteen years earlier, but it wouldn't go. Just as she had fourteen years ago, Anna had given him back his heart, and he knew if he locked it away again…he would be nothing but a danger to his son. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to prevent the wind from scraping the raw edges of the most recent wound to his soul, but it was to no avail. "You came back to me. You came back…and I failed you again. I spent so long turning a blind eye to everything that I even did so to you. Anna…" At last he couldn’t take it and he punched the wall, satisfied at the sickening crunch his bones made against the brick.

"WHY DID I EVER MEET YOU!” he shouted to the sky. “Why did we cross paths? It only brought us sorrow! Why did you come back, only to rip through me and your son a second time?" Kratos hung his head. “I wish I had never met you. I wish you had never come back.”

"Come now," said an all too familiar voice. "Surely you don't mean that." There was a flash and a very sad looking bluenette appeared. Kratos took one look at Yuan and shot his hand out, clutching him by the throat and lifting him off his feet. Kratos quaked in anger, shaking Yuan like a dog as the fellow Seraph struggled.

"You," Kratos snarled. "You just stood by again and watched her die! You sent her into that death trap! You knew what Rodyle would do!" Kratos roared and threw Yuan into the building beside them with such strength that Yuan couldn't move for being stunned. Kratos drew his blade and pressed it to Yuan’s throat.

"I sent Botta to do it," Yuan said, choking the words out around Kratos’s strangle hold. "She wouldn't let them. She forced them to leave her there so she could complete the task. You of all people should have known she would do as much."

Kratos laughed bitterly. "A second time…I failed to protect her a second time. And a second time, you assisted in her death." Kratos raised his blade high above his head, ready to strike Yuan down, to do what should have been done four thousand years ago. Yet as he looked at Yuan, he couldn’t get Anna’s hopeful face out of his mind. _She was proud of her choice, believed in what she did_.

The sword clanged gently as Kratos threw it to the ground at Yuan’s feet. "It’s done then.” He said tonelessly. “You have your wish, Yuan. I will release Origin." Kratos turned away from his former friend and pulled out his wings. "When it’s all over, if Lloyd wants the truth…tell him."

"Damn you, Kratos!" Yuan shouted, forming a bolt of mana and firing it at his old friend. "If you do it now, Yggdrasill will win."

"It doesn't matter," Kratos replied hollowly.

"What about your son?" Yuan snapped. "You promised her you'd protect him. I can promise you, the first thing Yggdrasill will do once Origin is released is kill Lloyd, the only one who can oppose him."

“Lloyd is strong. He will defeat Mithos.” Kratos looked back at Yuan. “I hope he can forgive me when he learns the truth. But know that I will never forgive you, Yuan.” Kratos’s body began to shine as he prepared to empty his body of mana.

Yuan plunged his hand into his cloak and withdrew a long strip of black fabric. He ran at Kratos, slinging the black band around the angel's neck and yanking downward with all of his strength.  Kratos tumbled backward, choking as the cloth strangled him. He drove his elbow backward, hitting Yuan in the stomach and knocking him away. Kratos lurched forward, coughing and falling to his knees as breath scraped its way down his throat and back into his lungs.

Yuan got to his feet. "Look at it Kratos!” he shouted. “Look at it, damn you!"

Coughing, Kratos opened his eyes and stared at the black stripe, stark against the white snow where it had fallen. He stared at it a moment, getting his breathing under control, trying to figure it out. He reached down gently, pressing fingers to it and feeling the smoothness of the silk. He knew what it was.

_“Thank you! Thank you everyone.” She hugged everyone, even Kratos, her eyes shining with happiness._

Kratos’s heart hurt as he remembered that night, how happy she had looked when her friends had helped her, how excitedly she accepted the gifts, how shocked he was when she hugged him and he felt a barely suppressible urge to hold her close.

"If you die, you have to face her in the next life," Yuan said. "Can you do so, knowing you left Lloyd like that?" Yuan shook his head. "You are no help if you release Origin now. Lloyd cannot defeat Yggdrasill yet and you know it. Don’t let her die in vain.”

“Why do you care?” Kratos asked.

Yuan’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “I am not in the habit of owing people. I owe her for Botta’s life. It would be poor repayment to let you throw away so many decades of planning because of your inability to fight back. Your sentimentality will be the death of everyone and everything, Kratos." Yuan vanished.

Kratos pulled the left sleeve of his mercenary garb off. Carefully he wound Anna’s headband around his arm and tied it there, pulling his sleeve and glove back on to hide it. Reaching under his collar, he felt for the locket he had been wearing for fifteen years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ada? Ada!"

Adalais Orion groaned as she came awake, her head pounding and her body aching in protest to her movements. _Where am I…what's going on?_ She struggled to lift the darkness from her eyes, but it wasn't working. She lay there, trying to recall why she was partially conscious. There was the distant rumble of thunder, followed by a cool breeze. _Why am I outside?_

"Adalais!" shouted the voice. "Where are you?"

That's William…

Ada groaned again and opened her eyes unto a sky swirling with gray clouds. The grass around her was wet, as was she. Her sweatshirt was heavy and baggy, her jeans clinging to her like a second skin. She could see her cell phone was an inch from her hand and camera was resting in her sweatshirt pocket. _Did I faint? How did I get here?_

She sat up slowly, her wet clothes cumbersome, holding her pounding head. She looked up just as William burst into her line of sight. He rushed over to her, falling to his knees and clutching her in a hug. Ada went to return the hug, still trying to recall what had happened mere moments ago, when she let her arms fall. It didn't feel right. It wasn't William's arms that should be around her now, but then it never felt right, did it?

"I've been looking for you for an hour," William whispered. "I saw the lightning strike the woods and I was terrified when it started to pour." He held her at arm’s length and examined her closely. "Did you get hurt?"

"I…" Ada struggled to forms words, shifting through the stray thoughts in her head as her brain was fought to remember something. "I don't know." She shook her head. "William…what's my name?"

"Huh?" William asked. "Your name is Adalais Orion. Have you forgotten?"

"I've forgotten something," she muttered, getting to her feet. “But not that.”

"Ada," William gulped and took her hand in his. "I love you. Why won't you marry me?"

A memory, William on one knee, presenting her with a diamond ring, raced across her hazy mind. She shuddered.

"William…" she said gently, “William, I love you. I do. But not…not in the way you want me too. I love you as a friend of my heart. But I can no longer pretend that I feel anything more for you."

"So you lead me on?" William gasped.

Ada turned away. "It was not my intent."

William struggled for a moment and shook his head. "Ada, you’re hurt, tired and delirious. Let's go home and get you some rest. Then we will hash this out." He helped her to her feet, supporting her as they made their way through the woods. She gazed back at the trees. _Yes…we will figure out what it is I'm supposed to be doing._

Ada was asleep as soon as she changed and cleaned up and when she woke in the morning, William had already gone to work at hospital. Ada reached for her phone and looked at the date, trying to reconcile her muddled thoughts. It was Sunday, early afternoon. She had slept awhile, but yesterday…why did she feel like she had been away? Away for weeks, maybe months.

_Ugh, I must had really taken a blow to the head._ She threw the covers back and focused her mind to get back on track. Sunday was the day before classes on Monday. She remembered finishing her homework the day before, before she had gone on a walk with William. The house was clean and she couldn’t think of anything else to do.  She slipped into her bedroom slippers and went to the kitchen, looking for some food and grabbing a book as she shuffled into the kitchen. A day on the couch with a book sounded good.

"Hmm…" she said, surveying the fridge contents. “Ah! A tomato sandwich looks even better!" Ada pulled the tomato, Mayo, and bread out of the fridge and began to slice the tomato.

_How can you possibly eat those things, dear?_

_How can you not like them, love?_

Anna stopped cutting, confused by the thought…or was it a memory?. "But William likes tomatoes…" she shrugged and went back to work. Sandwich in hand she grabbed her book, and curled up on the sofa. She read for a few minutes before she found herself drifting in and out of the story. She shook herself and tried to focus, but it was no use.

"There's something I should be doing," she said aloud. "There is something I have forgotten. This…feels wrong."

This went on for the next week. She went through the motions: going to classes at the local college, lunching with her girlfriends, spending her evenings doing housework. She pretended things were normal between her and William, begging for time to consider his proposal, which he gave her. Curled up in bed at night, she was unconsciously aware of how wrong his body felt being on the other side of her bead and how she could possibly let him down gently.

None of it felt right. She felt as though she was trapped in a dream that would not let her go. She wasn't supposed to be here doing these…mundane things.

_But I've always felt like that,_ Ada thought as she made her way to lunch with her friends one day. _It's no different. Maybe I'm just shaken from William's incessant talk of marriage._

"Miss Orion," said a voice loudly next to her. She started, and turned around, coming face to face with her poetry professor, Dr. Irving.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Irving," she said politely.

"Good afternoon," he replied with a friendly smile. He was a very short man, with a scruffy beard, narrow eyes, and a thick Irish accent. "I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your last poem." Dr. Irving supervised the literary magazine for the college and was very pleased with Ada’s work. They often discussed her poems after publication.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"The imagery of the man with sad eyes waiting for you was particularly meaningful," he continued. "May I ask what it meant, one poet to another?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ada admitted. "Sometimes in my dreams, there is a sad man looking at me, as though waiting for me to recognize him."

"Interesting, interesting," replied Dr. Irving. "Perhaps he is symbolic of an unsatisfied wish?"

"Perhaps," Ada agreed. "Hopefully I'll know one day. I'll just keep searching."

“I wish you luck,” he said with a smile. “Now, I haven’t received your submission for the upcoming issue. Don’t forget, the deadline is tomorrow. Can you have it to me by five?”

"Oh no!” Ada gasped. “I’m so sorry Dr. Irving, I completely forgot. I don’t have a submission ready.”

Dr. Irving frowned. “That is not like you Miss Orion. Is everything well?”

Ada rubbed her forehead, plagued by yet another headache. “I think so. I just have felt very…off this week.’ She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I will try to get you something if I can.”

“You'll do your best I'm sure," he said encouragingly. "Remember: You can do anything if you try."

Ada frowned as her professor walked away. Something about that phrase seemed so familiar to her. She thought about it all the way to lunch, trying desperately to get her memory to work while her friends gossiped around her.

"Hey Ada," her friend asked as they made to head their separate ways. "Are you ever going to upload the pictures from our camping trip last month?"

Ada shook out of her reverie. "Oh…yeah!" Ada smiled. "I'll do it as soon as I get home."

_Now I just have to remember where I put my camera…and come up with something for the magazine. Ugh._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos's fingers flew at the keyboard, far away in Derris-Kharlan. Judging by Lloyd's progress, they would be reaching the final seal within hours. The core system was in overdrive, predicting what would happen, but Kratos already had a very accurate theory.

The mana links around the seed were weakening. He had so far managed to keep it from Yggdrasill, but if he didn’t stop Lloyd, it wouldn’t be long before disaster struck. He paused, waiting for the computer to make the predictions and gently touch Anna’s headband under his glove. _Disaster has already struck._

It struck once more when the prediction popped up on the screen. Kratos needed only to read the first half before he was off, racing for the Tower of Mana.

_This is what the Renegades have been up to all these years! If only I had foreseen Yuan's intent! But he was always blabbering on about Origin, most likely to distract me. He's being blinded by his desire save Martel._ Kratos sighed as he felt the locket resting against his chest. _No wonder we got along so well once._

Kratos dash through the portal in Welgaia and did not break stride as he emerged in the Tower of Salvation. _I have to stop Lloyd. I have to stop him before he has to face so much blood on his hands._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lloyd and the gang had been busy the past week, calling Aska forth, making the last of the pacts, and travelling to and from Tethe’alla. They were all exhausted and still rather heartsick in the absence of Ada’s journey. Now, as they climbed the Tower, they took comfort in the fact that they were almost done. They were so close.

"The doors and such have all been opened," Regal remarked as they climbed wearily up the stairs.

"We opened them all the last time we were here," Raine replied.

Lloyd huffed his way to the front and groaned. "But it's still a pain to walk all the way up again."

"What did you have in mind?" Raine snapped. "We can't fly to the roof with the Rheairds."

"But couldn't they at least give us a "Quick Jump" option?" Lloyd asked.

Raine looked confused. "Quick Jump?"

"What's that?" Regal inquired.

Lloyd had no idea actually. In fact, he wasn’t even sure why he had said those words. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Ah, nothing..." he sighed. _Ada would know…she probably would have said it in unison with me. We will reunite the worlds Ada. I promise!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ada sat down at her computer at home that evening, exhausted from racking her brain for things she thought she forgot. She grabbed her camera out of her bag and plugged it into the computer. "This feels so wrong. What am I doing here in this life?"

Same old questions she had been asking herself for years.

The camera file popped up and she double clicked on the folder. Instantly, thumbnails of images appeared on the screen. She clicked one of the more recent pictures, drumming her fingers as it loaded slowly, thanks to the high definition feature on her camera. Finally, the picture appeared on the screen. Ada took one look at it and let out an ear-piercing scream.

It was Kratos, hovering before the smoky ruin where Colette had been held prisoner. His wings sparkled in the sunlight and he was smiling, love and tenderness in his eyes.

"I remember!" Ada copied the pictures into a folder and typed out a long note to William explaining everything. That done, she yanked her camera out of its plug and dashed to her room as memories of her time in Symphonia flooded her head. "I'm alive! Sweet Jesus! Or is it sweet Origin? WHATEVER! I LIVE!" She ran into her room and grabbed the clothes she had been wearing when she had entered Symphonia for the first time, thinking it would be best to recreate her entrance as much as possible. She threw her camera in her pocket, laced up her boots and raced out the front door.

"Woah!" William cried as Ada crashed into him on the front step. He caught her and looked at her, her cheeks flushed, a smile wide on her face. "Ada, what’s wrong?"

"William!" she cried. She hugged him hard and kissed his cheek. "William, you will always be in my heart, but I don't belong here! I finally found what I've always been looking for!" William made to protest, but she shook her head. "Check the file labeled ‘Explanation’ on my computer. It'll explain everything, even if you don't believe it. Thank you for helping me and for being my friend. Goodbye." Ada ran around him and down the stairs.

"Ada!" William cried. "Don't go. I need you!"

Ada looked up at him. “You need someone I can never be, William,” she said gently. “I am sorry. You are a good person. Find someone who can love you like you deserve.”

Ada took off, heading full speed for the forest and pelting through the trees. Finally, she burst into the clearing and stopped in front of her tree. "Now how to get back..." She thought hard. "Aha!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her might on Anna Adalais Aurion. In her mind's eye, she saw herself as a whole, ready to aid her husband and son. She focused her mind even harder on the others. Regal, Presea, Raine, Genis, Sheena, Colette, Yuan, Botta, Yggdrasill, everyone whose path she had crossed. She could feel a tingling her bones. She called Lloyd, her beloved son to her mind. "I'm going to protect you, Lloyd. I won't leave you alone!" Last but not least, Kratos's smile exploded in her mind and in her heart. "Come on Origin! You can't keep us apart! I'm going back to my family!"

There was a bright flash of white light and Ada felt herself falling through the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop!" Kratos commanded as Lloyd and the others emerged at the top of the stairs. They had reached the teleporter that would take them to the seal and Kratos had barely managed to beat them here.

Lloyd glared "Kratos! Don't get in our way!"

Kratos held up his hands to show he intended them no harm. "Hear me out! The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!"

"And that's exactly what we desire!" A mana bolt flew toward Kratos, who just managed to dodge as Yuan materialized seemingly out of thin air.

Kratos scowled at his former comrade. "Don't you understand?! What you're hoping for will not happen!"

Yuan looked at Kratos with nothing but hate in his eyes. "Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?!" Yuan formed another mana bolt. "Lloyd! Leave him to me! Go, now! Form the pact with the Summon Spirit of Light!" But Lloyd hesitated. Ada had said the same thing Kratos did and Yuan had ignored her as well. Kratos looked at Lloyd, his face completely blank. Kratos, their friend, Kratos their enemy, Kratos the traitor. If only Ada was here.

_You ignore my foresight when it suits you. Why should this be any different?_

Lloyd clenched his fist. They hadn’t listened to her and it had been the death of her. She had warned them about this course of action and they hadn’t listened and yet…with her dying breath she told him that they would succeed. She believed in them. So what was the right choice? What should he do?

He looked at Kratos, their friend turned enemy. Was what he was saying right? Were the wings he wore a true indication of his character. Who should Lloyd believe?

_Don’t make a mistake._

Lloyd had had enough. It was time to use his own head and judge what was right for himself and he had to do something. Yes Ada had warned them as Kratos was and yes Yuan was a jerk, but they were out of time to find another way. This was their best chance. Lloyd ran to the teleporter, dodging around Kratos, but never taking his eyes off of the angel. As he passed, he met the stoic gaze. “I’m sorry,” Lloyd said to him. He activated the teleporter and vanished, his friends with him.

When the others appeared, Lloyd approached the altar before them. "This is it. The protection around the Great Seed will finally fall after this pact." _Hopefully this is the right course._

"We're counting on you, Sheena," Colette chirped.

"You got it!" Sheena grinned.

There was a flash and Luna appeared, regarding them with cool eyes.

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Where is Aska?" Luna asked, her long golden hair fanning out behind her.

"He'll come," Sheena said. "He promised."

Luna nodded slowly and on cue, the giant red bird that was Aska descended next to Luna. "I see…Then all is well. I shall test thy worthiness to wieldth my power."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna Adalais Aurion got to her feet, checking herself for injuries. Everything was as it should be. She was unharmed and dressed in her normal Symphonia clothes, minus the swords and headband. She checked her backpack and it contained her camera, her spare clothes, and various items, exactly as she had left it. She sighed in relief. "Damn…what was the point in me even dying again if I was just going to come back?”

She looked around and saw she was in a familiar white void, the same one where she had reconciled the two halves of her soul. "Hello?" she called, unnerved by the loud echo of her voice. "Adalais? Somebody?"

"Why are you here?" boomed a familiar voice.

"I'm going back to my family!" she shouted, ignoring the way the mana in her shivered in response to the powerful presence around her.

"For what purpose?" Origin asked as the summon spirit himself appeared. His many arms were folded across his chest and his weirdly rainbowed legs hovered above the ground. He was very weird looking in person, truth be told. "You do not belong there! You have long since departed that world."

"You tell me," Anna growled. "Why did you split my soul, shove me in another body and ship me to Earth?"

Origin was silent and then said, in a slightly guilty voice, "Initially, it wasn't your time to die. Since you died from Yggdrasill's actions, actions I helped in, I made a deal with Maxwell, spirit of birth and of death. You could live, but you could never return to Symphonia."

Anna laughed. "That worked amazingly well! Did you really think you keep me away so long as the souls of my husband and son existed?"

"It should have been impossible," Origin remarked. "Of course there are small connections to all worlds hidden in plain sight. I suppose your world had a stronger connection to this one than most."

"That doesn't matter," Anna snapped. "As long as I had my soul, nothing could keep me from Kratos and Lloyd! Not even death!"

"Be that as it may, you are Anna no longer, Adalais," the summon spirit replied. "Go back to your home."

Anna clenched her fists. "You don't get it do you Origin? Nothing will keep me from them!"

"Adalais Orion-"

“My Name is Anna Adalais Aurion" Anna screamed. "And I will never be one or the other. I am both! "

There was silence. "I see." Origin sighed. "Very well. Then I grant you a final chance to live, but I will not help you face what is to come for you. I want nothing more to do with people or this twisted world."

Anna nearly fainted with relief. "Thank you Origin," she said. “You’re wrong about my world, I think. And its people. You will see that soon.”

"You realize you can never go back after this? If you die again, it is permanent. You can never return to Earth and you will never rise again in Symphonia.” Anna nodded. "As you wish." Origin said. "You will reunite with your son in the Tower of Mana. Be cautious as you approach. I will conceal your presence for several moments."

"Why?”

"Your presence upsets the natural order of time,” Origin explained. “If you disrupt this crucial moment and distract Kratos, he will die by Yuan’s sword. My seal would be released and Yggdrasill’s fury would rain down. That must not happen.”

“Wait, do you know what’s meant to happen?” Anna asked.

“I can see paths, some that will happen some that won’t I can only see the immediate choices before people. I cannot see what lies ahead with any certainty.” Anna growled in frustration, but nodded in understanding. "Be gone, Anna."

The mana in Anna’s body surged greatly and she felt herself falling again, but this time it wasn’t a literal fall. The void disappeared and the Tower of Mana erupted up around her and Anna found herself standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the teleporter that would take her to the altar. She dashed up the stairs, the clash of metal on metal resounding in her ears. She slung her pack around, pulling out her camera. As she crested the staircase, she snapped the picture of Kratos and Yuan, locked in a sword fight.

"Will you bloody idiots stop it!" she shrieked, running up to Yuan and slamming her shoulder into his side. He swore and fell sideways onto the stairs, rubbing his ribs. Anna wasted no time as Kratos looked around, but instead ran to the teleporter and activated it Kratos eyes fixed on the teleporter as it whirred to life around her, but he did not see her as the look of confusion never left his face.

Aska was already down when she arrived but Genis, Colette, and Sheena were collapsed in a heap. Presea was sitting on the floor, her ax limp in her hand, breathing heavily. Zelos and Regal were even more exhausted, desperately using their healing arts to try and revive their fallen fellows. Raine was dead white, attempting to call forth a spell and failing while Lloyd was at the front, jumping from side to side to dodge Luna's Ray attacks as he fought to end her.

"Rising Beast!" he cried desperately. He missed and Luna knocked him aside with her staff, sending his swords flying to clatter at Anna's feet.

"Anyone else think that was too coincidental?" she asked, picking up her swords as Raine cried out in pain, finally collapsing from mana exhaustion. Lloyd was clawing at his backpack, desperate to get his old blades, but Luna was advancing.

_Not my son, you bitch!_ She ran forward, the blades gripped tightly in her palms. "Lay down and die already! HUNTING BEAST!" Luna was hit from behind and crumpled, glaring up at Anna. "Swordrain!" Anna shrieked. Luna cried out "No!" Each time she was hit.

"God, I forgot how annoying that was," Anna muttered. "And to finish it up, my personal favorite—RISING FALCON!" Anna rose in the air and shot downward, driving both blades into the summon spirit as hard as she could. Luna fell at last.

"Whew!" Anna said, wiping her brow as sweat trickled into her eyes. "Ugh, I really need to get my headband back!"

Zelos and Regal approached Raine and revived her somewhat, allowing Raine to gather enough mana to heal everyone completely. As everyone groaned and got to their feet, they looked towards the altar, expecting to see Aska, Luna, Lloyd, or at this point Martel herself. Anyone other than the person standing before them grinning cheekily.

Anna enjoyed the absolutely floored look on everyone’s face for a moment before pointing a sword at Sheena, "As much of a mistake this is, make your vow. You need their power regardless." Sheena jumped and then ran forward to do as she was bid, nearly tripping as she struggled to take her eyes off of Anna.

"Impossible," Regal whispered, walking up to Anna. "How can this be?"

"Probability of this occurring, less than 0.0000000001 percent," Presea said.

"I agree," Raine said. "This could be an illusion. Kratos is here, perhaps this is an attempt to distract us."

"Then why would the illusion defeat Luna for us?" Genis pointed out.

Anna sighed heavily. "I'm not a bloody illusion."

"Wait!" Zelos strode forward. "I know how to see if it really is her!"

"How?" Sheena asked, returning from making the pact. "I think she'd hit you, illusion or not!"

"Hey Ada?" Zelos said. "What did Regal say when the dragons attempted to eat us?"

"Where?" Ada asked. "The island in the sky, or Rodyle's ranch?"

"Well, that was specific. I'm convinced," Sheena muttered.

"I'm not," Raine said.

"The island in the sky," Zelos said.

Anna squealed and adopted a heroic pose. "I have no intention of becoming part of the food chain without a fight!"

"That's my fiery temptress!" Zelos said.

"OY!" Anna dropped a sword and punched Zelos hard in the face.

"That's Ada," everyone chorused.

Anna felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to look into her son's eyes, wide with hope and disbelief at the same time. "I watched you die."

"Yes you did," Anna said, resting her hand on his shoulder and smiling. "But…I'm the thing that just won't die, apparently!"

Lloyd looked at her in horror. Then, ever so slowly, he broke into a grin. That was all the encouragement Genis and Colette needed. The three teenagers jumped on Anna, hugging her and laughing.

"Come on," Anna said, cuffing her son aside. "We need to go."

"You'll need these," Lloyd said, handing Anna her sheaths. Anna grinned and clipped them onto her belt. "All right everyone! Let's go!"

"Welcome back Ada!" Colette chirped.

"Ada, I'm glad you're alive," Sheena said, clapping her friend on the back.

"But how?" Raine demanded.

Anna turned and winked at the professor. "Maybe one day I will tell you. It's a very good story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Immortal by Adema


	13. Expectations Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Seed germinates, Anna returns, and Kratos rejoins the heroes...but nothing is quite what was expected.

“We need to move,” Anna said, leading the group back through the teleporter. “Don’t delay, don’t pause, just run. We need to get out of here.”

Everyone looked curiously at Anna but did as she asked, if from nothing more than surprise that she was there and alive. Despite Anna’s frantic directions, however, the Tower was deathly still and empty as they sprinted down the stairs.

“Not fast enough!” Anna growled, shoving Lloyd ahead of her and signaling the other to move faster.

“Ada what--?” Lloyd started to ask. But then the reason for her haste immediately became clear.

The ground beneath their feet shuddered violently to life, staggering everyone. Unlike the earlier tremors, this did not subside after a few moments but kept going and kept growing. The others ran full out now, understanding Anna’s warning, but it was hard going. At one particularly huge jolt, Anna stumbled and fell forward into Zelos, knocking him, Regal, Raine, and Presea off of their feet.

"Wow," Genis said, helping Presea to her feet. "That almost beat Colette's record."

The ground lurched again and they all stumbled. Lloyd braced Colette and looked around at the wobbling walls. "We need to get out of here, now!" They continued down, trying to ignore how the walls were groaning and buckling as the shakes kept going on and on. Great jagged pieces fell from the roof and exploded in craters around them. One large chunk of the ceiling broke free and Anna had to tuck and roll out of the way to avoid being crushed.

"Hurry!” she shouted to the others. “There's going to be Hell to pay as it is—AUGH!" Quite abruptly a swift and violent pang tore through her hand, racing down her arms and down her spine. She gripped her hand, screwing up her watery eyes, trying to keep going.

More of the ceiling fell and Regal snatched Anna out from under it, dragging her down the stairs. "Are you alright, Adalais?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anna lied. "I think I just…injured or bruised my hand or something. Keep going!" The pain subsided, but every time the ground beneath them shook, it throbbed, as though protesting the torment the earth was undergoing. The group was about halfway down when the tower gave a particularly violent shake. With a great cracking noise, the stone beneath their feet gave way and they plummeted down to the ground. Anna screamed, not from the fall, but because the jagged pain ripped through her hand again.

"I summon thee, Sylph!" Sheena shouted. "CATCH!"

A gust of air rocketed up from the ground, catching them as firmly as a hand and lowering them swiftly, yet gently to the floor. As soon as they had landed, Anna’s agony subsided again. She followed her friends as they sped through the main room, but as the others sprinted outside, Anna remembered something and looked in her bag. There was something missing.

Ada turned the page to examine the picture of Martel. It was strange, but she did look, as Mithos put it, disturbingly like Tabatha…and the actual Goddess Martel. On the next page was her favorite blue headed Seraph, Yuan…there was a smudge over the last name. No wonder you never find it out in the game. So this means the next page is…

Kratos Aurion.

She ran to the bookshelves, which had spilled their books as the magnitude of the earthquake increased. She tore through the dusty volumes, ignoring her new source of discomfort, desperately searching for the book that proclaimed the four heroes for who they truly were. It was one bit of faded history she didn't want lost. Her hands closed around the heavy volume, just as more of the tower collapsed around her. "Damn!" She dove to the side, away from the falling stone, hitting the ground on her stomach and covering the book with her body. The stone crashed and showered her with pebbles and dust. Anna jumped to her feet and ran for the door as piece after piece of the roof crashed at her heels. She cleared the threshold and jumped down the stairs, running for the woods.

Lloyd and the others had found a nearby clearing and saw a familiar blue-haired figure standing just outside the tree line. They raced up to Yuan, who looked wildly excited. Behind him stood Kratos, looking wildly impassive as usual.

"You did it!" Yuan cried at their approach.

Kratos gasped as a ripping noise echoed through the air. "No!"

"Wait!" Colette cried, looking around. "Where's Ada?”

“Ada?” Kratos said, paling. “What do you mean—?”

"I’m here!" shouted a female voice. Kratos froze, his ears hardly daring to believe it. He had heard that voice just a little while ago as some invisible being pulled him and Yuan apart, but he thought he had imagined it. Could it be…? Was it really…?

Everyone turned as Anna skidded into the clearing behind Kratos, covered in dust and dirt. She hunched over, hands on her knees, panting as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"What the…?" Yuan gasped, backing away in horror. "You! You're dead…again!" Yuan glared at Anna, who grinned up at him through pouring sweat. "Can't you just stay dead for once?"

"Not likely," Anna replied. Straightening up and winking at him.

"What the hell is that?" Lloyd interrupted.

In the distant sky, a gargantuan brown mass stretched up toward the sky. As they watched, limbs twisted and grew, sprouting green vegetation as roots shot outward, digging into the earth and winding around the Tower of Salvation. In the midst of the hideous and insane bark was a green orb with a beautiful young woman encased in sleep.

"What's happening?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Oh my god..." Zelos gasped.

"It that…the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Genis asked in horror.

Colette was gazing, almost in a trance, at the sleeping half-elf cruelly suspended in the crazed tree. "That person…I feel like I've met her somewhere before."

Yuan felt his veins turn to stone as he looked at the orb and the woman who was trapped there. This couldn’t be… It had been four thousand years since he had last looked upon her face. She had been gripping his hand tightly, trying to fight back the pain long enough to make her final wish and to tell Yuan that she'd always be with him.

"Martel!" Yuan gasped.

"Martel?" Raine said. "That woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?"

Colette was still thinking. "She reminds me of someone. She reminds me of--"

"Why would Martel reappear with that giant, grotesque tree?" Yuan snapped, rounding on Kratos.

Kratos fixed him with a glare, despite the fact that he was all too aware of Anna’s presence just behind Yuan. He would deal with that as soon as he could, but they had to deal with this first. "I was afraid this would happen. Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control."

Yuan shook his head. "No! The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!"

Kratos covered his face with his hand in exasperation. "That was only half of it. The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds."

Yuan rolled his eyes. "I don't need a lecture from you to know that!"

"If you knew it we wouldn't be in this mess," Anna snapped.

"The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another," Kratos said. "It's a miracle that this delicate balance held up for even this long."

Yuan thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "So the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds? Is that what you're saying?"

Kratos nodded. "And because you provided the unstable Great Seed with mana, it germinated in a twisted form and has gone out of control. It's even engulfed Martel."

Lloyd shook his head. "Who cares why this happened! I wanna know what's gonna happen if we can't stop this thing!"

"If what Kratos says is true—" Yuan began.

"Which it is," interjected Ada.

Yuan sighed at her before continuing. "—Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed. And if Sylvarant is destroyed, Tethe'alla will be destroyed as well, as it is linked by the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate."

"Then everyone will die," said Presea.

"Everyone except that twisted tree and the angels that live on Derris-Kharlan," corrected Kratos.

"Not that you could really call what they do ‘living,’" Anna muttered to Zelos, making quote marks with her hands at the word living. Zelos alone in the group would have understood that and had to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Yuan. How do you plan to rectify this situation?" Regal asked the half-elf.

"We can cut off the mana flow and stop the seed from receiving any more mana," Yuan said immediately, his mind already leaping yards ahead of the current situation.

"It's too late for that," Anna informed him, cutting across Kratos. "That thing has already absorbed all the mana it needs to go out of control. Stopping the mana won’t stop it. We need a better solution before the tree plunges its way into Tethe’alla. It hasn’t yet, but they will undoubtedly be feeling some earthquakes.”

"That makes sense," Raine said. "Because Colette activated the process of world regeneration, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are now active. Therefore, the Giant Tree was drawn over here by Sylvarant's Summon Spirits. Tethe’alla is temporarily safe because it’s summon spirits are not active, we merely formed pacts with them."

“The Summon Spirits exchange their respective roles of yin and yang each time a Chosen's quest for world regeneration succeeds," Kratos added. "Currently, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are carrying out the role of yang by providing the mana."

"But because the Giant Tree has over-absorbed Sylvarant's mana, it has gone out of control," Anna finished, looking at Yuan. "TOLD YOU SO!"

"We know!" Yuan shouted back

Lloyd thought for a moment. "If that's the case, couldn't we neutralize it by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?" Everyone stared. Kratos 'hmphed' in satisfaction and Anna grinned at her son.

"Whoa, Lloyd!" Genis looked shocked. "You actually understood what we were talking about?"

Lloyd hit Genis over the head. "Shut it, Genis! Professor once said that the negative and positive of a magnet neutralize each other. This is kind of the same thing, right?"

"That's not quite right, Lloyd, but nonetheless it's a clever idea coming from you," Raine and Anna said. Raine hid a smile.

"Even if we did decide to try and set the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla against it, how are we gonna go about doing that?" Sheena asked. "We can't get close to that crazy thing the way it is now."

"The mana cannon," Yuan said.

“Oh come on already!” Anna shouted, impatient to speed things along. “Yuan tricked Rodyle into building the canon, let’s get to it, fill it up with Tethe’allan mana and blast the stupid tree already!” Anna crossed her arms grumpily. “Sheesh, do you guys ever stop talking?”

“You are an insufferable woman,” Yuan said disdainfully.

"Ok, woah!” Raine said, jumping in front of Yuan as Anna started forward, anger flashing in her eyes. “Focus. First, we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the tree. It'll be too late if the tree grows any larger."

Kratos thought for a moment. "Very well…then here's the plan," he faced Yuan. "Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing."

“Which you are very good at,” Anna snapped. Kratos winced as the blow hit a nerve but he ignored her.

“In exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree immediately.” Kratos spared Lloyd a half glance. “Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon."

"All right," Yuan said.

"Sir!" Everyone turned as Botta raced into the clearing. He glanced at the others and did a double take. "Adalais? How—?"

"Later!" she barked. "Tell him about the Iselia ranch!"

"Oh…uh…right." Botta turned back to Yuan. "Forcystus has executed our Iselia ranch infiltration team!"

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"The Iselia ranch is still operational," Yuan said. "We had people working undercover to switch over the mana flow."

Anna let out another frustrated growl. “Enough of this incessant chatter. Sheena, go with the Reenegades to the mana cannon, Yuan get those reactors shut down, Lloyd and the rest of us will go to Iselia and stop Forcystus.”

“I can go to Iselia,” Kratos said. “You should accompany Sheena.”

"You?" Regal said doubtfully. "Are you suggesting we should send you, our enemy, to do this by yourself?"

“Let him come with us.” Everyone turned to look at Lloyd. “Ada has the right of it. We need to start believing her more, you all know that.” Lloyd looked at Kratos appraisingly for a moment. “Kratos and the rest of us will infiltrate the Iselia ranch. Sheena, you fire the Mana Cannon when we give you the word.” Loyd cut across her protests. “You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?"

Sheena nodded begrudgingly.

"Is it about Chocolat?" Kratos asked Lloyd out of nowhere.

Lloyd fixed his father with his eyes. A strange sort of truce and understanding seemed to pass before them. Kratos could see that his son was finally taking charge and using his head. Lloyd could see his former comrade, while still an enemy, retained vestiges of the heart they had thought he possessed. Lloyd turned away. "What if it is? You're with us. Let's go."

“Wait," Zelos said. “I'll go with Sheena. Just in case.”

“‘Just in case’ my ass,"Anna mumbled.

The Renegades, Sheena, and Zelos followed Yuan as the other angel of Cruxis rejoined his former companions and set off. Kratos lingered at the back of the group, well away from both Lloyd and Anna.

Anna dropped back to walk with him. "I'm sorry I jabbed you about turning away from things," she whispered.

"You were right," Kratos said. "I have failed so many times, failed both you and Lloyd. Why should I be burdened by the truth?"

Anna grabbed his arm and stopped walking, looking earnestly up into his eyes. "Kratos, I hate what you did after I died the first time. I have forgiven you…mostly. Not all of us can do the right thing every time.”

“You can,” Kratos said.

“And it got me killed. Twice.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Look Anna said seriously. “Going back to Cruxis was folly. It was stupid and cowardly. But as long as you make it right now, it will all balance out in the end.” Anna gripped his shoulder lightly and smiled at him.

Kratos looked at her for a moment, before hugging her briefly, but tightly. "I don't know why you keep coming back to me…but please don't leave me again."

"I won't," Anna said. "I promise. Now go speak to Lloyd, trust me."

Lloyd glanced sideways at Kratos as he approached. As much as I hate to admit it, Lloyd thought, things will be easier with him on our side. I should hate him and I do…but not enough to send him away. Damnit! "Hard to believe I'm fighting together with you again like this."

Kratos looked at Lloyd cautiously as well. "Does it displease you?

Lloyd rolled his eyes, reminding the picture of his mother. "Oh, please. Of course I'm not happy about it. And I don't trust you, either."

Kratos smiled sardonically. He admired Lloyd's good sense, but it cut him to the core not to be trusted by his own son. "Good," he forced himself to say. "That's how you should be." Lloyd nodded. "Because you and I...are enemies."

Anna shook her head. What's it going to take to put our family back together?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did you bring me along?" Kratos asked Lloyd as they approached the Iselia ranch. "You don't need me in order to stop the mana reactor."

Lloyd looked strangely at Kratos, since they had just had his conversation. Then he realized that Kratos wanted the rest of the group to understand. "Because I don't trust Cruxis. It just happens that this time, our goals, your goals, and those of the Renegades coincide, but we don't know what's going to happen next. It's easier to keep an eye on you if you're close by."

Kratos nodded. He's using his head. "I see. A wise decision."

"How are we going to get in? The gate's closed," Genis pointed out.

"I'll jump down inside from the cliff and open the door," Lloyd suggested.

"No, let me go," Kratos said, the air around him shimmering. "I can simply fly over a gate like this." His blue wings materialized and he floated up and over the gate, pushing the switch to open it.

"Show off,” Anna muttered as she trooped inside and promptly tripped, slamming into Kratos. Kratos caught her, sighed, and set her on her feet. Checking to make sure the others had gone in ahead of them, he slipped off his sleeve and pulled out Anna's headband, tying it back around her head, where it belonged. “I don’t know if this makes you less clumsy, but it certainly can’t hurt.”

"Aw!" Anna crooned as they headed into the ranch. "You wore it. How cute!" Kratos blushed but said nothing. They proceeded carefully through the halls, following Anna's whispered directions and reached the control room within minutes. Raien immediately seized the controls and brought up a map of the ranch.

"This is the mana reactor," Colette said, pointing at one section of the map. “We should head there.”

"Can't we just destroy the ranch?" Genis asked.

"If we're going to do that, we have to rescue the captives," Lloyd pointed out.

"We don't have time this time around,” Raine said. “Let's destroy or stop just the mana reactor while rescuing Chocolat and the others," Raine said.

"The captives are on the way to the reactor," Regal suggested. "We may be able to rescue them at the same time."

"There is insufficient time," Presea said. "It would be a seventy percent loss."

"It's the same as in Kvar's ranch," Kratos said. "We will have to divide into teams."

"I'll go to the reactor," Lloyd said. "Chocolat hates me anyway." He surveyed the others. "I think I'll need Ada for this one."

"Huzzah!" Anna cried, skipping over to her son.

"Now who else," Lloyd said. His eyes fell automatically on Kratos, just as they had those months ago in Kvar's ranch. Kratos's looked evenly back at his son and wife. In that moment, feeling the wings on his back, seeing his wife and child standing on the opposite side of the room from him, it occurred to Kratos just what he had done by returning to Yggdrasill. And there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Choose as you will," Kratos said.

Lloyd scowled. "Kratos, Raine, and Colette you come with us. Regal, Genis, and Presea, you handle the prisoners."

"We'll do as you command," Regal said.

"And I shall observe how far your skills with a blade have progressed," Kratos said to Lloyd.

The group trooped out in the direction of the mana reactor, trying hard to conceal their presence as they dodge around groups of Desians. At last they emerged in the large room that held the dark cells full of prisoners.

"Chosen One!"

Chocolat was clutched in the grasps of two Desian soldiers. The rest of the prisoners were streaming out of their cells, punching and hitting guards on their way out. Regal, Genis, and Presea moved forward, assisting where they could and herding the prisoners out one of the doors, but despite her struggles, Chocolat couldn’t get away.

"Chocolat, hang on!" Lloyd drew his swords and advanced on the guards.

"Don't move!" yelled a Desian. "The host bodies made a break for it when they heard you were here! You'll pay for this!"

Lloyd ignored his threat and as one, he and Colette move forward. The Desians dropped Chocolat to the floor and attacked Lloyd and Colette with unexpected speed. Both Lloyd and Colette were knocked to the floor and the Desians kicked them repeatedly. Lloyd tried to move in front of Colette to protect her, but to no avail.

"BACK OFF!" Anna shouted. She and Kratos drew their weapons and charged, irate that the filthy vermin would dare lay their hands on Lloyd and Colette.

"Hiyaaaaah!" One of the remaining prisoners jumped on a guard's back. Lloyd sprang to his feet, helping Colette up and checking her for serious wounds as the prisoner dug his fingers into the guard’s eye balls. Kratos slammed his sword hilt into the guard’s stomach and caught the prisoner on his back as the Desian fell.

"So you like kicking people around, huh?" Anna yelled. She jumped over her son and probably future daughter-in-law and drove her sword through the fallen Desian. "Well now it's payback time!" she hissed as Kratos finished the other one. Anna wrenched her sword out, rage intensifying as the man fell. Something gripped her as the dead man fell. She had an overpowering urge to cut him to ribbons for harming her son. She raised her sword.

What's happening? The sword descended and sunk into the man's flesh, satisfaction tearing through her. Inside, her blood was heating up…really heating up…pain ripping through her as she hacked him a third time.

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. "He's dead. Stop!"

But Anna couldn't stop. Her arm was on fire with pain again, worse than it had been in the tower of mana. Something was controlling her, something causing her to lash out, to hurt another, top wound another.

"Damnit…" she cursed trying to keep her sword above her head, struggling as her hand felt as though it was on fire. "DAMNIT!"

"Stop," Kratos dropped his weapon and seized Anna's descending arm, wrapping his other arm around her and gripping her second sword hilt. He squeezed the muscles on both wrists, causing her to drop the blades as her pain intensified. Anna screamed.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. "Do something!”

“Adalais, let go,” Kratos said pleadingly. “Let go of your anger. Come back.”

“She’s in pain,” Colette said. “Professor, heal her. Something!"

"No!" Kratos snapped as Raine moved forward. "It won't help. Regal, Presea, Genis: get the rest of the prisoners out of here. Now."

"Oh…my…GOD!" Anna screamed. "It hurts! It bloody hurts! Somebody stop it! Not again! Not again! Bloody hell! Help me! Kratos help me!" She continued to scream as she thrashed in his arms.

"Again?" Kratos's breath caught in his chest. "Where…Ann—Adalais tell me where!"

"Where does it hurt, Ada?" Lloyd asked.

"HAND!" Anna shouted. "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Kratos wrenched her arm down and ripped her glove off.

"Oh my…" Colette gasped, stepping back.

Anna's hand was covered in blood, more continuing to leak from it. In the center of her hand was a round, glowing, blue crystal that was all too familiar to Kratos.

"What the hell?" Lloyd shouted. "It's an exsphere!"

"Lloyd, we need to go," Raine said.

"Raine," Kratos said. "Hit her."

"What?" Raine gasped.

"Knock her unconscious," Kratos said. "We need to bring her adrenaline down so it will stop feeding off of it and hurting her."

"All…all right…" Raine said. She raised her staff and delivered a sharp blow to Anna's head. Anna groaned and fell limp. Kratos threw her over his shoulder, calling himself ten different kinds of idiot. She was growing a Cruxis Crystal, one that Lloyd now has. I never thought the body would continue to grow one, especially after death. How is that possible?

"I'll carry her," Kratos said, pushing his thoughts aside. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we send her with the prisoners," Raine asked as they ran for the reactor.

Kratos shook his head. "Regal and the other have enough to worry about. And we’ll need her sword if we are to fight Forcystus."

Raine gave him a skeptical look, clearly picking up on the fact that Kratos was refusing to let Anna out of his sight. She is by far too perceptive.

They ran into the room with the man reactor and Raine immediately headed for the computer.

"I can't," Raine muttered, typing furiously. "The system won't access."

Kratos sighed and gently laid Anna on the floor and walked over to the console. "I'll handle this."

"Huh," Lloyd said, as Kratos shut the mana reactor off. "You sure are handy with everything—swordsmanship, magic, even operating machines."

"I've lived a little longer than most humans," Kratos said distractedly as he powered everything down.

"Lived longer?" Lloyd asked. "So you're a half-elf, too? But then again, Kvar called you human--"

Kratos paused, realizing what he said. "Focus on what's important. We must stop the Giant Tree."

Lloyd bristled at the reprimand and tried to save face. "Y…yeah. Hurry up."

"That's as far as you go," said a cold voice. Forcystus stood framed in the doorway, his mechanic arm glinting maliciously in the light from the man reactor.

"Recover," Raine whispered. Anna groaned and opened her eyes, just as Lloyd stepped forward.

"You're Forcystus!" Lloyd snarled. Anna jumped to her feet and withdrew her weapons. The pain had subsided, but for how long, she could not say.

"Well, well," Forcystus sneered. "So you remember me. It looks like it was a mistake to have let you live. I guess I'll have to take care of you personally."

Kratos raised an eyebrow and moved to stand in the space between Lloyd and Anna. "So you're Forcystus. If death is what you seek, you shall have it." Kratos drew his sword, ready to give suffering to the villain who had caused his son pain.

"Tough talk from a human," Forcystus said. "You're the one who's going to die, along with this tainted world."

Kratos actually let out a disgusted sort of laugh. "Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan. Is that what you're thinking?"

Anna snorted, willing her anger away as her wretched hand tingled. "How naïve."

Forcystus glared viciously at the pair. "What did you say?"

"Desians are nothing but expendable pawns to Yggdrasill," Kratos informed him. "He'd never bother to save you."

"Silence!" Forcystus barked. "How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasill!"

"We speak only of the truth," Anna informed him. “Yggdrasill will never save you, fool. Why would he?"

Forcystus laughed. "We have Derris-Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us."

"Really?” Kratos asked incredulously. “The Great Seed is invaluable to Yggdrasill. If you stand in our way, the Great Seed will die, and you will be held responsible."

Forcystus laughed "You have no idea what you're talking about. I am under direct orders from Lord Yggdrasill himself."

"Because Martel is fused with the Great Seed…" muttered Kratos, thinking fast, his shock evident only to Anna. “Are you saying that fool would go this far just to protect her?!”

"You speak as if you know him," Forcystus commented, narrowing his eyes at Kratos. "Who are you?"

Lloyd and Anna both burst out laughing at that, at the fact that someone who thought himself so high up in Cruxis had absolutely no clue who Kratos was. Kratos gave them a look that plainly said, 'Shut up'  before looking back at Forcystus. "It is of no importance. Prepare yourself.”

But Kratos gave him no opportunity to do so. Instead, he flew at the half-elf, who barely blocked him. It didn’t take long for, Lloyd and Anna to follow suit. As one, the Irving-Aurion family attacked Forcystus with all of their strength. Colette began to chant behind them as Lloyd scored cut after cut on Forcystsus while Anna and Kratos kept him jumping backward. It wasn’t long before their swords cut deep into the half-elf.

"Judgment!" Colette cried, tearing his body with light.

"Ray!" Raine shouted, bombarding the man with beams of mana.

Lloyd, Kratos, and Anna didn’t hesitate. As one, the lunged at Forcystus, from three sides, plunging the swords deep into his body and twisting them to make sure he felt the pain. They pulled back, Anna doing her best to hold in her anger to keep the exsphere from acting up. "Such a pitiful sight," she snarled as blood leaked heavily from Forcystus’s torso. She sheathed her sword in disgust and stepped forward, but Lloyd beat her to it. He glared at Forcystus and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him reeling backward and plummeting into the mana reactor.

Kratos wiped the blood from his blade before sheathing it and turning to Anna. "Are you alright?" he asked.

“No time,” Lloyd said apologetically. “We have to move.” Raine led the way out of the ranch, Anna and Kratos trailing in the back with Anna staring in horror at the blue stone caked with her dried blood.

"I can feel it,” she said after a moment, feeling Kratos’s eyes on her. “I can feel it taking hold of my mana, just like before." She winced as it throbbed. "I need a Rune Crest. This isn’t an exsphere, this is a Cruxis Crystal."

"I'm a fool to not have considered the possibility," Kratos muttered. "Try to keep your emotions and adrenaline down until I can get you a crest."

"Impressive as always, Lloyd," Regal said as they emerged outside. "Looks like you stopped the mana reactor successfully."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Actually," Lloyd looked back at Kratos. "We really owe it to Kratos. Even though he's still our enemy." Lloyd frowned and shook himself of the brief moment of humility. "All we need to do now is contact Sheena and—"

"You will do no such thing." Forcystus emerged from the ranch behind Lloyd, blood oozing from his body. He lifted his gun-clad arm and with a grimace fired a beam of light at the boy.

"No!" Anna dove in front of her son and pushed him away. The beam hit her full on and she cried out as mana ripped through her, accelerating the irritation from the Cruxis Crystal and sending her face first into the dirt.

"I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals," Forcystus roared, swaying on the spot. "I won't die so easily!" He doubled over, clenching his blood-soaked chest. "I'm taking all of you inferior beings with me!"

Kratos strode forward, livid. "So this is how the great Desian hero, Forcystus, meets his end," he said, his voice cold, his eyes murderous. "I'm disappointed," he said, venomous with disgust.

Forcystus stated up at Kratos, comprehension dawning on his dying face. "I see…I get it now. I wondered how a mere human could exude the smell of mana. You're Kratos…"

"What of it?" Kratos challenged.

"Lord Yggdrasill trusted you," the half-elf gasped, "yet in the end, you betray us! This is why humans can never be trusted!" He swung his mechanical arm wildly and fired again. Chocolat screamed as the hit sped towards her, but Colette got there first, flying in front of the girl. The Chosen was launched into the air, her wings dissipating as her clothes and flesh tore in the blast, before crashing back to earth.

"No!" Lloyd roared, running for Forcystus. "You bastard!" Lloyd drove his sword into the Desian, straight through his heart for hurting the girl he cared for, just as Kratos had done to Kvar.

Forcystus crumpled, blood oozing from his putrid mouth. "Lord Yggdrasill!" he cried as he slumped to the ground. "Glory to the new Age of Half-elves!" His breath vanished and the ‘Great Desian Hero” was no more.

Lloyd ignored him and everyone else, instead he rushed to Colette and helped her to her feet. "Colette, are you okay?” Colette shrieked and turned away and Lloyd saw something flash under her torn clothing. “What the—?!" Lloyd and the others gasped at the sight before them.

"No…don't look!" Colette cried, clutching her arm. Between her fingers, shimmered the green crystalline form that had become her arm. "Don't look at me!"

Kratos came up to his son. "Lloyd! Send the message, quickly!"

Lloyd looked at Kratos, uncertainty, fear, chaos, and desperation in his eyes. In that moment, he had no clue as to what he was supposed to do, and he silently begged Kratos for help as he muttered incoherently, "But Colette…"

Kratos gripped Lloyd's shoulder, piercing him with his eyes, trying to bring Lloyd back to the task at hand. "The Chosen won't die yet, but if you don't hurry, this world will! Now do it."

Lloyd and Kratos stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Lloyd blinked and shook his head, shedding his uncertainty. "A…all right!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sheena and Zelos stood before the central core of the mana cannon. Sheena was rocking back and forth in impatient anticipation. She was nervous, but had grown more confident in her abilities as a summoner. She was fairly certain she could do what needed to be done, but if they didn't hurry, it would be too late.

"Relax, babe," Zelos said, grinning at her agitation. "If it wasn't going to work, Ada woulda said so."

Sheena glared at him. "Just like she said something about Kuchinawa's betrayal?"

"Ouch," Zelos said. "Fair point. But I’m sure she had her reasons. She always going on about not messing with the timeline. And we don’t listen to her most of the time anyway when we probably should, hence why she you know...died. Either way, we have to trust what she’s doing, don’t we?"

"I guess,” Sheena said heavily, eyeing the Chosen carefully. “Why did you come anyway?" Sheena asked him.

Zelos looked at her, debating whether or not he should be completely honest. He had come to be with her and give her some support. He also wanted to protect her, but could he actually tell her that? She’d laugh at him, or worse not believe him. It was his own fault he supposed, but damn did he want her trust. So he opted for some of the truth. "You get all worked up when you're anxious," he said. "I thought maybe you could use some company."

Sheena's eyes widened, surprised at his consideration. "Really, Zelos?"

"Of course," he said grinning. "Besides, you're unbelievably hot when you're doing the summoner thing."

Sheena rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You're such a pervert!"

"Sheena!" Botta called up to them. "It's time. Lloyd gave the word."

Sheena nodded and stepped forward, her chin lifted confidently. "I guess this is it!" She withdrew her guardian seals and gathered her focus and her mana.

"Disciple of everlasting ice!" There was a flash of blue and Celsius appeared.

"Hammer of godly thunder!" The crackle of purple electric light announced Volt. Sheena gulped, not entirely over her fear of and anger with the summon spirit.

"Servant of Mother Earth!" Yellow light brought forth the adorable, annoying Gnome.

Sheena grinned and spouted her personal favorite summon line, "Envoy from the dark abyss!" Blackness fell briefly before Shadow materialized.

"I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" She took a deep breath and found herself looking back at Zelos.

"You got this, Sheena," he said.

She grinned and turned back to the summon spirits. "Okay, guys! I'm counting on you! Fill this reactor with mana, please."

The Summon Spirits nodded and began to filter their mana into the mana cannon. The core swirled with blue, yellow, purple, and black as the elements combined, their energy growing stronger as the glow became brighter and brighter. The tower rumbled as the mana gathered until the spirits finally finished and vanished without a word.

The mana was so great that even Sheena and Zelos could feel its power. It made their bones hurt with the very energy it was exuding, which meant that they had plenty of power. This was going to work!

Sheena raised one arm, signaling to Botta. "Fire Mana Cannon!" she shouted, chopping her arm down.

A stream of pure elemental mana erupted from the tower, its flash blinding Zelos, Sheena, and the Renegades. Roaring and soaring like a dragon of hell, it tore across the sea, throwing seawater into the air, tearing across fields and mountains, churning and destroying grass and ground. There was a final blinding flash and the mana hit the crazed tree with a roar, punctuated by a woman's scream.

In his base in Sylvarant, Yuan clutched the desk as the echoing cry faded and the earth abruptly stopped shaking. He looked up at the ceiling, his skin clammy and his hands shaking. He knew that cry.

Yuan rubbed the finger where his now missing ring had been for four thousand years. "Martel…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Expectations by Three Days Grace


	14. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone really needs to do something about that mayor.

Anna could hear voices, slightly warped in her disoriented state. She expected her body to be writhing and protesting in pain, but it wasn't. Strangely, she couldn't feel anything at all. _Hello idiot…it’s because of the Cruxis Crystal, just like Colette!_ She was vaguely aware that someone was hovering over her, applying the healing arts. She assumed it was Raine.

"What was that cry?" Genis asked. Anna winced, his voice echoing far too loudly in her head.

Kratos heard Anna wince and tried to keep his voice low for her sake, knowing every sense was extra vulnerable at the moment. "Martel, I would assume. The out-of-control Great Seed is Martel herself."

"The Great Seed is once again bound in the Holy Ground of Kharlan," Yuan's voice practically shouted through the communicator box. Anna growled in frustration, keeping her eyes close. She knew they'd react sensitively to light and she wanted to delay that reaction. “For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you. It seems that you have managed to save the Great Seed as well as this world."

"If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who's fused with it, is safe as well?" Kratos asked.

Yuan snorted "I'm sure that's good news for you. I wish I could say the same for me."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Anna roared sitting up. She opened her eyes and hissed as they adjusted. She was vaguely aware that Raine was across from her, next to Genis, not above her like she thought. It was Kratos on his knees beside her, his head turning from the box to look at Anna with sorrowful eyes. "Why are you people talking so loudly?"

"Calm down," Kratos said, forcing the emotion from his voice. "You're reacting to the parasitic effects from the exsphere. Breathe slowly."

Lloyd paid very little attention to Anna, more concerned with the terrified girl before him. "Colette, it looks like things have settled down."

Colette cringed, clutching her arm. "It's gross, isn't it? It's disgusting, isn't it? It's…It's…"

Lloyd shook his head and walked over to her, his hand outstretched. "It's not at all."

"Stay away!" Colette cried, backing away. "Don't look at me!" She looked at Lloyd and suddenly swayed alarmingly. Colette's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and Lloyd reached forward to catch her as she fell.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried, brushing the hair out of her face.

"It's okay," Raine said checking on her. "She just fainted. Let's take her back to the village."

"To Iselia?" Genis exclaimed. "But Lloyd and I were banished!"

Raine fixed her brother with a hard look. "Colette's home is in Iselia. Besides, we can't just leave behind the people who were held at the ranch."

Lloyd thought about Marble, about the hate on the mayor's face, the pain in the villagers’ eyes. Then he looked down at the blonde angel in his arms. That decided him. "All right. Let's…go to Iselia."

"Then I'll notify Sheena and Zelos to meet you at Iselia," Yuan said. "Farewell for now."

"Finally he shut up," Anna growled, sitting up. _Onto disc two. Now things get interesting._

"Ada," Raine said approaching her. "We need to get you a key crest."

"That won't cut it," Ada said grumpily. "It's not an exsphere, it's a Cruxis Crystal."

Kratos cleared his throat nonchalantly, a warning to be quiet. Anna gritted her teeth and breathed very quietly for him, "That wouldn't work fifteen years ago, and it won't work now." Aloud, she said. "Let's get Colette to Iselia. I will explain things-whoa!" The world spun as she tried to stand, causing her to flop back to the ground.

"See!" Raine protested. "We have to do something."

"She, like Colette, needs rest," Kratos said.

"Regal," Raine asked, looking at the ex-convict. "Can you carry her?"

"I'm walking," Anna snapped as Regal started forward.

"No you're not," Lloyd said, positioning Colette better in his arms. "Kratos…you take her."

"As you wish," Kratos replied, picking Anna up. "May I ask why you selected me, Lloyd?"

"Ada will complain less," Lloyd said, (“Hey!” Anna shouted indignantly) “She trusts you for some reason.” Lloyd adjusted Colette in his arms and started for the village.

Anna, though humiliated at having to be carried, was happy to be in Kratos's arms instead of Regal's. She looked to make sure the others were occupied before wrapping her arms around Kratos muscular chest.

"Our reunions suck, my love," Anna whispered.

She felt Kratos sigh. "It would seem that all I am capable of is causing you pain."

"It's not your fault," Anna said. "It's Mithos and his foolish ways!"

"That I have allowed continuing for four millennia," Kratos countered.

"Ok fine," Anna snapped. "You are a rabid, flea-bitten bird brain who should be put down ASAP!"

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter. "I don't deserve you."

"Kratos," Anna said seriously. "Don't worry about my forgiveness. You have it, for the most part, and the rest of it will come…eventually. Worry about Lloyd's."

"He doesn't believe me to really be his enemy," Kratos said.

"No he doesn't," Anna agreed. "So why don't you come back?"

Kratos said nothing. Although Anna knew very well why he could not, she still wanted him to, desperately. "Can I convince you?" Anna asked.

"No," Kratos replied.

Anna grumbled for a moment, before inspiration struck her. "Kratos can you stop for a moment?"

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"The jostling is a bit…uncomfortable," Anna lied. "Tell Lloyd."

Kratos caught up to Lloyd. It struck him then just how similar Lloyd was to him. There were both of the Aurion men, carrying their broken soul mates in their arms. "Lloyd," Kratos said. "Adalais is experiencing some discomfort."

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked of his comrade.

"Just the jostling from walking," Anna said. "I just need to sit for a moment."

Lloyd looked from Kratos to Anna, considering. "Fine. Take a break. I trust you—" Kratos raised a brow and Lloyd grimaced. "—at least as far as hurting her. Besides, she would just eat you alive anyway."

"We'll catch up momentarily." Kratos strode off a ways into the trees, Anna groaning in fake discomfort. Finally Kratos sat down gingerly, arranging Anna carefully in his lap.

"Please, Kratos," she sighed. "For me?"

"Anna," Kratos sighed. "I can't. I must do what I can to atone for my sins, for all the wrongs I've done and allowed to be done."

"How much longer will you cloak yourself in this blanket of guilt, Kratos?" Anna demanded.

Kratos looked at her. "Do you remember what I promised you, the night you died?"

Anna nodded. "You swore you would always protect us."

"And that I would not let Mithos win," Kratos amended. "I have betrayed my family and mislead you and Lloyd and your companions. I have spilled more blood than I can recount, but if that's what it takes to stop Mithos…then I cannot be free of my cloak of sin. Not now."

"You're a fool," Anna muttered, burying her face in his chest. "I guess I have to watch you hurt Lloyd all over again. What do I tell him when he asks why his father betrayed him?”

Kratos froze. "You don't plan to tell--"

"Of course not," she snarled. "But you will."

"But-"

"At the very least, you will explain why you betrayed him and lead his soul mate to the slaughterhouse!"

Kratos sighed. "I see you've notice their developing relationship."

"He loves her," Anna said confidently. "When this is over, they will always be together."

They were silent for a long moment, thinking of their son and the trials they still had to face. Kratos suddenly became conscious of the fact that Anna was tracing the lines of his palm, running her fingers through his, and shaking, scrunching her eyes tights as though straining to remember something. He lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes.

"I can't feel it," she muttered, answering his unasked question. "I can't feel the warmth of your arms around me, or the pain of where I was hit." She sighed. "I can't even cry like I want to because you are a fool."

Kratos had no idea what to say, so he just held her as she tried in vain to cry. Eventually, he scooped her back up and carried her to Iselia, planning to go to Yuan about a Key Crest just as soon as he could.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I see," Phaidra said slowly as Lloyd finished his story, explain their journey, the split worlds, Cruxis’s façade, and a great many other things. "So the angels of Cruxis were really half-elves…"

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Lloyd begged. "We don't want to start a panic."

"Indeed," Phaidra said "Especially now that the Tower of Salvation is gone, I wouldn't dare tell people the truth."

There was a chorus of shocked exclamations at this news. "The Tower of Salvation is gone?" Genis gasped.

Phaidra nodded. "After that frightening earthquake, the Tower disappeared from the eastern sky along with that monstrosity."

"How could it disappear?!" Lloyd demanded, rounding on Kratos.

"I don't know," the angel replied. "The Chosen never completed the ritual of regeneration. The Cruxis core system, which controls the appearance of the Tower, may have malfunctioned. It is of little consequence."

Raine turned to Kratos too, enraged. "No, it's not. It's a tremendous shock to the people of Sylvarant. After a giant earthquake sunders the land, the symbol of salvation vanishes. The Chosen will be held responsible."

"Why?" Genis asked. "Lots of other Chosen have failed up till now, too."

"The others have paid for their failure with their lives,” Phaidra pointed out. “But Colette is still alive."

"When people are suffering, they feel the need to place the blame on someone," Regal said, almost to himself with a side glance at Presea.

Presea spoke up, steadfastly ignoring Regal’s gaze. "It is not fair to Colette!"

Lloyd appeared to be struggling with himself, trying to decide what to do. "I'm gonna go see what's going on in the village," he said finally.

Genis exchanged a glance with Lloyd and wordlessly conveyed his concerns. They were banished after all and Genis was concerned at the backlash they would face for returning. "I'll go too," he said, a slight hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Let's all go together, then," Anna said. "It sounds like it's a bit sketchy for you to be walking around by yourself."

"I'll…stay here," Kratos said.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked, looking up at the man disappointedly.

"I'll watch the Chosen" Kratos assured him. "Go on."

Lloyd looked as though he wanted to argue but he thought better of it as the group went outside. They hadn't walked long when a familiar shout reached their ears. They rounded the corner and came face with the ranting and raving mayor of Iselia.

"This is an outrage!" he roared. "Those who were banished returning without permission, the Chosen failed atrociously—it's the end of the world!"

"Well, he certainly hasn't changed," Genis muttered as they joined the crowd of people grouped around the mayor.

The mayor heard him and glared ferociously at Genis and Raine. "And on top of all that, people we thought were elves are actually half-elves?!" He shook his fist at the sages. "I bet you were the ones that led the Desians here to attack this village!

"I've heard enough from you!" Lloyd roared, marching forward. The gathered villagers recoiled slightly. Their memory of Lloyd was the lazy cheerful kid who followed the Chosen around. This Lloyd was different. There was something harder in his eyes. His heart was that of one who had killed, been beaten, been betrayed, watched endless horrors unfold before his very eyes. He wasn't afraid to stand up to the mayor. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore because the world now rested on his shoulders.

"Now you listen," Lloyd continued hotly. "It's true that the Professor and Genis are half-elves, but so what? There are good half-elves just as there are bad humans!" Lloyd hissed.

The mayor scoffed. “What does a kid know? You were raised by a dwarf. It's no wonder you caused the Chosen to fail her journey! You even brought a bunch of dirty prisoners back here! It's intolerable how much pain you've caused the good humans of this village—!"

SMACK!

The mayor staggered from Anna's slap. Anna raised her hand to hit him again, rage ripping through her, but Raine grabbed her wrist. Anna didn’t have to hit him again because that’s when Chocolat planted herself firmly in front of the sniveling weasel that called himself mayor.

"That's enough!" Chocolat snapped with her signature sassiness. "You're just complaining about everything! Does any part of you besides your mouth even work?"

"Ooooh! burn!” Anna shouted gleefully, but she was as usual ignored.

"You criticize and attack people for their birth and upbringing—things they cannot change," Presea said, venom in every word. "It is you who are not human."

"What?!" The Mayor gasped. "We have an arrangement with the Desians! I have a duty to protect this village. Isn't that right? "

No one said anything.

"Say something!"

"Genis is the smartest person in this village," piped up a young boy standing nearby. "He even knows factorizations that you don't know."

"The Professor is scary when she's angry," said a teenage girl beside Anna. "But when I know the answer, she's happy, too."

The younger boy nodded. "Lloyd isn't any good at school, but he's the strongest in the village. He saved me when I was attacked by monsters."

"Colette, she's always falling down and stuff," continued the girl. "But she never cries. She doesn't cry even when it hurts. Colette is really grown up."

Lloyd looked down, unsure of how to handle the sudden appreciation. "Everyone…"

There was a muffled sob as Raine turned and fled from the scene.

"Sh…shut up!" The mayor snapped. "You children, go away!"

Chocolat stood firm. "Those children understand the truth much better than you! Who do you think you are?” She turned to the group of villagers that had gathered around and fixed them with an icy glare. “And it's not just the Mayor! Everyone shoved all the responsibility on the Chosen and Lloyd and the others. What have you done?” When no one said anything, Chocolat nodded grimly. “Exactly. You haven't done anything!"

"We are powerless…" The mayor muttered.

"Yes," said a woman beside him. "But even powerless, we can still aid the Chosen and her companions when they return exhausted to this village."

"Mayor, your words are so shallow that even a child can see through them,” one of the watchmen said viciously. “You say that you are powerless and force everything onto the Chosen, but when push comes to shove, you turn and blame her? That's just too much!"

"Forcystus is dead," Chocolat informed everyone. "There are no more restrictions upon this village."

"Then we will take in the Chosen and her companions and the people from the ranch," said the woman. "And, Mayor, we're not going to let you say a word about it."

"Everyone…are you sure?" Lloyd asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"I'm a half-elf…remember?" Genis said uncertainly.

"But you were raised in this village," insisted the watchman. "And Lloyd is like a member of this village, too."

"Thank you," Lloyd said. "Everyone."

"Fine!" the mayor snapped. "Do what you want!" The man then turned on his heel and stomped away as the crowd broke up.

"I must apologize, too," Chocolat said feebly after they’d gone, looking at Lloyd "You saved me, and yet I couldn't bring myself to accept it.” She looked at Genis. “I…heard at the ranch about how you were kind to Grandma. …Thank you."

"Thank you, Chocolat," Genis smiled.

"I'll always remember Marble," Lloyd said sadly. "For the rest of my life."

Lloyd looked at Chocolat and smiled, the young woman smiling shyly back. Then they set off to find Raine, who was frozen in place in front of her old house. Her eyes were swimming with tears as she looked at the charred and mangled wood.

"Professor. What is it?" Lloyd asked.

Raine jumped slightly, having not noticed their approach. "No, it's nothing," she mumbled, turning to wipe her eyes. "Just…no…no, never mind." She sighed and looked at the village. People walking by called greeting to Raine and Genis and Lloyd, others were helping the newly freed prisoners locate food and water and shelter. "Perhaps this village has some hope left for it after all."

Anna smiled. "Pity. I was really looking forward to you chewing out the Mayor."

"I'm not stupid enough to waste my time lecturing pigs," Raine spat. "Besides, you and Chocolat did even better than I would have."

Anna grinned and turned to Lloyd. "If you go back to Colette's, I think Sheena and Zelos are waiting for us. And Colette’s probably awake." Lloyd's head snapped up and he took off, leaving the others behind in a trail of dust.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After reuniting with Colette and Kratos, Lloyd and Company made their way through the Iselia Forest toward Dirk’s house. Lloyd was very worried about his father after the earthquakes and goings on at the ranch and he was relieved when he hopped the creek in front of his house to see everything still standing. He grinned and raced ahead of his friends and burst into the house

"Lloyd!" Dirk exclaimed, looking up from his tools as his son walked in with his friends right behind him. The foster father and son exchange a brief, manly hug.

"Dad! How've you been?" Lloyd asked, looking at his adoptive father affectionately. "Were you affected by the earthquake?"

Dirk shook his head, grinning mischievously. "This area is on top of hard bedrock. Everything is fine."

"Dirk," Kratos said. "We are here by the request of Colette's family. They wish for you to help her."

Anna was staring at Dirk in shock as the inquiries about Colette and her Cruxis Crystal were made. It occurred to her she had never seen the dwarf properly before. She had barely gotten a good look at him the night she died and they hadn’t visited Dirk since she had fallen from the sky. But now, in the flesh, he looked extremely familiar, as though she had seen him recently and not in Symphonia.

"I'm afraid, even if Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of Exsphere, I still don't know the first thing about them," Dirk said as Kratos finished his explanation. "It'd be a better idea to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place."

"Oh," Lloyd mumbled sadly. "So even you don't know anything about these."

Dirk rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. But at least stay here for the night to get some rest."

"I must politely decline," Kratos said. With a curt nod, he exited the house. After a split second's hesitation, Lloyd followed. Anna mumbled something about fresh air and fled to the terrace to eavesdrop.

"Wait!" Lloyd called after Kratos's retreating figure. Anna could see the faint glimmer of hope in Kratos's eyes as he turned around. As silently as she could, using her own newly enhanced hearing to make doubly sure, she crept across the balcony and crouched so her husband and son couldn't see her.

"Are you really going back to Cruxis?" Lloyd asked, as though hoping otherwise.

"I am an angel of Cruxis," Kratos said simply.

Lloyd shook his head in frustrated disbelief. "Then why didn't you follow Yggdrasill's orders to leave the Great Seed alone?"

"I have my reasons...that's all," Kratos said, emotion momentarily clouding his eyes. It passed as swiftly as it came before he turned cold again. "But as a result, Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasill's wishes."

Lloyd's face fell. "It's true then. You really are our enemy."

"If you consider Cruxis and the Desians your enemy, then I suppose that makes me your enemy." Kratos turned away.

"I... don't wanna think of you as an enemy," Lloyd called after him, stopping Kratos in his tracks.

YAY! Anna thought gleefully, clapping silently in excitement.

The Seraph turned to face his son curiously. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and scoffed, every inch the defiant teen again. "It's not that I've forgiven you or that I like you or anything. But unlike the other Desians, you abandoned neither the Great Seed nor this world. I just thought...” Lloyd hesitated, dropping the bravado and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “It's weird to think of you as an enemy."

Kratos stared at Lloyd for a long moment, his eyes evaluating the boy in front of him…except he was no longer a boy was he? "You've grown up," Kratos finally said softly, and sadly. It hurt Anna's heart to hear the sadness in his voice. She had been able to watch Lloyd grow more than he had, not as a child, but she had been with him these past months and seen him become a man. Kratos believed himself to be a failure as a parent—not only had he missed his son's childhood, but his allegiance with Cruxis made him unable to be by Lloyd's side as the boy became a man.

Lloyd looked nonplussed at Kratos’s admission. "Huh?"

"The Lloyd at the beginning of this journey would have thought of all angels as his enemies," Kratos explained. "The same ways humans and elves hate half-elves and half- elves hate everyone else."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck in a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and a little shame. "You think so? Was I like that?"

"Everyone has difficulty accepting those who are different," Kratos informed him. "It's easier when you believe in a world where the Desians are pure evil, the Chosen saves the world, and humans are all right and good. In fact, you joined the Chosen's journey believing that."

"Yeah... that's true," Lloyd agreed. "But I can't forgive what the Desians and Cruxis have done. What they're doing is just revenge for what was done to them, right? That's just going to breed more hatred."

"Yes," Kratos agreed. "The fact that you're able to see that now shows that you've grown up. The strength to believe in what you see and not be swayed by the opinions of others; the ability to understand and sympathize for those you despise; the courage to look at things with an open heart; you have all those traits within you."

Lloyd laughed. "Colette is always saying, 'Why can't everyone get along?'"

Kratos struggled for a moment before actually smiling very faintly, sending Anna's heart hammering. "Humph... that sounds like something that a Chosen would say."

_Maybe not Zelos,_ thought Lloyd, Anna, and Kratos.

"But I don't think that everyone has to get along with each other,” Lloyd said. “It's okay to dislike people. There will always be people who make you mad," he paused and looked at Kratos pointedly, who resisted the urge to look away in embarrassment. "But I do think we need to accept each other's rights to be here.”

_Would say the same of me if you knew the truth?_ Kratos thought. _Would you agree if you knew what I have done?_

His thoughts must have shown on his face somehow, or maybe it was Lloyd manifesting his hope in his words. "I think it's okay for you to be here, too."

Kratos couldn't keep the shock and amazement hidden this time. For one brief and shining moment, he imagined himself crossing the little space between him and his son, putting a hand on his shoulder, and telling him the truth. He imagined Lloyd accepting him and forgiving him and inviting him back so they could stop Yggdrasill together. But then he thought of Lloyd's face in the Tower as Colette looked at him with soulless eyes. He thought of the anger on Lloyd's face as he discovered more and more of Cruxis's plans for Colette and the world. And he thought of the hate and pain in Lloyd's eyes when he charged Kratos in that cursed place. He couldn't join his son, not now, not ever.

"No," Kratos said, turning away sharply. "I cannot join your journey for I still have something I must take care of."

"What do you have to take care of?” Lloyd demanded as Kratos walked away. “Is that why you've been wandering around Tethe'alla this whole time?"

Kratos looked back at his son. "Lloyd."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"If you wish to save the Chosen, you should research the records from the Ancient Kharlan War," Kratos said, continuing his retreat. "Remember the words of the unicorn at Lake Umacy."

"Wait!" Lloyd shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Why are you with Cruxis when you're a human?!"

But Kratos had already gone. Lloyd swore. "What is he trying to do?"

"He's trying to help us," Anna said, jumping down from the balcony. “He’s just being an idiot about it.” Lloyd looked slightly surprised at her presence as she walked over to him

"What do you mean he's helping us?" Lloyd said. "You know what he's up to. Why is he with Cruxis? Who is he?"

Anna shook her head. "Lloyd, I cannot tell you."

"Why, Ada?" Lloyd demanded. "You've revealed things before. Why not now?"

Anna ached to see the hurt in his eyes. "Lloyd, you will find out, soon in fact, but it’s better if you have these experiences. I dare not tempt fate more than I have." She paused and looked off into the trees. "I'm not even supposed to be here anymore…"

"Anymore?" Lloyd asked. "Do you mean because you sorta died?"

Anna smiled. "Yeah…sorta…"

Lloyd sighed petulantly. "I guess you'll tell me what really happened eventually?"

"Someday," Anna laughed. "Lloyd, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lloyd said.

"If I…" Anna gulped. "If I were someone other than who you thought I was, what would you do?"

Lloyd looked at her, frowning in thought. "Well, almost all of us weren't who we thought they were so I'd say I wouldn't care."

"Really?" Anna said. "Not everyone, surely."

"Well look at it," Lloyd said. "Genis and the Professor said they were elves, but were really half-elves. Sheena hid her home, job, and still hides her real name, from us. Zelos…well I'm not sure about him yet, but I just have this feeling there's more to him and that there is something he’s fighting for. Presea was basically a zombie when we met and turned out to be a Cruxis experiment. Not only that, she turned out to have a connection with Regal, who turned out to be not just a murderer, but the murderer of Presea's younger sister. Colette hid her illness and pain. Yuan's a double agent, Altessa used to work for Cruxis, Kuchinawa betrayed Mizuho, and Cruxis is really a deranged group of half-elves working with the Desians instead of helping the Chosen seal them up." Lloyd paused and then added. "And Kratos, turned out to be working for our enemy the whole time, but he continues to help us."

"Wow," Anna said. "I never thought of it that way." She shook her head. “We seriously need less complicated friends.”

Lloyd laughed. "Well the way I see it, if we're trying to create a world where everyone has the right to live, then we have to accept everyone for who they are, even if we don’t like it. So yeah, you may not be who we think you are. It may hurt us, it may not, but you're still you…you're still one of us."

Anna felt pride rise up in her chest. Lloyd had indeed grown up, and grown up well. It was bittersweet to know because she had missed most of his life, as had Kratos. But…if things hadn't turned out like they had, then maybe this twisted world would have eventually died without Lloyd and his friends to save it.

"So who are you really?" Lloyd asked.

Anna smiled. "I am your friend and I will always fight by your side, Lloyd." _My wonderful son._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sheena and Zelos returned as the group settled in for a relaxing afternoon around Dirk’s house. Lloyd made a point to check-in with all of his friends, something that made him both a great friend and a good leader. Anna sat with Noise, leaning into his soft fur and testing out her new senses as snippets of Lloyd’s conversations met her ears.

"It's more like...instinct,” The Professor was saying. “You subconsciously collect and store various external information. That's why when the time comes, you always manage to find the next path to take. Not by logic, but by intuition." Dear old Raine, always trying to find the why and how of everything.

"What do you do about people who don't wanna understand?" Genis said a little later when Lloyd was discussing the Mayor and the Village for him. Poor Genis struggled so hard with his identity and the prejudice of others. It was a burden no one should ever have to bear.

"Hot-headed and stubborn as well. But I guess that's what I dig about you." Zelos never could be serious, but at least he was always honest, if a little weird.

"Alicia said she wanted me to forgive him. And I really want to...with all my heart. But I can't yet." Anna couldn’t blame Presea for that. Anna herself forgave Kratos for killing her, but she still struggled with him rejoining Cruxis. Sometimes the heart didn’t always do what the brain wanted it to, or vice versa.

"Your will manifests itself in the words you speak. Whether they be curses, or words of joy, the soul of those words yields power." Regal just flat-out has the best lines of anyone ever.

"By doing what we thought was right, countless people in Sylvarant lost their lives. I can never forget that. And I know you feel responsible for that even more than I do." Sometimes Anna wondered if Sheena was a better match for Colette than Lloyd since they both take responsibility so seriously.

"I'm…truly thankful to have met you, Lloyd. This time, I don't want to disappear. I really don't. I'm gonna live, right? I'm…going to be able to stay by your side, right?" No, Sheena wasn’t better. Colette was. Colette had a sweet innocence that Lloyd would need to keep him fighting for. As long as he had Colette to protect, he would do his best.

Evening fell and to Lloyd and Colette's intense enjoyment, Dirk got them all involved in making Dwarven Pot-Luck Surprise. Dirk made the room pitch black and everyone started to throw all sorts of things into the pot and then stewed it. Raine was in her element as an experimental cook. Genis and Regal tried to give a seeming of normalcy to the ingredients, but when Zelos starting throwing things at them instead and challenging them, an ingredient-tossing contest took place, which Sheena snuck into and won. Lloyd had to be healed by Raine when he attempted, unknowingly, to toss Presea's shockingly heavy axe into the stew. Presea accidentally grabbed the table instead of the carrot she was going for and sent the whole thing crashing into the stove. Anna stood back taking pictures until she had to beat the snot out of Zelos when he tried to toss her camera in. There was also a slight hitch when Colette grabbed for what she thought was two heads of lettuce but was really the heads of Genis and Dirk. Needless to say, the pot of stew never got cooked and Genis eventually had to make them curry outside while Lloyd, Presea and Dirk repaired the stove and the wall. In short it was a perfect end to a long day of killing mad trees and saving the world.

Once everyone had nodded off for the night, Anna slipped outside, unable to sleep for obvious reason. Idly, she wondered how long it would be before she lost her voice. She looked out over the trees and the small stream, trying to ignore the starlight glinting off of the Cruxis Crystal. She thought of Kratos, of what he was doing right this very minute. Was he still in Sylvarant? Was he in Welgaia? Was he scouting the skies on his blue wings in Tethe'alla? Where did he go?

Anna snorted with unamused laughter. It reminded her of that song she had heard on earth. _Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you been gone…please come back home._ She laughed softly as the refrain sprang to mind and she said it out loud. “I want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waiting at times debating telling you that I've had it with you and you're career—"

“What would you have me do?"

Anna looked up at Kratos who was sitting on the roof of Dirk’s house, looking down at her with shadowed eyes. Of course he hadn’t left yet. He would hover nearby watching them for as long as he could get away with it. “I would have you do what is right and return to your son,” Anna said. She paused and thought for a minute before tacking on, “and I would have you tell Mithos to go to hell, but only when I can be there to watch.”

“I can’t, you know that.” he replied.

Anna glared. “You are a coward.”

Kratos met her eyes briefly and looked away. “If you know everything then you know why I can’t join you again,” he said carefully. “You know my reasons. We discussed this earlier.”

Yes she knew them, but it wasn’t until faced with the reality of this life that she truly recognized them for what they were: the easy way out. There were some advantages to him remaining supposedly loyal to Mithos, but she knew what he did not: Mithos wasn’t fooled. She couldn’t tell him that and most times she tried to forget she knew that, but this was not one of those times.

“Your reasons are folly,” she said without further elaboration. “If you have something new to tell me then do it, but at least come down so we can discuss it face to face.”

“You come up here,” he said. “I do not wish to be seen."

Anna looked at the solid, smooth, six-foot span of wall above the doorframe. "How do you expect me to get up there, fly?"

Kratos’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “Yes, actually. You haven't tried yet, have you?"

"Tried what?"

He actually smiled affectionately at her that time. "What do Yuan, Yggdrasill, Colette, and I have that you should now as well?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Um…exceptionally long hair?"

Kratos gave her a very blank stare.

"Well it's true!"

"That’s not the p--Anna, you have wings now."

Anna gasped loudly. "Are you bloody serious?" She screeched in a whisper, half excited, half afraid. She imagined for a moment, soaring through the skies with Kratos and Lloyd, who would eventually have wings too. Then she remembered what Colette had gone through and what it had meant for Kratos and Yuan. And how badly she had wanted to pluck Remiel and would pluck that creep Mithos.

"I know you're scared," he said gently, reading her expression. "I haven’t managed to find you a Rune Crest yet, but I persuaded Yuan to provide me with a more refined key crest. It will subdue the parasitic effects and hopefully reject the Inofficium. Although it is unlikely you’ll catch it since it only affect one in a million people.”

Anna raised her eyebrows. “Then why the heck are you giving it me? Go help Colette!”

Kratos sighed patiently. “It wouldn’t help the Chosen though since she is already sick."

Anna looked at the bracelet he was holding out to her warily. “Are you sure?”

Kratos scowled. “Would I give it to you if I wasn’t?”

“Fair point,” she admitted. “So how do I bring the wings out?"

"Since you aren't be bestowed with 'Cruxis's blessing,'" he quoted from Remiel with a grimace, "For the first time…" he thought for a moment. “Well, my method, as well as Yuan's and Yggdrasill's, was to envision your wings sprouting from your back and to manifest your will into making that vision a reality."

Anna nodded and scrunched her eyes shut. She concentrated on emptying her mind of everything. That done, she concentrated hard on the image of wings. She fixed it in her mind…but her concentration was slipping. She was tired and the more she tried not to think the more she thought. First, she kept thinking of Kratos, which lead her to think of Lloyd and her desire to get her family back. That immediately led to Colette who desperately needed family and to the Sages who were also without family and well…on it went. Underneath it all was the anger she had at Cruxis for tearing lives apart, including hers. She tried to clear her thoughts but before she knew it, she felt a tug deep inside of her as well as a spasm of pain from the exsphere. There was a shimmering light pressing against her lids followed by a bright flash. Her eyes sprang open.

“Well,” Kratos said, shifting uncomfortably. “That was unexpected.” Fearing the worst, Anna turned her head to look back at her wings

Anna wings were black, likely a reflection of both her anger and her ferocity, and they were boarded in a bright cheerful blue for her optimism and kind heart, so she guessed. It was the rest of her wings that did not make sense. In each wing, there were eight small circles of color, all different shades. She looked like a monarch butterfly. Ironic since that’s what she called Yuan.

"What in the world?" she gasped. They shouldn’t look like that…should they?

"What did you think of?" Kratos asked sharply.

Anna blushed. "I tried to keep my mind clear, but I kept thinking of you which lead to Lloyd, which lead to Colette, and so on until I thought of how frustrating this was and how Yggdrasill has ruined everything and…yeah."

Kratos thought for a moment. "So by doing the exact opposite of my instructions, you ended up with…that." He shook his head. “They are beautiful…and certainly unique.”

Anna flapped her wings gently and looked up at Kratos. Muttering a silent prayer, she gave a little hop. To her intense relief, she rose an inch in the air and hovered there. Grinning, she continued flapping upward until she reached Kratos.

"So you think my thoughts they had something to do with this?" she asked.

Kratos examined her wings closely. "I believe that each of these colored patches represents a color you have fixed in your subconscious to them."

Anna snapped her fingers. "So they are black because I was well, deadsies, and probably because I’m fairly violent. But the rest…"

"Red is the brightest patch," Kratos pointed out, smiling.

"Lloyd!" Anna examined her wings by craning her head insanely. As she looked at each color, she knew who they were for instantly. "Colette is yellow, Genis is white, Raine is silver, Sheena is purple, Presea is pink, Zelos is orange, and Regal is indigo." She paused and looked up at Kratos's wings, smiling. "Blue is for you because you give me hope."

“I do?” Kratos asked surprised.

Anna shrugged. “Well, you have no hope so I have to have twice as much to balance us out,” she said, grinning cheekily.

Kratos sighed heavily before grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside him. She leaned on his shoulder for a moment with her eyes closed and he gently stroked her arm.

"They're beautiful," he said as the colors shone brightly against their raven background. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She ran her hands up his muscled chest and twisted her fingers into his long hair, urging him not to stop. Without breaking their kiss, he laid her back on the roof, pressing his body to hers. "You're beautiful," he mumbled breaking the kiss and trailing more down her neck. Anna bit her lip to stifle the moan of pleasure. "I could live to be a million and would never deserve a treasure like you, my love." He reached into his pocket as he kissed her lips again, running his other fingers teasingly down her front. He withdrew the bracelet again and slipped it onto her wrist. It glowed faintly, as did the Cruxis Crystal, before tightening slightly of its own accord.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kratos."

 

 


	15. Hell's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes seek out a way to save Colette while Anna finally gets fed up with Kratos's idiocy and decides to give him hell.

_Kratos should be standing here. Instead he's off to do God knows what on Ygdrasill's orders. I'm sick of him being at the beck and call of that ridiculous freak of nature when he should be trying to stop him. He thinks he can absolve himself by assisting Lloyd from the shadows. Well that's fine for Lloyd, but I've died twice because of Yggdrasill, yet Kratos can't break away. What is he so afraid of?_

Anna let out a frustrated growl, digging her nails into the unyielding wood of the tree limb serving her as a seat. She had decided to test out some flying skills and after crashing into this particular tree three times decided just to sit there. It was morning and she was waiting for the others to emerge from Dirks’ house, eager to get started on the next phase of their journey. Kratos had departed hours ago, much to her protest, and despite having forgiven him of his post murdering her actions, she was growing increasingly angry at how he was running to and from his family now whenever it suited him. Having played the game, she understood why it was happening in such a way, but she also knew it was illogical and more the result of Kratos’s cowardice than anything else. That and her temper was creeping up on the whole thing and it very rarely heeded logic.

"Ada?"

Lloyd stood beneath her tree squinting up through the leaves at her. “How did you get up there?” There were no limbs anywhere near the ground and even with an exsphere, such a jump would be unlikely.

“Very carefully,” she said.

Lloyd scratched his head as the others joined him, looking up strangely at the tree-bound woman and the twenty-foot drop below her boots. “Uh-huh.”

“Well how do you plan on getting down?” Zelos asked.

Anna grinned and stood up. “Catch me Zelos!” She jumped right for the Chosen causing him to let out a high-pitched shriek as he ran away. The others stepped aside as she landed lightly on her feet, wielding her camera. Zelos scowled.

“Ah,” Raine said, her sharp mind putting the pieces together. “You have an exsphere now too. You can do many of the things we all can.” Raines frowned. “Though such a jump is still remarkable.

“There’s more to it,” Anna replied. “It seems as though I may have this exsphere cultivating inside of me all this time, but why or how I do not know.”

“It does explain how you were able to use all those special attacks without one,” Raine said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Anna said, "But there is still more. There’s something…something else I need to show you. Something that you may not like."

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"Well…" Anna looked down at her hand. "Judging from the effects I was feeling yesterday—the inability to feel, taste, or sleep, I have guessed that this is actually a Cruxis Crystal that has emerged from within me." Anna paused as they absorbed this. “So, because of this—."

"You're not going to die are you?" Colette asked fearfully. "You're not going to end up like me…are you?"

"No," Anna assured her, "I will not get Chronic Angelus Crystallus Infoconium."

"Inofficium," Presea corrected.

"Yes that, thank you," Anna said. "But I will be like you in other ways." Closing her eyes, she withdrew her wings to audible gasps. "I have angel abilities just like yours, Colette."

"You're wings are really pretty!" Colette exclaimed.

"Wow…" Raine said in awe. She appeared to twitch for a moment before she whipped out a pair of scissors and a scalpel. "I SIMPLY MUST EXAMINE YOU!"

"GET AWAY!" Anna shrieked, running from the deranged half elf.

"Come back here at once!" Raine roared, chasing after her.

"Ada, you can fly!" Sheena reminded her.

"Haha!" Anna cried, taking to the air out of Raine's reach.

"You have to come down eventually!" Raine said, shaking a fist at Anna.

"I’m still confused,” Genis said to Anna. “Why did a Cruxis Crystal suddenly appear on you?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Lloyd said, looking at Anna. "Come to think of it…Kratos didn't look surprised when it happened. He knew exactly what was going on."

"Indeed," Regal added. "In hindsight, he acted quite concerned. I know little of him, but I've never seen him show emotion like that before."

"He looked…" Colette said. "He looked like he was scared…but not surprised."

Everyone looked at Anna, who had followed the conversation with increasing tension and fear. They had noticed more than she had given them credit for. She gulped and looked directly at Lloyd. _Moment of truth—do I continue the façade or do I admit my secret?_

Anna adopted an appropriately annoyed look ad flapped angrily. “What Kratos does or does not know has nothing to do with me,” she said. “Frankly, he probably knows everything we need to know and he refuses to cooperate unless it suits him, you know?”

Everyone blinked at her confused.

Anna rubbed her forehead wearily. “Ok, anyway, as to the sudden Cruxis Crystal, I have no clue. I honestly don’t. Maybe in my dimension crossing, I picked up something I shouldn’t have.” She shrugged. “Everything else about me is bloody impossible so this really isn’t all that weird, right?”

“Much of your presence and existence is unexplained and illogical,” Presea said and the others nodded. “But how do you know you will not get the Inofficium?”

“That only happens when the host rejects the key crest and crystal, as Colette’s body has,” Anna explained. “It’s very rare; only one in a million people suffer that fate.”  She held up her bracelet. “I also found this among my possessions when I came back from the dead,” she said, showing them the key crest carved on it. “Does anyone know why?”

“No,” Raine said. “We also don’t know why your belongings vanished and reappeared as you did. It doesn’t make sense. Yuan said that should not be possible.”

“Yuan?” the group asked as one, whipping around to stare incredulously at Raine. Raine scowled defiantly back.

“We discussed several theories when we met him in both Flanoir and during the Iselia Ranch infiltration,” Raine said dismissively. “He may be a traitor, but his mind is sharp. It’s prudent to make use of knowledge where we can.”

“Agreed,” Anna said, pondering this latest development in the Raine/Yuan relationship and choosing not to comment. “This is exactly why we need to go see Altessa immediately. He knows what we need to save Colette, so let’s make use of his knowledge.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A quick stop by Altessa’s sent them in the direction of the Sybak library and much to Anna’s annoyance, Mithos insisted on coming. She could feel him scraping at her mind every so often, but either her determination or the Cruxis Crystal was stopping him. She stayed far away from them as they researched and quickly cut off anyone who attempted to ask about her own Cruxis Crystal. She already forced the group not top tell Mithos, which Genis severely disliked, but they did as she asked.

"Look at this," Sheena said, peering over Raine's shoulder at the Sybak library. "One of Mithos's companions was afflicted with a disease that crystallizes the body."

"That sounds the same as Colette," Genis said.

"Colette is sick?" Mithos said, feigning shock.

"Now that you mention it," Sheena was saying, "the unicorn did say he lived for healing Martel's sickness, or something like that."

"It's just as Kratos said," Lloyd piped up. "'Remember the unicorn's words.'"

"I wonder who Kratos really is?" Colette said, idly turning some pages in the book she was looking through.

Zelos scoffed. "What are you talking about? He's a traitor.” Colette and Lloyd looked ready to argue, but Zelos cut across them. “What are you gonna do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?"

"I trust Kratos." Lloyd said, firmly. Anna wasn’t entirely sure when he had made that connection, but she was glad he had.

"Face it," Anna said, closing her book and stuffing it back onto the shelf. "He's helped us more than once and has had multiple opportunities to kill us. He's yet to actually do it."

The other looked like they were in a hesitant form agreement, except Zelos, but Mithos observed Lloyd is something like puzzlement.

"Lloyd…you're strong," Mithos said.

Lloyd looked shocked. "You think so?"

"You can trust someone who's betrayed you once," Mithos said quietly. Anna felt a scraping in her head as the angel tried even harder to break in. "That's amazing."

Lloyd turned away and stared out the window. "He…feels special. His eyes don't feel hostile when he looks at me."

"I envy you, Lloyd… I wish I could have been like you," Mithos sighed.

Genis laughed, clapping a hand on Mithos's shoulder. "Oh, no, you don't want that. If you became like Lloyd, you'd turn into an idiot."

Lloyd growled and bopped Genis in the back of the head. Eventually, they found the list of items they needed, somewhat in part to Anna’s gentle prodding, and they decided to set off to gather them up.  

They had to make a few stops first. First, they saved the bigoted king from the two-faced bastard Thethe'allans called the Pope. In the process, they witnessed the “second coming of Spiritua,” which a delighted Anna caught on camera. Then they located Zircon and found the locations of the other ingredients needed for Colette and Anna. Sheena also had her showdown with the traitor Kuchinawa and defeated him easily. Now at last they stood deep in the Ymir forest on their way to get the mana leaf herb. Lloyd immediately ran to the Sorcerer’s Ring pedestal, converting the ring’s power excitedly.

"I wonder what it'll do this time!" Lloyd said excitedly, holding the Sorcerer's Ring aloft. With a grin, he activated it. A strange drumming noise, like that of hooves, emitted from it. Almost at once, there was an identical sound as a boar raced around the corner, heading right for them down the narrow path.

Unfortunately, Anna was crouched on the edge of the path, examining the beautiful crystal-clear water below them. She looked up just in time to see the huge thing racing for her with no time to scramble out the way. "AUGGGHHH!" she screamed, diving straight forward into the water as the boar roared past and disappeared around the bend.

Lloyd and Genis roared with laughter as their sputtering friend surfaced and hauled herself out of the lake. Anna glared, mad at their laughter and mad that she had forgotten she could fly.

“You think it’s funny?” she asked, her voice dangerously low. She reached out, grabbed Lloyd and Genis by their shirt collars and threw them both into the lake. Lloyd surfaced first, flailing his arms and she snatched the Sorcerer’s Ring off his finger. “This is not a toy!”

“Geeze,” he said, pulling himself out of the lake. “You sound way too much like the professor.”

“And you’re twice as mean,” Genis said with a scowl, wringing out his shirt.

“Hey!” Raine shouted indignantly.

Anna turned away and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We need that fruit thing and I utterly loathe this puzzle of a forest. Wait here." Unfurling her wings, she took off, located the fruit in about thirty seconds, wondered why they never made Colette do that in the game, and then led the others out of the forest and into the village of Heimdall. However, a very predictable guest blocked their way.

"So you've finally made it here," Kratos said mildly, observing them coolly.

"Oh brother," Anna said. "Kratos, do you have to act like an insufferable know-it-all all the time?"

"I don't believe I addressed you," Kratos replied curtly, looking at Anna with hate in his eyes.

"What?!" Anna shouted. "You—"

"Ada, hush," Raine said, giving her a stern look.

"If you knew we would come here that means that you do know how to cure Colette's illness!" Lloyd said to Kratos.

Kratos tried his best, but could not bring himself to berate his son. It was hard enough to push Anna away. He couldn't do it to his son. "And if I did?"

Lloyd gnashed his teeth together in annoyance. "Why are you helping us?!" Lloyd demanded. "Why are you giving us clues about how to save her? And how did you know that Colette's Angel Toxicosis was the same illness that one of Mithos the Hero's companions had?!"

Kratos sighed exasperatedly. "And what do you hope to accomplish by asking that?"

Lloyd blushed and stammered. "Ah…well…"

"There's no time," Kratos said, cutting off his stammering. "Hurry."

He brushed past Lloyd and did not look back, astonishing the others with an aura of hate emanating from him. Anna stepped in front of him, her mouth open to insult him into next week.

"Get out of my way, Adalais."

Anna gaped. For a moment, she felt the world dropout from under her. Never before had Kratos spoken to her like that. Never with such anger or derision. He looked and spoke to her as if she was dirt beneath his feet. And he didn’t even care. He just walked right by her. No, not quite walked. When she refused to move, he shouldered her aside roughly, causing her to stumble.

"Lloyd, I’m following him,” Anna snarled, rage seeping into her. “Something’s not right. I’ll meet you at the entrance to Latheon gorge.”

“Be careful,” Lloyd cautioned. Anna nodded and slipped off after Kratos. As soon as she reached the Ymir forest, she unfurled her wings.

_You are going to pay for that, Kratos._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mana Leaf Herb, you said?" the Elder asked.

"We need it." Lloyd stood before the aging elf, daring him to refuse. The twin swordsman was not to be crossed, particularly when a prickly Kratos and a racist village of elves had already crossed him.

"That is an important plant that we elves use in our magic," the elder said haughtily. "We can't simply tell anyone where it grows."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Regal asked, attempting a kind, but firm tone. "Without that plant, a friend of ours will die."

"What do you mean?" asked the elf.

Lloyd's brow furrowed. "We have a friend who is sick. She has…uh…angel…effect…"

Zelos scoffed at Lloyd’s stupidity. "No, no, it was chronic angelus…" he scratched his head, trying to recall the difficult name and feeling bad for mocking Lloyd.

"Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium," Presea supplied.

"Yeah, what she said," Lloyd said triumphantly.

"What?!" the elder gasped. "That's Martel's…so that's why Kratos…"

Sheena jumped in. "What? Did you just say Martel?"

"And what about Kratos?! What did he come here for?" Lloyd added.

The elf elder's attitude suddenly changed and he was equal parts resigned and disgusted. "Don't worry about Kratos. Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here known as the Latheon Gorge. It lies deep within mountains covered in mist. Show this staff to the watchman." The elf extended his hand bearing a withered old walking stick. "I have no more to say to you, humans."

Everyone except Colette left without a word, refusing even to thank the racist old man.

"Kratos," Lloyd muttered as they headed for the Gorge. "Just what are you up to?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna was tearing through the Ymir forest, winding through trees as fast as she could fly, though scratches on her face and leaves in her hair gave testimony to her lack of flying skills. She was seething with rage at her husband and his suddenly atrocious state. As soon as she found him, he was in for a world of hurt. On cue, there was a flash of purple below her through the trees and sure enough, it was him, staring despairingly down at the lake of the forest.

Kratos sighed inwardly. He saw Anna's hurt face flash over and over in his mind's eye. _I am so sorry Anna. Pronyma now has orders to follow me and I can’t lead her to you. Not when Mithos already knows you’ve returned. Not when he already suspects me of defying his orders. I’ll have to hurt you and Lloyd to save you._ His mouth twisted in a wry smile. _That’s nothing new, is it?_

Anna took a deep breath. _Here goes…_ She shot out of the trees, her arms outstretched as she raced across the distance between her and Kratos.

And suddenly Kratos was gone. Anna halted in midair for a fraction of a second until her angelic hearing picked up a faint rushing noise. She flew upward sharply as the Ray attack zoomed under her. She whipped around, trying a new spell for the first time. She focused hard on her wings and imagined feathers tearing from them and slicing into her foe. "Angel feathers!" As soon as she cast it, she streaked off after it. Kratos ducked under it, searching for its caster, but unable to find her. Suddenly something collided with his chest, knocking him from the air into the hard ground below. Shaking dirt from his eyes, he tried to get her off, but her new strength was on display as she grappled with him, punching every inch she could reach.

"You arrogant-" she punched him again. "Cowardly-" she slapped him. "Despicable man!" she slapped him a third time before jumping to her feet and putting her wings away. Kratos got slowly to his feet, staring at Anna's livid face. His heart began to ache as he saw tears racing down her cheeks. In the distance, he felt Pronyma's eyes on him and knew that he had to keep up the façade.

His hand shot out, almost as if someone else was controlling it and he wrapped his callused fingers around her slender throat. Kratos lifted Anna off her feet, choking the air from her lungs as she tugged violently at his grasp.

"That was a foolish thing to do," his voice almost as cold as he felt in his heart.

Anna screamed as Kratos slammed her hard into the ground, dirt, rocks, and dust flying up from the crater caused by the impact. Pain lanced through her like knives and the world spun sickeningly as her brain rebounded from the impact. She tried frantically to drag air into her lungs.

Kratos’s face swam above her spinning head and his face was full of hate…hatred directed at her. Kratos scoffed and walked away, leaving her there in the dirt.

Kratos had hit her. Kratos had hurt her. How could that be? She didn’t know. It was likely that he was either being controlled, or had a momentary lapse of reason, but right now fury was overtaking her, beating the logic out of her brain. She didn’t know why Kratos had suddenly turned on her, but all of the anger she had kept buried about him turning back to Mithos suddenly came rushing back in, despite all those quiet moments she had where she had actually forgiven him. That fool. First he is a coward, now he is turning on them! How dare he!

Anna stood up and flapped open her wings, racing to catch up with the others. She’d help them first and then take care of Kratos the next time they met. She wouldn’t let it all slide again!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I…hate…that…damn…PLANT!" Anna shouted as the group stumbled out of the cave. Every single one of them was covered in dirt. Regal, Presea, and Lloyd were sporting nasty rashes. Colette, Genis, and Sheena were covered in green goop. Anna was limping, and yanking severed vines from around her legs, arms, neck, and torso. They all jumped as a howl of pain preceded Zelos racing out of the cave, holding his backside. Raine emerged holding a handful of rather large thorns that had just parted company with said backside.

"Oh honestly," Raine muttered. "Revitalize." Everyone sighed in relief as their wounds healed. Everyone except Anna, who let out a growl and ran back toward the cave housing the giant demon plant that had once guarded the mana leaf herb clutched in Lloyd's hand.

"I'm not even going to ask," Raine muttered as she passed Anna and followed the others into the storyteller's house. As the door closed there was a shout of, "Gimme back my camera you overgrown Brussels sprout!"

"So you've made it back safely," the storyteller said.

Lloyd looked at him shrewdly. "You knew about the giant plant guarding the Mana Leaf Herb, didn't you?"

The storyteller shrugged. "Yes, but even if I had told you, your actions would not have changed. I felt a very strong will from you."

Lloyd nodded. "Of course. It's for our very important friend."

Colette blushed. "Lloyd..."

Raine cut across her. "By the way…have you lived here for long?"

The Storyteller nodded. "Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation. Here I weave various stories into the mana leaf cloth."

"What kinds of stories?" Presea asked.

"Legends of elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans… The arrival of angels. The Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War…" he trailed off before adding hesitantly. "…and the story of the hero, Mithos."

Zelos looked panicked. "Hey, hey, hey! I thought the hero, Mithos was taboo in Heimdall!"

The Storyteller glared. "This is not Heimdall. I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall."

"Just who was the hero, Mithos?" Lloyd asked. "We hear his name everywhere we go."

"His name came up in the pacts with the Summon Spirits," Colette added.

"The legend of Mithos was involved in curing Colette's illness, too," said Sheena.

"Mithos was…born in Heimdall," the storyteller began. "He was an outsider who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village."

Raine regarded the storyteller with cool eyes "An outsider? Does that mean…he was a half-elf?"

Zelos snorted very loudly. _Not good! Not good! They're going to find out!_ "Mithos was a half-elf?! That's impossible!"

"Yes, Mithos was a half-elf," the storyteller confirmed. "Only one of his companions was human, and the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but overcame that and put an end to the war."

"Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?" Regal asked.

Genis stamped his foot in outrage. "It's because he's a half-elf," he snarled.

The Storyteller glared arrogantly at Genis. "No, that's incorrect. It is because the hero, Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen hero."

"A fallen hero?" Lloyd repeated. "What do you mean?"

"The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two," the storyteller looked at Lloyd as he said, "were none other than Mithos and his companions. Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions, Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall."

At that moment, Anna burst back in clutching her camera and looking worse for wear. Everyone stared at her in a mixture of shock, horror, and a little outrage. In an instant she knew they were all wondering why she had kept a certain piece of information from them and felt stupid about forgetting the storyteller’s revelation.

"Um…” she said nervously. “By the way…did I ever mention Yggdrasill is the hero Mithos, Martel is his older sister and not a goddess, Yuan's a half-elf like them, and Kratos is a 4,000 year old human and friend to the aforementioned people?" she said in one breath.

"We heard," Zelos said dryly.

"Good," Anna replied with a nervous jerk of her head. "Saves me explaining."

The group exited the storyteller's house before rounding on Anna. Anna sighed. "You know I can't tell you these things."

"Can you at least tell us about the sword?" Regal asked.

"A bit…" Anna said. "It's known as the Eternal Sword and controls time and space, much like the powers of Origin himself. Mithos used it to split the worlds."

"Making it a necessity to reunite them, in other words," Raine said.

"Exactly," Anna replied. "We need to form the pact with Origin."

"All right," Lloyd said, studying Anna for a moment but choosing not to comment on her withholding information. Anna was grateful for that. The boy really was growing up. "Let's head for the mana fragment for now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In order to get to the Tower, and thereby into Cruxis, they needed Zelos Cruxis Crystal. That meant visiting his sister Celes's in a remote abbey far out to see. the brief exchange was filled with tension but underneath the hateful act that both of the siblings put on, Anna could sense the very buried affections they had for each other. The rest of the group were now looking at Zelos in somewhat f a new light as they slowly pieced together more of why he was the way he was.

They didn’t have time to ponder it much as they headed straight for the Tower. They stated gloomily up at the cold white walls. Tower of Salvation. Raine was in slight archeological mania in spite of everything, but Genis, Sheena, and especially Lloyd and Colette were all looking apprehensive. Anna didn't much care for the place either. Not only did an aura of infinite sadness permeate from the place but…

"My god the architecture and interior design is so terrible," she muttered as Zelos placed his hand on the oracle stone. There was a flash as the door opened.

"Oooh, yeah!" Zelos cried. "Check me out! It's my time to shine! Do I look like a Chosen or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lloyd said distractedly. "Let's get going."

Zelos let out a very startling cackle. "Roger!"

"That's a very disturbing laugh," Regal said in unison with you know who.

Presea looked up at the idiotic Chosen. "Zelos…is something wrong? You're even more…um…"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Even more obnoxious than usual? Nah, he's always like this. Just ignore him."

Zelos cackled as they made their way inside. "She's pretty sharp." He started forward but was quickly intercepted. Anna yanked his hair as he made to follow and dragged him away from the door.

"Listen up, lecher," she snarled. "I hope for your sake you're choosing the right path. If I think for one minute you're on the wrong one, I'll snap you in half like a twig. The wrath of Cruxis and the Renegades and Kratos will look tame next to what I'll deliver."

Zelos surprised her with a devious grin of arrogance. "Will you really Anna?"

Anna nearly lost control of her emotions, but managed not to show any sign other than confusion. "It's Ada. Do not test my-"

"I know very well who you are," Zelos said. "Anna Aurion…dear Lloyd's mom and Kratos's wife. Yggdrasill knows it too."

"Think what you like," Anna said, still hoping he was bluffing.

"I wonder what Lloyd would think if Adalais Orion turned out to be his mom." Anna glared and let go. Zelos smirked and headed off. Anna gritted her teeth and chased after him.

"I wonder what Sheena would think if I told her where your oh so many loyalties lie!" Anna shouted.

Zelos froze. When he turned around, his face was smooth in his façade, but his frightened eyes gave him away. "You can't reveal the future to them, anyway," he said.

"But if it comes between you and Lloyd," Anna snarled. "I'll do it in an instant." She glared at the red-headed man. "Go. My silence for yours."

"Agreed, my sweet hunny!"

They caught up with the others by the most horrible room in the tower, the coffin room.

"Ghastly," Regal said, backing away.

"Such a sad place," Presea whispered.

Sheena's hands were clenched tight. She turned slowly on the spot, looking up and around. When she spoke, her voice was fearful. "Wait a minute…is this really Tethe'alla?"

Genis was on edge as well. "Yeah! It looks identical to Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation!"

Colette was staring wide-eyed at the altar. "My body…I can't stop shaking. This is the same place!"

"It can't be!" Lloyd gasped.

"Lloyd!" Raine called. "Remember this?"

The group ran over to the professor, who stood before a broken pillar. Lloyd was horror struck. "That's…wait, I broke that!"

"The two worlds are connected here. Of course it's the same place."

Oh that voice and it’s love of sneaking up on them, not that Anna was surprised. How could she be? Even if she didn’t know the story so well, it would not have surprised her a bit to find Kratos before them staring right through them all, even Lloyd.

"Kratos,” Lloyd said, also unsurprised by the man’s arrival. “It's you again.” He looked Kratos over once, his face more thoughtful than angry. “Who are you, really? Are you really one of Mithos' companions from 4,000 years ago?”

"Good,” Kratos said indifferently. “Since you figured that out, it saves me the time to explain. Instead, we will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel."

Lloyd grit his teeth and planted his feet firmly in front of Colette, who huddled behind her friend, though she kept her eyes on Kratos. "You're still trying to do that?” Lloyd demanded. “Are you so intent on resurrecting Martel that you're willing to distort the entire world in the process?"

Kratos crossed his arms and looked away from Lloyd, disgust on his face. "I have no need to explain."

Lloyd growled out a curse. "So in the end, you really are our enemy!” he said, his anger tinged with sadness. “I kept thinking, hoping that you might be good…” he looked at Kratos with all the betrayal he felt in his eyes. “…but you're not!"

"I should think that would be obvious at this point." Kratos sneered. Actually sneered at his son.

That was all the antagonizing Lloyd need. He pulled out his swords. "Don't hold back this time!"

Kratos drew Flamberge and raced towards Lloyd as Lloyd ran him down. He didn’t say a word and his face revealed nothing.

“Lloyd no!” Anna drew her own weapons and used a powerful swoop of her wings to overtake him. She met Kratos’s strike with her own, sparks flying from the sheer force of the hit, the hit that would have connected with Lloyd. Anna pushed his sword aside. “Stop it Kratos!” Kratos didn’t listen, he just continued to strike at her quickly and she just barely blocked him.

Lloyd finally caught up as Anna knocked Kratos back a few feet and he leaped over her, stabbing sharply with one sword towards Kratos head while he was distracted. He dodged left quickly, getting nicked on the arm as Anna leaped in front of Lloyd. “Get back, stop this!”

It was no use. Lloyd kept moving and dodging around her to get at his father and Kratos seemed hell-bent on attacking his son. Twice she was knocked aside by both men and once when all of the others rushed forward she rounded on them screaming for them to get back. They were so shocked, they listened to her.

Then suddenly, Lloyd stumbled and Kratos had him. He lunged forward, sword raised, but Anna got there first and shoved Lloyd out of the way

“Kratos, NO!”

The sword plunged deep into Anna’s shoulder.

Kratos and Anna’s eyes met, both shocked and slightly horrified. Lloyd was staring at the wound where Kratos’s sword still was. Both Anna and Kratos slowly looked down at it as if it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real, right? Kratos would never…could never…

Anna raised her hand and gripped the blade, ignoring it as it sliced open her hand. She held it in place and took two slow steps backward until it slid neatly out of her.

“YOU BASTARD!”

Lloyd ran at Kratos and Kratos turned and slammed his hilt into Lloyd’s stomach. Anna’s knees buckled. She felt minimal pain thanks to her new angelic form, but blood oozed from her shoulder and the rapid loss of it was making her feel dizzy. Lloyd crashed to her feet and she followed a second later. Everyone else in the room stared at Lloyd and Anna horrified, including Kratos.

Anna looked up at Kratos, who swallowed hard and looked away from her, slipping the mask back on as four angels descended behind him.

"I would advise against resisting," Kratos said coolly to the others, "for there will be no mercy this time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Raine was crouched over her applying a steady stream of healing magic to Anna’s shoulder, which had stopped bleeding and was knitting before her eyes. Without Raine’s staff to focus it, it was slow going, but it was working. Anna blinked fuzzily a few times before smiling tiredly at Raine.

“Bet you’re grateful for the unicorn horn, huh?”  Anna asked.

Raine laughed weakly. “I am more grateful we didn’t lose you. Angel or no, you can be killed. What you did was foolish.”

“You know why I had to,” Anna mumbled. “Kratos and Lloyd would never forgive themselves for killing each other, despite all the betrayal. And i thought...I thought he would stop if i stepped in.”

“I know all of this,” Raine agreed, “But Lloyd doesn’t. Don’t expect him to take it well,” Raines said.

Anna sat up just as someone behind her moaned. Colette, Sheena, and Presea were all laying on the floor of the cell they currently occupied. Colette was the one who had moaned as she sat up holding her head. On cue, Presea and Sheena started to move too and Anna’s enhanced hearing picked up rustling noises from the cage beside them containing Lloyd, Regal, Genis, and Zelos.

"Are we still alive?" Lloyd asked groggily, standing up inside his cell.

"Well, it looks like we'll have our lives at least until they finish preparing Colette's treatment," sighed Zelos, looking around. "Apparently, she's useless the way she is now."

"Maybe we were tricked," Genis said savagely. "He had us gather the materials to treat Colette and then had us bring her here. That sure saved them a lot of time and effort."

Lloyd gripped the bars and looked out. All he could see was cold, monochrome walls and emptiness. His voice echoed as he asked dully, "Kratos used us? Did he betray us again?"

Zelos turned to the boy. "Lloyd…"

Regal sighed. "I feel guilty for letting this happen to Colette and the others."

Lloyd shook his hand and turned around. "I really want to know why I keep getting captured and getting thrown into jail all the time!"

Zelos tried to make a joke. "You sure you haven't even doing anything to deserve it?"

Regal rolled his eyes. "We should just be glad we have our lives."

Lloyd leaned against the bars, straining to see anything. He could hear the girls talking in the cage beside them and a sudden thought occurred to him. “Ada, are you ok?”

There was a tense moment of silence before her voice answered. “Yeah. I am ok. Professor Raine patched me up.”

“Why did you do that?” Lloyd asked, more than a little angry. “Why did you stop me? Why were you protecting Kratos like that?”

Anna went to the bars, fully aware of Raine’s gaze on her back as she pressed her head to the cold metal. Beside her Presea, Colette, and Sheena were tinkering with the lock, trying to break it while she focused on Lloyd. “I wasn’t protecting him,” she said. “I was protecting you. You weren’t strong enough to beat him yet.”

“Yes I am!” Lloyd shot back.

Anna glared even though Lloyd couldn’t see her. “Then why are we in this cell, Lloyd? Why did Kratos defeat us yet again?”

“Why did you tell me to stop when I had him?” Lloyd yelled. “Why do you always defend him when we see him? Even after he stabbed you in the shoulder and threw you in the cell, you defend him!”

Anna closed her eyes. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t know.” But she did know. She knew too much. That had been the problem from the start.

Lloyd decided not to comment. For some reason, he felt like he understood Ada’s dejected answer. He let the whole thing go and instead turned his attention to the cell door.

"Dammit!” he growled, tinkering with the lock and yanking on the bars. “This thing's built solid as a rock! And I can't open the lock either."

"Same here," Sheena said, stepping back from the lock as Presea and Colette took turns using their enhanced strength to pry it open. "It won't budge at all."

"Can Colette or Presea break it?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope…" said Colette sadly, stepping back after failing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of use," Presea added, still tugging on the lock.

"Ada?" Lloyd asked.

Ada sighed and squinted at the lock, tugging on it a bit and not feeling it budge. "No. Not without some proper lock picks, which we don’t have."

"So we're completely trapped,” Lloyd replied weakly.

"Move," Regal said sharply.

Anna had a sudden thought. "Hey, Presea, stand aside for a moment." Anna went to the bars and thrust one arm out, holding her camera and pointing it toward the boy's cell.

There was a great roar, followed by a click from a camera, and an electric fireball erupted from the convict's hands, obliteration a large chunk of the bars.

"Wh…whoa!" Genis cried.

"How did you do that?" demanded Lloyd.

"I originally specialized in fighting with my hands, not my feet," Regal informed them. "And since Exspheres amplify their user's abilities far above their maximum limits, this result is to be expected."

"Then why don't you just fight with your hands?" Zelos asked.

Regal sighed. "I swore I would never fight with these hands again. This time, I used them in order to save you, Lloyd. You're going to unite the worlds and save Colette, right?"

Lloyd grinned and hopped out of the cell. "Yeah, that's right.” Lloyd and Regal ran over to the girl’s cell and repeated the display of power until everyone was free. “Everybody, grab what you can and let's get out of here!" Their weapons and bags had been left nearby in an unlocked, open crate so they easily retrieved their belongings before following Ada’s instructions to a teleporter.

They materialized in another room and Lloyd immediately swore and dove behind some crates. The others, except for Anna mimicked him, clutching their weapons as dozens of angels floated around the room in complete silence.

“Ada!” Lloyd hissed. “What are you doing?” She was just standing there giving them a puzzled look.

“What are you doing?” she hissed back.

“There’s only about 500 angels out there!” Zelos whispered, annoyed. “Get down before they see you?”

Anna, finally catching on, rolled her eyes. She walked up to the nearest floating zombie of an angel and looked him dead in the eye. She plastered a big grin on her face and waved cheerfully.

The angel did absolutely nothing.

“They have no soul,” she said to the others. “They can’t even react to our presence unless directly engaged. Stop wasting time before someone who can react us comes along.”

The group looked uneasy, but it did seems as though no one was paying them any attention. They carefully came out from under cover and fell in behind Anna.

"You know," Anna remarked as they crept uneasily through Welgaia, "Cruxis is very sloppy."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"For example," Anna gestured at the angels floating around. "Since they wiped these poor people of feeling, they can't tell that prisoners broke free, or that strangers are even in their midst. They also left us with our weapons nearby because they cannot discern common sense. And frankly, after all the things we've done to Mithos and His Four Seraph-idiots, you'd think they'd kill us whilst we were unconscious."

"You expanse of knowledge in the area of prisoners and warfare is quite disconcerting," Regal remarked.

Anna sighed. "I grew up in a much different world from this one." Combine that with my experiences and you will find that the resulting knowledge is to be expected.

They followed Anna to the mana fragment warehouse, pretending to be under Colette's imprisonment. Lloyd suggested Anna participate, but she decided not to unless it was necessary. She didn't want to risk Pronyma or Yggdrasill knowing she was an angel herself just yet.

"Hi," Colette said cheerfully to the guard, who made no response. "Could I please have a fragment of mana?"

"Fragments of mana are no longer being distributed," the angel said flatly. "Return to your area."

"You won't give us one?" Lloyd said in disbelief.

"A human?" the angel asked.

Raine chimed in, her voice monotone, yet authoritative. "We need the mana fragment for hi-exsphere research, including the Chosen's ritual. Do you claim not to know of it?"

The guard hesitated at that. "Now that you mention it, I've heard that research involving humans were being conducted," the angel said.

"Yes, exactly. And we require a fragment of mana for that purpose," said Raine.

"Understood. Then please show me your identification," the angel said.

There was a buzzing noise and behind them, Kratos appeared on a projector.

"Lord Kratos!" the angel said, bowing.

Even on the projection, Anna could sense the disgust in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he could see her, but she was sure to keep a stony glare on her face just in case.

"We need a fragment of mana for the ritual of the Chosen," Kratos informed the subordinate. "I've sent a courier over to pick it up."

"Understood," the angel said. Kratos vanished.

"Yeah, that," Lloyd declared. "That's us!"

"Are you saying you're Lord Kratos' couriers?"

"Y…yeah!"

"Silence, human." Raine did a convincing Desian.

"But just a moment ago, you said you were going to use it for hi-Exsphere research…"

"SILENCE!" Anna said loudly, though she kept her voice even. She stepped forward and unfurled her wings, out of patience with this guard. "Do you dare defy not only the wishes of Lord Kratos, but the very wishes of our Lord Yggdrasill?"

"But without identification…" the angel replied.

"While you're complaining about these little nitpicky details, you're keeping Yggdrasill waiting. Do you want to tick him off?" Lloyd demanded.

"That's right. Lord Yggdrasill is scary if you cross him," Genis added.

Anna sighed and walked over to her son and Genis. Fixing a hateful glare on her face, she drew her swords and stuck them under the boys' chins, pushing just enough to draw thin ribbons of blood. "If either of you filthy inferior beings utters another sound, I will obliterate every last one of you."

Lloyd and Genis gulped. Anna turned back to the guard. "Am I not making myself plain?" Anna said dangerously, doing her best Kratos impression. The others actually took a step back. Her voice, temperament, and eyes were cold, colder than Kratos at his best. "If you deny me once more, I will see to it that Lord Yggdrasill feeds your dead carcass to the Vinheim guardian."

"A…all right," the angel stammered, finally handing over the shard. "Make sure you get it to them."

"Thank you," Anna said, drawing on Yuan’s cocky, egomaniacal manner this time. "I shall see to it that you are rewarded handsomely."

"Ada that was amazing!" Sheena said once they were clear of the guard. "You actually sounded like a Cruxis big guy!"

"It was very impressive," Raine said. "You sounded even harsher than Kratos and Yuan."

"Thank you thank you," Anna said smiling. "I kinda mixed Yuan's attitude with Kratos's mannerisms. I'd say it was effective."

"I'll say," Genis muttered weakly.

"I think I nearly wet myself," Zelos added.

"Me too," Lloyd groaned.

They reached the transporter soon after, noting with relief that they weren't followed. Of course, Anna knew better.

"It looks like this is the emergency exit," Colette said.

"Okay, let's go before anyone sees us," Raine replied hastily.

There was a shout behind them, as if Raine’s words had conjured up the worst possible scenario.

"It looks like they already found us," Regal said. He and the others turned and sure enough, their old mana fragment hoarding buddy from earlier stood (floated?) there with four guards.

"That's them!" cried a guard.

"You're the ones that pretended to be working for Lord Kratos!" said the warehouse angel, looking offended that he had been tricked.

"Well it all depends on your perspective,” Anna muttered, unfurling her wings. “Lloyd, you guys take the other transporter. The guards in front of us vacated the teleporter and I am NOT doing the ridiculous anti-gravity puzzle!"

"But—!"

"Go!" she shouted. "Sacred powers," she began as the others scurried off. The angels flew straight for her, intent on stopping the spell. "Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…" She felt them all grab her by her wings and one by her throat and she wondered idly why Yggdrasill wiped common sense from his guards.

"Rest in peace you stupid idiots!" she unsheathed her swords with the arms the dumb angels had not thought to pin down and swiftly drove them into the first two angels, who dropped like rocks. She kicked up into the air, wrenching out of the grasp of the angel at her throat and decapitated him, and the remaining two, in one blast of Tiger Blade.

Anna stared for a moment, knowing that her strength had multiplied exponentially since becoming an angel. While it was unsettling, she could not help but like the rush of strength.

"I’m the man!” she chirped excitedly before darting off after the others, just in time to see them vanish in the other warp portal. She saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye and hastily furled her wings and dropped under Kratos's sword chop. She landed on her feet and side stepped his second swing, relishing in her advanced speed.

"Return to your respective areas," Kratos commanded. "I'll deal with this myself." He landed and faced his wife, standing between her and the portal.

"Get out of here. Go the other way while you can," he whispered.

Anna smiled coyly and raised her swords into the ready position. "And miss making you pay for this grievous mistake? I think not."

"Now is not the right moment to—"

"And it was never the right moment for you to return to Yggdrasill," Anna said.

“Anna I—”

“Stabbed me in the shoulder,” Anna growled. “Yeah I know. However, do not worry Kratos. Blood for blood and all that.”

Kratos looked at her pleadingly and Anna looked at him with hatred in her smile.

Suddenly they both ran at each other, Kratos desperately trying to find a way to get her out of Welgaia as it would be mere minutes before Yggdrasill or Pronyma arrived. Kratos swung Flameberge, but Anna had already dodged to the side and scored a scratch along his arm. Kratos pivoted and struck out with his foot, connecting solidly with Anna's leg. She faltered, leg buckling and sending her to her knee and Kratos lunged, hoping to knock her unconscious and get her out. Anna brought one of her blades up and locked her hilt with Kratos's, pushing up to her feet. She assaulted him with a series of small stabs with her other blade, each of which, he dodged while trying to free his hilt. He didn't actually want to hurt her. Seeing an opening, he turned into Anna's body, griped their locked hilts, and flipped her over his hip. She landed on her back and brought her swords up, just in time to block Kratos's kick. Anna kicked out and hit his supporting leg, which sent Kratos sprawling. She surged to her feet and kicked his sword from his hand. Kratos rolled away before she could kick him in the face and dove for his sword.

He was too slow. He forgot that she was faster now.

Anna slammed Kratos in the back with one of her sword hilts, hitting his spine squarely and sending him face down on the hard tiled floor. He rolled onto his back as he reflexively choked and gasped for air, but Anna was not done. She stomped her foot down as hard as she could, but he blocked her again, barely. For a moment, they struggled, and then Kratos reversed his grip, twisting her ankle and causing her to fall. Not wasting time trying to punch or kick, knowing she could best him in those areas anyway, Kratos went for his sword. Anna recovered and Kratos turned just as she swung, throwing a sharp upward thrust her way.

The hit was either too hard or Anna had slackened her grip intentionally. He met no resistance and as a result, both his and Anna’s swords went flying. This shocked him just long enough to hesitate, which Anna had counted on when she had intentionally loosened her grip on her sword. She punched him in the face, throwing her entire arm and her upper body into the hit, just as he had shown her all those years ago.

Kratos reeled back and crashed to the floor.

Anna scooped up her weapons and leaned into Kratos’s line of view for a second grinning evilly. “You deserved it. Now we’re even.” She  blew him  kiss and gave a cheery little twiddle of her fingers in a mocking wave before flying off towards the teleporter.

Kratos lay stunned for a minute before getting to his feet and healing his throbbing nose. He walked quite casually back to his room, knowing very well he'd be long gone by the time anyone of importance showed up. Closing his door, he leaned against it with his eyes closed and abandoned himself to the images in his head. Anna was truly beautiful when she fought with everything she had and Kratos remembered with a smile why he had fallen in love with her in the first place: her heart and her spirit. However, the sad part was that he had driven her to this extreme. Part of her hated him, he knew that even when she denied it. How could he deal with that? How could he change the course fate seemed to have cruelly mapped out for them?

It was too much to think about and the whole thing left him weary. For the first time in weeks, Kratos was able to sleep that night, actually quite exhausted from dealing with not only his rambunctious son, but also his wild wife. He was lost in a dream of the past when he was suddenly jolted awake.

Kratos lay perfectly still. If someone was in his room without his leave to be, then it was likely a foe. There were remnants of mana energy in the room. Someone teleported in here. Someone who can manipulate mana. Kratos got out of bed, gripping Flamberge tight in his hand. Perhaps Yggdrasill has decided he was now expendable.

Suddenly, a bolt of energy hit him hard in the back, jolting his body and bringing him to his knees. The lamps flared to life as four men appeared in a haze of energy. Kratos looked up as four blades pressed into his neck and he glared at the fifth man who materialized before his eyes.

"So this is what it comes down to Yuan?" Kratos asked.

Yuan smirked and hauled Kratos to his feet. "You left me no choice. Come quietly, or son dies."

Kratos sighed. "You can't do it, can you? Not even you have lost enough soul to kill your former comrade for your own ends."

Yuan, who had turned away, froze in his tracks. He turned and looked at his old friend for a long moment. "Make no mistake Kratos. I will do what I must to save Martel. Even if I have to dirty my hands as you did fourteen years ago."

Kratos darted forward, intent on flaying Yuan alive but Yuan was ready with a mana bolt. Kratos fell back to his knees. The last conscious thing he heard was Yuan's voice sliding in and out of hearing, explaining things to his foot soldiers.

"...had Zelos put a sleeping drug in the food...the mother as well."

"Anna," Kratos muttered as he was hauled to his feet and teleported away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Hell's Angel by Jeff Williams


	16. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many secret identities, so little time.

"People will stop treating us differently? Really?" Genis walked toward Yggdrasill as though in a trance. They had exited the teleporter ahead of Anna only to cross the Cruxis Leader himself. Yggdrasill had given a creepy speech trying to entice Genis and Raine to follow him and looked for a moment like it might have been working. The young half-elf wanted so badly to believe that Yggdrasill was telling the truth, that he'd finally have a place. All he had to do was help Yggdrasill…

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted at his best friend. "Don't fall for it! Think about how the exspheres are made! They're made at the cost of people's lives, like Marble. Don't you see what's wrong with that?!" Genis shook his head at the mention of Marble's name, shedding his strange hypnosis at Mithos’s words.

Yggdrasill scoffed. "With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that, then you deserve to die with the others. However, first you'll hand over the Chosen."

Lloyd drew his swords. "No! I won't let you!"

Yggdrasill sneered. "You have no choice."

Suddenly, Yggdrasill gasped as a blade sunk into his left arm. The angel spun around and swung his unwounded arm, knocking a very angry, very ruffled looking Anna to the ground at Lloyd's feet

"Ada!" Lloyd exclaimed as Anna stood, panting and bruised from the fight with Kratos. "Are you all right?"

Anna nodded. "I had to fight off angels. It was slightly tiring."

There was a slight thumping noise from behind them and Lloyd turned in time to see Colette collapse in a heap. "Colette!"

"Now!" Genis shouted. Genis launched a fireball from his kendama and it went straight for Yggdrasill, catching him in the stomach.

"Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma screeched, materializing from thin air. "You little vermin!" she glared at Genis and pointed her staff at the boy. "You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!"

A twisted ball of darkness erupted from her staff. Anna heard Raine cry out and dash toward her brother, who had no time to escape.

"Ugh!"

Genis stumbled as Yggdrasill pushed him hard in the chest. Yggdrasill collapsed again, the darkness tearing into his back.

"W—why?" Genis gasped at Yggdrassill, unable to fathom why the man bent on murdering them would actually save him.

"Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma dropped her staff looking horrorstruck.

Yggdrasill's eyes locked with Genis's for a moment before he looked away, glaring at his subordinate. "Pronyma! Why are you here?"

Pronyma stepped back, her face pale. "Sir. Ah…new activity in regards to that certain matter has—"

Yggdrasill grunted in pain. "Understood." He straightened and hitched the haughty grin on his face once more, looking directly at Lloyd. "Not always is there a way to save everyone." Yggdrasill's eyes slid from Lloyd's face to Anna's, who glared determinedly back at him. "Remember that. The path you seek is nothing but an illusion." Yggdrasill turned away, but glanced back at Genis one last time before vanishing with Pronyma.

"Lloyd, we must treat Colette as quickly as possible," Raine said from where she was crouched next to the angel. In the corner of her eye, Anna saw Genis scoop up the panpipe and saw the horrific comprehension dawn in his young eyes.

"Let's head back for now," Lloyd said, picking up Colette once more.

As they made their way out of the Tower of Salvation, Anna realized that she was out of time. Kratos would soon be revealed as Lloyd's father and she had a feeling that she had but mere hours left of hiding her true identity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder if Colette is going to be okay," Lloyd mumbled, pacing Altessa's house frantically.

Sheena turned away from the fire she had been staring at, lost in though. "We've done everything we can."

Zelos, who was arranging food on the table, smiled cheerfully at Lloyd. Too cheerfully, of course. "She's right, Lloyd. Have something to eat and calm down."

"I can't eat at a time like this!" Lloyd snapped.

"It would be the first time," Anna said, half-heartedly attempting a joke.

"Fair point my lady gorgeous!" chirped the pervert. "How about some carrots? Or a potato?"

Lloyd glared. "I really don't want any."

Zelos scowled. "Hey, what's with you and Genis? Why are you both acting so gloomy?"

Anna left at that. She couldn't bear to listen to the psychotic Mithos shamelessly lie and betray Genis. She flopped down on the ground, leaning against one of the boulders that had failed to crush Mithos Yggdrasill. Looking up at the sky, she could see stars, more than she would normally thanks to her angel abilities. Somewhere up there was Kratos, likely being forced into submission by Yuan. She sighed at the thought, knowing what Lloyd was about to go through.

Anna's thoughts subsided into dreams as she dozed off under cover of nightfall, exhausted from the long day of fighting, even with her new angelic insomnia. A few hours later she awoke with a start, looking wildly around. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and her stomach was churning with fearful anticipation.

"It's time," she muttered. Anna ran back inside and pushed the shutter on the camera she had positioned in the window. She made to go back outside, but stopped. She turned toward the room where her son and friends all slept, drugged by Zelos. Anna hesitated before walking into the room.

Lloyd was collapsed, fully clothed on his bed, snoring. His face was relaxed and innocent while he slept, not knowing what was just around the bend.

_He looks just like Kratos_ . Anna stroked her son's hair gently, and Lloyd didn't stir. Swiftly she kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Lloyd. I hope you can forgive us." Anna tiptoed out, closing the door behind her.

"Touching," sneered an all too familiar voice.

"Yuan," Anna said, turning to face the bluenette. "Your treachery knows no bounds, does it?"

Yuan sneered as guards came up on either side of Anna and grabbed her arms. "I think you'll know what I'll do to your precious son and your husband should you struggle. Lloyd will be the first to go, should you try anything funny."

Anna stared stoically back at him, not moving or giving any indication she had heard him. Yuan raised an eyebrow questioningly and that was all it took.

"You son of a BITCH!" Anna snarled, diving for Yuan and breaking free of the guards. "You dare to lay a finger on my son! I'll tear your black heart out with my bare hands!" She wrapped two hands around his neck and squeezed hard, willing the life out of his body.

"Restrain her!" Yuan choked out, as three more guards rushed inside and seized the struggling woman. They pried her off and had trouble hanging onto her as Anna thrashed with everything she had to get at Yuan. Something collided with her temple, and though the blow didn't knock her out, it made her stumble, her vision spinning.

"Take her outside, but keep her out of sight and quiet." Yuan turned and headed into Lloyd's room as the Renegades dragged Anna from the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lloyd lay with the comfortable black blanket of sleep around him. He dreamed of his mother and father. He was three again, perched on his father's shoulders, looking up at the stars, his mother singing softly from the house behind them.

Suddenly, Lloyd was jolted awake for seemingly no reason. He went to sit up, but found he could not force his limbs to obey. "My body! I can't move!" he gasped. Lloyd looked around frantically and immediately caught sight of Yuan, who had Lloyd bound with his mana manipulation skills.

"Do you want to meet your father?" Yuan asked, his green eye glittering in the moonlight

Lloyd froze, shocked and infuriated. "What have you done with my dad?!"

Yuan said nothing but vanished. Lloyd, finding he could move once more, seized his swords from under his bed and raced outside without bothering to wake anyone. The door shut behind him and he found two blades blocking his path, both pointing directly at his heart as the Renegade soldiers glared.

Looking past them, the first thing he noticed was Kratos, standing deathly still but appearing as indifferent as always. He too was held at sword point. Yuan stood between Lloyd and Kratos, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed, part angry, part confused. "The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they? So why—?"

"Quiet," Yuan snapped. He thought for a minute and shrugged. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

Lloyd looked confused. "Drug?" We were drugged? How? Ugh! Focus! "Wait, where’s my dad?” When Yuan said nothing, Lloyd felt his temper rising. "If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!"

Yuan smirked. "Now, now, is that the way to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?"

Kratos's mind was racing. He suddenly understood: that person who kept sneaking into their rooms back when he acted on the world regeneration, the assassin at Hima. He knew it was Yuan's doing, but he had thought it was a subordinate on Yuan's orders, not Yuan himself. "So it was you. You were the assassin who tried to kill me at Hima." _He wants to release Origin obviously, but he is going to lengths I never thought. And now he’s going to tell Lloyd…no, he can’t. He mustn’t._

Yuan turned back to Kratos, a gleam in his eyes. In that moment, Kratos knew his worse fear was realized. "Kratos," Yuan said, barely able to contain his triumph. Kratos closed his eyes, willing his former friend not to do what he was about to do.

"If you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

"What are you…talking about?" Lloyd's voice was full of confusion, but deep within him, something was stirring. A horrible kind of realization that he wasn't sure he wanted to identify.

"Release Origin's seal," Yuan demanded of Kratos. "Otherwise, Lloyd will die right here."

Kratos clenched a fist. Yuan dared to threaten his son! Anger burned in his veins at the thought of anyone harming Lloyd…but his rage was interrupted by one word.

"No."

Kratos looked past Yuan to see Lloyd. The boy was staring at him in utter and complete horror, his face pale. "Kratos can't be my dad!" Lloyd rasped out. "I c—I can't believe that!" Lloyd shook his head. "I won't believe that!" he shouted.

Kratos kept his face blank but inside he was screaming. He had always known, that it would be a miracle for Lloyd to ever accept him as a father. But at the sound of Lloyd's words, everything inside of him went numb. There was a terrible, wrenching pain through the gaping wound that had been his heart. _My only son can't even bear the fact that I am his father_. Kratos looked defiantly at Yuan, refusing to let on that he was dying inside.

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan asked evilly.

Kratos tried several times to make his voice work, but to no avail. Finally he managed a strangled "Humph."

Yuan glared, frustrated with Kratos’s lack of reaction. "I'd guess from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin." Kratos still said nothing. He looked now, directly at Lloyd, who turned away, his face contorted in pain.

"If that's the way it's going to be, then you'll just have to die!" Yuan spat. There was a slicing noise and Lloyd cried out.

Kratos felt his body kick into overdrive as pure hate pumped through his blood. "One move, and your son dies!" the Renegade soldier shouted.

Yuan walked up to Kratos, malice in his dark green eyes. He stopped until his face was inch from Kratos's. He could see and feel the energy building inside of the fellow Seraph as Kratos stared blankly ahead. "You changed once you got a family," Yuan said, taunting him now, trying to force something, anything out of the stock-still angel. "Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back. If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that." Yuan leaned close and stared right into to Kratos's eyes, which finally focused on Yuan. "Such an unfortunate woman."

Lloyd started forward, but Kratos acted in the same instant and Yuan realized he had gone too far. Before his guards even knew what to do, Kratos had unsheathed his blade and had it at Yuan's throat, poised to run him through. "Release my son or I'll turn this grass crimson with your vile blood!" Kratos pressed the blade harder to Yuan's throat. "And don't you dare speak of Anna like that ever again."

Yuan raised his hands slowly. "Now now, Kratos. Let’s not be hasty. Would it help if I said such things to Anna in person instead of behind her back?"

There was a scufflimg noise and Kratos and Lloyd both looked to see two more Renegades drag Anna from behind one of the boulders. She was held fast and gagged but as soon as she came into sight, one of the guards ripped the gag away.

"Let me go!" Anna screamed. She thrashed wildly, kicking, biting, and punching to break free.

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted, stepping towards her, but he was cuffed back. "Damn it Yuan, let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

"So you think," Yuan said, gazing at Kratos. "What'll it be, Kratos?"

"Kratos!" Anna shouted, straining to get at him. "Don't lower your sword! Kill him! I don't care if they hurt me, but I'll be damned if he gets away with hurting Lloyd!"

Kratos looked her in the eyes. He looked at Lloyd, who was straining almost as hard as his mother to get at Yuan.

Clang!

Kratos sword hit the dirt and he stepped back from Yuan.

"A wise decision," Yuan said. "I wouldn't want to kill your wife a third time."

"Wife?" Lloyd yelped. "Ada and Kratos? What are you saying Yuan?"

"Shut up, you overgrown butterfly!" Anna screeched.

Yuan turned toward the woman. "You don't want him to know?" he asked. "You don't want Lloyd to know who you truly are?"

"It's better he doesn't!" Anna shouted. "It'll…It'll only…"

"It'll only hurt who?" Yuan asked. "Him? Or maybe Kratos? Or maybe you?"

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Anna turned to look at Lloyd, who looked straight into her eyes. He stared at the woman he'd come to look up to as a friend, as someone close to him, like a sister, like family. "Ada…what does he mean?"

Anna stopped struggling, looking at Lloyd as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to look at Kratos, who looked just as afraid as she did.

Yuan sneered. “Her name isn’t Ada,” he said before Anna could speak. “Her real name in Anna Aurion. Your mother."

Lloyd was silent for a long moment. Finally he said, "My mother is dead." He looked at Anna for a moment before turning to Kratos. "He killed her."

"She may have died once…or twice rather," Yuan said, "But somehow her soul was reborn in Adalais Orion and found its way here." Yuan turned back to Kratos. “She was trapped for a while, but then Anna’s soul took over the night Rodyle kidnapped Colette. She is Anna Aurion now."

“That’s insane,” Lloyd said. “And impossible. Tell him Ada. Tell him who you really are. You can’t be my mom.” He was begging now, unwilling to accept that both the parents he thought he had lost were right here this whole time. How could he begin to wrap his head around that?

Anna looked at the ground and said nothing.

“It can’t be true,” Lloyd repeated numbly. “It can’t be.”

"Enough of this,” Yuan said, bored with the family drama as he returned his attention to Kratos. 

“Release the seal. Or I will kill this pitiful woman first. You failed to do so properly last time. I will not."

Lloyd shoved his guards aside in anger and ran at Yuan. Whether or not Ada was his mom, Lloyd didn’t care. Yuan believed that she was and Lloyd found it insulting to his mother, whether it was Ada or not. He wasn’t going to stand for that. "Don't mock my mom!"

"Lloyd no!" Anna screamed, breaking free of her own guard. Yuan had already turned, the mana was gathering in his palm. She knew how this would play out, but in reality it seemed impossible. How could Kratos possibly make it time? It didn't matter, she had to stop Yuan.

Anna drew up when she heard Lloyd’s panicked shout of "Kratos?!"

The bolt had fired and Kratos was there. He was in front of Lloyd, his arms flung wide, taking the hit to protect his son. Kratos eyes never left Lloyd's face as he fell to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked. He raised his head and inspected Lloyd. He was unharmed. "Good." Kratos grunted and fell backward, sprawling on the ground at his son’s feet. Anna ran to him and flung herself to his side on the ground, clutching his hand.

Lloyd swayed. It was all too much and he let out a pained cry.

"Lloyd?" Anna looked up to see Colette emerging from Altessa's house. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"

Lloyd had his head in his hands, tearing at his hair in frustration in pain. "What am I?" he rasped through sore vocal chords. “What am I supposed to believe?!"

"Lloyd, calm down!" Colette said.

Lloyd shook his head, not hearing her. "It's not true! Kratos can't be…" Lloyd felt angry tears prick his eyes. "The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be…my dad." He gritted his teeth. "Ada’s our friend. She can’t be my mother. My mother died. My father killed her. Kratos killed my mother. Kratos killed Anna….Ada? What is real?!"

"Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are!" Colette said. "No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!"

Lloyd looked up at her, finally hearing her words. "I'm…me?"

"You're the one who told me that no matter what I look like," Colette bit her lip at painful memories, but soldiered on, "even if I become an angel, I'm still me." Colette smiled at him and then looked at Anna with an open and forgiving smile. "And don't forget…Kratos saved you. And Ada—um, Anna—she died to save us all. She always has our back."

Lloyd gulped and looked between his parents for a moment. If anyone else other than Colette had said the same thing, Lloyd might have continued to fret. But he trusted Colette before anyone else. He took her words to heart and knew she would never steer him wrong.

"Yeah, you're right," he finally said. Lloyd crouched down next to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ada…Anna…wow, this is awkward."

Anna gave a weak chuckle. "I'm going nowhere, Lloyd, we'll figure it out." She clutched Kratos’s hand tighter and kept a watchful eye on Yuan, daring him to move. Yuan was still looking at Kratos shocked, as though he couldn’t believe the lengths Kratos would go to for his son.

For his part, Lloyd stood over his semi-conscious father a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "Thanks," he finally muttered to Kratos.

Kratos tried to speak, to tell Lloyd he'd do it a thousand times over, to tell Lloyd that he'd give anything to take back all the pain he'd caused, to tell Lloyd that he was proud to be his father. He couldn’t though. Whatever Yuan had hit him with had robbed him of mobility and speech. He was struggling just to stay conscious.

"I still can't call you Dad, though," Lloyd said. "I hate what you…what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla, Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis—they're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live."

Kratos knew he was right. He understood completely, but as the darkness became complete in his mind, he couldn't help but wish that Lloyd would call him dad, just once.

"Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech," said the high pitched nasally voice of Mithos. "Congratulations."

Colette and Lloyd looked up at the boy as he emerged from the house. Yuan's face drained of color as Mithos obliterated his soldiers before their eyes. Mithos walked up to Yuan, who actually backed away in terror. Mithos smirked before blasting Yuan with mana, launching the angel into the air. Yuan hit the ground hard on his back.

"Hah!" Anna shouted, standing up and planting herself firmly between Mithos and her family. "Now, Mithos, I can finally treat you like the conniving bastard you are!"

Mithos rolled his eyes at her and stood over Yuan's sprawled form. "Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos, since it seemed he was leaking information to Lloyd's group."

"Wait a minute," Anna's mind flashed back to her encounters with Kratos at Heimdall, the Ymir Forest, and Welgaia. “So that's why he was so cold and evil. Because Pronyma was following…oh God, I totally forgot!" She was ignored.

Yuan groaned and rolled onto all fours. "Damnit! Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out?"

Mithos smirked. "That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going. Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way were actually led by you." Mithos glared at Yuan with pure hate. "If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." Mithos kicked Yuan hard, a maniacal laughter tearing through the air as the door opened and Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal, Sheena, Zelos, Altessa, and Tabatha all appeared at the scene.

"What's going on?!" Altessa demanded.

"Mithos," Genis moaned sadly. "So it's true…"

"What's true?" Mithos mocked. "That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos raised his hand at Genis, who braced himself for the hit.

It never came.

_Damn it all!_ Mithos thought, aiming at Presea instead, who had no time to move.

"Altessa!" Anna cried as the dwarf jumped to shield Presea. But there was no one to shield Tabatha as Mithos aimed at her next. The bolt hit her just as it had her master and both crumpled to the ground.

"MITHOS…SAVED ME…" she said brokenly.

"Shut up!" Mithos shouted.

"MITHOS…SAVED…ME…MITHOS…"

Raine looked at Mithos incredulously. "How could you do that?! You even risked your life to save her!"

"Mithos, why?" Genis cried. "Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!"

"Tabatha!" Mithos spat. "That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister, I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!"

"You little bastard!" Lloyd snarled. "How dare you betray my best friend?!"

"Lloyd, stop!" Genis shouted, jumping in between the two. "Please! You're both my friends!"

Anna felt a disturbance in the air. Angels. They're coming, as is Pronyma. She unfurled her wings and called forth her power. "Sacred powers," Anna began to chant as Pronyma appeared.

"Lord Yggdrasill," the slut said. "Your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angels."

Mithos raised his arms, his body engulfed in a shimmering light. With a flash, the adult Yggdrasill stood before them. In another instant, Yggdrasill and Pronyma had vanished, though they left Kratos as three angels descended.

"Rest in peace sinners!” Anna shouted “JUDGMENT!"

Holy light erupted from the sky and crashed over the angels. In a puff of loose feathers, the twisted beings had gone. That done Anna turned back to Kratos’s collapsed form, but it vanished right under her fingers.

"No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying?” Mithos disembodied voice echoed around them. “What do you think those Exspheres are that you're using?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things moved quickly after that. They ran to Flanoir immediately to fetch the conceited doctor and bring him to Altessa. Once the escort left with the Doctor, the remaining heroes took rooms at the inn in Flanoir. Throughout all of this, Lloyd had not once said a word to Anna.

It was late and Anna tiptoed past Lloyd's door, knowing that he was still awake, pacing the room, digesting all of the information that had been thrown at him in the past 24 hours. Ahead of her, a door opened and Anna quickly ducked behind a large potted tree.

"Hi Ada!" Colette said brightly, peering around the tree. "Oops…I mean, Anna. Or Mrs. Aurion."

Anna sighed. "I forgot about your angel senses. And call me Anna, though I'll respond to Ada too since I've been under that name for so long."

"Okay Anna," Colette chirped. "What are you doing out here? Did you see the snow outside?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "I did. I thought I'd go for a bit of a walk." She eyed Colette. "I suppose you're going to ask Lloyd to accompany you outside?" Colette blushed and stammered, but Anna put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lloyd cares about you very much Colette. I'm not here to act parental…at least not until he accepts me as his mother."

Colette looked relieved. "I'm sure he will. You've saved him, and the rest of us so much, he'll be fine. Don't worry."

Anna smiled at her and left, stepping out into the snowy landscape. White covered every inch of Flanoir, reflecting the streetlights, engulfing the city in a warm glow. It was utterly still and very peaceful, everyone having taken refuge by the warm fires of their homes. Everyone except a lone, blue headed figure lurking in the shadows of the inn. Anna grinned and unfurled her wings, flying up to perch on the balcony just above Yuan's head. Between the curtains, she caught sight of Raine, discussing something with Genis.

"Spying Yuan?" Anna asked.

There was a hiss followed by a thud as Yuan jumped and slipped face-first into the snow. Anna snickered and floated down to join him. "You really think your presence is at all welcome here?"

Yuan scowled. "I was trying to stop Yggdrasill. I did what I had to."

"Your excuses mean nothing to me," Anna said, throwing a bit of Kratos into her voice. "It'll be sometime before I forgive you. I swear you'll pay for it."

"Do as you like," Yuan snapped.

Anna glared. "Spying on Raine again?" Yuan tried to keep his face as blank as possible, but Anna wasn't fooled. "You're nowhere near as good as Kratos is, so don't even try it on me. I've seen you anyway. Every time we all meet, you always stare at her when you think noone is watching."

"I do not," Yuan argued.

"Oh yes you do," Anna replied. "And I know full well that she thinks you're attractive. She was kinda jealous when we found you looking for your engagement ring at Mount Fooji."

"How did you…wait, do you have my ring?" Yuan demanded.

Anna sighed and fished it out of her pocket, and gave it to him. "We are putting Martel and her memory to rest." Anna looked up at Raine's room. "Perhaps you should do the same."

Anna unfurled her wings and departed, soaring over the snowy landscape until she was perched high on the church, next to the steeple, leaning on it as she sat down and closed her eyes.

It happened immediately. The slight cold she felt from the snow, the thoughts racing through her mind, the feelings of pain, anticipation, happiness, they all ceased to exist and she once more found herself in the white void where she had spoken to Origin what seemed like an eternity to go.

"Really?" Anna said out loud, scowling. “Are we doing this again, Rainbow Brite?”

"Do you not know proper manners, girl?" Origin replied. This time, the multi-armed, rainbow colored summon spirit showed himself in his tangible form before Anna.

"I apologize," Anna said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"I shall skip pleasantries," Origin replied stiffly. "You're interference in this world has caused problems that neither I nor Maxwell could have foreseen."

"What kind of problems?" Anna asked quickly, a cold dread seeping into her bones.

"Problems that will prevent these worlds from being saved and problems that will further them to destruction."

"What?!" Anna shrieked. "Destruction? But…but…"

"Perhaps had you remained in the planet of the dead…" Origin trailed off.

"Planet of the dead?" Anna asked. "You mean, I was on Earth because when Symphonian people die, that's where they go?"

"I've said too much," Origin sighed. "The point is, as little faith I place in people, I've decided to do one last thing to ensure this world isn't immediately destroyed."

"What?" Anna asked. "Is it something I can do? I would do anything to save Symphonia."

"Anything," Origin repeated. "Very well…then you must give up your prior knowledge of the forth coming events."

Anna gasped. "But…that could help…"

Origin went to Anna side and pointed straight ahead. An image formed in front of them. Zelos, his orange wings glinting in the light from the Tower of Salvation, was locked sword to sword with Lloyd. As Anna watched, Lloyd plunged his other blade into Zelos chest, tears racing down her son's face as Zelos died on the floor. The picture vanished. It was Regal now, fending off hundreds of angels as stone crumbled, covering the passageway behind him. He was fighting with everything he had, but he was no match. Anna watched in horror as he was stabbed from behind. He collapsed, broken and bleeding, dying in the dirt. The image shifted and showed Sheena, in the clutches of a branch of the crazed Giant Tree. She released her lifeline branch and plummeted into to darkness. She hit the ground, a huge root tearing through her body, leaving her corpse dangling limply from its pike. Origin showed her everyone. Raine being crushed as the room collapsed on her. Presea being strangled by the branches wrapped around her tiny body. The green walls of mana dissolving Genis's flesh. One by one she watched them die until Mithos stood over the bodies of Lloyd and Colette, ordering the angels and Pronyma to decapitate the bound figures of Yuan and Kratos.

"STOP!" Anna shrieked, as Pronyma's weapon sped toward Kratos's neck. "Stop this!"

The picture faded. Anna was on her knees, panting and shaking.

"Now you know what is at stake," Origin said. "If you warn them, no one can rescue them. And you can't help but try to warn them. Worse, if you try to save them, it will throw off the precarious timing that Kratos and Zelos’s choices will bring. Therefore, you must forget what is to come."

Anna clutched her head. "All right…" she moaned.

Origin placed his hand on her head. "You will forget everything from this point forward. You will know I took these memories, but you will not know what they are. You will forget what you've just seen."

Anna nodded numbly as Origin chanted in some foreign language. There was a flash of light and Anna was back on the roof of the church. She squinted through the snow, trying to see, but it was his voice that reached her first.

"Her Exsphere was removed," Kratos was saying. Anna caught sight of Lloyd staring up at his father, listening to the tale of his past. "Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself…momentarily."

Lloyd appeared startled and glanced back at the watching protozoan. "Noishe saved me?"

"That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters," Kratos mused. "Noishe and Anna were both wounded. You mother begged me to kill her."

Lloyd blanched at that. "I've heard enough."

But Kratos soldiered on. "Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I…"

"That's enough!"

"I…killed her."

"I said, that's enough!"

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended the cliff, but all that was left were the Desian corpses, half-eaten by monsters." Kratos looked at his son sadly, his eyes haunted by the pain of that night. "I thought there was no way you could still…be alive."

Anna winced as she too fell into memories of that painful night…

_ No!" Kratos moaned as Anna shrieked and writhed in agony. Her eyes flew open and slowly faded into crimson. Her thrashing limbs elongated and bulged, her skin tinged a scaly green. He stared in horror as the beast known as an exbelua rose from the ground. Lloyd whimpered for his mother and buried his face in Kratos's shirt as the exbelua raised a deadly claw. Kratos backed away in horror, but the claw swung in. He dodged and raced forward, but some of Anna's reflexes must have carried over in her transformation. Her other claw connected solidly with his back. He flew through the air, Lloyd flying from his grasp and landing at the edge of the cliff. _

_The monster turned on Kratos, attempting to deliver another crushing blow._

_CLANG!_

_Kratos grunted as the flat his sword collided with the claw. Using all of his strength, he pushed the monster away and surged to his feet, staring up at the creature that had been his wife. Lloyd sat behind them, sobbing as Noishe licked his face. Tears raced down the scaly green face of the exbelua. Somewhere in there was Anna…meaning there was a chance to bring her back._

_"Anna!" Kratos yelled, blocking as she charged him again. "Anna, snap out of it! You know me! Kratos, your husband!" He blocked another swipe, cutting her hand open and wincing as green blood coursed down his blade, burning his hand. "You know me. You must! Remember!_

_Remember Lloyd, your son! Your son Anna!"_

_The monster halted, staring around. "Kratos…" the disembodied voice echoed with pain. "Lloyd…"_

_"Yes…" Kratos whispered. "Remember Anna…"_

_Anna let out a roar and turned, charging toward her son. Noishe leaped at her, but was cuffed aside, hitting a tree and collapsing in a bloodied heap. Anna raised a claw, tears coming thick and fast now, as Lloyd ducked and cried out, "Mommy! Don't!"_

_"Lloyd!" Kratos raced forward without thinking and lunged in with his sword. An unearthly shriek and a child's cry echoed around the clearing. Blood exploded into the air landing on everyone in drops that burned. The claw crashed into the grounds, rocks flying up. One hit Lloyd, knocking the boy unconscious as Anna slumped to her knees, Kratos pulling his sword from her back. What have I done?!_

_Slowly, the monster shrank, the green blood turning red as Anna turned to face Kratos, her eyes, brown again, full of tears. "Kratos…" she crawled to him blindly and he rushed to her, ripping his cloak off and pressing it to Anna's wound. Anna coughed and clutched something in her bloody fingers. Around her neck hung the locket Kratos had given to her what felt like a lifetime ago._

_"Kratos," she moaned. “You must finish me!" She ripped the locket from her and slipped it into his free hand. "Take it so Lloyd will know what I look like…so you two won't forget me."_

_"Anna!" Kratos cried. "You're back, you're okay. Surely I don't have to…"_

_Anna shook her head and shuddered. "I don't have much time, love," she said, tears streaking down her bloodied cheeks. "It's going to take me again, I can feel it." She looked at him and fixed him with a determined glared. "I won't die on my knees. I can't!" She shuddered again._

_"You're not going to die!" Kratos said. "I can—"_

_"Please Kratos," she begged. "You must kill me. If you don't, I'll hurt Lloyd again." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You swore to protect us, remember? Protect me from myself, my love."_

_He couldn't refuse her, even in the end. He nodded, tears burning his eyes._

_Anna reached over and seized the cursed exsphere. "Destroy it along with me." She smiled. "Don't forget me. Tell Lloyd I will always be watching over him."_

_She pushed away and got to her feet, straightening against the pain. Kratos picked up his sword, numbness creeping over him at what he was about to do. He faced her and she was smiling at him, her face just as lovely as it had been when her first lay eyes on her.._

_"I'm not gonna hold back this time," she said, as though this was just another sparring exercise between them._

_Kratos smiled for her one last time. "I know. I won't either."_

_"It's funny," she said as her eyes began to change. "We met as foes, you of Cruxis, me in the human ranch. Now we part in the same way."_

_Kratos shook his head. "Never! You are my life, Anna. My life, my world, my soul, my love. Never my enemy."_

_"Protect Lloyd." Anna cringed in pain. "Don't let Yggdrasill win, my love." In a flash, the exbelua was back charging him…and he ran to meet it, crying out silently, Forgive me, Anna! Forgive me!_

_"Goodbye.”_

_The first hit shuddered through his entire body, burning into his very bones. This had to be done, he had to protect their son. He felt the blood burn on his hands as the guilt he knew so well wrapped around him. He was the fallen angel, forced to slay the woman he loved, the woman who had come to grief because of his tainted soul._

_The monster swung, Kratos parrying each and every blow. He winced as his blade snaked in and out like lighting, severing flesh, scraping across bone. The monster, for he could not think of it as his Anna, roared in fury, trying to fight him off, but she could not. No one ever could, Kratos thought bitterly. He looked for an opening, the swordsman in his mind controlling him while his heart screamed. There it was. In he lunged, piercing the beast in the chest. There was a roar and a crash as it collapsed, inches from Lloyd._

_Kratos lowered his blade, horrified at what he had just done. The monster faded once more into Anna who was lingering just before death. He collapsed at her side and kissed her wasted lips as her breathing faded. "Forgive me."_

_"Always," she muttered. “I love you, Kratos. Forever."_

_"I love you Anna. For eternity."_

_Kratos didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for her breath to fade as she lay once more in his lap…but she soldiered on. There was no healing her, he tried and it failed. Yet she waited to die as Kratos willed Lloyd to regain consciousness._

_"Well, well, well!" said a cold voice behind him. Kvar stood there, line after line of Desian troops gathered behind him in the dark. “The mighty Seraphim kills his lover and his bastard son. How tragic."_

_Kratos said nothing, but the smell of blood welled up inside him as his black heart demanded the life of the man who had caused it all. Kvar looked coldly back into Kratos's dead eyes and smiled. "Kill him!"_

_They charged and Kratos rose, his sword like a song as it whistled through the air so fast, the first fool didn't even know what hit him. "Blame your fate!" Kratos roared as he plunged into the fray. He sliced, hacked, stabbed, kicked, and punched, battling his way through wave after wave of lackeys toward Kvar, the heart of everything. And after Kvar fell at Kratos's hands…Mithos would soon follow._

_Kvar crept around to where Anna lay dying, looking disdainfully at the pitiful human. Noishe hobbled over to Anna, growling at Kvar. Lloyd stirred._

_"Where is it?" Kvar asked the dying girl._

_Anna smiled. "Gone."_

_"Gone?"_

_"Yes. You failed your master." Lloyd opened his eyes and saw the cold man grinning evilly as Noishe growled._

_"Daddy...Mommy…"_

_Kvar growled, gathering fiery blue mana in his palm. "Then I have no use for you. Any of you!" There was a flash as he released the bolt at Anna._

_"Daddy!" Kratos turned as a flash of blue light illuminated the scene. He stared in horror as three silhouettes were launched into the air, stark against the mana's strong glow. Kratos raced toward his son as Lloyd, Anna, and Noishe plummeted. His wings burst from his back._

_"JUDGEMENT!" Light exploded from the sky, vaporizing everyone and everything around him. He kept moving toward the cliff, preparing to dive after Lloyd. He jumped._

_"I think not!" Kvar appeared behind him and struck Kratos with another bolt of mana. Distracted as he was Kratos didn’t see it and didn’t dodge. Kratos crashed to the ground and skidded just short of the cliff, his vision swimming._

_"Lloyd," he murmured as his world went black._

_Anna could hear Lloyd screaming as the air rushed around her, but it sounded odd. It was fading in and out as though from a badly tuned radio. She reached out, trying to grasp in the expanding darkness for her most precious child. Lloyd. Her fingers brushed cloth and she pulled her son into her arms, shielding him as he cried, just before he back met solid rock, driving the breath from her dying lungs. Everything went white and she knew this was it._

_NO! she thought frantically, fighting her way back towards Lloyd. I won't die! Not until Lloyd is safe. She struggled, willing herself to inhale. Her lungs filled. Exhale…Inhale…Heart beat…once…twice…faintly. She saw the starry sky through a haze. Lloyd was unconscious in her arms, clutching her tightly. Someone…Kratos…Anyone…_

_She heard footsteps. A short, bearded man was speaking to her, asking if she was ok._

_Thank you… "Please," she whispered to the stranger. "Lloyd. Please."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now!" Lloyd exclaimed, jerking his mother from the reveries. "Mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life…together."

Anna smiled.

Kratos turned away from his son, a faint glimmer of pleasure and hope in his eyes. "I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you."

"Something you have to do?" Lloyd asked, confused and dismayed.

"The Eternal Sword," Kratos replied. "Until I am able to entrust it to you…do not die, Lloyd."

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. "Where are you going?"

Kratos did not stop. His voice dripped with sadness and pain as he looked up at the angel, perched on the church roof. "Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill…stop Mithos…before Colette is taken from you again."

Lloyd watched his father disappear into the snow. "I'll stop him," Lloyd said, clenching a fist. "I'll head to Derris-Kharlan and put an end to this." Lloyd sighed, watching the direction Kratos had left in. "I guess I should talk to Ada—Anna too."

Lloyd leaned on the balcony over-looking the city below. "Mom…did it hurt…what Kratos was forced to do?"

"You've no idea how horrifically painful it was," said a solemn voice from behind him. Lloyd spun around to see Anna perched next to him on the banister, her wings flapping gently, her face somber. "It was awful."

Lloyd sighed. "No one ever mentions that it hurts to die."

Anna shook her head. "It wasn't dying that hurt. It was knowing what I was leaving, who I was leaving." Anna met Lloyd's eyes. "Knowing I was leaving you, knowing that I would never see the man you would grow up to be…words could never express that pain."

Lloyd said nothing. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked at Anna as she went on.

"I tried to hold on," Anna said. "I held on as long as I could after Kratos had done what I asked. I had to make sure you'd be all right. Then Kvar blasted me off the cliff. When I hit the ground, I know I was dead for a moment. But I refused to go until you were safe. Then Dirk came." Anna hopped off the railing and looked Lloyd up and down. "I never thought I'd be here. I never thought I’d see this. I am so very proud of you and and proud to fight by my son's side."

"Ada…Anna…um…" Lloyd stammered, trying to find the right thing to call her.

Anna looked at him, a sad smile gracing her features. "You can call me Anna…I understand if you don't want to call me Mom."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "I do though…" he said awkwardly.

"Really?" Anna asked, her voice hopeful.

Lloyd nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot," he said. "I've always felt that there was a reason you were so protective of me and why I felt close to you. It's not like it is with Sheena, and definitely not Colette…more like the Professor…only, you know…more than that." Lloyd grinned.

"I see," was all Anna could say.

"But it’s still weird," Lloyd continues. “I just need a little bit. To adjust.”

“I understand,” Anna said with a smile. “I’ll be ready when you are.” She grinned cheekily. “But you do realize as soon as you do…I have the right to exercise parental authority, right?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You already do. I already consider you like a mom anyway. What’s the change?"

Anna laughed and hugged her son, who patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," squeaked a voice from behind them. Anna released Lloyd and smiled behind her at Colette.

"Don't worry," Anna assured her. "I was just leaving."

"See ya in the morning Anna," Lloyd said, smiling.

Anna nodded and flew away. She chanced a glance around Flanoir and saw, to her excitement, Kratos, sitting in a shadowy corner, leaning on Noishe.

Anna pelted through the sky toward him. "Kratos!" she shouted.

Kratos looked up and saw Anna flying full force toward him. Kratos got to his feet just as Anna furled her wings and dropped in front of him. Rather than let her land, her caught her, making her giggle.

“You are far too reckless," Kratos chided, setting her on her feet.

Anna raised an eyebrow at Kratos. She yanked her ponytail loose and shook half of her hair in front of her face, similar to how Kratos's hair was. She folded her arms across her chest like he did. "You are far too serious," she said, in a dead on imitation of him. Kratos shook his head, but Anna could see the amusement in his eyes.

"So…" Anna said, peering up at her husband. "Lloyd knows now."

"Indeed," Kratos said heavily.

Anna put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "He said he wanted to call me mom, she told him. “But he had to adjust into it first."

Kratos closed his eyes and stroked Anna's hair, trying to tell himself that it didn't hurt to hear this. Lloyd had mostly accepted Anna. He would never accept Kratos. "Good. There's no reason for him not to."

"Kratos—"

"After all," the Seraph continued. "You did not deceive him. You didn't betray him. You never hurt him, or his friends. He should be proud to call you his mother."

"Kratos," Anna said sternly. "Everything you've done has been for him, in the end."

"I left him at the bottom--"

"How were you to know he'd gotten away?"

"I should never have returned to Cruxis…"

"But you never would have found him if you hadn't!"

Kratos looked down at her ferocious glare. "Why can't you despise me as well? It would be so much simpler if you did."

Anna punched his shoulder. "Have I ever simplified things?" she demanded. "Besides he doesn't despise you!"

"You don't know that," Kratos said.

“Yes I do!"

"You're knowledge isn't fool proof, Anna."

"What about my motherly instincts?" she shot back. Kratos said nothing. Anna smirked. "Score 1 for me!"

"Utterly absurd," Kratos muttered.

Anna gritted her teeth. She knew that until the moment came, Kratos's mind would not be persuaded. She changed the subject. "My ‘knowledge' as you call it isn’t the reason I know this anyway. Especially when Origin wiped my memory."

Kratos looked at her. "Wiped your memory of what? And why would he interfere."

Anna glared up toward where she hoped Origin could see. "He wiped it of the foresight I have about the rest of the story. I've no idea what's going to happen. He said I've altered things too much." She remembered Lloyd's words on the balcony. "And thanks to you, our noble, bone-headed son is going to go tangle with Yggdrasill!"

"He must," Kratos replied. "Or Yggdrasill…Mithos…he'll just attack again, and who knows what innocents may get hurt?" Kratos lifted her chin up with his long fingers. "Can I ask you not to go, my love?"

Anna buried her face in her hands. "I'm going with him," she replied. "I must."

"You don't know what dangers await you in the tower!" Kratos argued. "You could…he could." Kratos trailed off. "What have I done?"

"You're right!" Anna said. "I don't know the danger! I'm going in blind and it is absolutely terrifying because our son's life, as well as seven other people's, hang in the balance!" She grabbed Kratos's shoulders. "What do I do?!"

Kratos opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of footsteps reached their ears. Kratos looked at Anna and gestured upward. Anna nodded and flew up onto a nearby roof and out of sight.

"Ugh," Anna groaned to herself, seeing who was approaching Kratos. "What is he doing here?"

"Chosen," Kratos acknowledged. "You're late."

"I beg your pardon, Kratty!" Zelos mocked. "What can my gorgeous self do for you?"

"I have a request," Kratos said. "Not from Cruxis. I ask you this as Lloyd's father, in opposition to Yggdrasill's wishes."

"Hmmm," Zelos said. "Traitor eh? Well it wouldn't be the first time for you would it?"

Anna had to bite her lip to keep from screaming obscenities at the idiotic Chosen One.

"Clever," Kratos replied dryly. "I require you to fetch Aionis for me."

"And how do I do that?" Zelos asked. "Only Pronyma could get close to it in light of recent events, and it's being used in the event they capture Colette."

"Exactly," Kratos said.

Zelos looked at him in confusion, before comprehension dawned on him. "I see."

"Your decision?" Kratos asked. "You can choose what you do…but know that if you can help, it would be easier for everyone."

"I'll let you know," Zelos said. He turned and walked off into the snow. Anna growled and rejoined Kratos.

"I wonder what he will do," Kratos said.

Anna gritted her teeth. "I don't know! I should but I don’t."

Kratos sighed. "Anna…I must go now, preparations must be made." The auburn haired man gripped her arms and pulled her around to face him. "Promise me something?"

Anna smiled. "Anything," she replied. "Within reason, of course."

"Just…don't do anything brave," Kratos asked. "I couldn't…I couldn't bear it if I lost you again and neither could Lloyd.”

Anna looked him in the eyes for a long moment. She could see the shadows in his eyes, the ones her death had imprinted in his soul forever. She thought of Lloyd, crying as Anna fought death to get him to safety. She heard Kratos's whispered goodbye all those years ago. She heard Lloyd desperately hacking at the impenetrable glass in Rodyle's ranch as water filled her lungs. She could feel Kratos's heart, broken but eternally beating, pieces coming back now that she was alive.

Anna stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips to Kratos's and kissing him gently. He pulled her to him, returning the kiss vigorously.

"It may be unavoidable," Anna whispered against his lips

"Anna," Kratos said, holding her hands in his, his eyes almost pleading. "Just…stay behind. Please, my love. Don’t go into this trap.”

“I must," Anna said, pulling her hand from Kratos's. "I have to keep Lloyd safe. I'm sorry.”

"Anna…" Kratos felt her hands leave his.

"I will not plunge headfirst into death, Kratos," Anna said. "But neither will I not fight with everything I have. I love you.”

Anna turned and walked away from him in the snow. She had to stand by Lloyd’s side, even if this was a trap. She knew deep down Kratos could understand that.


	17. Every Truce Has Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and the gang take the fight to Mithos's doorstep, unaware of the danger and betrayal lying in wait.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The snowy ground was like the face of a many faceted diamond, glinting and sparkling as Lloyd stepped out into the light. Noishe was waiting for him.

"Oh, Noishe," Lloyd said. "What's that in your mouth?" Noishe nudged Lloyd's hand with his nose, urging his owner to take the item clasped gently in his jaws.

"A pendant?" Lloyd asked. "What is—?" he broke off as he opened the locket. Inside was a picture. Kratos smiled up at him from the tiny pendant, his arm around a laughing woman. Perched on their shoulders was a chubby baby waving two sticks. "It's Kratos and…Mom?" 

Lloyd gasped. If he ever had any doubts that Ada really was his mom, this waylaid his fears. In the picture her hair was cropped shorter, she was a little thinner, likely from the exsphere effects, but it was very clearly her. 

"Then this baby must be…me." Lloyd said, looking at the tiny toddler with wild brown hair. He looked up at Noishe. "Kratos gave this to you, didn't he?" Noishe barked happily.

"Well, I’d say he gave it to me, I gave it to him, then he gave it to Noishe to give to you," Anna said, coming up behind Lloyd and causing him to jump. Anna looked down at the locket. "He gave it to me on our last anniversary together. You were two, nearly three."

"Then here," Lloyd said, holding the locket out to her. "You should take it."

Anna shook her head. "Kratos wants you to have it, as do I." She smiled. "That way, no matter what happens in the end, we'll both be with you."

Lloyd looked up at his mother in alarm. "Do you know what's to happen? Is something bad…?"

"I don't know," Anna replied, anger flashing in her eyes. "Origin decided to wipe my memory last night. I have no idea what's going to happen today." She put a hand on Lloyd's soldier. "We're heading into danger, obviously. We all know that so that is not very helpful." 

Anna closed the locket still laying open in Lloyd’s hand and pressed said hand to his heart. "Kratos has been wearing this for fifteen years, since I pushed it into his hand the night I died. He's tormented by the things he's done to hurt you, the things he did to me, and the things he has done for Mithos. This is his way of showing you how much he loves you and how sorry he is." Lloyd looked down, embarrassed, but Anna continued. "Kratos and I will fight our hardest to help and protect you. But in case it's not enough, keep this close."

Lloyd nodded. "Okay, I'll hang on to it." He hung the chain around his neck and tucked it out of sight. "Thanks Ada. I mean Anna!"

The others emerged from the inn behind them, chatting in high spirits. They only had to wait a few minutes before Zelos, Regal, and Presea returned from Altessa's.

"How is he?" Lloyd asked Zelos immediately.

"Well, he managed to pull through," Zelos said. "Some dudes from Mizuho are hanging out there to guard him, so everything is alright."

“Oh thank God,” Anna muttered, relived.

"Yeah,” Zelos said, looking at her curiously. “Only…wait,” he approached her and looked at her even more strangely. “You would have known that already. Why are you surprised, did we change something? Was he supposed to have died? What gives?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. “Origin wiped my memory. I have no idea what happens from now on."

"What unfortunate timing," Regal remarked.

"We rely too much on Anna and what she knows," Lloyd remarked. "We have to work together as a team and forge our own future, not just the one Anna knew about. We have to do it ourselves if we want to do it right!” He looked around at his friends. “The world is never gonna change if we just wait for Cruxis to make the next move, right? So this time, we're going to strike them first."

Zelos grinned hugely. "Well, so you're finally ready to do it! We're gonna raid Cruxis!"

Lloyd grinned too. "Yeah. I have two objectives: Prevent the establishment of Mithos' new Age…and release Origin."

"But if you release Origin, what about Kratos?" Genis asked.

Lloyd looked confused and thought for a moment. "I don't really know yet." He shook his head. "We don't know for certain that he'll actually die. We also don't know if he'll side with us or not. We don't have the time to worry about things we're not sure of."

"What do you intend to do about the Eternal Sword?" Raine asked. "Even if you break Origin's seal, you can't wield it, remember? And I doubt either Genis or I would be able to handle a sword."

"Don't worry about that," Zelos said, drawing himself up haughtily. "I've got it covered."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I can use magic swords? I received magic injections with the latest in Tethe'alla technology. In other words, I'm a human with elven blood in me. That should work, shouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure about that…sounds sketchy," Anna remarked. "Perhaps my angelic abilities could allow me to wield it, should you be unable to, Zelos."

"Then I guess this will be the final battle," Raine said.

Presea nodded. "Understood. Let us end this."

"For the sake of uniting the worlds," Regal added.

"Yeah!" Genis said, punching a fist in the air.

"And for creating a place where everyone can live freely!" Anna added, holding up rock fingers.

"I'll do my best, too!" Colette said, saluting.

"Colette," Lloyd said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to stay behind."

"Why?" she cried.

"They want you as Martel's vessel," Lloyd said. "We'll have either Mizuho or the Renegades hide you."

Colette looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. "If…that's what you want," Colette thought for a moment. Finally she shook her head and glared up at Lloyd. "No, I'm going, too!"

"Heh, I get it!" chirped Zelos, before Lloyd could say anything. "You don't think you can protect her. That is so sad."

"Wh—what did you say?" Lloyd snapped, rounding on the Chosen.

"Don't worry, Colette!" Zelos cried, ignoring Lloyd. "I, the great Zelos, swear to protect you!"

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted.

Zelos folded his arms and looked at Lloyd. "Take her along, Lloyd. They're gonna be after her no matter where she is. You ought to know that by now. Be a man, show her what you're made of!"

Sheena looked at Zelos in surprise. "Wow, we actually have the same opinion for once. Sorry, Lloyd, but I agree with Zelos this time."

"Me too," Anna said. "After everything Colette's been through, she has the right more than any of us to take down Yggdrasill."

Lloyd sighed. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t argue with Anna and Sheena at the very least. "All right, Colette will come with us, okay?"

Colette smiled and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. A blush crept up Lloyd's face. "Thank you, Lloyd. And everyone else, too." She released Lloyd and skipped off to chat with Genis as they made their way out of Flanoir. Lloyd stood frozen in the same position, his face beet red from Colette’s hug. Anna chuckled and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" she called. "Earth to Lloyd! We gotta go!" Lloyd didn't move. Anna sighed. "LLOYD KRATOS IRVING! MOVE IT!" Lloyd snapped out of it and dashed off, muttering a ‘yes ma'am’ to his mother. Two seconds later he stopped, bewildered.

"Wow," he said, looking at Anna. "You really are my mom aren't you?" Then his face paled. "Wait…my middle name is…"

"LLOYD'S MIDDLE NAME IS KRATOS!" Genis shouted, roaring with laughter.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd said, passing Zelos to hit the half-elf.

"All right, let's go kick come Cruxis butt, Lloyd!" Zelos cried.

Lloyd looked around at Zelos, appraisingly. "Zelos, can I really trust you?"

Zelos looked affronted, but Anna saw guilt in his eyes. "What are you saying? Of course you can trust me! I'm the type that responds to people's trust."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, his voice heavy with disbelief.

"Really! Really, really, come on, let's go!" Zelos said quickly.

Lloyd left and Anna glared at the back of Zelos's head. "Don't forget what I said, Zelos."

"Which bit, my amnesia babe?" Zelos asked slyly.

"I may not know what you are scheming anymore,” Anna said, “but if you dare to hurt Lloyd, your life is forfeit."

Before heading to the Tower, they swung by Altessa's to check on him. The dwarf was very pale, but looked much better than he had when they had ran to fetch the doctor.

"Everyone...thank you," he said as they inquired after his health. "I owe you my life. I still can't believe that Mithos is Yggdrasill."

"Altessa," Lloyd said seriously. "We'll settle things with Mithos."

Altessa nodded solemnly. "I see. You're going to Derris-Kharlan." Lloyd nodded. Altessa looked as though he were debating deep within himself. Finally he said, "Lloyd. There is a way for you to wield the Eternal Sword."

"What?!" gasped Lloyd and Anna.

"Despite being a human," Altessa explained, "Lord Kratos is able to wield a magic sword because of Aionis, which can only be mined in Derris-Kharlan."

Raine looked fascinated. "Aionis has that kind of power?"

Anna heard Zelos turn around. His footsteps were heavy, almost hesitant as he exited quietly. Pushing that aside, Anna remembered something Kratos had told her before Lloyd was born.

"Magic transfusion," Anna said. "I asked Kratos once how he could use magic swords and such because not all the angels seemed as though they could." Raine looked at Anna in  
envy at her sudden knowledge. "Hey! You wanna marry a Cruxis Seraphim be my guest," Anna told Raine. "You'd be privy to all sorts of knowledge."

"Adala—Anna is right," Altessa said. "Lord Kratos drank Aionis in powdered form. Cruxis does indeed call it magic transfusion."

"Cruxis did it?" Raine asked.

Sheena smacked her forehead in dawning comprehension. "So the magic transfusion that the stupid…that Zelos was talking about must have been passed on by Cruxis through the Church of Martel..."

Altessa nodded. "Aionis is capable of absorbing mana from its surroundings and converting it into magic energy. If you could use that characteristic in some way, you might be able to—" Altessa broke off in a sudden coughing fit, his voice raspy.

"I told you not to exert yourself!" the doctor snapped.

Lloyd stood. "Okay. After we defeat Mithos, we'll search for that Aionis thing."

Altessa ignored the doctor. "Yes...but the only ones who might know where it is would be those close to Yggdrasill, such as Lady Pronyma or Lord Kratos."

"Or Yuan," Raine said, involuntarily. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Raine blushing slightly.

"I forbid you to talk anymore," the doctor informed Altessa. He glared at the others. "If my patient dies on me, I won't get paid for succeeding."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "All right….Hmm? Where's Zelos? "

Outside, Zelos was looking at a hologram projection of Kratos, who was looking anxious.

Zelos was thinking hard. _If I do this, what about Seles? Am I really strong enough? Do I have it in me? If I betray Lloyd, Seles will be freed for sure from that wretched abbey. If I don't…who's to say we all won't die?_

"If you want the answer from the question in Flanoir," Zelos said slowly. Suddenly, in his mind's eye he saw Sheena. Beautiful, strong, fiery Sheena. _Can I betray her…she who is so different from the rest of the girls I seek out?_

Zelos looked up at Kratos and resentment burned in his heart. _You were too cowardly to do it yourself, to tell Lloyd who you really were, and now I'm being given a stupid choice. My sister or Sheena. I'm tired of following everyone's orders! Watch them this, follow them that, fetch me Aionis, I've had enough!_

Zelos gritted his teeth. "It's 'No.' I'm going to follow my own path. You can do whatever you want."

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd will be sad," Kratos remarked.

Zelos shrugged. "I hope so. Anyways, you're gonna get in trouble if anyone catches you transmitting to this location."

Kratos nodded as he saw Lloyd and Anna emerge from Altessa's "That is true." There was a flash and he was gone.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, making Zelos jump. "Who're you talking to? It's not..." _Kratos?_ Lloyd thought, but didn't say.

"Huh?" Zelos feigned ignorance. "I've been here by myself the whole time. What're you talking about, Lloyd?"

"But..." Lloyd protested.  
"Now, now, stop grumbling," Zelos chided. "Let's get to the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd studied him for a moment but shrugged it off. It had been a long night and he had Kratos on the brain. Zelos wasn’t that good of a liar anyhow.

Anna was not convinced. "You're up to something," she muttered. "I'm sure of it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heads up," Sheena said, pointing towards the entrance at the Tower of Salvation. Three angels stood guard at the doorway to the teleporter that lead to Welgaia.

"It's no good. It's blocked!" Lloyd growled.

"At this rate, our escape route will be blocked," Raine said.

"Here come some more!" Sheena said.

"Anna, what do you think you're doing?" snapped the voice of Yuan.

Anna whipped around to face Yuan who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, glaring. "Origin wiped my memory. I've no idea what I'm doing, butterfly!"

"How unfortunate for you," Yuan said sarcastically. "Lloyd! This way!"

Lloyd hesitated, but Raine set off immediately, causing the others to follow, Yuan lead them to a stretch of bare rock. He placed his hand on it and a large section revealed a passageway with a teleporter at the end of it.

"Why are you helping us?" Lloyd demanded of Yuan.

"Now that the truth about me is known to Yggdrasill, the only way left to save Martel is to work with you," Yuan replied, glaring at Lloyd. "Don't think that I want to be your friend or anything."

"You have a real negative attitude, you know that?" Lloyd remarked.

Yuan scowled. "Use those refreshers before you go, trust me." As Lloyd and the others set off, no one noticed that Raine held back to speak with Yuan and that Anna ducked behind a boulder to listen.

"I don't suppose you know what is going to happen in there?" Raine asked.

"I've no idea," Yuan said. "It depends on if he knows you are coming. If so, he's got several traps set up." Yuan looked directly at her. "Some may not come out of it alive."

"I assumed as much," Raine remarked. She looked over at Lloyd. "Lloyd is really our only hope. If I have to-"

"Don't," Yuan interrupted.

Raine looked confused. Yuan looked at her, then looked away, then looked at her again. "Don't talk of such things," he muttered. "You won't…"

Raine looked bewildered, but she began to blush. "Hmm…so you have developed feelings after lurking under my balcony?"

Yuan went red too. "That was…" Raine laughed quietly. Yuan scowled, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Raine…just be careful."

Raine smiled. "Who knew you were so sentimental? I'll try my best." She made to walk away, but Yuan acted on pure instinct. He seized her wrist, and yanked her hard into his arms and kissed her, open mouth on the lips.

"Say cheese, big bird!" Anna muttered, raising her camera over her head and snapping the photo.

Yuan released her. They both resembled tomatoes with oddly colored hair at this point. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Raine replied, smiling.

"Good luck, Raine." Yuan turned and walked away.

"And to you," Raine murmured as he left.

Anna skipped out from behind the boulder, a knowing smile on her face. Raine saw her and her face drained of color. "I…I…I…"

"You kept my secret, I keep yours," Anna grinned. "Let's get going."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Tower of Salvation looked the same as ever. The Eternal Sword sat, glinting in the hazy blue light. But it was different to Anna. Her stomach was churning and dread had seeped into her bones. She strained, trying to remember what was to happen, but it was no use.

"Leave this to me," Zelos said.

Sheena looked at him skeptically. "Leave it to you? What are you gonna do?"

Zelos hitched an unconvincing grin on his face. "I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here." He turned to Colette. "Colette, come here for a second."

Colette looked confused. "Huh? Oh, okay."

Anna felt a tug in the air as Colette walked up to the Chosen. A foreign, threatening kind of energy was starting to form right over their heads.

"Zelos!" Anna cried out. "Colette! Get away! Something's there!"

But it was too late. Pronyma appeared with three angels in a flash. "Good work, Chosen," crooned Pronyma. "Now, bring her to me."

"Sure thing," Zelos said happily. Zelos activated the transporter hidden under the spot where Colette stood and she vanished, reappearing next to Pronyma.

"Zelos!" Genis shouted in shock

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheena demanded.

Zelos turned around. To everyone, he looked cocky and arrogant, but two people saw straight through it. Anna knew the tricks, having learned with Kratos, but Sheena could see it too. The Chosen's eyes never left her face, boring into her own. The smile didn't reach them and she couldn't feel the anger that was he was forcing so heavily in his voice. All Sheena could feel was an overwhelming sadness, not just her own…but his too.

"Oh, shut up," Zelos snapped, still staring at Sheena. "I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless." He shrugged. "What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

Lloyd stepped forward, pain and rage in his face. "Zelos! You traitor!"

This time, the anger and pain in Zelos was real. "It's so funny that you would say that. It's not like you trusted me in the first place."

"That's not true," Anna snapped. "It's not!"

Zelos laughed. "You especially, Anna. 'If you harm Lloyd, your life is forfeit.' Remember?"

"But I never thought you'd do it," Anna insisted. _It's particularly unexpected now, thanks to a certain summon spirit._ "I kept hoping it would give you incentive not to. Why Zelos? Why did you betray us?!"

"Betray you?" Pronyma laughed. "How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?"

"Is that true?" Lloyd said quietly, trying to tell himself it wasn't.

Colette's eyes were full of tears as she looked at their former comrade. "It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying…"

Zelos sneered at the girl. "I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you."

Sheena growled and stamped her foot in anger. It didn’t matter what demons were driving him at the moment, nor did it matter the overwhelming sadness--she couldn’t let him do this."You were leaking information to the Renegades, too?!” she spat. “I can't believe you! You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it."

 _She did care. I'd never have believed it._ Zelos brushed the thought off. "Why, thank you, my sweet, voluptuous hunny. But in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana."

Regal pierced Zelos with his own hateful gaze. "You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?"

Zelos turned away. He could not bring himself to face them anymore. It hurt more than he had expected, seeing them look at him, begging him to tell them that he was lying. "Oh, yeah, I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead.”

"You're lying!" Lloyd said firmly. "I still trust you, you hear me?! You're the one that told me I could trust you!"

"I trust you as well," Anna said. "Zelos, please!"

"What are you, stupid?" Zelos mocked. He turned back to Pronma and exchanged an eye roll with her. "Lady Pronyma! Hurry and take Colette."

"I leave the rest to you," Pronyma said to Zelso, raising her staff as she prepared to transport them.

Colette began to thrash wildly, reaching one hand out to Lloyd. "Lloyd!" she cried. "Lloyd! Lloyd!"

"No! Colette!" Lloyd dashed forward and jumped for her outstretched hand. Their fingers grazed for a brief moment but before he could grab hold, she vanished, his hands closing on empty air.

"So…this is how it ends," Zelos said heavily, stepping off the dais and down to floor. He stopped next to Lloyd and regarded him coolly, one hand on his sword.

Lloyd looked back at his friend, his blood racing in anguish and rage. "Why Zelos? You were our friend!"

Zelos looked skeptical. "Friend huh? I never did get you to trust me, though."

Lloyd looked at the ground, shaking his head. "That was…" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself. He had trusted Zelos but something had made him careful. Maybe Lloyd suspected this all along. But he had still called the man friend. How to explain it?

Zelos shrugged off Lloyd’s silence, though it hurt. _He can’t even deny it to make me feel better._ "Don't feel bad about it,” Zelos told him. “I mean, I did deceive you, after all."

"There's gotta be some sort of explanation for all this," Lloyd snapped. "This is just another joke, right?"

Zeos just smirked.

"What about Sheena!" Anna shouted, desperate to stop Zelos. She knew he was going to fight them. She could see it in his eyes. They couldn't do that. As annoying as he was, as perverted as he was, as wretched as he apparently was, he was one of them, a part of them. Anna had to hit him with the only thing she could think of.

"Me?" Sheena gasped. "You don't think I was in cahoots with him, do you?"

Zelos stared at Anna, surprise she would bring it up, like it would change anything now. "She's better off without me, anyway." _It's true. I'll never be good enough for her._

"What do you mean?" Sheena demanded.

“He's in love with you!" Anna shouted, hoping to run Zelos through with the truth of it. "He has been since he met you. He's always acted like a perverted jerk because he was vying for your attention."

Zelos said nothing. 

"Is…is that true?" Sheena asked, shocked to find herself wishing it was true all of a sudden.

"No," Zelos said, forcing himself to sound indifferent. "It isn't."

Sheena felt something deep within her crack, as though in anguish. "Zelos, you lying wretched fool!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Zelos closed his eyes to hide the pain in them and forced a carefree laugh. "I don't know what to tell ya. I'm just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun, easy life." The air around him began to glow. "That's it." Two orange angel wings sprouted from his back. "Nothing more, nothing less!" He looked back at his wings. "Might as well go all out, right?"

"You…" Lloyd growled, drawing his swords. "You bastard!"

"You can call me whatever you like," Zelos replied. "It's not going to change anything."

For a moment, he and Lloyd faced each other. Lloyd stepped halfway forward…but shook his head, dropping back again. Anna sighed in relief.

Then, without warning, a guardian seal flew for him and attached itself firmly to his chest, followed by a shout of. "LOOK AT ME!"

Zelos turned his head. Sheena stood in her fight position, a circle of power warming up beneath her. "Zelos we trusted you. I trusted you. We were your friends. And I…" she glared as the circle beneath her began to shine brighter and brighter. "Lloyd, everyone, attack at my signal."

"Sheena don't do it!" Anna cried, running for the ninja, but there was a barrier around the summoner.

"You're going to kill me, Sheena?" Zelos asked, finding the seal had rendered him unable to move.

"Only if you insist on attacking still," she said, her voice deadly. “Only if you insist on carrying out your betrayal.”

"Tell me something," he said, feeling the seal's power begin to fade. "You said 'We were your friends. And I…'" Zelos looked her in the eye. "You what, Sheena?"

Sheena glared. "I could have been more than that.”

"I see," Zelos said. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" He shook his head. "Sorry sweetness, you just weren’t that special.”

Sheena’s face went white with anger and hurt.

“I'm going to fight,” Zelos finished, “You're just going to have to kill me." Zelos finally managed ripped the seal from his chest and charged Sheena.

"Mirage Seal Absolute!" Sheena shouted, using one of her most powerful seals.

"NO!" Anna screamed as a huge explosion rocked the spot where Zelos had stood. As a great black cloud, crackling with electricity erupted from the seal, Anna heard the clanging of weapons. The swish of a staff, the thud of an ax. Magic welled up and Anna could see lightning and fire attacks burst through the darkness. Sheena was muttering, ensuring her spell worked. "Don’t fight him. Stop! Please!"

"Serpent Seal Pinion!" Sheena cried.

The resultant explosion launched everyone up into the air. Anna crashed onto her back and slid into a pillar, crumbling it into the abyss below. She sat up, looking through the clearing smoke.

Zelos was sprawled on the ground, his eyes open and staring off into the distance. Around him, the others were unharmed, evidence of their shields fading as they walked to their fallen comrade.

Zelos coughed and blood splattered onto his shirt. "Th—that was pretty good."

"Zelos," Lloyd said running to the Chosen’s side. Anna looked at her son and noticed his blades were sheathed. He had refused to fight Zelos. Even they who had fought were looking down at him, tears and sorrow in their eyes. Lloyd looked to the professor, who immediately tried to heal Zelos, but it was no use.

"It's okay," Zelos rasped. "To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd growled.

Zelos laughed weakly. "Oh yeah, about Colette. She's below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her." He turned his head to look at Sheena who remain rooted to the spot, her face stern, and her eyes empty.

"Why did you fight us?" she asked.

Zelos closed his eyes. "Because my life was a mistake. But…once I'm gone…Seles might…be happier and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey." He opened his eyes to look at Sheena. "And it's better to die knowing you did care. Thanks to Miss Interfere here that is," he said looking at Anna briefly. Anna felt her eyes well up with tears.

Sheena gasped. "But you said—!"

Zelos smiled at her, a beautiful bloody smile. "I lied."

He gave one last shuddering breath, and he was still, broken and bleeding on the floor of the Tower of Salvation.

After a moment, Lloyd got to his feet. "Let's go. We have to save Colette."

Sheena joined the others at the teleporter. Her eyes never left Zelos's body as she vanished. "Damned idiot."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Anna, Regal," Raine said, as they wound their way up through the Tower of Salvation. "I need to discuss something with you."

"With me?" Regal asked in unison with Anna. That had become so commonplace that the others ignored it but they paused when they noticed Anna looking forlorn. 

"It wasn't even on purpose that time," she explained.

Regal and Raine had no idea what to say to that so Raine continued. "You two are the oldest and more—" Raine glanced at Anna. "—rational."

"I'm too upset to be offended," Anna said.

"We're heading into great danger," Raine said heavily. "We need to decide in advance on whose lives take priority."

"I see," Regal said. "That's the sort of discussion that would likely anger Lloyd."

"Rightly so," Anna snapped. "But I agree, we must decide this…as much as wish we didn't have to."

Raine nodded and glanced ahead at the group. "Lloyd we must protect no matter what. The only force that can hope to challenge Mithos' inhuman powers is..."

"Lloyd's special Exsphere," Regal finished.

"Yes," Raine said. "I don't know what kind of power it really holds, but we must bet on the course with the highest odds of winning."

"No," Anna said. "It's not his exsphere." Raine and Regal looked at her. "Lloyd is our hope not because of that cursed gem but because his heart is strong and pure. As long as he has his life, he will retain his heart. And as long as he has his heart, he will triumph." She looked over the heads of their companions at Lloyd. "He's not your son, so I don't expect you to understand."

Raine put a hand on her shoulder. "We are truly blessed to have you. You are right. Lloyd fights with his heart. And we must ensure he lives to do so."

"Understood," Regal said. "Let us do what we must to protect Lloyd."

"Thank you for helping to protect my son," Anna whispered, slipping away to join him.

After a while, they came to a stop outside an automated door. Raine stepped forward and punched a few things into the control panel and it opened it to reveal a long passageway. The ceiling seemed to be ringed in an arcade that stretched endlessly upward. As they started across, there was a sudden noise. A giant bell began to clang, loudly and steadily. 

Lloyd looked up and around.

"Wh—what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd," Anna shouted. "In the arches. Look!"

Lloyd gasped as he saw that every single one of the thousands of arches held "Angels!"

"Here they come!" Regal said. Sure enough, as one the angels woke from an apparent deep sleep and stretched their wings. The rustling sounds of thousands of feathers stirring filled the air. As the group looked up they could see hundreds of Angles diving from their aches and pelting through the air right towards them.

"Dammit, there's no end in sight." Lloyd shouted.

"Make a break for that passage!" Regal said, shoving Lloyd towards the door and hearding the others ahead of him.

They took off running as the angels descended. Ray attacks began to bombard them and Genis had to tackle Sheena to keep her from being decapitated by one. Lloyd pulled Presea out of the line of fire and Raine haphazardly launched several of her photon attacks over her shoulder as they ran.

Anna stopped and unfurled her wings, drawing her swords. "Keep going, I'll handle—"

"No," Regal interrupted. "There's too many. Keep moving."

Anna sighed and flew off after the others, streaking through the passage and landing on her feet.

CRASH!

Anna turned to see the pillars on either side of the door collapse, blocking the passageway…and Regal from entering.

"Regal!" Anna and Lloyd shouted. Anna dashed to the pillars and tugged, trying to move the rocks, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'll hold them off here," Regal shouted from the other side. "Hurry!"

"You know I can't leave you behind!" Lloyd shouted.

Regal shook his head though they couldn't see. "There's no time, you know that. You're the only one who can save Colette."

"I know that!" Lloyd shouted. "But I can't just leave my friend!"

Regal's voice broke. "That's not what you're doing, I…I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me. So this time, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to protect my friends." A tear slipped down his cheeks as he not only realized the decision he had just made, but as he remembered Alicia.

"Regal…" Lloyd whispered.

Regal sighed. "Lloyd, save Colette."

Lloyd hesitated before turning away. "All right. Let's go guys." Anna backed away, tears in her eyes again. Lloyd followed the others out. Before he left, he turned back to where he had left Regal. "Regal, don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you hear me?"

On the other side of the wall, Regal closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh. You sure don't make things easy, Lloyd.” He opened his eyes and looked up. “I'm sorry, Alicia. It looks like it's still going to be a while before I join you."

The angels were still coming and he faced them head on, his stance sure and his heart determined.

"You shall not pass!" Regal shouted.

As one the angels raced towards Regal as he charged. He tried to fight, ripping into angel after angel but there were so many. As he was engulfed by the cursed beings, a hoarse cry of agony erupted from his lungs and the angelic fury devoured him. As everything went dark, he heard Alicia's voice clear in his head.

_"Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear…"_

_"I'm sorry. Even after death, you still suffer…"_

_"It's all right. It's not your fault."_

"Alicia…"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The gang kept running, up the spiraling tower, past broke branches, decrepit hallways, and rickety stairs. They entered a tall room with large chunks of tree dangling from the footpath. They had almost reached the top when some roots sprang to life mere inches in front of them.

"Whoa!" Lloyd cried out. The roots shot out right towards him, aiming right for his chest. He was moving too fast, they would run him through!

"Lloyd!" Anna jumped sideways, crashing into her son and knocking him aside. The roots stabbed deep into the ground where his body had just been. "God damn it!" she cried, jumping up and yanking him to his feet. "Can't you pay more attention?!"

"Sorry, Anna," Lloyd replied sheepishly. He looked up at the tree branch. "This thing won't let us through!"

"Hang on!" Sheena said, examining the large chunk of wood suspended over their heads. "This thing looks like leftovers from earlier."

"You mean one of the Giant Tree's?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, no doubt about it," Sheena said cheerfully. "Just stand back and leave this to me!" Sheena withdrew a handful of guardian seals, but before she could summon, memories raced across her mind.

_"Relax, babe," Zelos said grinning. "If it wasn't going to work, Ada woulda said so."_

_Sheena glared at him. "Just like she said something about Kuchinawa's betrayal?"_

_"Ouch," Zelos said. "Fair point."_

_"Why did you come anyway?" Sheena asked him._

_"You get all worked up when you're anxious," he replied. "I thought maybe you could use some company."_

_Sheena's eyes widened. "Really, Zelos?"_

_"Of course," he said grinning. "Besides, you're unbelievably hot when you're doing the summoner thing."_

_Sheena rolled her eyes and smacked him. "You're such a pervert!"_

Sheena shook her head. _That was the last time I had summoned all of the spirits at once. He was there to support me and now…_ She gritted her teeth and began to summon, but as she did so, the scene from a mere hour ago replayed cruelly in her head.

"Disciple of everlasting ice!"

_"LOOK AT ME!"_

_Zelos turned his head. Sheena stood in her fight position. Her hands, each with a raised forefinger, out in front of her, a circle of power warming up beneath her. "Zelos Wilder…We trusted you. I trusted you. We were your friends. And I…" she glared as the circle beneath her began to shine brighter and brighter. "Lloyd, everyone, attack at my signal."_

"Hammer of godly thunder!"

_"You're going to kill me Sheena?"_

"Servant of Mother Earth!"

_"Only if you insist on attacking still."_

_"Tell me something: you said 'We were your friends. And I…?'" Zelos looked her in the eye. "You what, Sheena?"_

"Envoy from the dark abyss!"

_"I could have been more than that._

_"I see. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Sorry Sweetness. You just weren’t that special. I'm going to fight. You're just going to have to kill me."_

The summon spirits all appeared and turned to face her. “I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" Sheena tried to clear her mind as she felt the burning light of mana fill her veins. The power was great and hard to control, but she held on, concentrating on one thing and one thing only.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon," Sheena said. "Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Lloyd, everyone, when I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?"

"All right. But what about you?"

Sheena grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get ready, here we go!"

Lloyd signaled to everyone, and they all prepared to run. Sheena pointed her palms at the tree and uttered some word that no one understood. A beam of light erupted from her hands and collided with the tree branch, causing it to writhe in agony.

"Now!" Sheena shouted. They took off, running for their lives. Sheena cried out as the mana drained from her body. With a splintering crash, the Tree root broke, and fell right on the bridge, knocking it to pieces before the whole thing fell into the abyss below.

"Sheena! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked. Across the hole, a very dirty and battered Sheena stumbled to the edge of the pit, a tired smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she gasped.

"That was amazing!" Lloyd cried.

"Phew," Sheena gasped, brushing herself off. "Just don't ask me to do it again, okay? That drained all my mana, I'm going to rest for just a—"

Suddenly, a huge tree vine shot up from below, whipping and twisting in the air before latching itself onto Sheena's ankle. Sheena screamed as it yanked her off her feet and across the ground. She scrambled for the ledge as her legs were pulled over and her fingers closed on a vine leaving her dangling hundreds of feet above a painful death.

"Sheena!" Lloyd shouted in alarm. "Hang on!”

Sheena grunted and struggled for a moment before she stopped, the full weight of everything finally sinking in. She began to laugh hysterically, gasping for breath.

Lloyd looked alarmed. "What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

Sheena looked back at him. "No, I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes."

"Just hang on," Lloyd said. "I'll be right there!"

Sheena looked from his face to the pit below her. _I guess I owe it to Colette…and maybe even to Zelos._ "Don't worry about me," she said. "Just hurry up and go rescue Colette."

"This is not the time to act all tough!" Lloyd shouted.

Sheena smiled, hoping he didn't see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not acting. It's just like the last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and I took you on. And this time…I won't miss the main event."

Lloyd hesitated, but Colette's cries echoed in his head. "You better be telling the truth."

"Of course!" Sheena said, grinning. "You better leave me a piece of the action!"

Lloyd smiled back. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you, you got that?" Sheena watched as he disappeared from sight. Anna hesitated for a minute, but Sheena met her eyes and nodded. Anna understood, just as Sheena did. Colette and Lloyd were the priority. Without them, all was lost. Anna smiled weakly and ran after the others.

"I'm so stupid," Sheena moaned to herself once the others had gone. "Stubborn to the very end. I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me." She thought for a moment and smiled sadly. "Heh, that wouldn't be my style, now, would it?"

Sheena felt the branch's incessant pull on her ankle and knew the time had come. 

"Lloyd…good luck." 

The tiny vine slid from beneath her fingers. She felt the cool air envelop her as she sped downward. The last thing that flashed across her mind before the darkness took her was Zelos, smiling at her as he lay dying on the Tower floor.

_"But you said—!"_

_"I lied."_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Confronted with not only another locked door, but with a party now short by four people, Lloyd was getting frustrated and more than a little heartbroken. He was done with Yggdrasill’s games and the angel would pay for all of this somehow.

"Dammit, open!" Lloyd shouted, slamming his fist into the door.

Raine approached a machine nearby and examined it. "It looks like you can control it from here. Leave this to me."

"Professor Sage, hurry," Lloyd said, desperately. _First Colette, then Zelos, then Regal, then Sheena. I swear that no one else is getting left behind!_

"Don't rush me…" Raine said, steeling herself. "This is it."

Raine Sage had always been extremely intelligent. Indeed it was that intelligence that drove her mom to weakness and madness and drove Raine and Genis into Sylvarant. By now, Raine could gather the outcome of almost any situation…and as she entered the necessary fate into the computer, she was fully aware of the consequences.

The door buzzed to life and slid open revealing another door.

"You did it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suddenly the ground under their feet began to shake. Raine fell to her knees, scraping her hands as the floor under her broke from the platform with a great cracking noise.

"RAINE!" Genis shouted, running toward his sister.

"Genis, stay back," Anna cried, seizing the young boy's forearm and holding him back. Raine, fortunately, had just managed to grab the edge and pull herself up.

"Professor Sage! Are you okay?" Lloyd called, as Raine got to her feet.

"I'm fine," Raine gasped, her heart racing. "I just made a minor input error."

"Be careful, okay?" Lloyd said.

"Raine…" Genis said quietly.

Raine looked at her brother, feeling tears prick her eyes. "It's okay now. I'm opening the next door." The next door slid open and a huge plant came flying at Lloyd. Lloyd raised his swords. "Another input error?!" he shouted.

"No! Now hurry up and defeat it!" Raine cried.

Lloyd and Presea ran forward to deal with the plant as another chunk of floor broke away from Raine. Genis had suddenly realized what was going on and was fighting Anna tooth and nail to reach her.

"Let me go. Anna!" Genis grunted. "I've got to stop her."

"She's the only one who can do it," Anna said. "If you go, you may get hurt."

"Stay back Genis," Raine said firmly. "This is quite an intricate trap."

Lloyd looked back, having defeated the monster. "Professor Sage, are you really making that many mistakes?" Raine said nothing. "Wait, are you…"

"There's no time to worry about that! I'm opening the next one!" Raine shouted, a tear racing down her cheek as Anna struggled with Genis.

"Not again!" Lloyd shouted, as the next door revealed another monster. He started forward as another floor dropped away. "What? Professor Sage! I knew it!"

Raine glared at Lloyd. "Lloyd, you need to focus on saving Colette right now. Don't get distracted!"

Lloyd growled and ran after Presea to take care of the monster.

"Raine!" Genis roared. "Raine! Stop it!"

"I can’t," Raine replied. "It's the only way to save Colette and the worlds."

"But I need you," Genis replied tearfully. "Please…"

Raine smiled sadly at her brother and put in the final code, opening the last door.

"Professor Sage, it's okay now! Hurry up and come—" Lloyd broke off. The floors completely surrounding Raine collapsed, leaving her stranded in the middle. As they stared in horror, the room began to shake, tiny chunks falling from the center.

"Raine!" Genis shouted. "RAINE!”

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd cried.

"Anna," Raine said. "Get Genis out of here! Now!" Anna made to protest, but it was all she could do to hold onto as Genis flailed. Presea rushed forward to help. "Genis…I'm sorry."

"Anna," Presea said firmly. "Come on."

"Anna, Lloyd, please save her!" Genis begged, sobbing brokenly. “Please.”

Anna thrust Genis into Presea’s arms and opened her wings. “No. I can’t leave anyone else behind!”

“Anna, go!” Raine shouted. “Take of Genis for me and GO!”

Anna blinked tears from her eyes and recalled what Raine had said as they entered the Tower. What choice did she have? Anna let out a muffled whimper before turning back to Presea and Genis and pulled away the sobbing half-elf away. “Lloyd come on!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "Not without Professor Sage!"

"Lloyd, this room will soon collapse. Hurry up and go," Raine instructed.

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "I'm not leaving you behind! I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!"

"Sacrifice?" Raine said incredulously. "When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realize that dream. I've no regrets." _None but one. I'm so sorry Genis._ Yuan’s face popped up in her mind. _Maybe two…_

"Saving the world won't mean anything if we lose you!" Lloyd insisted.

Raine didn’t cry in the end. She looked close to it, but she stood strong for Lloyd. She had to. "My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I…I don't understand that at all!"

Raine looked at him, willing him to go, to understand, to live on. "If you don't understand, then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says."

"Professor Sage…I'll never forget you!" Lloyd said. Unable to bear it, he turned and ran down the passage, just as it collapsed sealing Raine's fate.

"The rest is in your hands, my precious student," Raine said, closing her eyes. "Oh Genis…"

"Genis…I promise I'll come back, so please, don't look like that."

"Please be careful, Raine. Don't do anything dangerous and don't go near any ruins."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll come back!" 

"Lloyd…"

_"You're going to leave tomorrow, too, Professor."_

_"Why? Are you going to miss me?"_

_"Of course!"_

"Yuan…"

_"Hmm…so you have developed feelings after lurking under my balcony?"_

_"That was…Raine…please don't die, all right."_

"Forgive me," Raine muttered as the ceiling caved in and she knew no more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lloyd fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Presea was slumped against the wall. Genis broke out of Anna's grip and began furiously pounding at the rocks, screaming Raine's name over again.

"Professor," Lloyd mumbled. For years, Raine had taught him in her kind but strict way. In a lot of ways, she had been like the mother he had never had. And now she was gone.

A pair of arms wrapped around Lloyd, stroking his hair. Lloyd looked up into Anna's face…the face of his mom. "I couldn't save her," Lloyd rasped out. "I made another mistake and I couldn't save her." Lloyd buried his face in Anna's shoulder, finally crying for his teacher and mentor and Anna held Lloyd as he cried, rocking him gently.

Genis had collapsed and lay utterly still on the floor. Presea had crawled forward and sat with him, rubbing his back. After a moment, he got to his feet, wiping dirt and tears from his face. "Let's go Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up at Genis, who glared ahead. "Raine did this so we could stop Mithos. We owe it to my sister, to keep going." Genis stalked off to the teleporter and disappeared as Lloyd got to his feet.

"He's right," he said. He looked at his mother. "Thanks."

Anna smiled and followed Presea and her son into the teleporter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lloyd was getting sick of doors. Very, very sick of doors.

"It's locked from the inside,” He announced facing a door at the end of yet another run down, vine and branch covered room. He tugged again, willing all of his strength into it. Anna and Presea tried as well but nothing worked. “It's no good, it won't budge." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, look up there," Presea said, pointing at an air duct. "I may be able to enter the room from there. I'll give it a try."

"But it's too dangerous to go alone," Lloyd said, thinking of all of the others.

"I'll be all right. Besides, I'm the only one that can fit through there," Presea said calmly.

"Okay, but be careful," Lloyd cautioned.

"I will," Presea said. She crouched low and jumped surprisingly high. She grabbed the edge of the gap, hauled herself up, and crawled through. After dropping down on the other side she inspected the run-down room, searching for anything that could unlocked the door and noticed an ancient computer sitting in the corner covered with dust and leaves. 

“Hope this works,” she mumbled, fiddling with knobs and buttons as she tried to figure out the complex machinery. After a moment there was a beep and the door behind her slid open.

Presea turned to smile at Lloyd, who was now revealed in the doorway, but then a grinding noise from behind her stopped her cold. She whipped around to see the door to the exit closing fast, cutting off their way out.

"No!" Presea cried running to stop it. She didn’t get far before a sharp hissing noise echoed around the room and something latched around her ankles, pulling her down. Looking back, another live branch was winding tightly around her legs. 

“Presea!” Genis yelled, stepping forward as though to run after her.

“Wait! Stay back!” she shouted. Presea turned forward and stretched out an arm toward her ax. "I've almost got it!" she grunted, straining for the ax. Her fingers closed around the wooden handle and she levered it upright, wedging it between the door and the floor and stopping the doors descent.

Her victory was short lived however as the vines around her legs yanked and pulled her back across the floor. Her hands scrabbled for something, anything to grab on to as rocks ground into her skin. More branches snaked around her wrist, wrenching her back even harder. With a sickening thud, she hit the wall as the tree limbs snaked around her body choking the air from her lungs.

"Presea!" Lloyd and Genis shouted, rushing forward. More branches were beginning to form and they writhed their way toward Lloyd, Anna, and Genis.

"Stay back!" Presea shouted. Lloyd and Genis jumped back as branches snapped at their feet and Anna ducked as one went for her throat. "Don't come over here. Please, hurry! Go!"

"No! I…I…" Lloyd stammered.

"I won't leave you!" Genis said.

"You must Genis," Presea said. "If you care at all…go!’ She looked back at Lloyd and Anna. “It's not life threatening," she lied. "It won't be like…" Raine she thought but didn't say.  
Genis made to protest but gave in, turning away and running to slide under the door.

"I'm not going on without you too, Presea," Lloyd said.

"Neither will I," Anna said. "I can't watch one more person to come to grief."

"Anna, you promised Raine," Presea reminded her.

Anna glared, remembering her promise to help Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd her son. "Damnit!" Anna shouted, running and sliding under the door.

"And Lloyd, you are a kind person," Presea said. "But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak."

"But—!" Lloyd protested.  
"You have something you must do." Presea gasped as the branches tightened. It was becoming hard to breathe. Several ribs cracked and broke as her captors tightened their grip.  
"Please do not forget that. Please go.” It was hard to breathe now but she forced herself to sound normal so that Lloyd would not know something was wrong. “If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you. I'll be fine. So please, hurry!"

"I'm sorry, Presea!" Lloyd cried, running and sliding under the door.

"Lloyd, whatever happens, you mustn't give up. Stand and fight. I know you can do it." Presea whispered. "I'm sorry Genis."

_"It's a carved wooden bear. It's...my thanks, for saving me, Genis."_

_"Ah, um, yeah, I love it! R...really! Because it's a present from Presea...a present from Presea for me…um…I have something for you too! H...here!"_

_"This is...for me...Thank you! It's wonderful! I'll try it out on my ax right now."_

_"What did you give her?"_

_"A sharpening stone, Zelos."_

_"You're an idiot, Genis."_

The branches tightened and her vision became hazy. "I'll see you soon Alicia."

_Thank you. Presea, please forgive Master Regal. Please!_

"I forgive you Regal." She mumbled as the breath was choked from her lungs and everything went dark.

Lloyd watched, long after the door had slammed shut. "Presea, I promise. I'll rescue Colette, no matter what. And I'll make a world where everyone can live freely."

"Presea," Genis muttered, teleporting away with Lloyd and Anna.

 _Damn you to hell Origin,_ Anna raged inside her head. _How many more have to die in front of me?_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lloyd raced down the corridor ahead of them as fast he could, his eyes alert and wary, for nothing seemed to be halting their progress.

"We may be ok, guys!" Lloyd exclaimed, feet from the teleporter.

The words had barely left his mouth when a great green mass of mana flew up in front of him. Lloyd and Genis had no time to stop and would have slammed right into it, but Anna seized both of their collars and jerked them back, toppling all three of them.

"Another trap?!" Lloyd gasped, sitting up.

"It's coming towards us!" Genis exclaimed.

They scrambled to their feet and raced down the corridor from whence they came…but another wall sprang up at the end, heading for them.

"Split up!" Anna shouted, shoving Lloyd left and racing right after Genis, but it was no good as walls sprang up before their eyes. The three backed away until they stood back to back, with no way to escape.

"It's no good. There's one over here, too," Genis said.

"We'll just have to attack it at the same time and smash our way through!" Lloyd said, drawing his sword.

"We'll attack as one," Anna said, drawing her own.

"Is that gonna work?" Genis asked.

"Dwarven Vow #16: You can do anything if you try!" Lloyd said. "We're dead anyway if we fail. Give it all you've got!"

"Heh, that's just like you, Lloyd. Okay! Let's do it!" Genis said, whipping out his kendama.

Anna gasped. Lloyd’s words rang a bell in her head, jogging her memory from a few weeks back when she had temporarily returned to Earth. Suddenly she remembered why Dirk had looked so familiar when she had seen him in person. _He was my professor! So that means…Dirk is going to die in the near future…kinda, if our paths crossed._

"Anna?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing," she said, focusing on the here and now. "Let's go."

"On the count of three," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Genis said.

"Wh…what?" Lloyd asked in frustration.

"Ah, nothing. I'm ready," Genis replied.

"Okay! One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They shouted. Anna and Lloyd chose to use Demon Fang, and Genis launched a Fireball. The three took off behind the attacks. With a crash, the barrier separated, just as they reached it. They raced through as it closed again.

"See, look, it worked!" Lloyd cried.

"Thank God!" Anna said, wiping her brow and heading to the teleporter.

"It was pretty good for one of your plans, Lloyd," Genis said. "The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes."

"What?" Anna shrieked, spinning around to face Genis, who was smiling at them from the other side of the wall.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted. He and Anna both attacked the wall, but it did no good.

"Heh, I messed up," Genis said, hanging his head.

"You…did that to get me out?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"N…no!" Genis lied.

"Liar!" Lloyd cried. "You knew it would end up like this. Why did you do it?"

"If you'd been in my place, you'd have done the same thing," Genis pointed out. "You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you."

"Genis…" Lloyd said sadly.

"Now, hurry up! Before it's too late."

Lloyd shook his head. "No way! I can't leave you behind!"

"Stand aside," Anna said. "I'll blast it with my angel attack."

"NO!" Genis said. "It may turn on you if you hit again." Genis began to shake as he realized what he was about to do.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted.

"I said, go!" Genis yelled, his voice cracking and wavering. "I'm…not like you. I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking… I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end…"

"No!" Lloyd shouted.

"Go!" Genis cried, furiously. "I said, go!"

Lloyd hesitated, before turning his back and running. "You…you fool!" He slammed into Anna,knocking them both on to the disc and activated the teleporter, sending them away before Anna could protest.

Genis fell to his knees. "You were my best friend, Lloyd."

_"It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault!"_

_"But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf."_

_"Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as he is!"_

_"I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me."_

_"I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always."_

"I'll see you soon, Raine.” Genis said as the mana slammed into his body and a bright, white light devoured him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anna and Lloyd materialized in another long corridor, ending in yet another large, run-down room. "Damn it," Lloyd said out loud. "I don't want to sacrifice anyone any more, huh? I'm so sorry guys!"

"It'll be alright," Anna said soothingly. "They are strong. Maybe they're still alive."

Lloyd sighed. Neither of them acknowledged that Anna’s words were almost impossible. "If I had one wish, that'd be it. Let's go." Lloyd drew his swords at the same time Anna did and they walked down the corridor, every sense alert.

"I don't hear anything," Anna said.

"Perhaps this is the end of the line," Lloyd said.

They reached the end of the corridor and stopped before stepping into the large room. Lloyd edged along the wall and peered around the corner carefully, looking out into the room. It was utterly empty. The only thing of interest was a large hole stretching the length of a wall in front of the exit. It looked to be about twenty feet wide.

"I sense nothing," Anna said. "Let's go."

They crept across the room, looking everywhere for some sign of a trap. There was nothing. Not a sound, not a movement, absolutely nothing. Lloyd examined the gap as they got closer. "I don't think I can jump it."

"Not a problem," Anna said, unfurling her wings.

As soon as she did, the room began to shake. Anna tried to run, to grab Lloyd and get out of there, but she couldn't move. Looking down, a dark shadow had oozed across the floor attaching itself firmly to their skin.

"What the—?" Lloyd cried. "I can't move!"

Suddenly the room was still again. Then, a great inhuman roar tore through the air causing both Anna and Lloyd to clap their hands over their ears. The shadows ripped away from them and shot up into the air in a thick stream, forming a column of solid darkness. As they watched, a giant black demon with bat-like wings, silver claws, and blood red eyes stepped from the darkness, letting loose another roar.

"What is that?!" Lloyd shouted. The thing's eyes locked on Lloyd and Anna and it charged, faster than they would have thought possible. They both dodged to the side as its silver claws swiped at them and they ran back to the other side of the room, trying to keep it distant from them.

"Angel Feathers!" Feathers tore from Anna’s wings and assaulted the beast…but it had no effect. Instead, there was a muffled explosion on impact and the monster grew before their eyes, white light streaking its dark body.

"Holy Lance!" Anna cried. Anna's attack hit and again, it had no effect except to make the thing grow.

"Beast!" Lloyd shouted, but the demon swiped through the attack as though it weren't there. "Nothing's working!" They backed up as it took slow steps towards them until they were backed into the wall. There was no where to go. Parts of the ceiling had fallen blocking their entrance and the monster and pit blocked their exit.

Anna thought hard. _He's absorbing my angel attacks. I have to get Lloyd through the door. I can fend the thing off long enough for Lloyd to get away._ Anna didn't want to think about what would happen after Lloyd did get away.

The beast charged again, but Anna's mind was made up. She jumped, briefly planting her feet on the wall behind her and kicked off hard, grabbing Lloyd around the waist. Streaking through the air right toward the monster, she accelerated just as the monster swung at her again. At the last possible second, she ducked under its outstretched arm, heading for the door.

"Lloyd! You better save Colette!" Anna shouted. She turned sharply, using the momentum from both her hasty flight and the turn to release Lloyd and hurl him across the pit towards the door.

"No!" Lloyd shouted as he soared through the air. He crashed to the ground on his back, sliding until his head collided with the door, which opened at his touch. Anna hovered on the other side of the pit, facing the beast now as it roared.

"Anna!" Lloyd shouted. "What are you doing? Let's go!"

"I'll hold him off," Anna shouted. The demon roared again and a beam of pure darkness shot at her. She flew down, under it as it collided with the ceiling causing chunks of rock to fall as the room shook. Lloyd dove away from the edge as rock rained upon him. "Lloyd! Go! Just go!"

"No! I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again!" Lloyd cried.

Anna looked back briefly at her son before turning her eyes back to her enemy. The beast swiped at her, but she deflected the strike with her sword, though the hit knocked her around a bit. "You'll never lose me Lloyd. Never. Now go! You're the only hope for any of us now!"

"Mom…."

Anna bit back tears at the endearment she had wanted to hear so badly. She did not want him to see her cry. "Lloyd, do not forget who you are and what you must do in the wake of all this tragedy," Anna said. "You alone can save us all, do not give up hope. We're always with you. And please…" she smiled. "Please forgive your father. He loves you more than you know.”

Lloyd gritted his teeth and nodded. "I love you too…Mom."

"Be safe, Lloyd," she said as he turned and ran out of sight, "my son." She sighed heavily. _Forgive me Kratos._

Another crash shook the room as the monster charged. Anna glared defiantly, swooping right at the monster's face and slashing at his head. Her sword clang as it collided with the silver claws. She wasn’t going to give this beast an inch. She smiled as she thought of her husband. "I cannot die until I fulfill my destiny!" she told the monster. _And my destiny right now is to make sure Lloyd saves the world._

The monster’s clawed hand flew through the air again and she was a hair slow to dodge it. The claws caught her in the stomach and she was pinned to the floor. Anna screamed as her Cruxis Crystal glow brightened…then flickered. Her wings began to fade and the monster became striped with more and more tendrils of white light—her mana she realized finally. She closed her eyes, thinking of her husband and son.

_"A shooting star! Look mommy!"_

_"We see it, love."_

_"Daddy, how many stars are there?"_

_"More than you can count in your entire life, little one."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Die by Jeff Williams


	18. They Lied When They Said the Good Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said only the good die young? Certainly not Kratos as he sets off to find what has become of Lloyd, Anna, and their friends.

Kratos ran up the stairs of the Tower of Salvation, his sword in hand, as the angels guarding the way prepared to block him. Kratos's eyes were cold and lifeless as he ran his blade through the first angel. Wrenching it free, he spun, slicing the torso of the additional two before finishing the last with a downward chop. He wiped off the blood on one of the fallen's robes and started off again.

"Kratos!"

Kratos spun around, glaring at Yuan, who had just materialized behind him. He was fully prepared to kill Yuan, not only for the scene at Altessa's, but for helping Lloyd and Anna find their way to certain doom along with their friends. "Haven't you done enough?" Kratos growled.

"Just listen!" Yuan said, his eyes frantic. "Zelos betrayed them and Mithos knows they're coming for Colette. He has set the traps against them." Kratos face went white. "You need to save them, before you do anything else."

"You seemed largely concerned." Kratos fixed Yuan with a piercing look. "Which of them has caught your attention to instill such a degree of compassion in you?"

Yuan glared. "There's no time. If you don't hurry, Lloyd, Anna, Raine…everyone! They'll be dead and my years of effort wasted."

"Ah," Kratos said. "The half-elf school teacher." He turned his back on Yuan. "I'll bring her back to you, fear not."

Yuan just gave a curt nod as Kratos ran through the door into the seal room.

Kratos gasped, he could not help himself. Zelos's body had been left sprawled on the floor, drenched in blood with a guardian seal plastered across his chest.  _ Poor fool.  _ Kratos walked up to the fallen Chosen and took the sight in.  _ Ax wounds, kick wounds, signs of magic…but no angel attacks and no single-edged sword marks. Lloyd and Anna must have refused to fight. And Colette, unless she was taken beforehand. It looks that way. He can't have been dead for more than ten minutes. That means there's still time to stop the others!  _

"May you find peace in the afterlife." Kratos muttered quietly as he moved on to the teleporter. Just as he prepared to go through it he noticed something. He drew his sword, spinning around to find…no one?  _ Strange…I'm sure I sensed a mana signature. Hmm…I do sense one! It's familiar and faint—wait. _ Kratos looked at Zelos, concentrating hard. There it was, the flickering light beneath his body.

"He's alive," Kratos muttered, running back to the Chosen. Kratos reached down and felt for a pulse. It was there, barely. He straightened and pointed his sword at the Chosen, gathering his mana. "I won't let you die," Kratos said as he fixed his eyes on the fallen warrior. "Healing Stream!"

A large circle of magic formed under Zelos, powerful steam rising from it and shrouding his wounded body. Before Kratos's eyes, the cuts and scrapes healed, broken bones mended and set, bruises faded and the dead white face and blue lips flushed with color. Zelos’s chest began to rise and fall, slowly at first, then steadily.

The spell circle vanished. Kratos waited for a moment and Zelos stirred, opening his eyes onto the grim face of the auburn haired Seraph.

"Kratos?" Zelos asked, sitting up. "Aw man, they killed you too?"

Kratos refrained from rolling his eyes. "No. You're not dead."

Zelos raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Psh! Hell no I ain't dead! Where are all the hot chicks?"

"We've got to go," Kratos said, tossing Zelos's sword to him. "They went inside."

"WHAT?!" Zelos shouted and followed Kratos to the teleporter. "Aw man! Yggie's set traps for them. They can't get out alive, it's impossible!"

Kratos activated the device. "That's why we have to save them and get the Aionis."

"Right," Zelos said as they emerged in a passageway. Kratos took off at his enhanced angelic speed, causing Zelos to scowl. But when Zelos ran after him, he found he could move just as fast…and see further away…and hear a mouse running for dear life nearby. "Oh yeah," Zelos said, catching up to Kratos. "I guess I'm an angel now. Which is good cuz I'm so dead when Sheena sees me again."

Kratos ignored that and burst through the doorway directly ahead of him, just in time to see a handcuffed man engulfed by the demonic angels. A howl of pain rose from the feathered fray.

"Hang on Regal!" Zelos shouted, running forward and diving into the midst of the fray.

Kratos sighed.  _ I agree with the summoner…he really is an idiotic Chosen.  _ Kratos ran forward. "Light spear cannon." He drove his sword to the center and a beam of light erupted from it, knocking the angels up and back into the wall.

"Oh," Zelos said embarrassed. "Well, I guess we can do it your way. Healing Wind!" Zelos added, pointing his sword at Regal, who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"But…" Regal said, getting to his feet. "Zelos…you're dead. I watched you die."

"Actually, you assisted in my heroic demise," Zelos said. "But I forgive you. Kratos happened to save my sorry ass."

"Let's get moving," Kratos said curtly, heading for the next teleporter.

"Thank you for my life," Regal said as he followed the two angels.

Next they arrived at the top of a spiral staircase, looking around for any sign of the group."I see no one," Regal remarked.

"Wait," Zelos said. "I thought I heard…"

Kratos strained, and sure enough he heard a faint female voice. "Lloyd…good luck."

"Sheena," Kratos said, unfurling his wings, but it proved quite unnecessary. Zelos had already jumped, his wings exploding from his back as he pelted through the darkness.

_ Sheena hold on! Don't you die on me! _ "Dam nit Sheena! Why are you always trying to kill yourself?"

Sheena's eyes snapped open.  _ Zelos? _ She squinted upward as she fell. A dark figure, illuminated by the circle of light that was the top of the pit, was coming for her fast.  _ It can't be... _

"AAAAAHH!" Sheena screamed as an orange blur streaked past her. Next second, she slammed into to something hard, abruptly stopping her descent. In fact, now she was moving upward, faster than she would have thought possible, until she burst up out of the hole and her supporter landed. Sheena looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

Zelos's face was dead white in fear, but he was there, there and gloriously, infuriatingly alive. A warmth from a spell that she knew came from him spread through her body, healing her wounds and recharging her mana. "Can I rescue you sometimes instead of Lloyd?"

"But—" Sheena stammered, seemingly unaware that she was still being held in Zelos’s arms. "You…I…"

"I know, I know." Zelos grinned even broader. "Apparently pretty boys don't die young!"

"Argh!" Sheena raised her hand to slap him, making Zelos flinch, but only smile wider. The slap never came. Instead, Sheena locked her arms around Zelos neck and kissed him hard. Zelos was surprised but returned her kiss as vigorously…until they were interrupted.

"Now this is an…unexpected sight," Regal said, blinking at the pair, dumbfounded.

Sheena blushed as she saw, Kratos descending via his wings with Regal coming down the stairs behind him. Kratos dropped to the ground, glaring at Zelos. "Will you stop wasting time?"

Zelos grinned and followed the other two down the passageway, still holding Sheena.

"Zelos?" Sheena asked sweetly.

"Yes, my gorgeous, sweet, lovely babe?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Zelos stopped dead and put her down before he even registered moving. Sheena winked at him and ran to catch up with Kratos and Regal.

"I'm glad you're all right Regal," she said. "And thank you for all of our lives, Kratos."

Once more, they teleported away. This time, when they emerged, the first thing they heard was Raine's scream. Kratos caught a brief glimpse of the room, great chunks of it raining down upon a tiny platform in the middle of another pit. As he watched, a flash of silver disappeared as the rocks began to bury the room.

"Damn," Kratos took off, weaving around rocks in flight. "Chosen, get the other two across! I'll get the professor." He landed on top of the pile obscuring Raine.  _ I hope this works.  _ "Stalagmite!" he shouted. A tall, sharp rock burst from the ground, scattering the entire pile as others came forth behind it. As the stalagmites sunk back into the ground, the pile shifted, revealing a bruised and battered Raine. Kratos scooped her up and flew as fast as he could to the other side. With an echoing crash, the room folded in on itself.

Kratos landed by Regal, laying Raine down carefully.  _ This may exhaust my mana if I have to keep healing everyone. _

"Chi Healer," Regal muttered. Raine's body glowed white, her wounds healing as the light disappeared. Kratos looked up at the man to thank him for helping but Regal shook his head. “You are not alone in this. It is time you remembered that.”

"Ugh…" Raine groaned, stirring weakly, eyes still closed. "Genis…Yuan…"

Kratos's was the only jaw that did not fly open.

"Professor, what the hell?" Zelos shouted.

Raine's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet, panic and sigust in her eyes as she rounded on Zelos. "I refuse to share the afterlife with that annoying pervert!" she shrieked, pointing at Zelos.

"Aw man…ouch…" Zelos said sadly.

"Professor Sage," Kratos said. "You're alive, as is Zelos."

"Kratos?" Raine whirled around in shock, catching sight of the Seraph as well as Sheena and Regal. "Wha—how?"

"Yuan told me what had happened," Kratos replied simply.

"Aw geeze, Raine!" Sheena moaned. "Of all the elves, half-elves, humans, and angels, you had to pick  _ Yuan _ !?"

Raine glared at everyone. "If any of you say a word," she said, her voice icy, "You're dead!"

"Yes ma'am!" Regal, Zelos, Sheena, and even Kratos said fearfully.

Raine smiled. "Let's be on our way."

The teleporter carried them to yet another room. The five rescuers paused, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The room wasn't collapsing, no one was screaming. It was quiet.

"Perhaps there isn't a trap here," Raine said.

Suddenly there was the sound of wood cracking, followed by a gasp of pain. A loud crack preceded a metallic slam and a small voice saying, "I forgive you, Regal."

"Presea!" Regal exclaimed, racing around the corner. Presea was struggling, her hands grasping hopelessly at thick branches wound around her neck and chest. Her face was turning blue. "Hold on!" Regal raced toward the small girl.

"Guardian!" Kratos quickly cast a shield around Presea as Regal's kick descended on the tree branches, severing them all in two. Presea dropped to all fours, sputtering and gasping for air.

Presea looked up. "Everyone…" she said. Her eyes roamed the familiar faces until they rested on Zelos. "Zelos? you're alive?" She shook her head. "The probability of that is impossible."

"I know!" Zelos grinned. "It's cuz I'm awesome!"

"Factual error detected," Presea said, causing Sheena and even Raine to snort with laughter and Regal to smile. "Regardless, I'm glad you are safe and I am sorry."

"If you are all right, we should move on," Kratos pointed out.

"I'm fine," Presea said. "We must get to Genis." Everyone stared. "And uh, the others as well. Thank you, Regal. And everyone else too."

Once again, they teleported away. This time, they found themselves at the end of a room with four long passageways extending from it. However, their way was blocked by a humongous mass of green mana filling the corridor and charging forward toward the central room.

"Wait," Zelos said. "Someone's there, on the ground!"

Raine screamed. As she did so, the four walls of mana came together with a resounding crash. The party watched in horror as a scream tore the air and Genis's tiny body was suspended in the mana. Suddenly, lighting shot through the mass engulfing the half-elf as his skin burned right before their eyes. "RAINE!" Genis shouted desperately.

Raine was already running, her staff pointed before her. "PRISM SWORD!" A jet of light shot through the mana, parting it as she ran through, desperate to get to her brother. The green mass began to shake as it shrank from the holy light, its own magical light fading from around Genis. As the walks pulled away he dropped, right into to Raine's waiting arms. Raine didn't hesitate, but kept running, all the way to the teleporter, where she finally skidded to a stop.

He didn't move, not even as Raine stumbled down to the ground and moved him to her lap. Genis’s body was a mess: patches of flesh had fully dissolved, revealing muscle, and even bone in some places. His breath was fading and his pulse dying. She reached for her staff…but it was gone, dropped somewhere behind her. "Genis!" Raine gasped, tears streaking down her face as she stroked her brother's hair. "Genis, please hold on!"

"Raine!" Kratos rushed forward and jammed her staff in her hand. "Raine, get a hold of yourself. Now!"

Raine gulped and nodded, positioning her staff over her dying brother. "Resurrection!"

The effect was instantaneous. A beam of holy light, which obscured both him and his sister, engulfed Genis. Angel feathers began to rain down on the pair, attaching themselves firmly to Genis's wounds, willing health and life into the boy. "Come on, Genis. Come on little brother. Don't leave me here alone," Raine whispered, holding him close.

The spell faded. Genis stirred, opening his eyes unto his sister's face. "Raine?" he asked, disbelieving. "What the…? I thought you were—I thought I was…" Genis looked around, his eyes growing wide. "Sheena? Regal? Presea! ZELOS?!" He sat up. "You're all ok?"

Zelos nodded. "Thanks to old Kratos here!" Zelos said, clapping Kratos on the back.

"We're glad you're all right," Sheena said as Genis stood up. She waited until he got his balance and hugged him fiercely.

"Me too," Genis grinned. He turned and smiled up at Raine who was still crying. "Hey sis."

Raine let out a wail, scooping Genis up into a bone-breaking hug. "Don't. You. EVER! scare me like that again!" she yelled.

Genis squirmed, trying to free himself. "Yeouch! Raine! Ow! Sis! You're crushing me!" Genis worked himself free. "We need to go, anyway. Lloyd and Anna are up ahead."

"Move out," Kratos snapped, striding ahead of the others and vanishing before anyone could move. They exchanged nervous glances and headed for the teleporter.

"Genis?" Presea said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" Genis asked.

Presea looked up at him and smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're ok." She blushed and went through the teleporter after Sheena and Zelos, leaving Genis standing shell-shocked before Regal and Raine.

"Did she just?"' Genis asked, looking up at Regal, who smiled.

"Come, little Casanova," Regal said, heading to the teleporter.

"Yeeeeeeeees!" Genis shouted, punching a fist in the air and racing for the teleporter.

Raine followed. "I think it's time I gave Genis the 'talk,'" she muttered, heading after her little brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos's heart was hammering as he materialized into the next room.  _ Anna is all right, she is all right, Lloyd is all right, he is all right… _ The chant was ingrained on his soul as he raced forward. He could hear roars coming from up ahead and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What on earth is that ominous sound?" Regal said in a hushed voice.

Kratos ignored him. He ignored every sound except one, one that sank into his very bones. 

"Be safe, Lloyd." Anna. It was Anna. There was a pause broken only by the growls of whatever awaited ahead. "My son…Forgive me Kratos!"

Another crash shook the room, followed by a clanging noise and another shout. "I cannot die until I fulfill my destiny." The beast howled, followed by Anna's scream.

"ANNA!" Everyone jumped back at the tortured, wounded howl that ripped from Kratos's throat. The angel's wings were out and he was flying down the corridor, faster than he ever had in his life. He rounded the corner and halted, his body shaking as he beheld the scene before him.

Before them towered an enormous beast of solid shadow, its blood-red eyes gleaming as it beheld the struggling figured it had pinned to the wall. Anna stabbed at the gigantic hand with her swords, kicking and flailing trying to get free. As they watched, her wings were beginning to disappear, and the glow from her Cruxis Crystal was fading. In contrast, the demon's eyes grew brighter and brighter and streaks of white glowed throughout its being.

"No…" Raine gasped. "It's absorbing her angelic power…"

The beast threw Anna down to the ground, where she crumpled, limp and motionless. Her wings vanished and the light from the Cruxis Crystal flickered and died. The Demon roared as the light shot up through his body.

Anna lifted her head weakly. "Kratos. Everyone…it took my mana…run!"

"Kratos!" Zelos shouted. "Get her out of there!"

"Kratos don't!" Anna pleaded. "Take the others and run!" She got to all fours and staggered to her feet. "It's my fate Kratos…I was never supposed to come back. NOW GO!"

Kratos looked Anna in the eye. "You cannot oppose fate." He sprinted forward, unsheathing his sword as he went.

"KRATOS NO!" Anna screamed, just as a gargantuan beam of light burst from the beast's mouth. Anna screamed and covered her head with her hands.

Kratos slid in front of Anna throwing his arms out and shouting "Guardian!" He grabbed Anna by the front of her shirt and flung her back as hard as he could, just as the light collided with his shield. He glimpsed Zelos catching Anna before diving behind the wall into the corridor they had come from. There was a splintering noise as Kratos shield began to crack. He drew his sword and aimed, hoping it would work. Kratos gritted his teeth and threw the sword as hard as he could, straight into the beast's heart. Kratos shield exploded as the beast howled in agony. He felt himself flung into the air as his skin dissolved, before he was slammed into a wall, feeling his ribs, legs, and arms break as blood poured from his mouth. He slid in a crumpled heap to the ground.

"KRATOS!" Raine shouted as the beast disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Kratos's bloodstained sword clanging to the ground. Blue light raced across the ground and was absorbed into Anna's body. One of her arms was blackened and burned, but the Cruxis Crystal glowed brightly. The rest of her body was unharmed. Her wings emerged, glittering beneath her as she moaned, struggling to move.

"Healing Wind!" Zelos muttered, pointing his sword at Anna. A faint glow surround her and her arm returned to normal.

Anna moaned and opened her eyes.  _ I'm….alive…how? _ She remembered then. She remembered Kratos grabbing her and throwing her through the air. She remembered the beast's agonized cry and the cracking noise as Kratos's shield exploded.

"KRATOS!" she sat up quickly looking around the room frantically. They were in the hall and she couldn’t see into the room so she crawled forward unsteadily, deaf to Raine’s protest. Then, a scent registered in her mind. Blood.

"There!" Genis said, pointing to the corner behind her. She turned and saw a purple figure, huddled on the ground. She didn't even try to stand, but used her wings to rise off the ground and fly to her husband, landing on her knees at his side.

Kratos lay face down on the ground, his limbs sprawled, and vestiges of bone jutting out of his legs and arms. Blood oozed from a wound to the back of his head. Anna bit back a sob and reached for him, turning him over and laying his head on her lap. His face was a mess, completely bruised and swollen, blood oozing from his mouth, splattered on his chest as more oozed down his cheeks and barely moving chest as he struggled to breathe. Patches of skin had burned completely away, some still smoking against the stark white of bone.

"Kratos…" Anna said, trying not to cry, trying to be strong for him. "Kratos…why did you do it? Why?"

Kratos opened one eye, his other swollen hopelessly shut. "I…I…"

"Shh," Anna said. "Don't talk."

Kratos coughed. More blood. "You cannot…oppose fate…" he gripped Anna's hand tightly. "It wasn't…it wasn't…your fate to…die."

Anna let out a wail and pressed her forehead to Kratos's. "You fool."

"Well…I did…marry…you," Kratos said weakly, his voice growing softer.

Anna let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. "Fifteen years of trying to get you to crack a smile and  _ now _ you suddenly make jokes!"

Kratos smiled, revealing broken and bloody teeth. "Listen…go…Lloyd…"

"No!" Anna said. "Not until we've healed you."

"Too late for that," Kratos coughed again.

Anna looked up at Raine, Zelos, and Regal. All of their eyes held the same assertion as Kratos.

"But," Anna muttered, looking back at Kratos. "But…you can't…you're not supposed to die…I think. I don’t remember. Damn it Kratos! You've got to hold on. Kratos! YOU CAN'T DIE! KRATOS!"

Kratos gripped her hand tighter. "Love you…always have…always will…it's up to you…you and Lloyd." He let out one great shuddering gasp and his grip loosened.

"No…" Anna gasped. Her eyes widened as she shook Kratos. "No! You can't…You can't leave Lloyd and me here alone! Kratos! KRATOS!" Anna laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Then she sat up straight, her chin lifted and screamed, feeling her throat tear and bleed as the shrieks tore from her broken heart. She collapsed on his chest, sobbing her heart out. "Kratos…Kratos…don't leave me…"

"Anna…" Raine said gently. "We've got to go to Lloyd."

Anna's head shot up at Raine's voice. "We will." Anna laid Kratos gently on the floor, wiping a hand across her swollen eyes, a fierce gleam in them. "After we bring him back."

"Anna…" Raine said even more gently. "He's gone."

SMACK! 

Raine staggered from Anna's hit, looking wounded and rather offended as Anna glared murderously at the half-elf.

"Don’t you ever say that! He's not gone until I say." Anna looked at Zelos, Genis, Regal and Sheena. "The mana hasn't left his body yet, or Origin's seal would have been broken right here. We're bringing him back."

She thought fast. "Genis…when I give you the word, hit Kratos with a Lightning attack. Not Thunder Blade, or Indignation, just Lightning."

"But—"

"We'll use electricity to jumpstart the heart and other things," Anna said over him. "It will make up for whatever Raine and Regale and Zelos don’t have left to heal with. They do something similar on earth. Sheena, you use Purgatory Seal at the same time. That should call his soul back, if it's even gone yet." Sheena looked doubtful but nodded anyway. "Raine," Anna glared at the woman. "When I signal you, use Resurrection, as much as you can." Raine nodded, not wanting any more pain in her face from an Anna slap. "I'll signal a third time: Zelos, you use Healing Stream and Regal, Chi Healer. After they have activated their spells, Raine switch to Revitalize as fast as you can." Anna looked at them. "Got it?" Everyone nodded. "I know y’all are weak and this will be a drain, but give it all you can ok? Get ready."

Anna looked down at Kratos steeling herself. "All right. Genis and Sheena…NOW!"

"Purgatory Seal!"

"Lightning!"

A guardian latched onto to Kratos and rocked his chest with vibrations as the thunderbolt shook his body. "RAINE!"

"Resurrection!" Holy light enveloped Kratos, obscuring him and angel feathers rained down on him. Anna watched for a moment, squinting through the light. She could just make him out. His wings had rushed out of his back and he was hanging limply in mid-air.  _ It's going to work!  _ "ZELOS! REGAL!"

"Healing Stream!"

"Chi Healer!"

A gust of wind, tinted blue, rose beneath Kratos as more light wrapped around him. The Crystal on his hand began to glow faintly…but it was flickering.

"RAINE SWITCH!"

"Revitalize!"

The ground below them vibrated as a gigantic blue spell circle raced out from under Raine to envelope the entire room. Mana seeped up from the ground, leeching into all of them as they kept their spells going. The room shook.

Anna closed her eyes and unfurled her wings and took a leaf out of Colette’s book: she prayed to all the earth gods she could name and any other deity listening.  _ Jesus, Allah, Vishnu, Kami, Buddah, someone! Please help this man. He needs a second chance. We all do. Goddess Martel, spirit of mana. I beg of you: please bring him back to us…please! Giant Kharlahn Tree, lend him and us your strength. _

Anna opened her eyes, fixing them on Kratos. He still wasn’t moving. The light in his Crystal was fading. Asking politely was doing nothing so Anna fell back on what she could do best. "Damn it to hell Rainbow Brite! You owe me one, Origin!”

There was deafening rushing noise at her words and the room was filled with white light, so bright that Anna closed her eyes and threw her hands up to shield her face. She fell to her knees, struggling to maintain her thought, concentrating solely on Kratos and her belief that he would come back. 

“Come back,” she chanted. “Coe back to me. Come back!”

She shouted this last and as she did so the light cleared. Anna opened her eyes. Kratos was on the ground again, his body completely healed, his wings fluttering under him, his Cruxis Crystal glowing. She waited with baited breath.

A groan broke the silence. Kratos Aurion opened his eyes unto the cracked ceiling of the Tower of Salvation.  _ I'm back…but how? _ He sat up slowly, checking himself for injury and finding none. In fact…he felt better than he had in his entire life.

"It worked!" Genis cried. Kratos looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He got to his feet.

"How?"

Raine smiled weakly and pointed beside him. Kratos turned and was face to face with Anna, whose face was white.

"Anna?" Kratos asked. Anna didn't move. He held out a hand to his wife.

SMACK!

Kratos fell flat on his back from Anna's slap.

"I cannot believe you Kratos Aurion!" Anna yelled at the top of her voice, jumping to her feet and positively hopping with anger. "You were just up and ready to die and then you come back thinking I'm going to just forgive—"

Kratos shot to his feet and grabbed Anna's waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around before hugging her tightly. "You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He kissed her hard and more vigorously than he ever had.

"Awwwwwww!" said Raine, Presea, and Sheena.

"Score!" Zelos shouted.

"Ewww…" Genis muttered. Regal just smiled.

"I love you," Kratos said, breaking the kiss.

Anna glared. "I'm going to kill you."

"Forgive me," Regal said loudly. "But…Lloyd…"

Anna shrieked and pushed away from her husband. "Come on!" she paused and looked back at Kratos. “Do you have enough mana to heal them all a bit? They drained saving you.” Kratos nodded and healed as asked, much to the relief of everyone.

"Head for the teleporter," Kratos instructed, picking up his sword and running over to the teleporter. "I'm altering the magitechnological code. It'll take you directly to the Great Seed room once we're gone. You'll have to wait for it to reset, but it shouldn't take long." Kratos looked at Zelos. "The Chosen and I will head for the Aionis while Pronyma is detained."

Anna nodded. "Be careful."

"And you," Kratos said. "And…thank you all for saving Anna and myself." Kratos turned and set off through the teleporter with Zelos.

Kratos and Zelos materialized right before the door to the Great Seed room. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bridge still intact. Lloyd hadn't gotten through yet. "Give me your sword," Kratos said to Zelos.

"What?" Zelos asked. "Why?"

"It'll help Lloyd get in. He's not of Cruxis, so he needs a relic of a half-elf to get in.”

"Ah, magic swords," Zelos said, unsheathing his and handing it to Kratos.

Kratos grabbed it, unsheathing his own and driving them both through the wall, just in case one alone couldn’t do it. That done, he turned and headed down a side stair, to the Aionis mine, Zelos following close behind. As they disappeared from sight the teleporter at the end sparked to life and Lloyd stumbled out.

"Damnit," he muttered. Rather than take him directly there, the teleporter had sent him to a long maze of passageways…most with angels and monsters lurking in them. "It's tougher to get through all the enemies on my own." He raced forward, stepping onto the bridge in front of him. As soon as his feet planted firmly, the section fell away, causing him to jump back. Arrows flew from the walls as he gritted his teeth.

"From here on out, looks like it's a one way road." Lloyd jumped and ran, ducking as he dodged arrows. He managed to reach the end and jumped unto blessedly solid ground. Panting he straightened and looked forward. Suddenly, a small compartment opened and an arrow shot from it, directly for his heart.

"NO!" Lloyd cried as the arrow struck him. He fell backward, crashing onto his back as his vision went black.

After a moment, Lloyd realized he was alive and that it was dark because he had his eyes closed. He opened them and sat up slowly. "Augh…I'm alive. But how?"

Looking down, he saw a small hole where the arrow had struck. Something gold glittered there. Lloyd's eyes widened as he reached inside his clothes and pulled the locket Kratos had given him. Sure enough there was a cruel scratch on it.

"Kratos' pendant," Lloyd said, getting to his feet. "He protected me." Lloyd clutched the locket. "Dad…"

_ Lloyd, don't make a mistake. Don't die. _

Lloyd gripped the locket grateful for it and for his father before tucking it back into his shirt. "Colette! I'm coming for you! Just hang on!" Lloyd ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. Two swords were thrust in them. He seized both handles, tugging them loose. "What's this? Is it some king of trap? Damn. There's no time to be worrying. I've got to rescue Colette, for everyone's sake!" He thrust the swords into his belt next to his other two blades and ran through the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yggdrasill gazed reverently at the gigantic blue mass that was the Great Seed. Suspended in the midst of it was the beautiful Martel Yggdrasill, the crystal in her hand glowing. Below, the Chosen of Mana of Sylvarant, Colette Brunel, lay, motionless, trapped in the iron confines of a machine, her crystal also glowing.

"It is finally time, dearest sister," Mithos declared. "This body has the closet match to your mana signature. I've failed many times in the past, but this time I swear I'll make it work."

"The mana charge is complete, my lord," Pronyma informed her master.

"Good," Mithos said, his alight with excited anticipation. "Do it!" Pronyma reached for the switch.

"Let her go!"

Mithos spun around, eyes wide in disbelief. Lloyd Irving stood before the angel, one sword, Zelos's at his side, the other, Kratos's, pointed at Yggdrasill's heart. In that moment, fighting for the ones he loved, his eyes ablaze, his soul stained by the sight of his comrades and family falling before his eyes, and the urge to protect permeating his aura, Lloyd had never looked more like his father.

"Lloyd?" Mithos glared, shocked at the change in the boy. "How did you get in here?! The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!"

"None of your business!" Lloyd snapped. "What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!"

Mithos sneered. "A futile effort." He raised his hand, magic welling up as Lloyd charged.

Suddenly a fireball flew from behind Yggdrasill, hitting him in the back. Lloyd skidded to a halt, eyes wide as he stared in disbelief in front of him.

"We won't let you lay a finger on him!" Genis snarled, his kendama held before him like a sword. Behind him, Raine was smiling cruelly, her staff poised to obliterate Mithos. Regal was in his fight stance, calm and ready for battle. Presea had procured another ax, which was ready for battle as well. Sheena's fist clutched guardian seals as she winked at Lloyd.

Yggdrasill glared at them all, before he felt something grab his outstretched wrist. He turned to see an irate Anna glaring ferociously at him, her black rainbow wings flapping angrily. "Get away from my son." With a growl she threw her fist forward as hard as she could and collided squarely with Mithos’s eye, knocking him back so that he stumbled ungracefully and howled in pain.

"Mom!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Guys! How? You're okay?"

Sheena grinned. "I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!"

"You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct?" Regal said.

"I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made," Raine added.

"I can still fight," Presea said, hefting her ax. "As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side."

"Heheheh, pretty good, huh?" Genis said, holding up a peace sign.

Lloyd looked at his mom, who turned and hugged him tightly. "I told you, you'll never lose us." She grinned. "And I, Anna Adalais Aurion, aka Triple A, can never die!"

"Bad nickname detected," Presea said as the others lined up on either side of Lloyd.

"Everyone…" A grin lit his face. "All right! Let's take him on together!"

Yggdrasill glared and cast healing magic on his arm. "What a sorry lot. Pronyma, it is your fault they're still alive. Kill them!"

Pronyma looked taken aback but hastened to obey. "Y…yes, sir!" Pronyma withdrew her staff, and summoned two dark beings. "I shall expel you of your flaws"

"Try it!" Lloyd said. "Regal, Presea! Forward, take the subordinates. Professor, work on healing! Genis, throw everything you've got at her! Sheena, do your guardian…thing…just help whoever seems to be in trouble! Mom?" Lloyd grinned at his mother.

"Let's get her, Lloyd," Anna said. They nodded at each other and took off for Pronyma.

"Leonazium!" Pronyma cried, launching the attack at them. Anna and Lloyd, split, veering off to opposite sides as the attack passed between them. Coming back together, they both leaped high in the air.

"Rising Falcon!" they shouted, diving downward and slicing Pronyma's arms as she dodged. Pronyma shrieked and spun toward them. "Agaraz-!"

"Prism Sword!" A jet of light from Genis tore across the room, striking Pronyma and knocking her back, as Genis back flipped away from a thunder blade sent by her minions. Anna and Lloyd ran up to Pronyma and began to circle her, dodging this way and that as she launched spells at them.

Behind them, Regal slammed one minion into the ground with a powerful kick. Sparks flew from Presea's ax as she exchanged blows with the second one. A guardian seal latched onto to Regal's opponent's head and exploded, knocking the beast to the ground. Another seal attached to his chest and sent electricity coursing through its body until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Presea's opponent pushed her back and turned sharply, its sword slashing deep into Regal's thigh. Regal went down.

"Healing Circle!" Raine cried. Running forward, she pointed her staff at the offending creature. "Photon!"

"Gravity Well!" Genis shouted. The creature was absorbed by light as the earth literally shook him apart right before their eyes.

The others turned toward the fray that was Lloyd, Anna, and Pronyma. Pronyma swung her staff at Anna and Anna blocked it with her sword, knocking it to the side. Lloyd lunged in for Pronyma's side at the same time, but she raised a hand and blasted him with a ball of dark energy, which he flipped up and over.

"You inferior beings!" Pronyma screeched, yanking her staff back. "I'll send you all to hell!"

"See you there!" Anna shouted. "Raging Beast!" 

“Indignation!”

“Holy Lance!”

“Demon Seal!”

“Infernal Ruin!”

“Fanged Finality”

The others had charged, tired of the slog and tired of Pronyma. They had come this close to save Colette and the world and it was time Mithos and his henchmen knew that they would not back down. Pronyma screamed as she absorbed each and every attack, and she landed on bher knees, panting and bleeding.

“Enough!”

Pronyma gasped as something impacted her chest. She looked down at the sword protruding from her heart and then raised her head slowly to look into a pair of merciless red-brown eyes. Lord Kratos?

No. No it was Lloyd and while there was no mercy in his gaze as he pulled his sword from her, there was something else: regret. Lloyd never wanted to kill anyone and yet fate had forced him to. He had killed her but still wished he could have saved her. Such a human thought…

"I can't believe…I lost twice…to this…wretched lot," she gasped. She crawled for Yggdrasill, reaching her blood stained hand toward her master. "Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…Please…help me."

But Mithos eyes were alight with insane happiness as Martel's Cruxis Crystal ceased to glow. As they watched, Martel's body vanished. "I've succeeded! Martel is awake!"

"Lord Yggdrasill," Pronyma begged. "Mithos please."

Mithos eyes suddenly narrowed and he glared at her with ferocity no one would have expected. "Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" he roared, blasting her with light. Pronyma screamed one final time, but her body disintegrated and she was no more.

"That's so cruel," Presea gasped.

There was a series of electronic clicking noises, snapping everyone's attention back to the immediate problem. As they all watched, the machine holding Colette opened and Colette's eyes fluttered.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried, running for her, but Anna grabbed him and held him back. Something was wrong. Colette's energy felt different somehow…more powerful…

"Dear sister…you've finally come back to me!" Mithos gasped.

Lloyd went limp in his mother's arms as Colette got to her feet and walked up to Mithos. "No! Colette! It can't be true!"

Colette spoke…but it wasn't Colette sweet, innocent voice the echoed in the confine of the room. It was a woman's voice, deeper, matured by age, struggle, and sadness and despair. The voice of someone who had seen too much of life and its sorrows.

"Mithos," Martel said sadly. "What have you done?"

Mithos looked confused. "Martel?" Then he smiled. "Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form." In a flash, Yggdrasill suddenly revered to his youthful form.

"No, Mithos, not that,” Martel said, patiently, but despairingly. “I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done." Martel looked her brother in the eyes, willing him to hear her. "Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."

But Mithos was too far-gone. Four thousand years of desperation, despair, and power had driven everything from him. Martel's words could not register in his mind. His heart was too numb. "What are you saying?" he asked. "This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you?" He thought for a moment. "But I see…you don't like that one, do you?"

"Mithos, please," Martel begged. "Listen to me. What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong?" Mithos stepped, back, his childish face wounded and sad. "Are you rejecting me?"

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again," Martel put a hand on his shoulder, but Mithos shrugged it off, backing away, his face confused and scared, every bit the child that he really was inside.

"Martel, even you reject me?" Mithos whimpered. "No…Martel would never say something like that." He suddenly giggled. He giggled again and again, until an insane cackle erupted from his mouth, send shivers down everyone's spine. He broke of suddenly and glared, furious, as the air around him shimmered. "I won't allow that, do you hear me?!" he shouted, launching mana from his body in frustration. The mana bolts collided with the walls and ceiling and the room began to shake.

Lloyd broke out of Anna's grip and started for Mithos but movement above caught his eyes. A red-haired man came running into view, looking down at Lloyd with a grin on his face. "You okay, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "Zelos?!"

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked past Zelos and saw Kratos coming up swiftly behind the Chosen. "Are you alright?" Lloyd nodded dumbfounded as Kratos jumped off the platform and went to Colette. He withdrew from his pocket the Rune Crest that Pronyma had removed and placed it on Colette's Cruxis Crystal. Zelos jumped down and head over the Lloyd.

"Kratos!" Mithos snapped as Anna ran to her husband, swords out in case Mithos attacked. "You betray me…again?!""

"I do not mean to betray you," Kratos said sadly, looking at his former pupil and tragically lost friend. "I am full of regret." Anna gripped Kratos shoulder as the pain in his eyes shone brightly. "Regret that I could not stop you!"

"Kratos! I knew you'd come back to us!" Lloyd yelled excitedly.

"That's right, Lloyd," Raine said. "He saved us from the impossible situations we were in. Kratos and Zelos"

"Yup!" Zelos said. "Kratos saved my life and risked his own to save everyone else's, too. Especially your mom. I didn't even deserve to be saved." Zelos shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about all that."

"Zelos did what he thought he had to do for his sister," Kratos said to Lloyd, "and he helped me retrieve this."

Kratos tossed his son the glittering rock of Aionis.

"Refine that with dwarven arts, and it'll let even a human use the Eternal Sword!" Zelos said excitedly."

"You…are you saying you did all that just to get this?" Lloyd said, looking at Kratos and Zelos, awestruck.

"We owe it all to Kratos," Zelos said. "While I may have assisted, barely, I still deceived you." Zelos sighed. "I've held you guys back for a long time."

Lloyd paused, staring stonily at Zelos, who looked partially crestfallen, afraid that Lloyd wouldn't forgive him. Then Lloyd broke into a wide grin. "If you want to make it up to us, hurry up and fight!"

"You got it!" Zelos said.

Mithos growled and turned on Zelos. "What are you doing?! I thought you wanted me to set you free of your fate as a Chosen!"

"Oh, you know what? I changed my mind," Zelos said cockily, moving behind Lloyd and slipping an arm around Sheena's shoulder. "That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway."

Kratos faced his son. "I wish to atone for my sins alongside you."

Lloyd smiled at his father. "I want you alongside me, Kratos." Suddenly Lloyd realized something. He held out Kratos's sword. "This is yours isn't it?" He looked at the other one. "And this is Zelos's."

Kratos said nothing. Zelos winked.

Lloyd tossed Zelos's sword to him and handed Kratos his. "Let's do it…together."

"YES!" Anna shouted excitedly, punching the air.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos shouted.

Colette's Crystal began to glow. "Goodbye, Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world back to its original form."

“"No!” Mithos fell to his knees and grabbed Colette’s hands, his eyes full of tears he begged. “Martel! Don't go!"

Martel's voice began to fade. "If things were going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would never have been born."

There was a flash and mana flooded back into the Great Seed. Colette swayed and collapsed, Lloyd brushing past Mithos to catch her.

Mithos stood stone still, staring at the Great Seed. "So," he finally said quietly. “So that was it." Mithos laughed insanely again, raising his arms to the great seed. "Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan." He nodded, his voice becoming firmer. “Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood."

"Mithos?" Genis said gently, hoping that he might be able to reach the distraught half-elf.

Mithos sighed happily, his eyes wild. "Yes, dearest sister. Let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan."

Colette gasped and stood up shakily as The Great Seed glowed and began to rise. She looked around at the others. "Everyone!" she cried with her own voice now. "We have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!"

Mithos glared at her. "Shut up! Martel would never say something like that." He spat at her feet. "You…miserable failure!"

Colette glared right back. "She did say it! She was crying! She said, 'Please don't make everyone suffer any longer!'"

Mithos turned his back on them, his eyes riveted on the Great Seed.

Kratos turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, do you understand? If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray everyone's hopes!"

"And the Renegades," Zelos said.

Sheena stepped forward. "And we of Mizuho won't stand it, either."

"Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate," Raine added.

"Without mana, the land will die," Presea said.

"If we're going to end discrimination…" Anna said, trailing off and hoping Lloyd would draw his own conclusion.

"And if your goal is the reunification of the world, then…" Regal added

Lloyd clenched his fist, his eyes blazing with determination. "I know. We're gonna stop Mithos with everything we've got!"

Mithos turned. "I won't let you interfere," he said, his voice low and deadly as he returned to his adult form. "I will kill you all!" he roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Godspeed by Anberlin


	19. Between My Pride and My Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos and Mithos share an epic struggle of pride and promises with the fate of the world left in the balance.

"Why can you not accept the ideal world I have envisioned?" Yggdrasill asked waving a hand to indicate his lifeless world.

Lloyd drew his swords as his comrades fanned out alongside him, weapons at the ready. Anna and Kratos were on either side of their son. "How can your world be ideal when you've killed countless innocent people?!" Lloyd shot back

Yggdrasill's eyes went cold as a look of deepest loathing crossed over his face. "Human," he spat menacingly, "don't tell me what's right and wrong."

Lloyd looked to his right at his mother, her eyes blazing, ready to fight. He looked to his left and Kratos turned his head at the same time, his eyes meeting with Lloyd's.

"Don't let up, Lloyd," Kratos cautioned.

"I won't," Lloyd said, grinning. "And don't you hesitate anymore."

A look of satisfaction crossed Kratos's face. As one, Kratos and Lloyd ran forward. Lloyd lunged low driving a hard stab at Yggdrasill, who dodged easily. Kratos however, had leaped over his son and slashed at Mithos's arm, scoring a very deep gash.

Anna chose an aerial assault and streaked over Kratos and Lloyd’s head, aiming her strike for Yggdrasill's neck. Mithos stepped back from Lloyd and and raised one arm to meet Anna’s strike. As he did so, the Eternal Sword appeared in his hand and caught caught on Anna's. Mithos grinned at Anna’s shocked look and muttered a spell under his breath. Anna shrieked as a soundless explosion of power rocketed her away from Yggdrasill and into a nearby pillar. Kratos now circled Yggdrasill, nimbly parrying in and out, searching for an opening while Lloyd mimicked him from behind.

Kratos caught Lloyd’s eye after a monet and Lloyd nodded.

"Cross Thrust!" cried both swordsmen, lunging in at the same time from opposite directions. Yggdrasill had anticipated this however and vanished. Kratos swore and swung up his blade, barely avoiding running Lloyd through as he ducked behind his shield to avoid Lloyd's blow striking his chest.

When Yggdrasill reappeared behind the father and son, Presea and Regal charged, Regal aiming a Dragon Rage kick to his foe's stomach. Sparks flew as Mithos’s sword collided with the iron greaves Regal wore. Presea jumped high in the air above Regal's head and brought her ax down hard. "ETERNAL DEVASTATION!" Rocks and bits of tile exploded from the ground as her blade sank in and showered Yggdrasill, small cuts appearing on his face. He backed up, keeping  his sword between himself and Regal and Presea as he shook dirt out of his eyes.

Regal, Presea, Lloyd, and Anna all led the frontal assault stabbing, parrying, and chasing Mithos. He disappeared and reappeared so fast that several times he almost had one of them. The group managed to persevere, but so did Mithos. Sheena lead the secondary assault with Zelos, throwing her power into her guardian seals and refraining from her physical attacks since she couldn’t get close. Zelos and Kratos both switched between frontal sword attacks and elemental magics. Genis and Raine launched spell after spell at the deranged half elf with mixed results. Raines was more focused on healing and guarding Colette who was still weak from her brunch with Martel’s soul. Some of the spells and attacks hit and some didn’t but either Mithos was so powerful he could brush of the hits or he was so mentally fargone that he never noticed them and had no reaction despite his body taking the toll.

“Nothing’s working,” Anna shouted to Kratos, who had managed to separate her from Mithos by pushing the madman back with a spell. Mithos changed tracts and focused his own spells on Sheena while fending off Anna, Lloyd, Presea, and Regal with his swordsmanship.

Kratos frowned. Now  _ he’s concentrating on Sheena…why? _ Of course! The seals! All this time Kratos had wondered why Mithos hadn’t used the power he gained from summon spirits to obliterate them and he remembered why: the pacts were void. Sheena was in a way as powerful as Mithos was now, with the sole exception of the Cruxis Crystal and the Eternal sword, but Lloyd made up for those shortcomings as did Zelos and Anna. It made sense why he was focusing on Lloyd, Anna, and Sheena in particular.

“Zelos!” Kratos called over his shoulder. “The summon spirits! Mithos can’t fight the summon spirits!”

Zelos nodded once, thankfully understanding Kratos and he dropped his magic and ran to Sheena. “Sheena, Mithos has lost his power over the summon spirits. You have it now and he can’t fight them! You need to summon one of them. It can slow him down, even with the Eternal Sword.”

Sheena looked at him for a fraction of a second before nodding and grabbing purple seal from within her robe. “Got it!”

Sheena extended one arm out beside her, the other in front with the seal gripped between her index and middle fingers. "Guys look out!” A dark spell circle began to form under her. "Envoy from the dark abyss! I summon thee. Come, Shadow!" Sheena threw the guardian seal through the air and it actually managed to attached itself to Mithos's wrist. In fact it stuck fast to the wrist of the hand holding the Eternal Sword, just as Shadow himself appeared. The room went dark.

"Damn it!" Lloyd said, pulling back and retreating swiftly. "Pull back! Now!" he heard the others retreat, but then there was a loud cry, followed by a high pitched scream. Something extremely heavy thudded into his chest, knocking him to the floor. Lloyd groaned and sat up. One of his friends had crashed into him, someone small but very heavy. His scrabbling hands traced the curve of an ax. Presea was unconscious in his lap. He pushed her aside and nearly tripped on a steel clad boot. Regal. Mithos had knocked them down and out.

“Sheena hurry!” Lloyd cried, squinting through the darkness.

"Shadow!" Sheena called. "Unleash the fury of thine unknown abyss upon this corrupt soul!"

"Die…" the summon spirit hissed. A dark purple jet of light cleaved the darkness in two, racing for Yggdrasill. It enveloped him and Lloyd could see the angel's outline, clearly writhing in agony as the beam absorbed into him. Then just as quickly as it came the darkness was gone and Yggdrasill was down on one knee, his clothes singed, his skin smoking. 

Sheena ran at Yggdrasill, her guardian seals in the air and began to launch another attack. Mithos looked up at her, eyes blazing as he raised the Eternal Sword. The sword began to glow and with a grunt he swung, slicing the blade parallel through the air. A bright blue arc of light ripped through the air and hit Sheena dead on. 

Sheena skidded to a halt as her guardian seals split in two and a long gash appeared on her stomach. Her hands flew to the wound, blood gushing between her fingers as she crumpled to the floor. Zelos, who had been next to Sheena and charged with her, took a similar wound to his arm and crumpled, blood coursing down the left side of his body from the incredibly deep wound. Genis on the right took the hit on his shoulder and was flung backward. Raine was directly behind Sheena and the attack did not reach her or Colette and Kratos knew the trick and dodge by taking flight. Lloyd and Anna were just out of range. Lloyd on the side with the unconscious Regal and Presea and Anna behind Yggdrasill.

Lloyd ran forward to engage Yggdrasill in battle again, but Yggdrasill had other plans. He took to the air, abandoning his duel with Lloyd and heading behind him, right toward Anna. 

"Fierce Demon Fang" Anna cried, launching her paler imitation of Mithos attack.  Yggdrasill dodged. Anna threw up her swords to block, praying to stop the chop of the Eternal Sword.

Out of nowhere, Kratos came from the side, flying through the air straight towards Mithos. Kratos slammed into his former pupil and the two angels crashed to the ground. Kratos scrambled for his sword, pinning Yggdrasill with his knees and swung down to meet Mithos’s block. He pushed hard on their locked blades trying to force them down into Mithos’s neck.

"Don't you dare touch her," Kratos hissed. Kratos pushed harder, trying to end it but something was fighting him. Yggdrasill could sense it.

"What's the matter, Kratos?" Yggdrasill asked after a moment.

"I do not wish to do this," Kratos said tersely.

"Remorse…such an inferior emotion." Yggdrasill slackened his grip and jerked to one side, the locked blades digging into the tile beside his head. Yggdrasill the released his sword with one hand and backhanded Kratos hard, knocking the swordsman off of him.

"Kratos!" Lloyd ran for Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill turned, swinging for Lloyd's neck, but Lloyd was a step ahead. Hitting his knees, Lloyd slid right under the sword and drove his blade deep into Yggdrasill’s leg, so deep that it stuck fast, stopping Lloyd's sliding with a jolt. Yggdrasill paused, looking down in disgust as Lloyd grinned victoriously.

"You…" Yggdrasill hissed, his body shaking. Lloyd ripped the sword free, splattering both the ground and himself in blood. "You inferior being." Mithos hit Lloyd, much as he had Kratos only harder, and sent the boy flying into the wall.

Mithos looked at Colette next, his eyes merciless. "Perish!" A dome of light rocketed up from beneath their feet. Raine didn’t block but instead grabbed Colette by her shirt and flung her away mere seconds before the floor beneath her exploded, sending her flying as well.

Lloyd groaned and got to his feet, panting and dizzy. Anna was there though, sprinting past Yggdrasill to help her son to his feet. She was exhausted, they all were, but she couldn’t defeat him alone. It was down to her and to Lloyd.

Lloyd shook his mother off and limped toward Yggdrasill, glaring and gripping his swords. Mithos smirked at the futile attempt.

“Poor little Lloyd,” Mithos said with a sick smile. “Always trying so hard to be the hero. Always one second too late. You can’t save your friends, you can’t save your parents, and you can’t save the world.” Mithos laughed coldly and nodded towards Colette. “And you most certainly can’t save this miserable excuse for a vessel.” 

Lloyd’s glare deepened and he straightened up, ignoring the aches and pains in his body. He pointed one sword at Mithos. “So you think,” he growled.

Mithos frowned, as though Lloyd were nothing more than annoyance. "It is over!" he snapped, his rage suddenly coursing through him thick and fast. "Surrender your lives to me! Then I can go home with my sister!"

"Mithos!" Colette cried from her spot crouched on the floor. Though still weak, she looked the strongest of everyone that was still conscious. Anna was bruised and bloody, Lloyd swayed where he stood, and even Kratos’ s face was worn and bruised as he hauled himself upright. Colette though, stood and opened her wings, floating gently to land next to Lloyd. She looked up at the mad man with pleading eyes. "Stop this! It does not have to be this way! Martel doesn't it want it to be this way!"

"Silence!" Mithos roared. "Don't…" he began to shake in anger, "don't tell me what my sister does and does not want! You…you…worthless sacrificial failure!" He lunged for Colette.

Kratos moved before Mithos could attack, getting to him quicker than even Lloyd could manage. Kratos lunged in and drove his blade into Yggdrasill's stomach. Yggdrasill howled in pain, but Kratos struggled to free his sword. He had used most of his strength to make it to Mithos and deliver the blow. Growling, Yggdrasill seized Kratos’s throat and shot a bolt of pure mana through him before throwing him to the ground.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted before rounding on Mithos. He swung at the half-elf, who turned from Kratos to block the boy. Anna ran forward and dragged Kratos and Colette out of the way, taking advantage of Lloyd’s distraction. She ordered Colette to stay back and turned to watch Lloyd fight Yggdrasill, the strength of both swordsmen failing fats. Anna ran forward to help her son, but Mithos shoved Lloyd away, causing him to crash into his mother. They both went down in a heap.

“He is mine! Let me do this!” Lloyd roared at Anna, getting to his feet and stepping forward to take Yggdrasill on again. He made it one step before Yggdrasill disappeared and reappeared an inch from his face. Lloyd scrambled to back up, to get his swords between them, but he was too late

"LLOYD!" Anna and Colette screamed as Mithos drove the Eternal Sword into Lloyd's stomach.

"Pass that on to your miserable father in the afterlife!" Mithos said, wrenching the sword free as Lloyd fell back to the ground. Anna ran at Mithos in blind fury her ears ringing in rage as her son lay bleeding on the floor. Mithos was prepared, despite the gaping bloody wound in his gut. He slashed into her arm, knocking her back. Anna growled, ignoring the burst of pain and rush of blood and flew forward again and again and again. Mithos slowly chipped away at her until she was bleeding from half a dozen wounds, some small, other serious.

“Twice,” Mithos said. “Twice you fail your son. He will die at my feet like the dog that he is and you will watch before you join him.”

Anna growled low in her throat. “Never. You will not touch him.”

Anna lunged again, weakly, slowly, her injuries and mana depletion weighing her down. It didn’t matter. She was going to kill Mithos and rally her strength to heal Lloyd...somehow. She could do this. They could do this.They had to.

She failed.

Mithos sunk his sword deep into her leg, sending her to her knees. She cried out and crawled, raising one sword, trying to stab for his heart as he laughed at her. Mithos smiled cruelly down at her and stabbed his blade deep into her back. Anna collapsed, blood running down her body as Mithos freed his sword. 

Anna struggled to maintain consciousness. She lifted her heavy head and saw Kratos dragging himself toward Lloyd. Anna gritted her teeth and got on all fours, crawling over to Lloyd as well. She collapsed on her front, grabbing Lloyd's hand and squeezing, hope filling her heart when he weakly squeezed back. Kratos tried to summon the energy to heal his family, but it was no use and he soon collapsed on Anna's wounded back.

Mithos ignored them all and walked slowly over to Colette, blood still oozing from his wound. Blood was everywhere, on his legs, his stomach, his hands, even his face. He stopped just in front of Colette and smiled through bloody teeth. Colette didn’t move. She remained frozen, transfixed on Lloyd’s immobile form.

"Now,  _ Chosen One _ ," Mithos purred mockingly at Colette. "It's time for you to join the others in death." He raised his sword.

Colette turned her face from Lloyd's broken body. Something had changed in her. Power was suddenly streaking through the air, wrapping itself around her like wind as her eyes riveted on Mithos. "It's not over," she said with frightening calm. She threw a hand out, as though to shove Mithos and he was shocked to find himself slammed back into the far wall, right underneath his sister’s limp form trapped inside the Great Seed. The Eternal Sword dropped from his hand and clanged to the ground as he found himself unable to move an inch.  _ This girl…she has too much power, even for a Chosen…what could cause this? _ “How?” he shouted aloud, infuriated. “How are you doing this?!”

"I'll tell you how!" Colette said. "Something you once understood but have long blinded yourself to. Something you have for your sister that she had for the world. And something that I have for the world, for my friends, and for Lloyd." She smiled, clasping her hands in prayer. "It's called love. That and the courage I have for those which I must protect." She closed her eyes and began to chant. "Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering. Accept my soul into thine embrace." She opened her eyes. "Sacrifice…"

Colette's wings vanished and separated into nine beams of light, which absorbed themselves into the bodies of her comrades.  More light exploded out from Colette’s entire being as and flew at Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill cried out in pain as the holy light pierced him through all over his already wounded body. It burned him, slicing through flesh and bone and he knew that he had been beaten. Both he and Colette fell to the floor.

"Colette!" Lloyd groaned, sitting up. There was a tugging sensation and he looked down. His body was glowing and his wounds were healing right before his eyes as he felt strength flood him. Looking around, the others were sitting up, blood and bruises evaporating.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned and saw Anna crawling over to him, trying to shed her weakness as her body healed. Lloyd staggered to his feet and grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. Kratos, already on his feet naturally, came up to them and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking from her to Lloyd.

"Yeah," Lloyd said.

"I can't die remember?" Anna joked.

"Apparently none of us can," Zelos muttered.

Raine was crouched over Colette, healing her. After a moment Colette's eyes fluttered open. "Lloyd…?"

Lloyd rushed over and knelt next to her. "Colette! What were you thinking?!"

Colette sat up slowly. "I'm sorry, Lloyd."

Lloyd pulled her up and hugged her briefly. As one they all turned to Yggdrasill, weapons at the ready. After a moment he stirred. Rising to his feet he clutched his crystal as his body began to fade from view. "How?" he gasped through bloodied lips. "I cannot lose." 

“Mithos…?” Genis said, lifting his hand as though to reach out for his fallen friend but he was beyond Genis’ reach.

Mithos turned and looked at the Great Seed, a wild hope that was not even sane in his eyes. "I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister." And as he reached for the Great Seed, his body vanished, his Cruxis Crystal falling to the floor.

Everyone stared as the Cruxis Crystal glowed up at them. No one wanted to touch it. They were too afraid. What if it was a trap? What if Yggdrasill was trying to trick them?

But after a moment, the glow from the Crystal went out. The light in it faded. After a moment it was just another exsphere that had claimed the life of its host, Mithos Yggdrasill, Hero of the Ancient War and destroyer of the two worlds.

"It's over," Lloyd said into the silence.

Kratos looked over at Lloyd, astonished at this pronouncement. Yes the battle was over but there was still one more important task Lloyd had to complete. He pulled away from Anna, knowing that she was not going to like this and focused on his son.

"No, it's not over,” he told Lloyd calmly. “The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated." Anna frowned, not sure what he was getting at. "You must release Origin."

Lloyd and Anna gasped. "Do you know what that means?” Lloyd shouted. “You might die!"

Kratos turned and stared at the patch of blood surrounding the dormant Cruxis Crystal, the only evidence left of his last student. "I tried to run from everything,” he said remorsefully. “I still need to pay for my past sins." He turned back to Lloyd. "For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as for the sake of settling my past, Lloyd…you must defeat me."

Lloyd glared furiously at his father. "You think I'm just gonna go along with that?!"

"Kratos, enough!" Anna yelled. "You're willing to die just to escape you own guilt? You’re willing to make you son become your executioner?!" Kratos did not respond. "Kratos answer me!"

Kratos looked at his irate son and hurt wife. "I'll be waiting for you before the seal."

He turned and exited the room the way he came, ignoring Anna and Lloyd’s yells as they mingled with protests from the others. He didn’t turn back. He let his feet lead him down the path he had chosen all of those years ago when he had decided to follow Mithos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lloyd, welcome," the elf elder said, his voice not welcoming at all. "Your visitor has already entered Torent Forest, where Origin sleeps."

"…Thank you," Lloyd said quietly. Following Kratos’s departure, and a brief delay that came when Anna let out a burst of mana in anger that nearly brought the roof down on them, the gang had eventually left the Tower of Salvation and headed straight for Heimdall. Anna tried to delay them, but Lloyd would not be distracted. He moved as though in a fog and no amount of protest would prevent him seeking out Kratos for what felt like the thousandth time.  

The group started to head in but Raine and Genis turned away. "We'll see you when you get back," Raine said, a little sadly, but more angrily.

Lloyd shook his head. "Wait, Professor, Genis!" Lloyd looked at the elder. "Elder. Please let these two into the village! It's only for now. They're my close friends, and I want them to be there when I face off against Kratos."

"Unthinkable!" spat one of the guards. "No half-elf may enter our village."

Lloyd stamped his foot. "That kind of attitude gave rise to Cruxis!" he said.

"The chasm that separates us from the half-elves is deep and dark," The elder finally said after considering Raine and Genis for a moment. "Nevertheless, there is reason in what you say. Thus, from now until Origin is released, I will grant these two entrance to the village."

"Thank you!" Lloyd said and Colette bowed slightly.

"However, they may not use any of our facilities. Is that clear?"

"That's fine." Raine nodded, accepting the backhanded offer with dignity.

Genis rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks!"

"Then let's go to where Kratos is," Lloyd said as they entered the village.

Colette grabbed his hand. "Lloyd, wait! You should relax a little first. You're about to fight your father, remember?"

"I know that!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette is right," Regal said. "Don't be hasty, Lloyd."

"The fate of the world rests on your battle with Kratos," Raine reminded him. "Let's rest here tonight and you can sort out your feelings. This will be the end of our journey."

"Lloyd," Anna said. "You are in no condition to fight him now. Rest, please."

Lloyd sighed looking frustrated. Anna understood, he was much like her. He wanted to get things over and done with so he could nurse his emotional wounds in private. Nonetheless, he recognized the wisdom in what she and the others said. "All right."

They split up, each heading somewhere to debate with themselves and think in private. Only Anna and Lloyd stuck together, wandering aimlessly for a little while around the village. 

"You're going aren't you?" Lloyd asked after a few minutes. "Tonight…to see Kratos."

"Would you rather I not?" Anna asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "M—Anna, why do you think he's doing this?"

Anna sighed. "Lloyd, your father has been on this earth for four thousand years. He has seen more, and lost more, than you and I will ever know. He has done terrible things. He will never forgive himself. Never. The only way he can see to atonement for the things he's done and for losing me and you all those years ago is to release Origin.”

"But we're alive!" Lloyd shouted. "If we're alive then why—"

"Because Kratos did kill me still, Lloyd," Anna interrupted. "He still accidentally left you for dead and in an act of confusion, he went willingly back under the control of the man responsible for our pain. After promising me he wouldn’t, by the way. I forgot about that. Remind me to yell at him.” Anna shook herself and returned her attention to Lloyd. “If you were faced with all of that guilt, all of those mistakes, all of that time you couldn’t erase or get back, what would you do?"

“Not this,” Lloyd admitted. “I wouldn’t make my family suffer more just because I can’t deal with stuff I messed up.” He thought for a moment. "Anna, did you know who he really was…before you married him?"

"Oh yes," Anna nodded. "I knew everything."

"And you forgave him?"

Anna sighed. "Well…I was furious at first. I couldn't stand the sight of him when I learned he was the reason I had that wretched exsphere on me. But…his eyes were so sad and his heart so heavy. I knew that Cruxis wasn't a reflection of who he truly was inside, that he was just lost. He needed someone to guide him back to the light…and I sensed he was worth the struggle." Anna smiled. "Besides, he was the most amazing person I had ever met and he turned his back on everything he had known for four thousand years once I knocked some sense into him. He taught me how to hone my battle skills too and God when we had you, he adored you. I loved him so much, still do, enough to forgive him." Anna grinned. “Granted that doesn’t means I don’t still get inordinately pissed off at him now and then.”

"I see…" Lloyd said thoughtfully and for a moment, Anna suspected he might have understood. The ties that bound her and Kratos were fraught with confusion and madness, but they were strong and unwavering. Kratos had been the calm collected mess she needed to fix and Anna had been the bright optimistic fiery soul he needed to set free.

Anna sighed and unfurled her wings. "Go talk to the others. I'll see you at the seal tomorrow...if I can find it that is,” she muttered almost to herself. She realized she was about to run into a mess of woods that she no longer knew how to navigate.

“Wait,” Lloyd said as she prepared to fly off. “One more question”

Anna looked over her shoulder at him.

“Why me?” he asked and for the first time since she had known him as the teenager--no the adult---he know was, he sounded lost, afraid, and scared. He sounded like the frightened child she suspect he really was when it came to all of this. How could he not be? The man he had admired first betrayed him, then helped him, then betrayed him again before turning out to be his long lost father and reuniting with them to defeat Mithos. After all that, he now was asking the son he claimed to love to murder him.

What a gigantic mess.

Anna sighed yet again, for what felt like the millionth time. “Because your father is an idiot,” she replied.

“That’s not--”

“I know,” Anna said. “He think it will give you closure, to revenge yourself upon him. He also thinks it is the best way to show you that he cares about you and respects you enough to meet you as an equal.”

“That’s stupid,” Lloyd sputtered angrily. 

“Yes well,” Anna shrugged. “That’s where the whole ‘Because your father is an idiot comes into play.’”

lloyd laughed. “I guess so.”  He grinned brightly at Anna. “Thanks Mom.”

Anna smiled back at her son before flying off after his idiot father.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos sat within the roots of a gigantic tree deep in the forest, facing the stone slab engraved with the language of the ancients. His eyes were closed, his sword hilt gripped tightly as he abandoned himself to thoughts running through his head. 

_ Lloyd has grown in my absence. Was it out of anger, betrayal, and pain that he was forced to grow? To think that in the beginning when he was born, I sought to protect him from those wretched feelings and now he finds me synonymous to those feelings. He became a fine man while I looked the other way. Why couldn't I stay by his side? Wasn't there a way? A way to spare Colette and defeat Yggdrasill while he called me father? My cowardice has dragged my son into the depths of this disaster and I wish I could take it all back. I wish things would be different. I wish he'd call me dad as you once did. _

Kratos sighed and looked up at the leafy canopy. “Why must it end like this?”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

Anna walked through the trees, her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky overhead. She stopped just before Kratos’ tree and looked down to the plain marker indicating origins seal. “Definitely an idiot. I mean you’re asking your son to kill you. It really doesn’t get much worse, or much stupider than that.” Anna glared over at him. “Why, Kratos?”

“You know why,” he said simply.

“You’re so hung up on the past you are ignoring what's in front of you!” she snapped. “I’m here, Lloyd’s here. We can find another way!”

“There isn’t one,” Kratos replied. “You know this!”

“You haven’t tried!” Anna yelled. “You’ve given up. You always give up!”

Kratos did something he normally refrained from doing. Kratos got angry. He jumped to his feet and sheathed his sword before marching towards Anna, who stood her ground glaring at him as he approached. He reach out and grabbed her by the shoulders, not hard, but firmly.

“Fifteen years,” he spat. “Fifteen years since those fateful sword blows shook my hand. Not a day went by that I didn't grieve for your loss, that I did not torment myself for your demise. Not one second went by when I didn’t ache at the thought of Lloyd being...God, I couldn’t ever think the world and I still can’t. But then I found him. I found my son near death in front of an Iselia Chapel. I couldn’t believe it. Even more unbelievable, you fell from the sky into my arms not long after. It was more than I ever hoped for. My family returned to me.”

He wasn’t shouting but Anna wished he would. The quiet desperation in his voice was worse than any anger he could muster. “If you don’t think for one second I didn’t tear the worlds apart searching for a way to make things right so that I could stay beside you and Lloyd, then you are so very wrong.” Kratos hung his head. “I looked for it. I looked for the magic answer that eluded me fifteen years ago when I couldn't save you. The answer that eluded us all 4,000 years ago when we couldn’t save Martel. I looked for anything I could do to stop all of this and keep this miracle I had found.”

Kratos,” Anna said, scared now. She had never seen him so desperate...so broken.

“I looked for the one thing that could undo 4,000 years of damage and keep my family safe and me with them. There had been so many sacrifices over so many years I thought surely the universe would oppose fate just this once. Just one time to balance it out.” Kratos looked up at her, his eyes dark with despair. “And that’s when the answer came to me. Sacrifice. I could undo all of this if I sacrificed myself and my heart. My betrayal allowed Lloyd to find the strength he needed to save the world. My continue false allegiance to Mithos allowed me to gather everything I could to help my son wield the Eternal Sword while keeping Mithos away from Lloyd and from you. And now my death will release Origin, the world will be saved and i can never hurt you or Lloyd or another living soul ever again. That was my magic answer.”

Kratos released her and glared hatefully at the seal. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to save you and Lloyd. My death is everything I can give and asking Lloyd to do it is the only thing I want in exchange. I have to know, Anna. I have to know that I am not leaving him unprepared. If he can kill me, he can do what is necessary to reunite the worlds. I have to make sure as a father that my son will be alright when I am gone. This is the only way.”

Kratos heard a hearty sniff that released him from the flood of emotion that had overwhelmed him. He glanced over quickly and saw the Anna's eyes were closed and tears were racing down her face. 

"Anna?" Kratos said, reaching to wipe her tears away. “Anna I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Anna shook her head. “So stupid. I don’t do this...I don’t cry.”

Kratos half-laughed at that. “No I know. You’re too proud.”

Anna glared and wiped at her face. “Kratos I understand what you are doing. Even with my removed memories, I still know you. i know your reasons. I just hate them and disagree with them. I don’t know that there is another way to solve this and honestly there probably isn’t. I just hate this.” Anna leaned into Kratos hold and he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face firmly into his chest, listening to his heartbeat and realizing the beats were numbered now. 

"I don't want you to die," she said weakly. "I can't bear the thought of living without you. I couldn't bear it, even as Adalais. Don't you see? Every life I lived, I've lived for you. For you and for Lloyd."

Kratos kissed her forehead. “I never deserved you and Lloyd. I still don’t.”

“No, you don’t," agreed Anna. "At the moment, you deserve nothing more than a quick death and a crude, unmarked grave. But since when do any of us get what we deserve." Anna pulled back and looked up at him.

"Anna—" Kratos started to say, but he broke off as Anna kissed him, hard, pressing every curve of her body into his. He moaned quietly as she pulled away and trailed kisses along his jaw. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the tie out so it spilled wildly around her face. He turned, pressing her back into the tree and nipping at her neck. "Anna…" he murmured, this time an exaltation.

"Don't speak Kratos," Anna whispered, stepping back from him and removing her swords and his and tossing them aside before sliding her fingers down to his belt. "For once let go and let things take their course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: In Between by Linkin Park


	20. The End of A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Kratos and Lloyd finally commences and Anna finds a way to break Origin' hold on her mind.

Lloyd walked through Heimdall in the late evening sun, not really paying attention to much and trying hard not to think about killing Kratos. he found that last to be an impossible task. he could catch sight of his friends around the village, talking, exploring or just wandering, but he wasn’t sure if he should approach them or if he should keep to himself. It was all so confusing so he just stopped dead, staring blankly into space.

"What is it?"

Lloyd shook his head, coming back to himself a bit and looking beside him. He had apparently stopped directly next to Professor Sage who was looking at him a little to knowingly too his tastes. 

"Ah, nothing." he finally mumbled

"Are you feeling uneasy?" Raine asked, her indigo eyes kind as she looked him over. Lloyd shrugged but he knew the Professor wasn’t fooled. She had been an almost parental figure to him his whole life, his sort of logical compas, particularly on this journey. he couldn’t fool her.

"If you don't kill Kratos, Origin will not be released,” Raine summarized. “And even if you somehow manage to avoid fighting, you still have to release Origin. If you release Origin, Kratos may die and you're right back where you started."

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah,” he agreed. His options were pretty terrible weren’t they. He wanted to find out if there was another way. “I want to talk with him,” he admitted to the Professor. “I want to ask him if there isn't any other way." He could say that to her. She wouldn’t lie to him to make him feel better.

Raine looked at Lloyd seriously. She wanted to be able to lie and say she was sure they could think of something, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have it in her. Lloyd was shouldering a great responsibility. He was taking the literal weight of the world upon himself. She would do him and that world a disservice if she sugar coated things. He wouldn't thank her if she lied to him now. 

"You must prepare yourself for the possibility that there isn't," she said not unkindly but also not gently. She owed Lloyd honesty.

And yet the crushed look haunting his eyes at her words made her wince internally. "I'm sorry. I always say things so coldly--"

"No," Lloyd interrupted. "You say the harsh things on purpose. It's for our benefit.” he smiled at his teacher “Thank you.. Tonight…I'll make up my mind about whether or not I will kill Kratos.”

Raine watched him walk away, his back straight and his face determined. She felt nothing but sorrow for lloyd for the unfortunate turn of events her faced. At least Lloyd would have Anna to get him through it.

Lloyd was considering whether he wanted to be alone or not when Genis hailed him. Lloyd walked over to his best friend, hoping he may have some useful advice since he was the smart one.

"Hey,” genis said without preamble, something clearly on his mind. “You know how they say, "He who chases two hares won't catch either?"

Lloyd scratched his head, not understanding Genis’s meaning at all. "Hairs? How do you chase hairs? You mean chase someone and grab 'em by the hair?"

Genis blinked at Lloyd for a moment, amaze that the world’s savior could be so dumb sometimes.  "You know, Lloyd, sometimes I think you are a true genius," he said dryly.

Lloyd grinned. "Thanks, Genis!"

Genis rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "That wasn't a compliment.” He looked back up at his best friend frustrated but willing him to understand. “What it means is if you're greedy and try to get everything, you'll fail. Like me.” Genis looked down at the ground sadly, clenching something thought in his fist. “I wanted to be friends with both you and Mithos. Mithos was the first friend I've ever had that was my race…”

_ Are you a half-elf? _

_ N...no... _

“But in the end, with my own hands I…"

_ Mithos…? _

_ I’m going home...I’m going home with my sister... _

Genis reached again for the phantom of Mithos in his mind and opened his hand. Lloyd looked down at Genis outstretched palm where an exsphere glinted in the fading daylight. Lloyd look at Genis worried and more than a little sad for his friend.

"Is this…Mithos' Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked.

Genis shook himself and saw he was reaching out to lloyd. His true friend, not Mithos. He blushed. "I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I picked it up in the Tower of Salvation, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it.” he closed his hand around it and returned the orb to his pocket. “I took it with me. I thought, I'd at least show him the regenerated world."

"…I see," was all Lloyd could think to say.

Genis turned around and sat back down, gazing at the small creek. "Lloyd, don't do anything you'll regret. That's all I wanted to say."

Lloyd hesitated to leave his friend, but something told him he should let him alone. Instead, he hopped the creek and found Presea sitting on a bench downstream with her eyes closed and her face calm.

"Sitting here," she said quietly as Lloyd sat down next to her. "It just doesn't seem real that the world is heading towards destruction."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. But if the Great Seed doesn't wake up, this world will…"

Presea opened her eyes. "What we're doing may be against the laws of nature."

"What?" Lloyd asked in confusion looking around at her in surprise.

"People chose the path of destruction," she explained, her face carefully blank as it had been back when they had first met.  "What we're trying to do may be nothing more than meaninglessly extending the lifespan of the world."  _ Like Rodyle and Vharley had done to me...like Mithos tried to do for Martel. _

Lloyd looked even more shocked. "Are you saying it's better if the world is destroyed?"

Presea's face held all the sadness of her past as she avoided Lloyd's eyes. "I don't know,” she admitted. “I don't think anyone knows what is best. That's why you're having difficulty deciding." She looked at him finally. "There may not be a correct path. So please, choose what you really believe for yourself."

Lloyd clasped her shoulder and got to his feet. "Thanks, Presea."

Lloyd left her on the bench, thinking to himself as he walked. So far everyone’s advice was to do what he felt to be the best choice. That was no good. He had no idea what the right path was. All this time he fought for a solution that would prevent anyone sacrificing themselves and now he was faced with seemingly no choice. Did that make him a hypocrite? Or did it all boil down to the fact that he just didn’t want to lose Kratos? Was it all selfishness. He didn’t know.

"You’re impossible right now!" 

Lloyd stopped at the shout. Looking to his left, he saw Sheena storming away from Zelos, who was glaring moodily after her, not at all his cheerful and carefree self.

"Trouble with Sheena?" Lloyd asked as he walked over to the Chosen.

Zelos glared and huffed angrily. "She's upset, and I'm not helping," he said. "I'm in a really bad mood, just so you know."

That shocked lloyd. Zelos had been fine all the way her, talking and laughing and really connecting with everyone for the first time. now he looked positively murderous. "What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos’s glare deepened" I just can't accept the way he acts!” he shouted. lloyd looked at him confused and Zelos took a deep breath to control his anger. “ You know, Kratos," he explained.

"I'm sorry?" Lloyd said, unsure why he was apologizing. He felt it was the right response. Zelos seemed accusatory and Lloyd couldn’t figure out why he felt like it might have been directed toward Lloyd himself.

"You don't need to apologize," Zelos said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Lloyd stammered.

"Well, I guess you are his son." Without warning, Zelos slammed his fist into a nearby tree with a growl. lloyd jumped back a step. he had so rarely seen Zelso display temperament of any kind that this was surprising.

"The way he's decided to leave the job of settling things up to you is just, like, really irresponsible,” Zelos said hotly. “It's like he's trying to run away from the situation!" Zelos closed his eyes tight and shook his head, trying to put the demons of his own past and his own parents to the back of his mind, but he couldn’t. This all hit too close to home and he couldn’t hide it. 

"I think…parents are there to protect their children." Zelos punched the tree again, not hard this time, more as just something to accentuate his point. "But this guy, he just goes back and forth, like he can't make up his mind. Doesn't he realize that it only hurts you? And then after all that, he challenges you to a duel?! What kind of family turns swords against one another?! This whole thing's nuts!"

Lloyd blinked at the chosen. What he was saying made sense but he was shocked to hear it from Zelos. And yet, zelos had pointed out the bitterness lloyd was hiding in his heart over all of this. lloyd couldn’t disagree with the man.

"Wow Zelos,” Lloyd finally said. “When you start putting down people, even Kratos isn't safe."

Zelos laughed slightly at that. He lowered his arm and leaned against the tree, folding his arms and looking at Lloyd appraisingly. He knew Lloyd was faced with a terrible choice and Zelos had no real advice for him. But he owed it to his friend to give it a try, especially since he was still alive to give it a try. 

"Lloyd, if you're having trouble finding the answer, just chant my special magic words,” Zelos advised him

"Special magic words?" Lloyd asked warily.

Zelos nodded and grinned. “‘Whatever will be, will be.’”

Lloyd smiled slightly back. Still not the best advice and yet...it was actually wise. Whatever happens will happen, even if Lloyd didn’t like it.

"Thanks Zelos," Lloyd said. he walked away from Zelos and decided it might be a good idea to find Sheena, who was quite the force to be reckoned with when she was angry.After some searching, he found her y the windmill, glaring out over the village.

Everything ok?” Lloyd ask, walking up to lean on the rail beside her.

Sheena growled. "I'm just…not in a good mood." She looked forlornly back at where she had left Zelos. "I shouldn't have snapped at…” she shook her head and refocused on Lloyd. “Anyway, what about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah,” Lloyd replied forcing a smile. 

Sheena laughed sadly. "Sorry. You're not someone who would answer that question with a 'No'… I'm so stupid…"

"No, I'm really okay. I just have…" Lloyd struggled to find the word. "…hesitations."

Sheena nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Anyone would be confused. This thing with Kratos was so sudden."

"But there's no time for it," Lloyd said, coming to a realization as soon as the words had left Sheena’s mouth. There was no time. he had to choose. Isn’t that what the others had been saying all along. "I have to decide. I can't waiver back and forth wanting to save both, like the way I was with Colette."

Sheena nodded in agreement and gazed back out at the village. "A father and son battling to the death…" she said, her voice distant. "It's horrible."

Sheena had never known her parents. She had been raised by her grandfather and he was all she had until the disaster with Volt. Then she no longer had him, or anyone. Sure the village had trained her but she had been a pariah, blamed for the misfortune. The thought of finally finding her father and being forced to kill him was just too horrible to contemplate.

lloyd understood her thoughts. "You don't have to make yourself feel bad about it," he told her. "But thank you.’ He pushed off the railing and looked up at the windmill thinking. “I'll think long and hard about it. I'll find an answer that won't make you feel that way again," he promised her.

Sheena smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't cheer you up.”

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks." Lloyd set off looking for the last of his friends. In a way, he was glad he would speak to Regal last. regal, like the Professor, would not tell him what he wanted to hear. And maybe he of all people would provide some rational insight.

Lloyd found Regal chatting with an elven woman who was stirring something in a gigantic pot outside of her home. The woman smiled politely as Lloyd approached and continued her conversation with regal for a few minutes. They appeared to be exchanging recipes and cooking tips. After a moment she bid Regal and Lloyd a polite farewell and withdrew into her home with the pot, leaving Regal to look Lloyd over in concern.

"You look tired," he said finally.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, making a face. He  _ felt _ tired.

Regal nodded. "Cruxis was destroyed, but a bigger problem still remains. It's only natural that you are fatigued."

Lloyd rubbed his forehead. "This is the end. I didn't expect to fight Kratos in the end," he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "But if I don't do anything, the world will wither and everyone will die."

"I understand well your desire for wanting your father to live and your desire to unite the worlds, as well," Regal said. He understood it all to well. He would sacrifice anything for Alicia, but in the end his goal to both have her safe and have her in his life was his undoing. Had he been willing to send her away at the cost of his heart, she’d still live. It was very much a cake and eat it too situation for him and now for Lloyd. Worse was the fact the Kratos had both betrayed and saved Lloyd and was his long lost father. He was just putting his family back together and now he might have to murder his own father. Kratos’s selfishness was worse even than Regal’s.

"In times like this, you have two options," Regal told the boy carefully. "Choose what you desire to do…or what you must do."

That was it wasn’t it. That was what everyone was dancing around. lloyd thought he had a decision to make, but he didn’t did he. He had to save the world. He had long ago vowed not to sacrifice the world for Colette. How could he sacrifice it for Kratos?

Lloyd nodded and smiled gratefully at Regal. He had known that Regal wouldn’t steer him wrong. "Thanks Regal."

Lloyd turned away and headed for the Inn. That was his choice then. He would choose what he had to do, even if it broke his heart in the end. He never really had a choice did he?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lloyd tossed and turned that night, trying to fall asleep, but it was in vain. The looming thought of the forthcoming battle was heavy in his heart. Each time his eyes closed, he saw Kratos's broken body strewn on the forest floor, his mother sobbing, and his own hands clutching bloody swords. When he his father, the cause of it all. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Colette poked her head in.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, sitting up.

"Are you still up?" she asked, concerned.

"I couldn't really get to sleep," Lloyd mumbled.

Colette nodded. "Listen…the stars are so pretty. Do you want to come see them with me?"

Lloyd swung his legs out of bed, welcoming the distraction from his tormented thoughts. "Okay then, just for a little while."

They left the inn and wandered outside, gazing up at the night sky, where millions of stars twinkled and winked at them, as though all were peaceful, as though the fate of the world didn't hang on tomorrow's battle.

"Wow," Colette gasped, spinning around, looking up. "It feels like they might come falling down at any moment!"

Lloyd smiled, but he wasn't watching the stars. He was watching her. He was always watching her. "Yeah."

Colette skipped back to his side. "You know, it still feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking."

Lloyd looked confused. "How come?"

"My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world." Colette sat down on a nearby bench. "So when I talked with you the night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the very last time. But I'm still here, right beside you."

Lloyd sat next to her. "And that's the way it'll be."

"Hm?" Colette made a questioning noise.

"Cruxis is gone," Lloyd said. "And tomorrow when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited." Lloyd looked into Colette's sapphire eyes and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "You don't have to worry anymore."

Colette blushed a little. "So you're going to fight Kratos?"

Lloyd sighed and looked down at the ground. "I…have to."

"But he's your father," Colette said softly.

"It's because he's my dad that I have to fight," Lloyd said. "He wants to settle things. He wants to settle the score with his own past. That's what it feels like to me."

Colette nodded knowingly. "Maybe you're right. After all, he saved us."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "And I also want to settle things myself."

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

Lloyd sighed. "I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just took it for granted that you're the only one who could regenerate the world. I never questioned that."

Colette squeezed his hand this time. "You didn't know. It's not your fault. And besides, you saved me, just like you promised you would."

"But because of that, a lot of people lost their lives," Lloyd protested. "Even my own mother. Once I realized you weren't the only one who could help the worlds, I relied on Anna knowing the future, never considering she'd try to change it. I'm just lucky she returned. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine I have to defeat the Kratos of the past."

"I understand," Colette said,

They were quiet for a moment, absorbing the gravity of both Lloyd’s decision and the responsibility that he was taking on. 

"When this is all over,” Lloyd said thoughtfully after a moment. “I hope the world becomes a place where everyone can live together.”

Colette smiled. "When this journey ends and the world really becomes like that, what are you going to do? Will you return to Iselia?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think I'm going back there again.” How could he when he had caused so much pain? “I plan to go on a journey to collect all of these." He held out his left hand, the exsphere glinting in the starlight. "Unless they are all retrieved, there'll be more victims like you and Presea. So I want to gather all of them before that happens. That's my way of showing gratitude to these guys, for using their powers to fight."

Colette nodded and looked out over the small creek that ran through the elven village. Finally she mustered up her courage. "Do you mind…if I come along with you?"

"What?" Lloyd asked quickly, his breath catching in his chest a bit.

Colette looked right at him. "I want to continue to be by your side, just like I've been up until now."

Lloyd fought to keep a grin off of his face. He had wanted to hear that, he had wanted it badly. He never wanted to leave her side, never had since the day he met her. "All right. We'll go together. Let's go explore the new world together."

Colette smiled her beautiful smile. "Okay!"

Lloyd laughed as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty Colette," Lloyd murmured, not immediately realizing he was speaking out loud. Colette blushed harder and Lloyd felt himself grinning at the way her rosy cheeks shone against her pale skin and hair. "I think you are pretty. Really pretty…beautiful."

"Lloyd…" Colette stammered. Lloyd blinked and shook himself. He dropped her hand like it was a hot stone and jumped to his feet.  _ You idiot! _ he raged internally at himself. _ You said that all out loud! You know she only thinks of you like a friend. Your such a dumbass! _

"uh...I better go sleep," Lloyd said, stumbling away. "Good night, Colette."

"Lloyd wait!" Colette stood up and ran after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Lloyd…look at me."

Lloyd sighed and turned away, facing Colette. Colette looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of happiness, tenderness, and fear. Slowly, she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

Lloyd’s mind went utterly and blissfully blank as though one of Genis’s lightning bolts had hit him. Colette had kissed him. Was kissing him. Her lips rested on his for a minute before she started to pull away. The instant he felt her pull back, his arms shot out and wrapped around her. He pulled her back into his chest, holding her tight and crushing his lips to her. There was nothing hesitant or unsure about how he he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his as she wound his fingers into his messy brown locks. They had both waited far too long for this.

Lloyd finally broke away, panting slightly, stroking her face with his hand. Colette smiled radiantly. "I love you too, Lloyd."

"Wh..what?" Lloyd asked, blushing the same shade as his outfit. "Too?"

"I remember when I had lost my soul," Colette explained. "Genis told you to say something to bring me back. You said you loved me. You do right?"

"You dork," Lloyd said, hugging her. "You know I love you, Colette."

"Good, and I love you too." Colette replied. "Come on…you should sleep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kratos opened his eyes to the early hours of morning. He looked over at his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead. As expected, Anna tried to hit him, not being much of a morning person. Kratos chuckled and reached for his clothes. Noishe cracked an eyelid and whuffed quietly as Kratos finished dressing and picked up his sword. Kratos looked at the dog.

"It must be done," Kratos informed the protozoan. "Please…take care of her. Of her and of Lloyd."

Kratos retrieved Anna's clothes and walked over to her.  _ I really wish I didn't have to do this _ . "ANNA!"

Anna sat up like she had been shot, yanking up the sword she had within reach and swinging at Kratos's neck, blinking fast through bleary eyes. "Pox rot it to gut spewing hell, can’t a woman sleep!"

Kratos dodged her swing and waited til she focused on him, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Get dressed, love. Your son will be here soon, I’m sure.” Grumbling, Anna did as she was told.

"Kratos…" she said, standing up and securing her sword belt. "Are you sure about this?"

“I am,” he said, not liking the despair that gripped his heart like a vice.

Anna shook her head. "I don't want you to leave us."

Kratos grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I never will."

Anna looked down, he eyes tearing.  _ I won't! He mustn't see me cry, not when he's too wrapped in his guilt! _ Ann pushed him away and went to sit by Noishe, stroking his fur. Kratos crouched next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away.

"I refuse to be tainted by your cloak," Anna said coldly. "Don't touch me. Do what you must and to hell with your son. To hell with me."

Kratos gripped her shoulders hard and spun her around. "Do you think that's how it is?"

"I don't care," Anna replied. "You have already explained why you are doing this. I don’t agree with it and while I may have to watch, I do not have to like it!"

Kratos sighed. "It'll be alright…one way or another."

Anna fixed him with her rion gaze. “No it won’t. Nothing will ever be all right again after this.”

The sound of voices reached their ears and a moment later Lloyd and the others came from the trees.  _ Kratos's time is up…dear God his time is up…please don't do this! _

Kratos rested a hand on his sword as his son came forward. Something had changed in the boy. His eyes were somber, his face devoid of emotion. He radiated control and calm but in his eyes was regreta and a thousand shades of pain that Kratos has put there. He had never looked more like Kratos in before this moment. Kratos was surprised to see the same heavy sorrow he saw in the mirror reflected in his child. It cut him deeply, but not deep enough.

"So you've come," Kratos said simply.

Lloyd regarded his father, the stoic, seemingly unfeeling man that stood before him. Lloyd knew better though. He had seen Kratos’s gruff display of fatherly love, he knew them for what they were now. He had also seen Kratos with Anna by now and remembered his blood soaked body fighting his way across Mithos’s floor towards Lloyd. He knew Kratos’s heart.

"Is there no other way?" Lloyd asked. He asked it but knew there wasn’t. He never had another option, he never had a choice.

"Are you still thinking like that?" Kratos asked, mildly surprised. Surely by now lloyd saw the path for what it was? "You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me." Was he really going to fight his son with everything he had. Did he really have a choice?

Lloyd nodded somberly, not surprised, not even showing his sorrow. "So…that's your way." 

Lloyd drew his weapons and behind him so did his friends but he held up one sword, blocking their way but never taking his eyes off of his father. "Everyone…leave this to me."

Kratos's eyes betrayed his surprise. "You're going to fight alone?"

Colette looked Kratos dead in the eye with as fierce a look as anyone had ever seen in the innocent Chosen. "Lloyd won't lose. Lloyd bears the weight of all the lives that you and Cruxis sacrificed."

"Don't underestimate him," Genis warned, glancing proudly at his best friend. "He didn't run. He didn't give up. By that alone, he's already beat you. I believe in him."

Raine smiled maliciously at the Seraph. "You're about to witness something remarkable: the sight of your own son surpassing you. Lloyd is our hope."

"You'd better prepare yourself!" declared Sheena. "Lloyd possesses more strength than you imagine. He's not the same Lloyd you knew back when you were with us." She paused for a moment, and then  smiled crookedly at Kratos. "But you already know that, don't you? You see his potential."

"Yeah…this guy's really stubborn, simple-minded, and tough as nails," Zelos remarked. "So he's more than a match for you all by himself. But anyway…try your best!" Zelos chirped, giving Kratos a mocking salute.

"Lloyd is not alone," Presea added. "We are always with him. Even if we do not take up our weapons, we fight alongside him."

Regal stood behind the group with a glare to rival Kratos’s. Of everyone other than Anna and Lloyd, Regal was the most acquainted with Kratos's thought process: it mirrored his own. That made it harder to let his actions pass without comment. "You and Lloyd most certainly should duel one-on-one. Is that not the closure you desired?" he said fiercely, cruelly. Regal shook his head. "You are…even less capable than I am at expressing your feelings."

Anna looked up at her husband sadly. "Lloyd has not hesitated to do what he must, even though it pains him. You know he will rip the cloak of your sins from your back because you know his heart is stronger than your own."

Lloyd drew his blades, holding them at the ready. "If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through. Get ready!"

As they faced each other, they felt a sharp pang in their hearts. Unwillingly, perhaps even unknowingly, they stepped out of their roles as father and son and picked up their swords as enemies. It was a shock to all to see how calmly they faced each other, prepared to fight to the death. Kratos' s remembered very clearly the last time he had been forced to raise a weapon against one he loved and tried hard not to let those memories drag him down. The roles had switched this time, he was begging to to be the victim and forcing :loyd to be the executioner.

So maybe it wasn’t all that surprising when he heard Anna’s words from fifteen years ago leave his own mouth. "I'm not going to hold back this time."

"I know,” Lloyd said heavily, shocking his parents by unknowingly repeating Kratos’s ill-fated agreement form back then. “I won't either."

Then it was quiet, no sound apart from the wind rushing through the trees. Quiet, as though the world knew its fate hang in the balance and had ceased moving. Quiet…the quiet before the storm. Anna turned away, closing her eyes, unwilling to watch. 

She couldn’t see it, but she heard it. She heard the running footsteps followed by the clash of metal on metal. The blows fell thick and fast, but each time they met, not flesh, but metal. 

Anna pried her eyes open against her better judgement. Lloyd was a red blur to Kratos's purple. Kratos lunged, swung, and stabbed, and Lloyd dodged every blow, attacking with his second sword as Kratos blocked with his shield. Suddenly, Kratos shifted, hooking one leg around Lloyd's, and yanking, toppling the boy to the ground and driving his sword down hard. Lloyd was prepared, as soon as he found himself falling, he turned, landing on his arms and rolling as Kratos blade sunk into the earth. Lloyd was up, swinging his blade up sharply. He caught his father's arm under the shield and severed the straps, sending it flying. Lloyd lunged in, but Kratos delivered a kick to his son's stomach. Wrenching his blade out of the ground, he raised it above his head. "Grave!"

A sharp rock, exploded out of the ground, under Lloyd's feet, followed by more and more. Rather, they erupted where his feet had been. Lloyd had leaped high to vid the attack and came rushing back down, driving his blade deep into Kratos's now unprotected arm by using Rising Falcon. Kratos turned, backing up swiftly, blood coursing down his arm. He attempted to cast healing magic, but Lloyd was upon him. "Sword Rain Beta!" cried the double swordsman, raining blows on the injured angel, most of witch scored shallow stabs. Kratos's eyes betrayed his shock, even as he lunged in.

"Lightning blade!"

"Guardian!"

"Super lightning blade!"

"Augh!"

"Stone blast!"

"No way! Tiger Rage!"

"Eruption!"

"Hunting Beast!"

Kratos was forced to throw himself flat on the ground as Lloyd's attack soared over him. He stabbed at Lloyd's leg, but Lloyd jumped and kicked at Kratos's wrist hard, copying a technique he had seen Anna do countless times.

CLANG!

"Kratos!" Anna gasped, covering her mouth as his sword flew from his hand. Both Kratos and Lloyd watched it fall in amazement. Lloyd shook himself and stabbed downward, but Kratos rolled away, surging to his feet. Lloyd hesitated.

"It's not over," Kratos said. "Even without my sword, it's not over."

"I know," Lloyd said, circling his father, trying to keep himself between Kratos and his sword.

"Do you?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd glared. "Even now, you're trying to tell me how incompetent I am."

No," Kratos said. "I'm merely reminding you…be on your guard!"

Kratos's leaped sideways and lunged for his sword, a blur of purple as his hand stretched out and grazed the hilt.

Suddenly his side exploded in pain. Kratos fell to his knees and looked down at his ribs. A blade was withdrawing from his flesh, its polished metal stained a deep crimson. Kratos looked up at Lloyd's grim and pained eyes as he wrenched his sword from out of his father's body. "I'm always on my guard," Lloyd said.

Anna couldn’t take it."Kratos! Lloyd! Stop!" she shrieked, trying to run forward, but Raine and Colette grabbed her arms. "No let me go!" she screeched, fighting to get free.

“He has to do this!” Raine hissed. “There is no other way!”

“NO!” Anna yelled. “there has to be. There has to be.” She strained her mind, trying to recall those erased memories, trying to see how all this would end. But it was like someone had built a brick wall in her mind. Again and again she slammed her will into it and again and again it made no difference.

Kratos ignored Anna and seized his blade while pressing one hand to his wound. "So I see…but it'll take more than that." He pointed his sword at his son.

"I would hope so," Lloyd said, pointing one of his blades at his father.

"Double Demon Fang!" they both shouted. The attacks sped across the ground and collided, destroying each other. Kratos nodded in satisfaction while Lloyd smiled grimly. Kratos wasn’t going to last. Even Lloyd could see his strength failing. He was not so naive to think he would be guaranteed victory. Backed into a corner, Kratos was at his most dangerous

But then...so was Lloyd.

‘Stop!” Anna shouted, screwing up every last bit of determination she had. She struck that wall in her mind and it shifted. cracking a bit. She had to figure it out. She had to know!

"So this is it," Lloyd said.

"Indeed," Kratos replied.

"All it will take is one more hit, Kratos." Lloyd smiled grimly.

"Finish it then, Lloyd." Kratos replied, his hand going dark with his own blood as he released his wound and took his stance.

Anna screamed in frustration and lashed out both physically while trying to get away from her captors and mentally trying to get her memories back. Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise in the back of Anna's mind and a whirlwind of images rushed into her head. She fell to her knees, Raine and Colette barely keeping her upright as her head seared with pain. She didn’t have time for the pain. She clenched her eyes shut and sifted through the flood, looking for one moment, the moment before her...there!

Anna’s eyes flew open. "Kratos!" Anna cried, jumping up and fighting her captors tooth and nail. Sheena and Zelos ran over to her, Sheena latching firmly onto her waist and Zelos helping Raine keep Anna's arm captive. Anna thrashed and flailed with everything she had. After a moment, Genis and Presea had come forward to help and Regal was in front of her, blocking in case she broke free.

She was too late anyway. Kratos and Lloyd were moving.

Kratos raised his blade and slashed it downward. "Indignation!"

Lightning exploded, literally, from the sky, charring the place where Lloyd had stood seconds before. But he had moved. Kratos's eyes widened as Lloyd swooped down upon him, his blades crossed in front of him. With a yell, he slashed his swords out to his sides. Blades of mana tore from the metal and flew through the air.

Kratos cried out as the attack tore through him, slashing his chest to ribbons, blood spurting and splattering the ground.  Kratos sank to the ground on his knees, coughing as blood ran down his chest, His sword fell from his slackened grip and landed in the dirt at Lloyd’s feet. Lloyd looked down at his blood stained father in horror.

It was over.

Kratos looked up at his son. "You've grown strong."

Lloyd sheathed his blades. "Thanks to you."

Kratos sighed, unsure if that was true or not. "Aren't you…going to finish me?"

Lloyd looked at him for a moment before turning away to look at the mark of Origin’s seal behind him. He couldn’t kill Kratos. The seal had to be released and he had done as Kratos ased. But Kratos had to be the one to make that final move. Lloyd couldn’t and wouldn’t do it for him. He wouldn’t give his father the easy way out. 

"I defeated Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us,” Lloyd said finally. “And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all."

Kratos looked down at the ground. "Humph…and I thought I'd finally earned the right to die. But you're as softhearted as ever."

Kratos got to his feet.

"Kratos!" Anna cried. "Don’t!"

"I'm sorry, Anna." Kratos stood before the seal.

"H…hold on!" Lloyd shouted. "You can't be…are you going to break the seal?"

"That is what you desire, is it not?" Kratos asked, glancing over his shoulder at Lloyd.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "But then, you'll…"

Kratos turned away. he couldn’t look at them in the end. The air around him shimmered and sparkled as his angel wings burst forth. Kratos closed his eyes.  _ Goodbye, my beloved family. The time has come…after an eternity of sin, I can finally die. _

A bright blue, warm light suddenly shot out of his body, colliding with the stone tablet. Kratos's wings vanished. In slow motion, or though it seemed to Anna, Kratos swayed. Then he began to fall, his back curving into a graceful arc.

"NO!" she screamed, breaking from her captors shock-slackened grasps and running forward. A blue blur reached Kratos the same time she did and Anna and Yuan caught Kratos before he could hit the ground. Both angels closed their eyes and willed some if their mana into to Kratos's body. Kratos glowed blue for a moment, and then took a great shuddering gasp.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted.

"Don't worry, he's alive," Yuan said. "I gave him some of my mana."

"Thank God!" Anna gasped.

“Not quite but I’ll take the compliment,” Yuan said with a smirk. Anna glared.

Kratos's eyes fluttered open and Lloyd looked down at his father, his eyes wild with concern. "Da--" Anna’s breath caught at the slip and she smiled at Lloyd, who looked confused for a moment. "--Kratos. Are you really okay?"

Kratos groaned. "Looks like I failed to die once more."

"You stupid jerk!" Anna and Lloyd shouted.

"You can die any time!" Lloyd continued. "But when you die, that's the end."

"You want him to live in eternal damnation?" Yuan asked mildly.

"Who said anything like that?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Ugh!" Anna snarled. "What is it with you angels? Why do you all have it in your heads that your lives are not anything but 'eternal damnation' and that you must die to atone for your sins?"

"What will you accomplish by dying?" Lloyd asked. "Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!"

Kratos groaned again but even through his pained haze, he could hear the truth of Lloyd’s words. "You're…right." He opened his eyes fully and looked up at his boy. "To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson."

"I only tried to teach you that for years," Anna mumbled bitterly. Kratos gave a weak laugh before his eyes closed and he went weak in Anna and Yuan's arms.

"Kratos will be fine," Yuan said to one and all. "Form the pact with Origin."

Lloyd hesitated. "Go on, Lloyd." Anna said. "Remember what you have to do."

Lloyd nodded and approached the seal where the others already stood. Light was gathering and Origin, the rainbow, multi-armed, annoyance of a summon spirit appeared. "You who lack the right," he boomed and Anna rolled her eyes at his lordliness. "I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well?"

"Origin," Lloyd asked carefully. "Are you bound by a pact with Mithos?"

"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed," Origin replied coolly. "Never again shall anyone make use of my power."

"Even if we make a vow?" Sheena asked. "We need the Eternal Sword!"

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd declared. "Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!"

"That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who are unable to accept those that are different," Origin pointed out.

"That may be true," Lloyd consented, "but mistakes can be corrected."

Origin looked doubtful. "Some things cannot be corrected." His eyes shifted to Anna for a moment.

"Even so," piped up Colette. "We have to do everything we can."

"Exactly!" Lloyd said. "I'm not gonna give up. From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and even Summon Spirits… Everyone has a right to life!"

Kratos was stirring at that point. "Help me up," he whispered to his wife and Yuan. They nodded and got up slowly, Anna looping Kratos's arm around her neck and supporting him. He got his feet under him and stood up straight, releasing Anna and Yuan and walking forward.

"Origin," Kratos said, his voice firm as Origin looked at him. "For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I, too, thought his was the only way." Kratos turned from the summon spirit and looked at Lloyd. "But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals." Lloyd looked questioningly at his father. “I'm sorry I didn't figure that out sooner…" Kratos said, speaking just to Lloyd.

Origin paused for a moment, deliberating. He looked at Lloyd, examining him and seeing multiple futures laid out, all centered around this boy, just as he had so long ago when he  looked at Mithos. Yet unlike Mithos, each of the futures he saw were full of courage and the determination to make things right. This boy...even if he failed here today he would never give up until the world was fixed. Even Origin could see that.

"You who possess the right of summoning,” Origin said, looking now at Sheena. “Make your vow."

Lloyd gasped. "Origin! Then--"

Origin nodded. "I will try once more to believe in people. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you speak of—a world in which everyone can live equally."

Sheena stepped forward. "Then I, Sheena, have but one vow. To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely… A world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly! That's all."

Origin nodded sagely. "Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Pact-maker Sheena…and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life!" Origin looked directly at Lloyd. "However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it." Lloyd nodded as a guardian seal formed in the air and Origin's power fused with it.

"Yo, Origin!" Anna called as the summon spirit made to vanish. Origin looked down at her, his eyes revealing his exasperation. "Remember me?"

"How could I not?" Origin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

Anna smiled at Origin. "Origin here felt bad about what he had helped Mithos to do. Origin had liked Kratos best out of Mithos's companions and consented for his seal to be attached to Kratos's life, trusting that Kratos wouldn't abuse it." Anna sighed. "That's why I died really. Kratos left Cruxis to be with me. And we were hunted because he was the seal…and I being the Angelus Project didn't help matters. Anyway, when I died, he and Maxwell decided to give me a Mulligan and put me in another dimension. But my soul would not stay and I found my way back."

"So that's how you got here!" Lloyd said.

"But how did your soul find its way back?" Raine asked.

"I dunno!" Anna said. "What do you think, Origin?"

Origin sighed. "I foolishly sent her to a world where the dead can have second chance if the choose it. However, her soul refused to be parted from her family." Origin looked at Colette. "When the Chosen activated the seals in Sylvarant, the poles that Summon Spirits use to get to the other dimensions were affected. Anna happened to have been located by such a pole."

"The tree!" Anna cried. "That huge tree in the woods by William's...I mean…my house," she amended. Kratos looked at her sharply.

"Indeed," Origin said. "It may have been that Kratos and Lloyd were in close proximity to each other, as well as the connecting pole, and thinking of her at the time of her arrival."

"It was!" Lloyd said. "We were on our way to exterminate Kvar."

"Once we had entered the Luin region, I thought almost only of her," Kratos said. "And we were near the Tower of Salvation."

"And I thought of my mom because my exsphere was wanted by Desians in that region," Lloyd added.

"Precisely," Origin said. "Her blood and soul were also connected to the exsphere, as was the Cruxis Crystal inside of her."

"But that didn't appear until much later," Genis pointed out. "Not until after she came back the second time."

"In my research," Kratos said. "It should have logically resurfaced when Anna's soul awoke inside her, after she had been captured by Rodyle, or perhaps even when the exsphere was in close contact with her. "

"It was because you and Maxwell hadn't granted me the right to return or to live as Anna," Anna said. Origin nodded. "That's why I went back to Earth when I drowned. But when that last seal was activated, your power was weakened. Then I met you and demanded to return. You allowed it and thus, the Cruxis Crystal emerged the second Lloyd was in danger."

"Absolutely fascinating!" Raine cried.

"That is the gist of it," Origin said. "This will certainly discourage me from involving Maxwell in such matters in the future. It's been an abhorrent amount of trouble trying to keep you dead."

"That's because Triple A can never die!" Anna crowed.

"Thank you Origin," Kratos said.

"Yes, thank you." Lloyd saluted.

Anna smiled up at the summon spirit. "Ok, so just so we're clear, we're quits right? I don't get any more freebies, and you're not allowed to block my memories."

"Yes, Anna, we are finished," Origin said. "Please try not to bother me for at least another 70 years…"

"Hah! Summon Spirit's got jokes!" Anna laughed. "Oh you won't see me for much longer. I'm an angel now too. But we'll meet again one day, Origin."

"Farewell," Origin said, vanishing from sight.

"So that's it then," Lloyd said. "That's how you came back."

"And that's why your mana signature kept reacting to Kratos," Raine said. "And Lloyd's as well."

Sheena shook her head. "Whew…what a day!"

"Yeah," Genis said, "But we have the pact and the world will be saved!" Genis clapped Lloyd on the shoulder. "You did it, Lloyd."

Anna’s mind twitched and her face went white. She had forgotten! 

“Genis get back!" Anna yelled, running for the half elf. "The Cruxis Crystal!"

As fate usually seemed to have it, she was too late. A blinding flash filled the clearing and Mithos's Cruxis Crystal ripped free of Genis's possession and shot forward, burying itself in Lloyd's neck.

"Gah!" Lloyd shouted as his body went rigid. He tried to move, to rip the crystal from his neck, but he couldn't. Behind them, a ghostly shape began to form. It rippled and solidified until a shadow of Mithos Yggdrasill emerged. “There’s no time… I'll take your body!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted.

"No! It's Mithos!" Raine cried. "He survived in the Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd's body will be taken over unless we do something!"

"Lloyd!" Anna reached for the crystal, but Kratos stayed her hand.

"It'll take you," Kratos said harshly.

"Better me than Lloyd!" Anna said, fighting to get to her son.

"With your angel powers, he will destroy everything we just worked for," Kratos said.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried, running for him. Before Kratos could warn her, her fingers closed around the orb and wrenched it free. It sank into her hand and she whimpered as her body went out of her control.

"Damn, you interfered!" Mithos snarled, Colette's mouth moving in time with the words. "Fine. I'll just take this body."

"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos shouted.

Colette fixed cold blue eyes on Kratos. "Kratos…you never really understood me. I won't return this body." Colette's angel wings appeared.

"Colette!" Lloyd roared. "Wait! Let her go! We promised…that we'll go on a journey together when the world is reunited… Let her go!"

Tears were running down her face, but Mithos just laughed. "What do I care? I'm leaving this filthy world behind!"

“Please!” Lloyd begged. He looked at Mithos’s shadow. “Mithos, I love her. You know what love is even if you have chosen to forget it. I know somewhere in you, you don't believe in the evil you have caused. Pleased let her go.

Mithos  cackled insanely, long past the point of persuasion. He looked at Lloyd. “No.”

Colette took off, disappearing into the sky.

Lloyd ran after her, into the woods. "Colette! NO!" Lloyd cried. "Colette, I swear I will save you, no matter what!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The End of a Thought from Tales Of Symphonia OST


	21. A Battle Between Pride and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd watches helplessly as his friends dace their worst nightmares. Anna is shocked to discover that her soul may not be a free as she thought.

As they watched Colette disappear, Anna acted without thinking. Unfurling her wings she rose swiftly in the air, her eyes intense as she focused on Colette's retreating figure.

"Anna no!" Kratos shouted, but Anna ignored him, kicking off and pelting through the air. Suddenly there was a earth-shattering rumble. The very sky seemed to quake as she streaked through the air, a blur of color, heading toward the Tower of Salvation.  _ I can do it…I can get there before it collapses! _

She had reached the tower barrier and was about to collide with it when it suddenly dissolved. A great booming noise tore through the air and she slowed to a halt, clapping her hands over her sensitive ears. Deep cracks begin to appear in the stone of the Tower. She was too late.

_ Well...shoulda known better I suppose…Wait!  _ Fumbling in her pocket, her fingers closed around her camera. Even more cracks were ripping up the side of the Tower of Salvation as she took some pictures. Looking up, great chunks of marble began to fall from the sky like bone white deadly rain. Anna swore and retreated hastily, weaving in out and under pieces of falling rock. A dense cloud of smoke enveloped her, showering her with small rocks as she rushed through the air again.

Back in Heimdall, the others stared up in horror as rocks crashed down on the village. They had just sprinted out of the forest and into a new chaos.

"The Tower of Salvation is collapsing!" Genis cried.

"Anna!" Kratos shouted as Lloyd shouted "Mom!"

"It's Mithos!" Yuan exclaimed. "He's sealed off the route to Derris-Kharlan!"

Lloyd swore. "Damn!" Looking around, he saw screaming elves tearing from their houses, disappearing into the just as vulnerable Ymir forest. "We'll evacuate the elves for now! The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!"

Lloyd and the others split up, searching the village for remaining elves. Lloyd chopped through fallen trees and pulled others from under partially collapsed houses. He was heading toward the elder's house when he saw an elf screaming and writhing on the ground, his leg crushed by a huge stone.

"Hold on!" Lloyd shouted. He dashed over and pushed on the rock, but it wouldn't budge. He needed someone stronger. "D…Kratos!" No answer. "Presea!…Yuan! Somebody help!"

Stop shouting!" cried a voice as a gray and white figure fell from the sky, catching itself just before the ground. "It's loud enough what with that infernal tower rumbling." The angel coughed and tiny puffs of dust flew from her mouth.

"Anna?" Lloyd looked at his suddenly filthy mother.

"Push!" she shouted, pushing on the rock. Together, they pushed the rock off of the elf and Raine rushed up, quickly healing his leg. She looked up at Anna. "How on earth did you get so dirty?"

Anna wiped her hand down from her forehead, brushing the dirt off of her face. “I foolishly thought if I was fast enough I could stop the Tower from falling. I could not and got coated in dust and rocks for my pains.”

“Your memories are back then!” Lloyd said excitedly.

“So it would seem,” Anna said.

“Is anyone left?" Lloyd asked, looking around.

"The elder," Kratos said, as he and the others came up behind Lloyd. Kratos glared at his wife. "You are absolutely reckless. You're lucky to be alive!"

Anna grinned. "But I got great pictures!" she said excitedly, holding up her camera. 

"Let's just go," Raine interrupted before Kratos could speak. They raced for the half-collapsed elder's house and found the elf standing solemnly inside.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd yelled. "Get out of here!"

The Elf Elder shook his head, his face serene. "I cannot leave without the others of this village. I will remain in the village until the end."

"This is the end!" Anna shouted.

"We're evacuating the remaining people," Lloyd told him. "So run, now!"

The Elf Elder hesitated before finally sighing. "I can't believe I'm being saved by humans and half-elves…"

"How can you say things like that at a time like this?!" demanded Genis and Raine at the same time.

The Elf Elder puzzled this. " Yes," he muttered. "We may have been foolish. I entrust my villagers to you."

"I hate that guy," Anna muttered as the elder ran off.

"It appears that was the last remaining elf in the village," Kratos said hurriedly. "We should get out as well."

They spilled outside into the village. Anna stopped dead, as did Zelos, Kratos, and Yuan. They all shuddered violently for a second before their wings appeared of their own accord. Raine and Genis winced at the surge of mana in the air.

"Look!" Raine cried, pointing upward.

Above them the clouds had vanished. Then the blue sky behind the clouds seemed to crack before their eyes. Sparks of what appeared to be electricity tore across the sky, widening in thick bands of shimmering blues, purples, and pinks until a planet was revealed. A staggering amount of mana was produced from the thing, causing those sensitive to such an amount, such as angles, elves, and half elves to react.

"What is that?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That…is Derris-Kharlan," Kratos, Anna, and Yuan said in unison.

"Impossible!" Raine cried. "How could a planet exist so close?!"

"It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible," Yuan pointed out.

"It was hidden by the protective barrier projected from the Tower of Salvation," Anna said, seeing the confused looks.

"But it has always existed there, for four thousand years," Yuan finished.

"Yes," the group turned to see Tabatha walking towards them. "And now, Mithos, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave this land and take Derris-Kharlan with him." Her voice, though still monotone, had a bit more emotion and wasn't so machine like. Her eyes shimmered with some emotion that Anna could not identify. It was as though the doll had suddenly become human.

"Tabatha!" Presea gasped. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes," replied Tabatha.

Sheena suddenly whipped around and looked at the two Seraphim. "Wait a minute. Derris-Kharlan is a mass of mana," she said quickly. "And the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Tree, right? If he takes both of them, what's gonna happen to this world?"

But it was Raine who answered. "It will wither and die from mana deprivation."

"This is a much bigger problem than reuniting the worlds!" Genis exclaimed, as everyone looked shocked and slightly panicked.

Except for Zelos, who punched his palm with his fist. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Our friend just got kidnapped!" The Chosen turned to look at Lloyd. "What are we gonna do, Lloyd?"

Lloyd clenched his fist in front of him. "What else? We're going after Mithos!"

"But the Tower of Salvation was destroyed," Regal pointed out.

"Use the Eternal Sword,' Kratos said. "If you really made a pact with Origin, with its power over time and space…"

"But Altessa is not well enough to move," said Yuan. "Who is going to craft the Ring of the Pact?"

"Dad!" Lloyd declared.

Beside her, Anna felt Kratos flinch slightly. In light of everything that had happened, now that Lloyd knew the truth, it greatly hurt Kratos to hear that term directed at another. He didn't begrudge Dirk, for Kratos was eternally grateful to the dwarf for raising his son so well, but what Kratos wouldn't give to hear Lloyd call him dad just once.

"Dirk?" Genis asked, doubtfully.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. He's our only hope. We'll go to Sylvarant!"

Anna coughed and nudged Kratos. Kratos looked at her briefly. Anna smiled at him crookedly, winking.

Kratos looked back at his son. "Wait."

Lloyd, who had started to leave, stopped and turned around. His eyes held a degree of hope.

"I'm going with you," Kratos said.

"All right," Lloyd said solemnly, turning away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you want me to forge the Ring of the Pact?" Dirk asked as the group descended upon him, desperate. "A dwarf who's losing his skills by living on the surface?"

"There's no one else," Kratos said. "The dwarf that has the skills is unable to move."

"Dad, please!" Lloyd begged.

"I've gathered all of the necessary items," Kratos said, placing a heavy sack on the table and pulling out items.

Dirk examined the materials. "This is adamantite for polishing…" he muttered picking it up and rubbing it with his fingers. He set it down and looked over the rest before indicating the log on the table. "Hmm? What's this piece of wood?" Lloyd and Presea both leaned forward, recognizing the wood almost immediately.

"Is this sacred wood?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos nodded. "This must fuel the fire."

"Is that why you were traveling all over Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked, comprehension dawning on his face. "To prepare all of this?"

Kratos said nothing, but had the grace to blush.

"Yup," Anna chirped for her silent husband. "That's why he was in Sybak, and Ozette, and Meltokio, and-"

"Anna," Kratos said wearily.

"And Heimdall," Anna finished hurriedly.

"I see," Dirk said. He looked up at Kratos and Lloyd. "So everything is set. I can't very well refuse after you've gone through so much trouble, now can I? And I suppose it won't hurt me to help out my dearest son.” Dirk smiled and ruffled Lloyd’s hair affectionately. “After all…I'm his father, too."

"Too!" Anna exclaimed. "That's right, I meant to ask…how did you know Kratos was Lloyd’s father? And why didn’t you say anything about me."

Dirk laughed. "I recognized you straight off, but figured you had your reasons for not telling Lloyd." Dirk glanced at Kratos. "And…Lloyd looks just like Kratos  so it was easy to figure out." Dirk grinned at his son. "Anyway, it all comes down to Dwarven Vow #1: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world."

"Amen to that!" Anna cried as Dirk and Kratos got to work. Within an hour, Dirk was handing Lloyd a silver, shiny band with strange engravings around it.

Lloyd slipped it on. "So with this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword, right?"

“Absolutely,” Anna said. She looked at Kratos who was looking lloyd over, some internal struggle going on in his mind, She looked at Kratos wounds, which had healed very nicely thanks to Rine and saw that he was fit to go with them. She wanted to ask him, to beg, but this was a moment for Kratos and Lloyd alone. She must not interfere.

Kratos struggled with himself for a moment longer. "Lloyd," he finally said. “I have a favor to ask.”

"Hooray!" Anna cried, recognizing the line Kratos gave in game when he chose to go with Lloyd

"What is it?" Lloyd asked. There was no mistaking the hope in his eyes.

"Would you allow me to join your journey once more?" Kratos asked quietly.

Lloyd broke out into a huge grin. "Of course. I was hoping you'd say that."

Kratos's eyes got a bit brighter and he unsheathed his sword, Flamberge, pressing it into Lloyd's hand. "Then, use this." Lloyd looked at his father questioningly. Kratos clasped the boy’s shoulder. "We'll stop Mithos together."

Lloyd nodded his eyes fixed on the fabulous blade. "Okay."

"That's a marvelous blade," Dirk commented, reaching under the table and bringing out a wrapped bundle. “I doubt you have a sword in your possession to match it."

Lloyd looked shocked. "Really?"

Dirk unwrapped the bundle and revealed a blue sword, its blade mimicking the flowing of water, shimmering like the sea. "Take this with you. It's a present I promised you. Now that you've grown all up, I can entrust you with the greatest sword I ever forged."

Lloyd grinned and took the sword, raising it and the other above his head. "Wow…I'll become even stronger with these two swords. Thanks, Dad." Lloyd hugged Dirk and faced Kratos. "And…Kratos."

Kratos smiled slightly. "Well then, let's be on our way. The final battle awaits."

Lloyd nodded and sheathed his blades. "Yeah. Everyone's waiting outside. Let's go, Kratos and Mom."

Anna grinned and hugged her son before reaching for Kratos's hand, twining her fingers with his. He smiled at her as the two angels followed their son outside.

As the group parted, Anna had a sudden thought. She dropped Kratis hand and headed over to Zelos, tapping him on the shoulder as he started to board his Rheaird.

“What’s up, Anna?” he asked, not bothering with his flowery sexist nicknames. That made Anna smiled. He was acting more like a real person now that he no longer had to hide his intentions and feelings.

“In the video game, the only way to get Kratos to join Lloyd for the final battle was to kill you when you revealed yourself to be a traitor. Yet here we stand with both you and Kratos by our sides.”

Zelos frowned. “Well that’s depressing and creepy. Why are you telling me this?”

Anna shrugged. “I don’t really know. I guess i just wanted you to know that Lloyd values you and your life. We all do. You said you didn’t feel trusted before, and maybe that’s true of me and the others.” nn jerked her head back at Lloyd. “But not of lloyd. He really did always trust you. Enough to bring the impossible. Don’t forget that Zelos.”

Zelos looked back at lloyd for a moment and then turned back to Anna with the warmest smile she had ever seen on his face.”Thanks, Anna. Thanks for so much.”

Anna jumped up and hugged the Chosen briefly. “You’re welcome!”

She skipped off to join Kratos on his Rheaird.  Kratos was frowning. “What was all that?”

Anna slipped behind him. “Nothing. I was just telling Zelo that he had friends all around him and not to forget that.” She smiled at Kratos.  “Everyone else already knew that but both Zelos and you need reminding sometimes.”

“Friends?” Kratos said doubtfully.

“Friends,” Anna confirmed. “Feels good doesn’t it?” 

They boarded the Rheairds, and Kratos looked around as the others waited for Lloyd to signal them to take off. He thought back to everything they had been through and the bonds that held them all together.

_ Friends. I had almost forgotten what that was like. _ Kratos thought as he followed his son to the end of all things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived, the Tower of Salvation was as ruin, pieces of rock scattered everywhere, the grass and ground buried beneath them. The footing was treacherous and the way up impossible. Zelos took one look at the mess and grabbed Sheena and Raine and flew them up and over the rubble. Anna grabbed Lloyd and Genis and Kratos transported Regal and Presea.

"The only thing left is that dais," Presea said as they landed in front of the resting spot of the Eternal Sword. Lloyd approached the sword and took a deep breath. He reached out tentatively, afraid his hand would go right through it again. But it didn't. His fingers closed over the hilt and he wrenched it free.

"You, who possess the new right," boomed the echoing voice of Origin. Anna made a face at the familiarity. "What do you ask of me?"

Lloyd raised the sword. "Carry us to Derris-Kharlan. To where Mithos and our dear friend are!"

The world blinked out of existence almost immediately and then they found themselves in a completely unfamiliar—except to Anna and Kratos—passageway full of a twisting labyrinth of walkways suspended hundreds, or more accurately hundreds of thousands of feet above the surface. The sky bled blue, black, and purple, swirling into an eerie alchemy of color. Instinctively, the band of warriors drew closer together, gripping weapons and looking around warily.

"Let's go," Lloyd his voice echoing in the unnatural stillness that enveloped them. They set off, following Anna's whispered instructions. It was silent as the grave, nothing scurrying behind them, no life anywhere.

"'Can you feel it?'" Anna whispered after a moment, her voice clear with apprehension. Though they kept walking, everyone glanced back at her, fearful of her sanity. Kratos gripped her hand tightly. "'The emptiness that stalk...the silence that talks. It speaks of  broken heart and decimated soul.'" She looked up to take in the entirety of the infinite abyss above. “A decimated soul that sucks sound and life and hope from the atmosphere. A soul that follows us.” She gripped Kratos’s hand tighter. “A soul that...traps us.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a large, rippling wall of mana erupted before them, separating Lloyd from everyone else. There was no escape.

"Oh, no! It's a trap!" Raine cried.

"Lloyd, help us!" Genis said, reaching out a hand, but to everyone's horror, except Anna's, the half-elf vanished.

Raine looked at Lloyd determinedly. "Forget about us! Find a way to evade this trap!" She vanished too.

"Don't worry about me!" Sheena said, though to Lloyd or to Zelos, Anna wasn't sure. "Just take care of Mithos!"

Zelos's hand was suddenly clenching empty air as he thought frantically. "I see…so this is the…Lloyd! Get the Derris Emblem! With it, you can—" but his words died as he faded from sight.

"This device is not life-threatening," Presea said calmly. "Please…don't worry."

"Lloyd," Regal said firmly. "As long as you're all right, we still haven't lost. You must get to the Great Seed!" Regal nodded once before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Anna growled, holding on tight to Kratos, hoping that if she held him tight enough, she'd be able to go with him.

Kratos clutched Anna to him and looked at his horrified son. "Lloyd!" he snapped, breaking through the boy's terror. " It as Zelos said. Find the Derris Emblem! With it, you can disarm the trap!"

Anna growled in frustration as her hands suddenly clutched uselessly at air. She felt a great tugging sensation. She faced Lloyd and sighed. "Fear not. Everything is alright, I promise. Just hurry up and rescue Colette!" Darkness seeped into the edges of her vision as she reached for her son, right before everything went black.

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted. "Damn! What the hell is going on?! What happened to everyone?"

Origin's voice broke the silence. "Everything is alright. I can feel the presence of your companions. They are somewhere in this city."

Lloyd sighed in relief. "All right. Let's go find them!"

Lloyd turned and dashed toward the portal ahead when something moved ahead of him, drawing him up short.

"Get out of my body!" Colette shouted, her eyes scrunched up as the shadow of Mithos writhed in pain behind her. She was in the middle of the path, facing off against Mithos’s shadow.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried in a mixture of relief and fear.

Mithos clenched his ghostly fists. "Ugh…she's too strong…I can't!"

Lloyd drew his swords. "Mithos! Get away from her!"

Mithos's translucent eyes opened and glared at Lloyd. "How dare you, human! You…son of Kratos!" Mithos was breathing heavily. "How dare you give me orders…" he hissed, his voice low and deadly.

Suddenly, both Mithos and Colette disappeared. Lloyd was standing on a dirt path, trees towering over him. The stench of blood pierced his nostrils. Looking up, he saw four people. One was a beautiful woman, her hair the color of new leaves. Her emerald eyes were open and unseeing as the sun glinted off the arrows sprouting from her corpse.

But an even greater shock was the identities of the others. Mithos was on his knees, sobbing into the woman’s chest

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd stammered.

"Martel!" Mithos sobbed. He glared up at Lloyd, his eyes evil and shadowed. "How could you?!" he whimpered.

Yuan's face was dead white, his eyes ablaze with fury and hatred. The very air around him was thick with grief and pain as he raised his hand to Lloyd, mana gathering in his palm. "Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!"

Lloyd stepped back, his eyes frantic as he looked for help. he immediately looked to the fourth of their group, Kratos, but Kratos was more fearsome and furious than Lloyd had ever seen him. "How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?" the swordsman thundered.

Mithos ground his teeth together. "I'll never forgive you… You humans are all the same!"

Lloyd began to panic. "Kratos?" he asked, pleadingly. "Why is Kratos…" But it was too late. Kratos charged, closing in on his son. Lloyd didn't even have time to raise his weapons. "Dad!" he shouted desperately, throwing his hands out, as if it would stop his father.

"Lloyd, don't lose yourself!" cried Kratos's voice suddenly in his mind. "The truth is within you!"

Lloyd opened his eyes. The memory was gone, replaced with a very worried looking Colette.

"What…was that?" Lloyd stammered.

"It's…Mithos' memory," Colette said. "After the Ancient War…when Martel was killed."

Mithos roared in pain. "Shut up! Shut up! Why do you interfere?! Both you and Kratos! We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! To have a world where no one will be persecuted! Kratos knew that as well!" Mithos glared as he faded away.

Lloyd ran over and embraced Colette, clutching her tightly. "Colette! Are you okay?!"

Colette hugged him back. "I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry. I'm always causing trouble for you."

Lloyd laughed and gave her a quick kiss, causing her to blush. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived in the main city of Welgaia, but it was different from before. It was as deathly silent and empty as the catacombs from whence they had just come. They proceeded slowly through the eerie city.

"Let's check the prison area," Lloyd suggested. Colette only nodded, her blue eyes fearful.

They stepped out of the teleporter and found themselves facing the two prison cells. Someone must have fixed the bars because they no longer were twisted from Regal's attack. In fact they were perfectly capable of containing Regal and Presea, who paced with in.

"Guys!" Lloyd and Colette called out, dashing forward to open the door. As Lloyd fiddled with the lock, he heard Colette gasp. Turning around, he gasped himself. "Colette!" Lloyd cried. She was nowhere to be seen. Lloyd swore and tried to get the cell door open…and noticed that neither Presea nor Regal was looking at him.

"I thought I just saw Lloyd," Regal muttered.

"I'm right here!" Lloyd shouted.

"Yes…he disappeared," Presea said. "What could…?"

Suddenly, the cell door clicked and swung open. Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief that he had been able to pick the lock this time. But it seemed too easy.

"Can y'all really not see me?" Lloyd asked, jumping up and down and waving his hands.  _ What is going on?! _

Regal was eyeing the open door apprehensively. "A trap?"

Presea though for a moment. "Even if it is, remaining here indefinitely…"

Regal nodded. "Would not be particularly meaningful. Let us search for Lloyd."

They jumped from the cell and walked warily past Lloyd, who was currently doing a ridiculous dance around them and singing Happy Birthday very loudly in hopes they'd see him.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" said a female voice from behind.

Presea and Regal stopped dead, the blood draining from their faces.

_ No… _ Presea thought.

_ It can't be… _ Regal closed his eyes and they both turned around.

"Alicia…" Presea gasped.

Regal shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible…"

Alicia stood there, smiling at her sister and at her lover. She was solid and whole, not the disembodied shadow they had last encountered.

Lloyd scratched his head. "That can't be…she's dead."  _ Something feels off about her…it feels evil.  _ Lloyd blinked twice.  _ What's that shiny stuff flowing around her…it looks like the stuff that shot out of the Sorcerer's Ring at the Iselia Ranch, only reddish black.  _ Lloyd looked at Presea and Regal.  _ They have it too, but Regal's is bluish and Presea's in pink…hmmm... _

"Please wait," Alicia said. "I'll take you to Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes widened.  _ Something is definitely wrong here. She's not Alicia. _ "Guys, it's an illusion, be careful!"

Regal seemed to agree with his invisible comrade, even though he couldn’t hear him . "It's an illusion!" he snapped. "Alicia is…dead!"  _ Because of me…my own hands. _

But there was no disguising the longing in Presea's eyes, which contradicted her words. "Yes. She was murdered. "

Regal didn't notice the hope and wish in Presea and was only relieved that she didn't appear fooled. "Yes," he said firmly. He would never forget the snap and crunch of bones and the tearing of flesh under his fingers.

Alicia looked hurt. "Then what am I, Presea? Even though I'm right here, breathing," and she took a great gulp of air as if to prove it, "my very own sister insists that I'm dead?"

Presea opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a confused, "I…"

Alicia smiled. "It's true that I was murdered by Regal." Regal flinched again, though whether at her words, or because Lloyd had poked him in the eye trying to get his attention, Lloyd wasn't sure. "But here I am alive in front of you. Isn't that enough?"

Regal shook his head, furious that Mithos’s trickery would stoop so low. "It's only an illusion! Be gone!"  _ I won't believe it. I felt the life leave her body. I feel the sin heavy on my head. It's a trap, I know it.  _ Regal started forward, eager to end this torment of emotions. It was bad enough that Alicia was being used against him and Presea, but to be tormented and teased by the impossible fact that she might still be alive was more than he could stand.

Alicia cried out and cowered as Regal approached her. In a second, Presea was in front of her sister, her arms thrown out to protect her. 

"Presea!" Regal gasped. He saw it then: the fierce ache of longing and hope. Some part of Presea knew this was all a deception, but it couldn't override the heart in her that yearned for it to be true.

"We…don't know for certain it's an illusion," Presea said.

Alicia's smile was heartbreaking with its love. "Presea…you believe me, don't you?! Thank you!"

Regal glared at the falsity. "You!"

Presea drew her ax. "Stop!" she shouted. "If you don't stop…"

"Presea! What are you doing?" Lloyd shouted. "Don't be fooled."

Alicia's eyes welled up with tears. "Regal, I can't believe you'd try to kill me. I can't believe it," she sobbed, her voice breaking.

“Why, he already did it once!” Lloyd shiuted in frustration. Then he cringed. That might have been a little morbid...

Alicia’s tearful voice was almost enough to lure Regal in, but he had to stay strong. "Silence, phantom! Presea, move!"

Presea hefted the ax. "If you want to kill Alicia, you must face me first," she snarled. "Prepare yourself!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lloyd roared fed up. He drew his sword and sliced it swiftly into his arm, his last thought of how to reveal his presence. Blood splattered to the floor and Lloyd sank to the ground.

Regal and Presea froze, looking at the blood. "Lloyd's voice…is this an illusion as well?!" Regal said, his face confused.

Presea looked from the blood, to Alicia, to Regal, and back to the blood, trying to decide what to believe. "But…there's blood…"

Alicia gripped Presea's shoulder. "I feel an evil presence from that blood! Be careful, Presea!" Presea flinched.  _ Her hand is cold. _

Regal backed away from Presea and Alicia warily. "What's going on? What is real?"

"It doesn't matter, just settle down!" Lloyd gasped, clutching his wound. "Why are you fighting each other? You're supposed to be friends!"

Suddenly, Regal and Presea looked right at him, telling him he wasn't invisible anymore.

"You…aren't an illusion?" Regal asked hopefully.

Alicia's eyes darkened. "Why did you stop attacking?!" she spat at Presea. "You hate the one who murdered me, don't you?!"

Presea's eyes were fixed on Lloyd. "But…"

Alicia scowled, feeling her sister's certainty leaking away. She tried a different attack. "And Regal…why won't you just let yourself be killed? You've always felt guilty about killing me."

Regal said nothing. It was true.The guilt pressed upon each and every breath he took. It would be so easy just to die, to not have to suffer any longer. And he would be with her again...

Alicia could sense his resolve weakening. "Here's your chance to end it all!" she crooned sweetly and seductively.

Suddenly, Mithos appeared behind Alicia, smiling evilly. "Yes. It's for the best," he purred. "If you are killed, you will no longer feel guilt, “ he said to Regal before looking at Presea. “If you kill him, you will have your revenge. Crimes must be punished."

Lloyd growled. "Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves! Don't confuse who you should be fighting! Dying won't settle anything! Killing won't solve anything!"

Mithos scoffed. "That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic. If the one you love is killed, you hate the murderer.” Even in his illusory state, the pain was heavy in his voice, coupled with rage and madness. "And murderers must be punished."

Lloyd got to his feet, glaring him down. "But if you keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge!" he shot back. "Besides, you're just running away if you die. You'll forget the murder and the pain of that crime."

"Spawn new hate…" Presea mumbled.

"Running away from my crime…"muttered Regal.

Alicia started to cry. "What about my feelings?! You murdered me!"

Lloyd looked at his two friends sadly. "It is true that Alicia died. But I know she doesn't want things to end like this. What you're both doing is selfish!"

Regal's face suddenly changed. He was no longer uncertain. "You're…the real Lloyd."

Presea seemed to awake from the illusion as well. "And…that Alicia is a fake. Alicia wouldn't say things like that…"

Alicia stepped back in fear. "Are you…going to kill me?!"

Lloyd swung at her with his sword. "Stop deceiving my friends!" But Alicia and Mithos vanished.

Lloyd turned and grinned at his friends. "I came to get you guys."

Regal hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I…lost the will to atone for my crimes by taking comfort in the feeling of being punished," he said. "Death is not punishment. Punishment is living with one's crime and working to atone for it."

Presea nodded in agreement. "I closed off my heart and turned away from people who were trying to atone for their crimes because it was easier to hate than to forgive."

Lloyd smiled. "There are so many things you can do before you die. And I don't think everything has to be forgiven." He clasped their shoulders. "But no matter how painful things may be, you just can't dwell on the past."

"You're right," Regal said.

"I…will stop allowing myself to be trapped in the past," vowed Presea.

"One cannot seek a new world while dragging the past along," added Regal.

Mithos reappeared, sneering down at the jubilant group. "And thus, you forget the past… The countless lives that were lost…and the pain of those that suffered.” He shook his head. “Crimes must be met with punishment," he snarled, before vanishing again.

At that moment, two things appeared. Colette materialized and at her feet was a dagger.

"Lloyd!" she gasped. "Presea, Regal! Thank goodness! I'm sorry I vanished!"

Lloyd hugged her close as Presea picked up the blade.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"A knife," Regal said, examining it.

"There are nicks all over the blade," observed Presea.

"Maybe it's a symbol of your past," Lloyd suggested.

"Let us think of it that way," Regal said.

"Yes…so that we may never fight amongst ourselves again," Presea added, tucking it away as the bigger group set off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the darkness cleared from Genis and Raine's eyes, they found themselves before a series of mirrors, their reflections staring back at them.

"Are you all right?" Raine asked her brother, concernedly.

"Fine. You?" Genis replied.

Raine nodded. "We must search for the others."

Little did she know that the rest of the group had just descended behind them. Lloyd began to call out to them, but was distracted as Colette called out his name. Lloyd turned around and saw the others vanishing before his eyes. "No! Not again!" he growled. Sighing he turned his attention to the mirror, and his two friends that were on the other side.

Suddenly, two figure appeared next to him.

"What the-?" Lloyd gasped, jumping back. It was the egotistical bastard known as the mayor of Iselia, and...Genis and Raine's mother, Virginia

Genis's brow furrowed. "Why is the Mayor…?" he muttered, almost to himself.

Raine's eyes hardened as she steeled herself to face her mother, who stared at her children, hate in her far away gaze."Be careful. It's an illusion."

The Mayor scoffed. "You think I'm an illusion? This is exactly why everyone says half-elves are fools!" he spat.

"You bastard!" Lloyd snarled, but they paid him no heed.

Virginia's eyes were sad as she beheld her daughter. "Raine," she said, her voice sad and disgusted. "My pitiful child… A tainted child who received only half her elven blood."

Raine gulped. "M…mother?"

The Mayor's eyes were also hateful. "Half-elves have no place in this world."

"That's not true!" Genis cried.

"It is because you are despicable halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall," Virginia said heavily.

Raine glared, her eyes prickling with tears. "Then why did you give birth to us?!"

"There probably was no choice," said the Mayor. "That's why you were thrown away after you were born."

Raine blanched. There was more truth…no! This was just an illusion. She couldn't allow herself to be fooled.

"Disappear from this world," Virginia said.

"Die!" The Mayor shouted. "There is no meaning for you to live."

"Stop!" Lloyd shouted. "Professor, Genis, don't listen!"

"Disappear," Virginia crooned sweetly, stroking the doll in her hands lovingly.

"Die now!" the Mayor hissed.

"Genis, don't listen to him!" Genis couldn't hear him. "Professor, you know what really happened! Your mom only wanted to save you from the Imperial Research Academy!"

But it was no use. Genis's face went blank, his eyes haunted. "Humans and elves," he lamented sadly. "Neither side wants us…"

The Mayor grinned. "That's right. No one wants you!"

Raine couldn't stop the tears from escaping as she clutched her aching heart. "I didn't choose to be born like this…Yet…"

"It can't he helped," Virginia said. "It's your fault for not being a pureblood."

Lloyd had had enough. "No, you're wrong!" he roared.

Raine and Genis gasped as Lloyd stepped into sight in the mirror.

"No, they are not wrong." Genis and Raine turned to see Mithos, in his child form, appear beside them. "Half-elves are despised and discriminated against for merely being alive. Our existence is a crime."

Lloyd shook his head. "No! It's not the half-elves' fault!"

Genis looked at his old friend, his heart struggling with hope and fact. "But…"

Raine looked from her mother to Lloyd and back again. "We…"

Lloyd looked them dead in the eyes, willing them to see the truth. "People who can't accept those who are different are the ones to blame!" he snapped. "It's because of their weak hearts!"

With that Lloyd backed up a few steps before running directly at the mirror, there was a thunderous crash as glass tore at his clothes. He skidded to a stop next to Genis, glancing back at the shattered mirror. Lloyd grinned at his friends. "Hey you two, I came to getcha."

Genis sighed and his eyes cleared of shadows as he smiled at his friend. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd clasped his shoulder. "Now, let's go."

Virginia glared through the fractured glass, unwilling to let it go. "It's hopeless, Raine," she said. "You'll just be abandoned again. As long as you are a half-elf, the world will continue to hate you."

Raine's eyes cleared of tears and doubt. "Lloyd…came for us," she said softly, looking at her student, "even though he could have left us behind and faced Mithos."

Virginia shook her head. "You'll just be betrayed again. Because you're a half-elf."

"You may be right," Raine replied. Lloyd glared at his teacher, and Raine smiled back. "But then again, you may be wrong." Raine faced the illusion of her mother that she had harbored in her heart for so long. "It wasn't because of my blood that you abandoned me," Raine declared. "It was because of the world that hates my blood and a mother who was too weak to stand up against it. I'm going to stop hating that weakness. My hatred never changed anything." Raine hugged her brother and looked at Lloyd. "In order to change the world, I must first…change myself. I'm glad I was born a half-elf. It was because of it that I met Lloyd and my other dear friends."

"Genis, do you feel the same?" Mithos asked. "Are you happy that you were born a half-elf?"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed the mayor. "There's no world for half-elves."

Genis glared at him. "Because humans hate us, I hate humans."

"Genis!" Lloyd gasped, shocked that his friend felt that way.

Genis shrugged. "But I like you, Lloyd. And I like everyone we traveled with. Because…I think they all like me."

"You're an idiot. You're deluding yourself!" The Mayor spat.

"I'm the same," Genis said, ignoring his personal haunt. "Just like those that hate half-elves, I get mad at humans and elves just for being who they are. That's just going to make them hate me more! My heart was weak, too."

Mithos looked sadly at his former friend. "Is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised." He disappeared, as did the mayor and Virginia.

"Hey, you two!" Lloyd said happily, as Regal, Presea, and Colette reappeared as well.

"Lloyd! Thanks for coming!" Genis said happily.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make up for all the trouble we've caused," Raine vowed.

"Don't worry about it! We're friends, right?" Lloyd said. At that moment, a few shards of the mirror sprang up from the floor and hovered before the two half-elves. "Hey, what's this thing that just came floating down?"

"They're fragments of the mirror," Raine said, carefully taking them in her hand.

"Maybe they're symbols of the weakness of our hearts," Genis mused.

"You should hang on to it," Lloyd replied. "It's proof that you guys beat that weird mirror."

"Now what?" Genis asked. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know," Colette said.

"Spread out and check around here thoroughly before we move on," Lloyd said. As they did so, he walked past the other mirror next to the one that held the illusions for Raine and Genis. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection as he moved onward, following him. Suddenly Lloyd froze. In his peripheral, his reflection has stopped moving. Doubling back he gasped.

His reflection was gone…instead, his mother stood looking up and around on the other side of the mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna looked around, gripping the hilts of her swords. It was utterly still and silent as she turned slowly, taking in the cold, empty passages of Welgaia. She saw something in the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she whipped out her swords and lunged inward.

Clang!

She sighed in relief as her sword glanced off the glass of a mirror. Sheepishly she sheathed her swords. This had to be the mirror illusion, which meant Raine and Genis were here or nearby.

"Hello?" she called, turning again. "Raine? Genis?" No one answered. She turned back to the mirror frowning at the ground and folding her arms over her chest, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly she froze. Her reflection had not moved. In fact, it was no longer her current reflection, but a reflection of her dressed in a T-shirt and Jeans. Anna gasped and stepped back as her mirror image grinned maliciously.

"What the bloody hell?" Anna gasped.

"Anna Adalais Aurion," sneered the shadow. "Not content with stealing my soul and life, you stole my name as well."

Anna shook her head. "I know you are an illusion. What are you? The Guilt-Trip? The Annoyance? What folly is Yggdrasill up to now?"

Adalais Orion laughed coldly. "But you're the all knowing Anna! You're so caught up in being the great foreseer that you've lost the ability to face reality…the present."

Anna's ears went red. There was enough truth in her pridefulness for the illusory words to sting.

Ada glared at Anna. "You stole my soul, my life, my very existence!”

"I did not!" Anna spat. "You and I are one in the same!You are in here with me. i promised--"

"That you wouldn’t let me fade away?” Ada asked sarcastically. “Yes, I remember your vow. Yet you destroyed my relationship with William, my life back home when you came back here.” Ada clenched her fists. “Your soul hanging around me made my life a joke. You are the reason i was so lost. You are the reason I never fit in.

"That's not true!" Anna said…but the more she insisted, the more she began to doubt. It was true, she had always felt split in two, out of place, and conflicted. And yes, she had abandoned William when Ada had been given a second chance. She had effectively erased every facet of her life as Adalais Orion.

“I remember it all,” Anna tried to defend herself. “I don’t forget it, or you.”

"Oh good for you!” Ada snarled. “It means nothing. You are fooling yourself. You wanted to be rid of me to escape the pain of your Earth existence. You latched onto my soul like a leech and destroyed me.”

"But…but…" Anna stammered. "I never chose this! I never chose to come back as a wandering, lost soul. I never meant to hurt you. Or William. Or anyone."

"But you did." Ada snarled. "You stained the souls of everyone you met with your darkness. You broke William’s heart. You let our father die. You even dragged Kratos into his own personal hell!”

"No..." was all she could say.

"You cursed my very existence! No one loved me because your tainted soul would never free me!" Ada's glare turned into a sweet smile "You can fix it though. you know you can. Give it all up," she said bewitchingly. "Your soul will never be free if you don't. No matter how many times you die, you'll just come back to haunt this world.” Ada grinned ore as she delivered another blow. “And Kratos and Lloyd will never be at peace."

"That's not true!" Anna repeated.

"Oh but it is!" sneered a cold voice. "Your selfishness keeps the soul of Kratos and Lloyd in eternal torment, for they vowed not to live without you." Mithos, who had appeared next to her laughed coldly. "But you can free them! Offer your body to me…merge with Martel."

"Mithos can restore me!" Ada grinned. "Using Origin he can reunite me with William and give me the soul I've always wanted: the soul without darkness."

"Darkness." Anna gasped. "I’m…darkness?" Unwillingly, she saw Ada's father's dead body, the accusation heavy on Ada's soul, she saw the hurt in William's eyes as Ada was forced to leave him, she saw the pain it caused Lloyd and Kratos to know that she returned after they had failed to save her, a constant reminder of their failure. She even remembered that Kratos and Lloyd’s suffering following her death was her fault. If she had never been born...if she had stayed dead...

"Mom!" Lloyd was suddenly beside her. "What are you thinking?"

"Lloyd?" Anna said, her voice distant.

"Mom! It is not your fault!" Lloyd said firmly. "Mithos was responsible for your death! If he hadn't killed you, your soul would never have wandered and become Ada. Don't be deceived by guilt!"

"But it wasn't Mithos who killed her," said yet another new. Anna spun around and gasped. His red-brown eyes were alight with malice, more red than brown. Blood splattered his armor and naked sword. He grinned maliciously, his eyes piercing her through as he advanced on her.

"I did," Kratos snarled. "And I'd do it again too. You were my fall from Mithos's graces. You were the source of my soul's torment. I did it gladly." He licked the blood from his sword tip. "All of it, all of the suffering of those in your life...it is all your fault."

Anna backed away as Lloyd continued to shout. She looked from her son, to Ada, to Kratos, to Mithos. All of the guilt she had felt for all the suffering surrounding her welled up until she thought she would burst from the agony.

"MOM!" Lloyd roared. "You always told dad not to wrap himself in his guilt and sins! Why are you doing the same? Why would you listen to these fakes?"

"End it," Ada said.

"Suffer," Mithos snarled.

"Give into your guilt and disappear," Ada sneered.

"Die!" Kratos shouted, raising his sword and running towards her.

And just like that Anna’s head cleared and her panic evaporated. She knew what to do. She looked around at the illusory images of the guilt she felt in her past before looking at her son. Then, quick as lightning, her eyes never leaving Lloyd's, she whipped out her sword and drove it through the heart of the fake Kratos. The illusion stared at her, his face hurt and enraged. Anna glared back, fiercer than Lloyd had ever seen her glare.

"My death was Mithos's fault!" she snarled. "Not mine, not Kratos's." She wrenched her blade free and the illusion vanished. Anna glared at Mithos. "And merging with Martel, sacrificng myself won’t solve anything. Both Ada and I will truly die then and drag Lloyd and Kratos with us. I refuse!” she shouted. 

Anna spun back around and faced her reflection, her mirror image, herself. "You are me, my other half, the half that always felt guilt for the suffering of others. You are not my darkness; you are my compassion and my empathy for everyone's pain. Nothing more!" Anna punched the mirror with all of her strength. The glass cracked and showered to the floor, cutting her hand.

"Did you really think I'd leave you, Mom?" Lloyd grinned.

Anna smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," she muttered. "I'd spent so long trying to fix others problems and avoiding my own that my guilt caught up with me. I will never regret being Ada and Anna again, nor will I sacrifice one for the other."

Lloyd nodded. "You can't accept everyone else if you never accept your whole self. Running from your heart is impossible. Where you gonna go, right?"

"Right!" Anna said, ruffling his hair. "Come on! I know where the others are."

"We're right here," said Colette, skipping up and hugging Anna tightly. "Almost all of us anyway."

Regal nodded in agreement. "The only ones left are Sheena, Zelos, and-"

"Kratos," Anna finished. She gritted her teeth, knowing that this was truly the hardest one. "Come. I know where to go." She turned and headed for the teleporter, they returned to the main part of Welgaia. "Near the mana fragment warehouse," Anna said, stepping onto the moving floor path.

"Mom?" Lloyd asked. "What's wrong? You seemed scared."

Ann shook her head. "You'll see."

It happened instantly. They stepped off the moving floor and Colette cried out. A great dark circle appeared underneath Lloyd, tugging at him as his friends vanished. Anna alone didn't disappear.

"Mom!" Lloyd cried, as tendrils of darkness raced away from the circle and seized her as well.

"Don't fight it Lloyd," Anna said, as she was dragged toward the circle. "Everything will be all right!"

Lloyd struggled for a moment longer, but something in his mother's face halted him. He nodded and let the darkness engulf him.

_ He's coming Kratos…and so am I. Don't give in, guys. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Immediately after disappearing, Sheena, Zelos, and Kratos found themselves on an elevated platform, surrounded by inky blackness. A strange bluish light came from below them but there was nothing there or anywhere.

"Is this the location of the Derris Emblem Seal?" Kratos asked, gripping his sword hilt and looking around.

Zelos shrugged, "I dunno. What heck is this funky place?"

Sheena who had been staring around intently at the darkness frowned suddenly. "Hang on a sec. Do you hear a strange sound?"

"A strange sound?" Zelos asked. The two angels strained, trying to hear it. There: a hissing noise, almost like the sound of water swirling down a drain. Looking for the source, Kratos saw a dark circle rippling through the floor, tentacles of darkness stretching out and latching onto them.

"What's this?!" Kratos said, his voice laced with trepidation.

Sheena growled, trying to break free as she was irresistibly pulled forward, toward the dark circle. "We'll be sucked into the magic circle!"

Zelos swore. "Aww crap!"

"We must run!" Kratos said firmly. As one they turned and pulled hard against their bonds…but it was no use. Within minutes, they were waist deep in darkness, unable to break free, barely able to move.

"No!" Kratos gasped.  _ This can't be it…I've got to find Anna and Lloyd. I'm not going to go out like this! _

"Sheena!" Zelos reached out a hand to his side, stretching to grab Sheena's, unconcerned for his own safety. "Hold on! Keep moving!"

"I'm trying!" Sheena grunted. "What…is this thing?"

Movement from under his feet caught his eye. "Look below!"

"They see us!" Lloyd cried excitedly to his mom. Anna gripped his shoulder and shook her head. Lloyd sighed. "We're invisible again?!"

"Not exactly," Anna said heavily, looking up at Kratos, whose eyes stared at her with horror. It was a strange thing to be mere feet from her husband, the love of her life, and see him looking at her with fear and desperation. It almost hurt.

"What's is that thing down there?!" Zelos shouted, for the three of them could only see a gigantic red and black spider demon, clicking its pinchers hungrily.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice, dripping with disdain. Sheena gasped and looked up slowly into the masked face of her former comrade. "You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run," Kuchinawa sneered.

"What the-?" Zelos said in unison with Lloyd below, but they were caught off by another voice.

"Such a pathetic sight, Zelos." Zelos tore his eyes away from Sheena and faced his sister, Seles, her eyes glazed with evil.

"No way," he muttered.

"Look away," Kratos warned. "It's an illusion."

"Well, well, what a rare sight, Kratos!"

Kratos froze. Anna winced. Lloyd let out an incoherent shout. Kratos looked up into the coldest eyes he had ever hoped to meet…but they were the eyes of his son.

"Wh…why are Lloyd and Kuchinawa…" Sheena asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Kratos swallowed hard, willing himself to look away from the illusion resembling his son. "Calm down. It's just an illusion."

Zelos nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away as well. "Yeah. There's no way those three would be here."

Seles sneered. "You're so stupid. You've shut your eyes to reality for so long that you can't even tell what's real anymore!"

Zelos looked indifferent, but a glimmer of guilt was evident in his eyes.

The fake Lloyd laughed cruelly at Kratos. "I'm not an illusion. You've spent so long turning a blind eye to Mithos that you've lost all ability to see."

There was too much truth in that for Kratos to ignore, even if it was coming from an illusion.

"You grew up in Mizuho," Kuchinawa snapped at Sheena. "Yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an illusion? You really are a failure."

"It's so sad," Seles laughed, rolling her eyes at her brother. "How did someone so unworthy become the Chosen? It's no wonder he betrayed his friends."

Below, Anna knew what was coming next as it rang clear as a bell in her memory. She clapped her hands over her ears, he eyes scrunched shut, her teeth creaking as she gnashed them together. Lloyd shook her, asking what was wrong until-

"You couldn't stop Mithos," the false Lloyd sneered. "And you couldn't protect Mom. And then you sank to the level of a traitor. You're absolutely pathetic, you know that?"

Kratos stopped moving in shock and stopped resisting. He just let wave after wave of guilt and agony wash over him as darkness crept up his body.

"Kratos!" Lloyd and Anna shouted.

"Hey come on old man!" Zelos snapped. "Don't listen! Keep moving!"

Slowly, agonizingly, Kratos put one foot in front of the other.  _ Lloyd will be all right if I keep moving…Anna will be all right…I've got to keep going…just a little while longer. _

But it was by no means over for the three. "None of you should have been born! Everyone would have been so much happier had you not been born!" Kuchinawa pointed a threatening finger at Sheena. "You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho."

"I… haven't brought misfortune to—"

Kuchinawa stamped his foot. "Can you really say you didn't? You, the coward who trembled before Volt and killed your comrades!"

Sheena fought back the images of lightning and thunder, but it was useless. Over and over, she watched lightning dissolve the flesh of dozens of her comrades, crying out as her grandfather fell before her eyes and Volt turned his murderous gaze onto her.

"The one who betrayed his friends and came back shamelessly," Seles hissed at Zelos.

"The one who slaughtered her village," shouted Kuchinawa at Sheena.

"And the one who betrayed his wife and son without a thought," Lloyd sneered. "What a fitting end."

Kuchinawa laughed. "Now, if you think you can run, run! You'll be devoured by the darkness and die!"

Kratos shook off his paralyzing fear. No matter what truths were spouted by these terrifying illusions, he knew he had a job to do. As long as Anna was still fighting... _ But is she? How do you know she's alive? How do you know the Lloyd in front of you is an illusion?  _ Kratos shook his head, glancing below at the spider and at the one logical thing he could get out of this mess. "At this rate, we'll be eaten by that thing."

"Want me to help you, Kratos?" Lloyd asked mockingly.

"Would you like me to save you, Zelos?" Seles giggled.

"Beg for our forgiveness!" Kuchinawa demanded

"Pledge loyalty to Cruxis with me," snarled Lloyd.

"That monster will bestow eternal suffering upon you." For the third time, tormented souls ripped their eyes away from their personal demons to look at Mithos Yggdrasill, this time in his adult form. "If it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You will be trapped in true darkness, tormented in isolation forever."

"Forever?" Sheena mumbled fearfully.

"Allow me to save you," said Mithos. "Just cooperate with us and turn over Colette. Then it will all be over."

"Lord Mithos has agreed to let the people of Mizuho live," said Kuchinawa.

"And he'll remove the title and duties of the Chosen from you and transfer everything to me," Seles added to Zelos.

Lloyd looked at Kratos smiling, his eyes inviting. "You turned a blind eye to what Mithos did once. All you have to do is turn away one more time. Then the world will be saved. Mithos will save it!"

Kratos gulped as Anna's smile appeared on Lloyd's face. It would be so easy to believe…he wouldn't have to fight. "Mithos will…save the world?" he rasped.

"Yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed. "And he'll even forgive you for betraying him. You and me, Dad…let's build a peaceful world that Mithos envisions together."

"Mom!" the real Lloyd growled. "That fake he called him dad."

"I know," Anna said through gritted teeth. "One thing Kratos can't resist.DAMN IT KRATOS!" Anna shouted. "FIGHT BACK!" What she knew about this result didn't make any difference, it did nothing to relieve her fear.

"Seles will gain the power of the Chosen?" Zelos said, his mind already planning out how his life would be without the superficial worship he received and the unbearable responsibility.

Seles's eyes lit up with greed and power. "Yes!" she cried in ecstasy. "What I've wanted more then anything else, the power of the Chosen! You'll let me have it, won't you? Just imagine, your life will finally have meaning and value."

"All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me," said Mithos seductively. "As soon as you do that, you will be saved from the shadow's grasp."

"The people of Mizuho… " Sheena said longingly.

"Seles will become the Chosen…" Zelos muttered.

Kratos heard himself from far away say, "This is absurd…" But his mind was in chaos as Lloyd called him dad.

"NO!" Lloyd roared. "Listen to me, all of you! Don't be fooled. The real me is down below."

Anna sighed in relief as everyone looked down.

"So it would seem," Kratos breathed, hoping it was true.

Zelos shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…The only thing down there is that monster!"

"Lloyd, don't tell me you were eaten by that monster!" Sheena cried.

"You fool!" Mithos aid, laughing slightly. "The real Lloyd is here. That voice is just an illusion."

Lloyd stamped his foot. "I'm not an illusion!" He looked at Sheena, hard, his eyes furious. "Do you think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings?" Sheena blinked as her darkened eyes lightened slightly. Lloyd stared down Zelos. "Do you think it's okay for Seles to become the next Chosen who could be sacrificed at any time?" Zelos eyes too, lost the evil Mithos and fear had poisoned them with.

For a moment, the spider image flickered and they could clearly see Lloyd and Anna below. At first, Kratos gazed at Lloyd and Anna for a moment as though he didn't know them, his heart taken over by his fear and Mithos’s spell. But as the real Lloyd glared into his father's eyes, they cleared slightly.

"There's no way I'd go along with Mithos' ideals!" Lloyd shouted at his father.

And at Lloyd's words, Kratos woke up from the spell he had been under. He glared defiantly up at Mithos and the illusion resembling his son. "Don't worry. That's just an illusion that lives in my heart. An illusion that tries to appease me for turning my back to reality and going along with Mithos."

Anna sighed in relief and hugged her son. Lloyd grinned. "Exactly! I believe in you! I know you guys can beat those illusions and come back to me! You're here because you're needed in this world. Your lives have value just by existing!"

"Just by being alive…my life has value?" Sheena said, hope in her voice.

"A traitor like me has value?" Zelos asked, doubtfully.

"I…have value? Me?" Kratos said, taken aback.

"Of course not," scoffed Mithos. "No life has any value just by being alive. Humans and those who have betrayed me have no value!"

"I would argue that people who betray you have more value,” Anna said mildly. “I means they are no egomaniacal douchebags.”

"Yeah so shut up!" Lloyd barked. "There's a significance in being born. But if that's not good enough for you, I'll give them another value.” Lloyd grinned broadly “They're valuable because they're my friends!"

Zelos, Sheena, and Kratos all looked up at their embodied fears and glared defiantly. The doubt, the fear, the despair, all of it had vanished with Lloyd's encouragement.

"Heh, that's a pretty pathetic value, but I suppose it'll do," Zelos said, his old grin on his face.

"So you accept me?" Kratos asked hopefully.

"You'd betray me again?" Mithos growled.

"You know what I wish for, yet you still interfere?!" Seles fumed.

Zelos grinned even more broadly. "Sorry, but I've got no choice. The guy who decided my value believes in me and tells me not to run away!" And sure enough, Zelos stopped running and lifted his chin high as he bid farewell to his demons. "I trust you, Lloyd," he said as he disappeared into the circle. "I, the sorta valuable Zelos, am headed your way!"

Sheena laughed and shook her head. "Looks like he beat me to it," she remarked.

Kuchinawa looked highly affronted. "Are you running away again?!"

"I'll raze the entire village of Mizuho!" Mithos threatened.

Sheena stopped running to and glared at the pair. "I'm not running. The people of Mizuho are waiting for us to reunite the worlds. Betraying that trust would truly be running away!" Her eyes never left theirs as she vanished from sight. "Damnation or salvation…guess there's only one way to find out."

Lloyd bit his lip as Kratos continued to hesitate. He knew the one thing he could do…but did he have the courage?

A warm and comforting hand gripped his shoulder, giving Lloyd hope. He covered his mother's hand with his own and smiled up at his father, saying the one word that could free him. 

"Dad!"

Kratos looked down hardly daring to believe it, but his son--his  _ real _ son--was smiling up at him and calling him dad.

"Are you really choosing that fake over me?" Lloyd asked mildly, tilting his head to one side and smirking, as though it were some kind of practical joke.

And Kratos did something remarkable. The stiff, stoic, unshakeable Kratos Aurion, bearer of sin and guilt, held his head high and smiled at his inner demons. "Be gone, illusions of Mithos and Lloyd!” he cried. “My son needs me." Anna let out a whoop as Lloyd held back his happiness at hearing Kratos refer to him as his son. "I cannot run from the sins of my past." And he stopped running, vanishing into the darkness. "Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos' brutality!"

There was a blinding flash of light. When it cleared, Kratos, Zelos, and Sheena all stood before Lloyd and Presea, Regal, Genis, Raine, and Colette reappeared behind him.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Lloyd said happily.

Sheena grinned and clapped him on the back. "It's not like I can really run away from the fact that I was born."

Zelos laughed. "Exactly. Especially since we now have our new found pathetic value and all. I'm gonna try and face my challenges head on."

"I am ashamed for giving up and running away," Kratos growled, clenching his fist. "I convinced myself that there was nothing I could do. I was able to reconfirm that thanks to that illusion."

"Yeah. Running won't solve anything," Lloyd said.

"What value does one burdened to exist with cursed blood have?" Mithos asked, causing everyone to look up. "Sometimes running is the only way to save yourself. Humans are…so arrogant."

"And proud of it!" Anna called to his retreating form. She laughed and ran up to Kratos, who caught her round the waist, spinning her once before hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me," Anna said, and Kratos obliged.

Lloyd made a face and caught sight of something at Zelos feet. "What is that?"

"A spider figurine?" Kratos said, glancing down, before Anna hit him for turning away from her and kissed him again.

"It's broken in half," Sheena said, picking it up. "It's kinda creepy."

Lloyd scratched his head. "Maybe it's an admonition to not run away."

"Heh. I guess that's one way to look at it," Zelos said.

"Maybe it is," Sheena agreed. "I'm gonna hang on to it as a reminder." The group started off and it was few minutes before Lloyd realized his parents were some ways behind him, still occupied with other activities.

“Good God, enough already!” Lloyd shouted at his parents. “That’s disgusting!”

“Jealous,” quipped Genis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Neon Cathedral by Macklemore


	22. This Will Be The Day We've Waited For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to one more battle against Mithos.

Lloyd and the group left Welgaia and stood before two gigantic doors that led who knows where. (Anna and Kratos knew where but that was irrelevant.) The group halted, but not because of the doors, but because of the gargantuan dragon that blocked their path.

"Aw man," Anna groaned reaching for her swords. Beside her, Lloyd's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. A fierce roar shook the room as the dark dragon, the guardian of Vinheim, approached them.

"I am the gatekeeper," he hissed in a disembodied voice. "You, who would open the gate, stand forth and destroy me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anna said, rising in the air so that she was nose to nose with the dragon, which held her gaze for a moment. "You're in the way bub! Move!" with that she jabbed her swords right into both eyes, furled her wings and dropped. The dragon reared howling in agony and exposing his chest. Anna lunged in and pierced it right through his heart.

Kratos shook his head as the dragon's body disintegrated. "Was that bravado necessary?"

Anna scooped up the key that had clattered to the floor upon the dragon’s death and unlocked the gigantic doors before them. "It saved us time, did it not?"

"My mom is awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed, leading the way through the door.

They stood on a platform, surrounded by an infinite abyss. Ahead was the Great Seed, perched atop a magnificently constructed  and massively proportioned throne. A design mimicking the Derris-Emblem glittered under their feet, reacting to the seal clutched in Lloyd's hand.

"Mithos is just ahead," Lloyd said, his face grim, bold, and determined.

"And the Great Seed is there, too," Colette added.

"This is it, everyone," Lloyd said, turning to face his companions. "Are you ready?"

For a long moment, no one spoke. Were they ready? Were they truly prepared to face their former friend and greatest foe? Would killing Mithos Yggdrasill change anything, or would someone else just destroy the world again? Was all of it meaningless?

Doubt filled their hearts in that brief moment. They had just faced down their inner demons, their greatest fears, their biggest doubts. How much more could their souls take?

Anna looked around at all of them as they stared ahead.  _ We've all changed so much. We've grown up, we've suffered, we've killed, we've saved lies, we've spilled blood and bled, we've cried, we've fought, we've survived.  _ She looked forward with the others.  _ It's such a small thing…looking forward. Yet the concept holds such power that it changes who we are and what we believe in. _

"There's no going back," Anna said. "Not for Mithos, not for any of us. As we look in front of us, we see the only direction we can go: forward. I will fight until I can no longer see that horizon."

Anna’s words seemed to break the tense silence as hope rushed filled the void left by the vanishing of doubt.

"I'm ready," Raine said firmly. "I'm prepared to accept whatever happens in the coming battle." She paused before a rapturous grin lit her face. "And we will win!"

Sheena grinned slowly. "Yeah! We're gonna win!" she cried punching a fist in the air. "For Mizuho, Corrine," she grinned sheepishly, "and for all of you who believed in a coward like me."

"And…for myself, too," Colette said bravely. "I don't want anyone else to make the same mistake I did. No one should have to think that he has to sacrifice his own life."

"Everyone should be able to live freely, no matter who they are," Genis said. "Humans and elves and even us." Genis looked at Lloyd and nodded. "It's okay for us to be here, in this world."

"Yes," Regal agreed, surprising everyone with a smile. "That's why we must recover the Great Seed from Mithos and revive the Giant Tree. Without it, not only will we be unable to restore peace between the different races..."

"The world itself will die," finished Presea, her own smile lighting up her eyes. "We can't let that happen. We must reunite the worlds. Afterwards we shall make a new promise to the new world."

Zelos laughed out loud, giddy with determination. "Exactly. The people that I like and the people that I don't both have the right to live in the same world I do. Because that's the way things should be. So count me in. I won't run from this one!"

Kratos's grip tightened on Anna's hand as he faced the end of the road that he had helped to pave for so long. Yet the four thousand years of guilt that he had wrapped himself in were gone now, thanks to his family and now he was left with a determination to make things right. "To atone for allowing this twisted world to exist," Kratos said, looking directly at Mithos's distant and invisible form, "I will fight with everything I have." He looked at his son and grinned fiercely, much to everyone's shock. "And win!"

Lloyd grinned back at his father. "All right!" he cried, facing his foe again. "Let's go! We're going to restore a world where everyone can live freely!"

And as the others took up the cheer, the portal beneath their feet activated and they disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yggdrasill's face was serene, his eyes closed, his limbs motionless. As the heroes approached, he didn't move to acknowledge them. All he did was continue to smile.

"Home…" he muttered. "I'm going home."

Genis swallowed hard. He supposed it was useless, but he knew he had to try. There had to be some good in Mithos, if only the young half-elf could find it. He had seen it once and he couldn’t believe that everything his friend had done had been a lie. 

"Mithos…listen to me!" Genis said firmly. "We don't have to fight! Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds."

The seraph didn't move. "Home…" he repeated, monotonously. "I'm going home."

"Pst!" Anna nudged Kratos, who looked at her. "Can I go kick him?"

Kratos refrained from rolling his eyes with extreme difficulty.

Lloyd walked up to Genis and pulled the boy behind him. "Something's wrong," Lloyd said, gazing intently at the angel. "He sounds like a puppet."

Colette suddenly gasped as her neck began to burn with pain. "W…what?" Mithos Cruxis Crystal ripped from her neck and flew through the air to embed itself in Yggdrasill's empty Rune Crest.

Lloyd blinked as red and black light exploded from the angel's body, pooling in a circle at his feet, yet no one else seemed affected.  _ What is that? _ But he had no time to ponder it, as a terrible, violent, and malicious energy filled the air.

Yggdrasill laughed wildly, his eyes flying open as he sneered at them. "I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here," he said in mock gratitude. "I'm finally myself again."

Lloyd swore. "Damn! So that's what this was all about!"

Mithos stood up and stretched, getting a feeling for having a body once more. True it had been a brief separation, but the ghostly form he had been confined to was disconcerting. He had been right to have a reserve body made for himself. The fools had brought him right back so he could continue his work.

Genis looked up at his friend with pity in his eyes, reading his intentions in his cold face. "Mithos," he said consolingly, "Martel is already dead."

Yggdrasill glared—his eyes completely mad. "That's not true!" he snarled. "Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal."

Lloyd shook his head. "That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being."

"What's wrong with that?" Yggdrasill asked.

"The scary part," Anna mused, "is that he is completely serious in that inquiry."

"What?!" Lloyd asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

Yggdrasill shrugged indifferently. "After all, in our bodies flow the blood of humans and elves—the bloods of those that despise us. We're better off casting aside such filth and become lifeless beings."

"That's what you really want?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." His voice changed to his natural, child like tones as the air around him shimmered. "Watch! When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth."

In a flash, Mithos replaced the adult Yggdrasill form, though the madness didn't fade from his eyes.

"Everyone should become lifeless beings," he said. "I told you before. The only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race."

Anna gripped Kratos's hand tightly before releasing it to clench her swords.  _ This is it. One last line from the heroes and we will enter battle. We will face a Mithos such as we have never faced before.  _ Anna fixed her eyes on the back of Lloyd's head.  _ I will protect him, no matter what. _

"What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos," Lloyd said, regret heavy in his voice. "Discrimination comes from the heart."

"He's right, Mithos," agreed Genis as the concern in his eyes retreated behind the façade the young man needed to fight the coming battle. "It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high."

Sheena glared furiously at Yggdrasill. "You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle." She pointed a threatening finger at him. "That's the weakness of your heart!"

"Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change," Regal said. "Discrimination will continue."

"Then where should the half-elves go?" Mithos asked.

"Anywhere," Anna said. "It is folly to let fools who are too wrapped up with status and appearances decide where you should live and how you should exist. Go wherever your heart desires, Mithos."

"We aren't accepted anywhere!" the boy argued. "We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?"

"Like my mom said," Lloyd replied. "You can live anywhere you like."

Mithos rolled his eyes in scorn and contempt. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious. Anywhere is fine," Lloyd snapped. "If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open."

Mithos face fell like that and the painful memories swept over him. For once his face looked like the child he truly was inside, innocent and lost. "It's because we couldn't do that…" he said, almost pleadingly, like a child begging a parent for forgiveness for doing something wrong. "That I…that we wanted a place of our own!"

Kratos sighed heavily as his tormented pupil stared at his teacher imploringly. "But that is not an excuse for the things we have done," Kratos said slowly and clearly. "It is merely a motive, not a justification."

"Uh-uh," Zelos barked, shaking his head. "Sorry, but don't act like you're the only victim here. It doesn't even come close to justifying all the things that you've done!"

Presea withdrew her ax. "What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?" she hissed.

"People can change," Raine added. "Even if they don't change right away. Months, years—as time passes, change is inevitable."

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven," said Colette, her hands clasped hopefully to her heart as she spoke. "But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart?" she asked. "The Goddess known as conscience—"

Mithos interrupted her with a cold laugh, the laugh of insanity. "Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness?" he snorted. "Ridiculous."

The area around them began to shake as Mithos left his throne, crossing the platform to face them. "There is no Goddess!" he said degradingly. "So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live…" he glared at Lloyd "…and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!" Mithos wings unfurled slowly and he conjured a plain sword out of thin air. Raising it high above his head a huge beam of light tore from it and exploded overhead.

Lloyd squinted upward. A great multicolored haze was filling the air as he watched. His nerves twitched unpleasantly, as though something ominous loomed around the bend.

"Anna," Kratos said, pointing up at the cloud. Anna looked and her face paled.

"Mana," she whispered. "A lot of it...but…" she looked around frantically. "He's not supposed to do that! He never does that!"

"You can see it too?" Lloyd asked in relief.

"Too?" Kratos turned to eye his son warily. "You can see the mana?"

Lloyd nodded. "I started noticing it when we all got separated by those traps."

Kratos stared at his son with such disbelief that Lloyd shifted uncomfortably.  _ How can this be?   _ Kratos thought.  _ Only half-elves, elves, and angels should be able to-- _

Kratos whipped his head around at his wife who was facing Mithos, her swords out, her face too innocent.

"You know what this is," Kratos said to her. "Tell—"

"Look!" shouted Genis, pointing behind Mithos. Everyone tore their eyes away from the foe and looked to the horizon. What they saw made them all gape in horror, paralyzed by disbelief and shock.

Angels. Hundreds of angels were streaking through the air toward them, weapons raised, eyes dead and cold as they followed Mithos's bidding. Mithos pointed his sword at them, cackling insanely as the great mass of white and gray raced across the abyss, murder in their countenance. "There's nothing anyone can do," Mithos hissed. "Kill them."

Anna gaped at the angels. It was all she could do. She had lived two lives, both fraught with tragedy, fear, and desperation. But it was nothing compared to the sickening bile of fear that rose in her throat. She had played this game. She knew it inside and out and this never happened. Never ever. Until now, she had foolishly maintained the mentality that if she died, she would just come back, as she did in the game, as she had done here twice. But it wouldn't be so this time. There was no fall back plan. No set method, no guarantees, no heroes.

"Oh my GOD!" Anna whispered.

"WEAPONS!" Lloyd roared. "NOW!"

The others blinked and shed their paralysis. There was a rushing sound like wind and those who could feel it sensed the magic building like a cloud behind the approaching swarm.

"No! SHIELDS!" Kratos roared as the magic gathered. Without thinking, Anna dashed in front of Lloyd, grabbing his shoulders as Kratos flung himself in front of them in a nearly helpless effort to protect his family. Their voices all intertwined and ten walls of power sprang up as a bolt of pure mana was fired from the angels.

Kratos winced as bright white light enveloped him, pushing him back. Anna shoved Lloyd down and put all of her energy into their combined shield. Behind her, she felt a hand grab her and saw Colette's own shield adding strength. It gave Anna an idea.

"MOVE! BACK UP!" she screeched over the roar of magic. "COMBINE SHIELDS!"

Lloyd's hand shot out and grabbed Kratos, holding tight as they backed up into Raine and Genis. Presea and Regal were already joined with them and two thumps to the side announced that Sheena and Zelos were in too. The warriors threw as much power as they could manage into the wobbling shields, but even joined as one, it couldn't last long.

_ What can we do!  _ Anna thought frantically. There was a tug in the air. Looking ahead, a spell circle had sprung up beneath Kratos.

"Sacred Powers, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Rest in peace, sinners! JUDGEMENT!"

A beam of holy light erupted from him and immediately disintegrated the evil power enveloping them as their shields collapsed. The angels screeched in frustration eyeing their prey hungrily. There was a terrifying roar and the winged beings flew downward for them.

"Fight!" Lloyd shouted, running through an angel. "Stand and fight!"

It was utter madness. Lloyd and Colette pressed their backs together and hacked at angels with their weapons. Feathers tore like paper from Colette's wings, slicing into angelic flesh. Blood dripped from the air, splattering on to the floor below. Lloyd wielded Flamberge and Vorporeal with a cruel vengeance, the blades starting to go red with heavenly blood.

Raine and Genis were under a gigantic shield that dozens of angels crashed into repeatedly as the two chanted. Water and lights enveloped dozens of the enemies, tearing bodies and drowning those who dodged. Genis's kendama flashed as he shot fire, ice, wind, lightning— everything he possessed at them.

Sheena and Zelos were in close proximity, though it looked like Zelos was slicing his way through enemies to get to Sheena. Guardian seals hailed like rain as explosions of elements, light, and dark, sizzled into the flesh of the deformed bodies. Zelos blade flashed as a silver and crimson blur, his eyes deadly.

Regal was flipping and kicking with the best of him, faster than anyone had ever seen. Crunches of bone and the tangy smell of blood told of his successful hits, while grunts and crashes announced his misses. Presea's ax cleaved through the air, sinking into skin and bone. Dead angels littered the ground at her feet as she swung and chopped.

Kratos sword practically sang as it swung and stabbed, sparks flying when it met an enemy's resistance. The Seraphs eyes were aflame with hate as he ended the existence of the beings that threatened his wife and son, as well as his comrades. Behind him, Anna flipped, kicked, punched, and stabbed as hard as she could. Her face was twisted with desperation as she fought her way through to her son.

It was madness. They fought and angels died, but there were so many. Anna wiped sweat and blood from her brow and looked around. For a moment time seemed to slow. Every punch took an age to land, ever sword swing bled slowly through the air. But she stared at the faces, not only of her comrades, but of the angels, who had once been half-elves…who were dying because they sought refuge from the world's cruelties.  _ There's so many…so many lives ruined because of Mithos Yggdrasill… _ Anna turned and looked up at the half-elf, who's eyes were alight in the fervor of battle.  _ Mithos Yggdrasill. _

"ANNA!" shouted Kratos as his wife didn't move and angels flew towards her. "ARE YOU MAD?"

Anna didn't listen. She saw Mithos laughing at the chaos around him. Something in her fell away and she knew there was only one way to end this.

Ducking low, ignoring the shouts, she took off, her dark rainbow wings furling out behind her as angels swarmed above her. She dodged and slid under attacks, under swords, under magics, her eyes intent on Yggdrasill.

"MITHOS!" she screamed, kicking off and tearing up through the air through the fray. Mithos's eyes widened as the angel of death streaked toward him, too fast for him to block. Anna's swords cleaved the air in two to find Mithos. She slammed into him, the steel blades sinking deep into his body, blood oozing slowly around the metal.

Time stopped. Mithos gasped for breath as he met Anna’s merciless eyes. Anna let out a guttural growl and swung him around, ripping her blades away. The young half-elf flew through the air and crashed into the top of his ill-gotten throne before slumping down to the ground below.

An explosion rocked overhead as Mithos’s hold over the angels broke. The Cruxis Crystals attached to each angel glowed briefly and then every single angel disappeared. 

"Is everyone alive?" Lloyd asked, looking around. Regal was unconscious on the ground, Zelos crouched over him, applying healing arts, a large gash on the Chosen’s face. Sheena was burned and badly bruised and Colette's hands were bleeding from hastily using her chakrams. Kratos had a long bloody gash down his chest and Anna, who had landed beside Kratos, was sporting a black eye and bloody nose. Presea was nursing a bloody arm, Genis using some of his water magic to help her clean it. Of everyone, Raine and Genis were unharmed, though physically drained of mana. Lloyd crouched next to the professor, making sure she drank pineapple gels. His throat, his legs, arms, and face were littered with cuts and bruises.

"Healing Stream!" Kratos muttered, pointing at Raine and Lloyd. Raine got to her feet and cast Revitalize on everyone, healing their wounds and their exhaustion.

"Thanks," she said, accepting another gel from Lloyd. "Now what are we to do?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said, turning to look at the huddled form of Mithos, who had yet to move. "I'm sure he's still alive."

Genis squared his shoulders, her mouth tight, his eyes haunted. Hesitantly, he approached his former friend.

"Be careful," Anna cautioned. "Everyone keep your weapons out."  _ The angel army wasn't supposed to exist so who's to say what will happen next. _

Genis crouched next to Yggdrasill and examined him. He took a deep breath and reached out.

"NO!" shouted Colette, Zelos, Lloyd, and Anna. Kratos was already moving as the mana signature exploded back into life. Mithos shot to his feet, his hand striking out toward Genis's throat.

Anna, running forward, didn't see what happened next. One minute, Mithos's fingers were inches from Genis, and the next Genis was on the ground, Raine dangling feet above the ground as Mithos hands wrapped tight around her throat.

"You're foolish to think that was the end," Mithos sneered. "Resign yourself to the end. Scatter…"

And Raine was flying, through the air and over the edge of the platform.

"RAINE!" shouted Genis so loudly it hurt their ears. 

Anna, Kratos, and Zelos all sprinted towards the edge, but a dash of blue streaked past them from the platform. Anna threw out her arms to stop Kratos and Zelos. Before they could see who it was, the person was airborne, racing towards Raine's plummeting figure.

"Impossible!" Anna gasped.

"Not for him," Kratos muttered disgruntled.

Mithos turned on Genis, feeling no twinge of regret as the half elf staggered to his feet. "Join your sister!" Mithos cried, raising his sword high.

"YOU FIRST!"

Blood exploded from Mithos’s back as a sword tip emerged from his shoulder. Mithos cried out as Yuan ripped his blade from his companion's flesh, Raine clinging tightly to him. Yuan glared at Mithos with pure hate. "That was for you twisting Martel's hopes and dreams…you sick bastard." Yuan swung back and slammed the flat of his sword hard  against the side of Mithos’s head, sending the angel crashing to the ground. "And that's for daring to touch Raine."

Yuan drifted backward and landed next to Lloyd, depositing Raine on her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes I'm fine," Raine said shakily. She shook her head and hugged him briefly. "We must be merciless, now!" Yuan grinned and pressed her staff into her hand.

"I hope y'all are ready!" Yuan said cockily to the stunned group. "It's past time for him to die."

"We could say the same about you," Anna muttered and Yuan glared at her, until Kratos cleared his throat and glared back at Yuan.

"You…" Mithos snarled, pointing at Anna. "You'll die first! You vile inferior being! You aren't worthy of your wings!"

Kratos and everyone started forward. "HALT!" Anna shouted, raising a hand. They skidded to a stop.

Anna Adalais Aurion had never asked to be an angel. She had to go through hell to use this unwanted power to save those she loved. She'd be damned before she let Mithos tell her what she did and did not deserve. Anna faced him, her eyes malicious over her evil grin as she recalled a poem from her earth days that seemed a perfect tool for her to use now.

"'The angels wings is white as snow,'" said quoted, her voice ringing through the abyss. "'O, white as snow. White as snow.”

Lloyd's brow furrowed. "What is she doing?"

Raine smiled. "Getting inside his head."

"'The angels Wings is white as snow.'" Anna's brown eyes were filled with pure hate, the hate of a mother who had watched her son bleed and the hate of a wife who had watched her husband fall.

Through gritted teeth she now spoke, walking slowly forward. "But I drug ma wings in the dirty mire. O, I drug ma wings all through the fire!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her black and rainbow wings fanning out behind her, wings that she never wanted but had been forced to have. "But the angels wings is white as snow," she whispered.

"White," she lunged inward and stabbed toward Mithos heart, but Mithos blocked.

"As," her second sword swung low, scoring a long gash in his chest.

"Snow!" She lunged again, but Mithos jumped over, landing behind her.

Anna spun around, panting heavily. "With my last breath, I will break you!" she hissed.

Mithos turned and looked at them all. "You can try. But my sister means everything to me. I won't let anyone get in my way." He hefted his sword as he shifted back to his adult form. "I will revert this entire world back into nothingness."

"You're going to betray the world just for your sister?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"None of you understand how I feel!" Mithos said solemnly.

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Lloyd shouted, charging. "Angels! Group Judgment, now!"

Lloyd engaged Mithos in battle, closely followed by Presea, Regal, and Sheena. Raine and Genis began the chants of their most powerful spells.

"Sacred powers…" Zelos began

"Oh Holy One…" said Colette, her eyes closed in prayer.

"Cast thy purifying light…" chanted Yuan.

"Upon this corrupt soul!" Anna cried.

Kratos, though conjuring, hesitated, watching the fight before him. Mithos's swordsmanship was strong, as strong as Lloyd's was in his current exhausted state. As he watched his son encounter his former student, Kratos remembered all the times Lloyd had hurt bled due to Mithos actions.

"KRATOS!" Anna shouted.

Lloyd flattered, turning his head to see what had befallen his father. At that exact moment, Mithos plunged his sword deep into Lloyd's shoulder and Lloyd howled in pain.

"NO!" Kratos roared. He fixed his eyes on Mithos, hate burning into Yggdrasill's flash. "REST IN PEACE!" Kratos thundered, raising his sword. "You son of a bitch…"

"JUDGEMENT!" cried five voices.

"Meteor Storm!" shouted Genis

"Holy Lance!" Raine screamed.

The room exploded, launching everyone up into the air slamming them into the ground seconds later. As the explosion cleared, Mithos was revealed to be kneeling on the ground, clutching his heart, his body smoking. Lloyd was also crouched, attempting to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder as Anna and Raine rushed to him.

Yggdrasill began to shake, his mana signature flickering from black to red and back again. But Kratos paid no heed. As Anna and Raine shielded Lloyd, Kratos walked forward, his eyes hungry for the life of the man who had pierced his heart for the last time. However, there was sadness in the red-brown depths. He did not want to kill Mithos…but he would if he had to. He would never harm Anna or Lloyd again.

As Kratos glared at Mithos with rage, he realized that it was exactly one years ago that he had entered Iselia and met his son. It was mere weeks later that the love of his life was graciously returned to him. Since then, things had changed. HE had changed. A year go, Kratos would have slain his old friend without a thought. But that was before he had met Lloyd, before Anna had returned.  _ My family, _ he thought, looking at Lloyd's pale face and Anna's worried eyes.  _ My friends…  _ He looked at Yuan, crouched by Raine, whose eyes were worried for her student. He looked at Zelos determined glare as he held tight to Sheena, who looked from Kratos to Mithos in anticipation. At Regal, Genis, and Presea who stared unwaveringly at Yggdrasill, and at Colette, praying fast and furious under her breath for Mithos to see reason.  _ I've…grown soft because of them.  _ His eyes locked with Anna's, her brown eyes pleading.

_ Save him…save us all, _ she begged her love.

Yggdrasill's eyes turned a bloody, irate red and he rose in the air. His rainbow wings quivered before fading into an inky black color with streaks of crimson. He was drawing on the last of his mana and his life force. He was dying, his mana and soul corrupted now by insanity.

Kratos looked up. "Mithos, it's over!" Kratos said firmly and clearly. "Don't make Martel suffer anymore. Protect her heart from more pain."

Yggdrasill looked at Kratos, malice in his eyes. "Protect…what would you know of that, Kratos? You were too weak to protect your own family."

Kratos winced as Yggdrasill pierced him through with the truth. But Mithos didn't stop there. "Kratos…you are a fool…" Yggdrasill hissed. "Don't you understand? No matter what you do to protect them, they will only leave you behind."

"That's not true!" Lloyd stood, panting, straightening his spine to glare up at Mithos, the spitting image of his father. "That's not true. No one gets left behind!"

"Whether by their own will, or by the slow decay of time, they will vanish," Mithos said, looking directly at Kratos. "And you will linger on, unable to die…unable to even free yourself from the pain of their absence."

_ Did he really just quote Lord of the Rings.  _ Anna thought briefly before turning her attention to Kratos. "Don't listen to him, Kratos!" she cried. "He's trying to trick you."

"Am I Kratos?" Mithos asked. "Look inside yourself, old teacher _.  _ Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

_ And that was definitely Darth Vader. aWht the hell?  _ "Kratos!" Anna screamed. "Would you rather we linger on, unable to smile, unable to laugh? Unable to think…to feel…to truly live?"

"To live forever with them by your side, Kratos," Yggdrasill whispered sweetly, his voice enticing as he tried to call Kratos's soul and hope once more into his grasp.

Kratos lifted his head to look at his former companion, his eyes no longer lifeless, but full of fire and hope. "No."

"What?!" Yggdrasill hissed.

"No," Kratos said. "Even after they're gone…they will never truly leave me. They will always be in my heart."

"Kratos!" barked Yggdrasill, fear in his eyes.

"You forget Mithos," Kratos continued. "Those we love…are always with us. Just as the shadow of your former self will always be cherished in my own memory along with Martel."

"Kratos!" Mithos cried, fear permeating from his body.

"Goodbye, my student…my friend." 

Kratos drew his sword one last time and, without ever taking his eye off of Mithos, he plunged his sword into Mithos’s belly.

A swift slash followed and Anna had plunged hers into his throat. "Your venomous lies have poisoned everything and everyone. No more Mithos….no more."

Lloyd was at his parents' side now, Flamberge raised.

"You've hurt my friends," said the Eternal Swordsman. "You've kidnapped and tried to kill the woman I love. You enslaved my father. You killed my mother. You've slaughter countless people for your own gain." Lloyd plunged his sword straight into Mithos's heart. "I forgive you."

As one, the Aurion family twisted their blades and wrenched them from Mithos's body. Mithos's eyes never left theirs as he slumped to the floor, the light fading from his eyes as his wings disappeared.

"My dream of a world..." he muttered. "For my sister and me...Martel…"

His body vanished and all was silent except for the soft tapping noise as the Cruxis Crystal fell to the floor and Lloyd's anguished whisper.

"Goodbye Mithos…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one was quite sure how long they stood there, staring at the spot where Mithos had died. But finally, Anna stepped forward and crouched down to the Cruxis Crystal.

"Mithos?" she whispered.

There was a flash and the ghostly form of Mithos hovered in the air above his Cruxis Crystal.

"Mithos is…" Colette gasped.

"It's just like Alicia!" Presea exclaimed. "Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists!"

Mithos looked at them all solemnly. "And eventually I will be taken over by the crystal."

Lloyd reached out to the fallen hero, as though he would bring him back if he could. Genis stood just behind Lloyd, a single tear running down his cheek for his friend.

"Mithos…"Lloyd muttered.

Mithos sighed. "I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil," he said heavily. "Hurry up and destroy the crystal. If you don't, Derris-Kharlan will continue to drift away."

"Mithos…" Lloyd said again, his eyes sad.

"Do it now!" Mithos demanded. "Before I…" he looked up at his beloved sister encased in the Great Seed. "…too…am no longer myself."

"Lloyd! Please, help him!" Genis begged. "Let him die while he's still himself!"

"Let him go, Lloyd," Yuan said, his voice hoarse.

"Set him free," added Kratos.

"All right." Lloyd walked very slowly up to the Cruxis Crystal.

"Farewell, my shadow," Mithos said, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the heavens. "You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path."

Lloyd slashed out with his father's sword. There was a ringing noise like the shattering of glass. The crystal exploded into fragments, which hovered and turned to light. Lloyd watched in wonder as the pieces surround him like a cyclone before being absorbed into his own exsphere.

Anna went to her son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lloyd looked at his exsphere and covered it with his other hand. "You could have…" he swallowed hard, "you could have lived with us in our world!" He dropped his hand and clenched his fist. "Damn it…"

There was a moment of silence, then Kratos spoke. "Lloyd. What must you do now?"

Lloyd nodded heavily and withdrew his sword. He focused his energy on the Ring of the Pact and the Eternal Sword materialized in his hand.

Origin’s voice rang out. "The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master of the pact ask of his sword?"

Lloyd took a deep breath. Things were at last coming to an end. They had come so far and fought so hard for this, the one goal to save everyone. When he spoke, he wished, not only with all his heart, but with the heart of everyone who had died, everyone who had lived, and everyone who would one day be born as human, elf, half elf, angel, anything.

"Restore the true form of our two worlds!" shouted Lloyd, raising the sword high above his head.

A blinding white light filled the room, the entirety of existence. Anna threw her hands up to shield her face. The world beneath them all  dropped away as wind howled and swirled around them. It felt as though their very beings were being tugged at from a thousand different directions. Anna squinted, determined to see what was going on.

They were there…every single one of the summon spirits, side by side in a great ring. The world below them was solid and whole, restored to normalcy. And as they began to fade, Anna could have sworn Origin had given her a smile and Maxwell a small wink.

Suddenly her feet slammed into the ground and her knees buckled. Kratos caught her keeping her upright. The grass beneath her feet and the sun on her face was reassuring after so long in nothingness…but there was still a task to do.

"Are we back?" Lloyd asked, clutching the sword.

Anna made to reply when the earth below began to shake. Several multicolored flashes of light announced the arrival of all eight elemental summon spirits.

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena inquired of the spirits.

"Your wish is granted," replied Origin. "But there is no link. Without link, the land will die."

"Just as I thought," Kratos said.

"The world was originally separated into two in order to prevent its destruction," Origin continued. "If it returns to its true form, the world lacks the mana to support itself. The land…is dying."

Lloyd gasped. "I don't need to know why it's dying! What do we need to do to stop it?"

"Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree," said Origin and Anna, who grinned gleefully as Origin sighed. "That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land."

"We need to restore the Giant Kharlan Tree," Yuan said.

Lloyd nodded. "I get it!"

"Lloyd, quickly!" Kratos urged. "Before Derris-Kharlan flies off into the distant reaches of space, use its mana to awaken the Great Seed! That's the only way to revive it."

Lloyd nodded and raised the Eternal Sword. "All right, then! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!"

"Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field," Origin informed him. "Not even Yggdrasil…" Origin broke off for a second before amending, "…Mithos could stop this from happening. Do you still intend to try?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said.

"Even strengthened by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces," said Origin. "Are you certain of your decision?"

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it! It's not like we have a choice!" Lloyd snapped

There was instant uproar. Kratos lunged for Lloyd, but Anna grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Kratos hissed.

"It's his moment Kratos!" Anna said. "Lloyd is the only one who can do this!"

"But you heard what Origin said!" Colette protested as light began to stream from the Eternal Sword.

"If I thought for one minute Lloyd was in real danger, would I let him do this?" Anna asked.

"GAH!" Lloyd shouted out in agony. Mana was tearing through him from Derris Kharlahn, using his body as a channel toward the Great Seed. But even as the fire in his veins scorched him, Lloyd knew that the Great Seed wasn't absorbing it. Suddenly, it stopped and he fell to his knees, the sword disappearing.

Lloyd struggled to his feet. "It's not working!" he cried. "The mana's being deflected!"

"The Great Seed is…already dead…" Colette said in disbelief.

Lloyd looked up at the Great Seed. His body began to shake. All their efforts…wasted. They had killed Mithos for nothing. He had saved Colette and damned the world. He had failed everyone who hoped for a new peaceful world. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, begging and pleading for him to find a way. That's what Lloyd did. He always found their way.

A hand squeezed his shoulder tight and he looked into the warm brown eyes of his mother. His mother, who even in death had given him strength through his exsphere. Behind her was Colette, whom he loved more than life; Genis, his best friend; Raine, his mentor; Sheena, his comrade; Presea, his little sister; Zelos, his personal reality check; Regal, his older brother; and Yuan, his friendly foe. Last but not least, his eyes locked with their match. He could hear his father clearly, even though he didn't speak, even though he couldn't remember Kratos having ever said the words to him before.

_ We are with you. Do not give up my beloved son. _

Lloyd's exsphere began to glow. Suddenly, everything in the clearing became sharper. Sounds, sights, smells, touch. Strength surged through him as the glow grew brighter and brighter. The air around him shimmered as hope filled his heart. He raised his face to the Great Seed, knowing he was going after it without knowing how it was possible.

"Wait!" he cried. "Don't go! Please, wake up!"

And then he felt it. Something pushed it’s way out of his back, stretching out in relief. Two blue-green, enormous wings stretched out, glittering in the sun. He kicked off instinctively, taking to the sky, hovering near the Great Seed.

"Oh…" Colette gasped.

"My…" Yuan said.

"God…" Kratos muttered.

Light, the light of mana, poured from Lloyd's exsphere, absorbing into the Great Seed. Without hesitation, Colette unfurled her wings and flew up to join Lloyd.

Kratos opened his own and started upward, but Anna grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down, shaking her head.

"Our time has passed love," she said. She winked at Yuan. "Our time has passed." She indicated her son and Colette as well as the young warriors gazing up with hope. "They are our future…it is in their hands."

Colette latched onto Lloyd's arms, staring off at Derris-Kharlahn. "It looks like Derris-Kharlan stopped moving away."

"Yeah, but why?" Lloyd asked. "The Eternal Sword is gone…"

Suddenly, the great sword descended from the sky. Lloyd's eyes widened in amazement as he reached forward and grasped the hilt once more. "The Eternal Sword!"

"Thank goodness," Colette sighed.

Lloyd grinned and kissed her, swift and hard. Taking her hand in his, he wrapped both around the hilt, pointing it at the Great Seed. "This is my final wish. Eternal Sword…" he said.

"Please!" Colette begged. "Awaken the Great Seed!"

Lloyd looked down at his family, staring up at him, their eyes anxious with hope and desperation. "I beg you, please, wake up!" he said.

"Please!" Colette begged again.

Lloyd raised the sword high above his head. "Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!"

The Great Seed glowed brightly as it descended toward earth, its petals opening. They all watched in wonder as the rubble on the Holy Ground glowed blue in its light.

"Look!" Anna whispered, pointing.

In the distance, Tabatha stood atop a large piece of the Tower of Salvation, looking up at the Great Seed. The Seed stopped hovering just above her head. The woman raised her hands above her head, smiling as the petals enveloped her. She opened her eyes to see spirits swirling in the great void. Before her stood a woman of such beauty that it would have hurt to look upon her with human eyes. But Tabatha just smiled at the Goddess Martel. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head in prayer, clasping her hands before her.

_ This is my life…this is my choice…rise oh Goddess Martel _ .

Martel smiled at her prayer and embraced Tabatha as a mother would a daughter. In that moment, their souls intertwined with the other souls contained inside and they emerged as one whole…as manna…as life.

Martel opened her eyes unto the morning sunlight, the breeze gently swaying her emerald locks. The rustle of leaves nearby caught her attention and she crouched down next to the tiny sapling that had emerged amongst the ruins.

Lloyd and Colette descended before her, dissipating their wings and staring at her and the tree in amazement. Behind them, their family had climb atop the ruins, looking down upon them.

Martel smiled. "I am Martel, and also the incarnation of the Great Seed itself." She rested a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Lloyd your hope as well as those of many others," she looked from Colette to the others at this, "resurrected me."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "So you're Mithos' sister?!"

"No," Martel replied Gently. "Mithos' sister Martel, is one of the many source within me. I am Mana, and I am the Giant Tree. I am a symbol of the many lives sacrificed to the Great Seed. I am the new spirit born to accompany the Giant Tree. And now the Seed has awakened anew along with me."

Martel turned away and gestured with her staff at the Giant Tree. Before their very eyes, the tiny seedling sprouted, stretching high in the sky, its leafy branches striving for the heavens. Thehy twined together, growing and stretching to become an enormous tree that cast them all into shadows as it stretched high into the heavens.

"This is the Giant Kharlan Tree?!" Lloyd said in wonder.

"It's so beautiful and so grand!" exclaimed Colette in awe.

"This is the future form of the Giant Tree," Martel said. "Right now, it is only a small seedling. In its current rate, the tree will wither and die."

"Well then, how do we protect it?!" Lloyd asked.

"You must provide the tree with love and adoration," said Martel. "As long as those conditions are met, I shall always protect the seedling."

Lloyd looked Martel dead in the eye. "I promise! If the tree starts to wither, I'll make sure," he clenched his fist tight, "we won't let it die!"

Martel smiled. "Then Lloyd, on behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name, as a proof of the pact."

Lloyd looked confused. "What?"

"The Giant Kharlan Tree was planted here by the elves when they first came as a guardian to watch over and protect them," Martel explained. "This newly reborn tree protects elves, humans and the lives of all who have caught in between. Therefore, this tree requires a new name."

"What will he choose?" Kratos asked Anna.

"Watch," Anna replied.

Colette gripped Lloyd's hand tightly and smiled at him. "Lloyd, pick a name for us. A name for everyone's tree!"

Lloyd stared thoughtfully up at the tree. "So this tree is the link that connects the world."

Lloyd's brow furrowed. He thought about the journey, he thought about what it meant, he thought about it all. And among every reason behind the worlds being split and the worlds being reunited, he found one bond. He looked up at Martel, whose smile was so like Colette's. Martel, the name of a girl who had, with, her last breath, wished for a free world, and her brother, who wanted desperately to give it to her.

" Okay, I got it!" Lloyd said, raising his voice so that all could hear. "This tree's name is…

“Yggdrasill…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams


	23. Epilogue: Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey brings a united world, big decisions, Christmas, and hope for the future.

**_ Colette _ **

I took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. Maybe it was just my imagination, but the air seemed clearer, the shadow of struggle and fear gone from the world. Everything seemed brighter and more cheerful.

I walked through the gates of Iselia…my home. It was so different from the times I had left before. I knew that from now on, no matter how many times I left, I would always be able to come back.

Grandmother and Father were waiting for me. "Grandmother, I'm home!" I called, waving.

My Grandmother smiled. "Oh! Chosen One!"

I shook my head. "No, Grandmother, I'm not a Chosen anymore."

"Oh, yes…Colette," my grandmother said. It felt so good to have my name to myself again. "You have made us all proud."

"Welcome home, Colette," my father said.

I ran up to my father, my real father, and hugged him tightly. "It's good to be home, Father."

And while it was home, it wasn’t. Home was with Lloyd. But who says you can’t have two homes?

**_ Raine _ **

We finished our explanation of Kratos intent and the details of what had happened on Derris-Kharlan. It seemed as though a lifetime had passed for us in the mere year we had been on our journey. So much had happened, not the least of it being that…mother…was still alive…and she loved us.

"I see," Altessa said. "So Kratos will travel with Derris-Kharlan, wherever it may go." The dwarf shook his head sadly. "What are you going to do? Go back to Iselia?"

"No," I replied. "We're going out to visit new lands."

We will seek new adventures, new allies and bring change. I thought of Yuan at that moment and I smiled. Yes. change can be a very good thing.

**_ Genis _ **

I smiled up at my sister, who was like a mother to me. I knew we'd be going to see mother before we set off. Raine still had to face her after our experiences.

"We're going around the world to try and make it easier for half-elves to be accepted," I informed Altessa.

"It sounds like you have a difficult journey ahead of you," the dwarf commented.

"We can return to Iselia when we're tired," Raine pointed out.

I nodded and thought of the small village and of the people there who truly accepted us. "We will always have a home there." We would always have Lloyd and Colette and all of the rest. We were no longer lost.

**_ Sheena _ **

I could not contain the excitement of our victory, made even sweeter by the fact that my grandpa was finally out of his coma. I practically skipped into Mizuho…where I got a huge surprise.

Everyone was waiting for me and as soon as I arrived, they all bowed, low, congratulating me. It was so different, not being the shunned coward who had failed to control Volt.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!"

Orochi clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Sheena! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Congratulations, Sheena!" said my grandpa, his eyes crinkling in delight.

I blushed. "Don't congratulate me yet!" I said brightly. "A whole new world lies before us now. We have to inform everyone about the revival of the Igaguri style."

"Yes," Orochi said. "And for when Kuchinawa returns as well."

I grinned and nodded. I'd bring him back, someday. "Yeah, come on everyone, let's work as hard as we can! We're gonna make the village of Mizuho into a ninja clan to be proud of!"

And we would. We would aid this new world and face the challenges head on.I will no longer run.

**_ Zelos _ **

"See, look what happened!" I huffed. "It's all because the Pope opened up his big mouth and tried to banish me and stuff, the whole world got messed up!"

The Tethe'alla King sighed heavily, no doubt ashamed that he had treated me so awfully. But I supposed I could forgive him just this once.

"Well then, Chosen One, what would you have me do?" the king asked.

I grinned shiftily. "We'll send an emissary of peace to Iselia."

The King raised his eyebrows. "Emissary? Who do you plan to send?"

"How about Sheena from Mizuho?" I suggested, laughing at my own genius. "She's already involved."

"So the emissary of death becomes the emissary of peace," mused the king.

"I won't let you say no," I added. "Until you do something about the Church of Martel, I still have the rights of the Chosen, remember?"

It shocked even me. Who knew I could be so intelligent and brilliant? I mean,  _ I _ knew I was, but no one else did. I didn't really want it to show. But I guess this journey changed me. It's a strange thing, finding out who you really are and having friends who trust you and don't just wanna use you. Even stranger is falling for the bewitching eyes of a very cute summoner. I guess there's no going back. I don't even want to.

**_ Presea POV _ **

Looking at the grave, I couldn't help but smile. I missed my sister terribly, but I felt like she was proud of me. "Alicia…I'm finally myself again," I said. "Time is finally starting to flow again from that night sixteen years ago." I thought back on the memory I had hated for so long. It still pained me, but it was that event that led me to where I am now. I'm not saying I'm glad it happened, I'm not saying I wouldn't wish it had been different. I guess what I am saying is that even though what happened was bad, it led to something better than anything that I could ever have imagined. I suppose it's a fair trade.

"You know what?" I asked my sister. "I'm twenty-eight years old now. Can you believe that?"

"Were you…talking with Alicia?" said a voice from behind me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at Regal.

It was strange to think that I had forgiven him when I thought I would hate Alicia's killer forever. But I've learned that the world isn't that simple. It's not all black and white, just like it's not human and elf. There are those trapped in between, just like me, just like Alicia, just like Regal.

**_ Regal _ **

I stood there, listening to Presea talk to her sister, finally making peace with the tragedy that had befallen her.

She looked so much like Alicia when she smiled. "I just got back from overseeing the destruction of part of the mine. Now that that's done we can rest assured that no new Exspheres will be excavated."

"That's good to hear," Presea replied. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to devote the full resources of my company to revitalization projects in order to build a new and better world," I said.

"I'll help, too," Presea said. "I'm sure Alicia and Daddy would have wanted me to."

I returned her smile as she walked past me to the elevator. I looked at Alicia's grave and heaved a sigh. Even though her captors had been defeated, it still didn't bring her back. I couldn't ever really make up for what had happened, what I had done, but I'd do what I can. I smiled and felt as though Alicia was nearby, smiling in encouragement.

I turned away and walked off after Presea. I guess I need to do something about these shackles.

**_ Anna _ **

"You bastard," I snarled, my blood pumping in fury.

Kratos sighed. "It can't be helped."

The anger rose up with in me, burning my core. How could he do this to me? To Lloyd? The world was at peace, he was free, but he wouldn't accept it. He never could.

"You promised," I said through clenched teeth. "Fifteen years ago, you promised you'd never leave me."

Kratos sighed. "I have to go, love. I'm sorry."

He reached for me but I stepped back, tears filling my eyes. "Don't touch me." I turned away and walked up the stairs to Lloyd bedroom. "Just go Kratos!" I shouted down the stairs, running into Lloyd's room and slamming the door.

**_ Lloyd _ **

"He's still going?" I asked, not really asking him.

"Lloyd," Mom said. "Don't go. He can't get back if you don't use the Eternal Sword. Please."

I looked at my mom, a woman who I thought I should never see again, and heard my dad sigh, a man I thought I'd never find. So many crazy things had happened, I knew something in me had changed. I didn't want my dad to go…

But I also knew that I would never had the courage to ask him to stay.

**_ Kratos POV _ **

It hurt beyond any measure of words to see Anna recoil from my embrace. I wanted to just hold her and forget for a moment what I was about to do. As she ran up the stairs, I heard her beg Lloyd not to go, not to send me back.

I half-hoped he would agree. If he asked me to stay, if he would just accept me, nothing in the world would make me go. But I heard him stand, I heard him start down the stairs.

I unfurled my wings and vanished, to wait for him before the ruined tower. How could he ever accept me?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you really going to Derris-Kharlan?" Lloyd asked. It had been a week since Mithos's defeat and the world was picking up the pace again. People were rebuilding, the land was reviving, life was once again worth living.

But all was not right. Derris Kharlahn had to be freed into space, else it absorb more mana from the world now known as Symphonia. The Yggdrasill Tree was too young to support it. The few angels still in Welgaia were stuck, lost and alone.

Kratos looked at Lloyd sadly. He'd give anything to remain here with his wife and his son. "If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live," Kratos said. "As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

Lloyd shook his head. "What about mom?"

Kratos closed his eyes, Anna's hurt face clear in his mind. "She has to stay here for you, does she not. She loves you."

"But she loves you too!" Lloyd insisted. "She needs you! And…"

"I'm sorry," Kratos said morosely. "I've no choice."

Lloyd sighed. He knew there would be no convincing his father so he changed the subject. "I'm going to collect all the Exspheres remaining in this land."

"And I will discard all of Cruxis' Exspheres into space," Kratos said. He reached forward, as though to clasp his son's shoulder, but seemed to think better of it. "I've dragged you into this until the very end."

Lloyd looked down. "It's okay…" he mumbled.

The silence stretched between them until Lloyd though he'd scream with frustration.  _ Damn it! How can he do this? Come back, disrupt my life and mom's and walk out again. Why? _

_ I must pay my debt….for allowing Yggdrasill to continue. But once…just once I wish I could hear Lloyd accept me as his father.  _ Kratos sighed, feeling his resolve weakening. If he stayed any longer, then he wouldn't have the strength to do what he had to do. "It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan."

lloyd nodded and looked Kratos in the eye. "Goodbye…" Lloyd said. Then he smiled up at Kratos. "Dad!"

Kratos's eyes widened as he son smiled at him. Before Kratos registered what he was doing, he gripped both of Lloyd's shoulders tightly. "Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son," Kratos turned away.

"You're not going anywhere, old man!" a voice called from behind him.

Kratos and Lloyd spun around, astonished to see a sizable crowd of people behind them. The one who had spoken was Yuan, ahead of everyone, Raine close behind him. Genis had his arm around Presea and winked at Lloyd. Regal looked as dignified as ever, his hands unbound at last. Next to him were Sheena and Zelos, holding hands as Colette grinned happily and skipped up to Lloyd.

"Everyone!" Lloyd exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Weeeeeell," Zelos drawled. "When we found out that Kratos was planning to run out, we were…um…summoned to stop him."

" A futile effort," Kratos said.

"He's still so cocky," Genis said to the others. "Even after we saw his son beat him."

Kratos said nothing as Lloyd blushed.

"At any rate, we need you to remain here," Regal said. "This world is still new, and its creator," Regal gestured at Lloyd, who tried to protest, but the former convict talked over him, "is still young. Guidance is essential, particularly from experienced people with a knack for it."

Kratos looked mildly alarmed. "No!" he said firmly. "I'm not to be trusted with power! I am a harmful mentor and a failure of a role model. We all know this."

"You know," Sheena said, looking at Raine. "I don't know if I want someone this dense influencing anyone."

Raine smiled. "We're not asking you to rule the world, Kratos. We're asking you to stay and step into the role you so desperately want."

"But—" Kratos said. "But I let Mithos do as he pleased! I allowed him to cause countless people to suffer! And then…with my own hands…" Kratos looked around at everyone, particularly Lloyd. "I hurt you all."

"But we knew you'd always come back, Kratos," Colette said. "You did it all for Lloyd. And for Ms. Anna."

"Kratos," Yuan said. "Don't you think four thousand years is long enough to punish yourself?"

Kratos was very frustrated at this point. He'd done nothing to deserve their championship of him. "Yuan…you know that I have more to regret. What about…?"

"Me?" said a new voice. Lloyd let out a whoop.

Kratos sighed and turned around. Anna was sitting on a chunk of the Tower of Salvation, one leg stretched out in front of her, the other dangling off the edge, swinging as she stared at the tiny seedling know as Yggdrasill. Behind her, her wings glittered. 

Kratos sighed. "Yes, Anna. You."

Anna looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "So…you exile yourself to a world devoid of emotion as an act of penance?"

"I must atone," Kratos muttered.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted. "Your remorse is remittance enough!"

Raine gasped. "He knows the word remittance!"

"Not now, Raine!" Genis grumbled, elbowing his older sister.

"You wanna know what I think?" Anna said. She rose up in air and floated over to Kratos, landing directly in front of him, looking up into his red-brown eyes. "I think…you're full of shit."

"I beg your pardon?" Kratos asked, confused.

"You heard me," Anna said, smiling. "You want to go because you're scared. Just like you were eighteen years ago. When we first met." Anna laughed out loud. "You've always been afraid to love people…to accept other people's love…except for your son's." Anna winked at Lloyd, who looked thoroughly shocked. "In fact the only one you were never afraid to love is Lloyd. And you wished desperately for him to accept you."

"HAH!" Yuan snorted. "Afraid to love? Afraid to feel, more like. It was years before any o us got so much as a smile out of him. Apparently even as a kid, he was reserved and standoffish."

Kratos sighed heavily. "What about the angels in Welgaia?"

"We can make Rune Crests and restore their natures," Yuan said.

"We could use them in reorganizing the church," Raine added.

"I…" Kratos looked around.  _ All these people…care…about me? I can't…  _ "I can not."

Anna glared at him for a moment. "Then you've left me no choice. " Anna turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd…I'm sorry…but it seems as though I'm going to Derris-Kharlan."

"What?" Lloyd and Kratos gasped.

Anna hugged her son and took Kratos's hand. "We promised each other in our vows 'Til death do us part.' And nothing but death will allow me to live without you."

"Anna, you can't." Kratos tried to push her from him, but she latched onto him, refusing to let go.

"Hey wait!" Lloyd said. "If you're both going, I'm going too."

"If Lloyd's leaving, I'm going with him!" Colette said.

"Me too!" Genis said. "I promised you I'd stick by you always, Lloyd."

"I too, will accompany Lloyd and Anna…and Genis." Presea smiled and kissed Genis on the cheek.

"Well, someone has to help watch all these children," Raine said slyly. "And I can do the cooking!"

"Then I will go too, another cook can't hurt," Regal said as everyone edged away from Raine.

Yuan grinned devilishly at his friend. "I can't trust you to run things up there. I guess I have to go with you and keep you from doing something foolish."

"You know," Sheena said. "I did like the sound of the anti-gravity room." She winked suggestively at Zelos, whose face lit up.

"YEAH BABY!" he cried. "Look out Welgaia! You're about to be graced with my gorgeous, unbounded beauty!"

"NO!" Kratos shouted, unable to bear the thought of Zelos underfoot for the rest of forever. "I…"

"Yeah, Dad?" Lloyd said wickedly.

"I'll…stay…"

"YES!" Anna threw her arms around Kratos's neck, kissing him hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kratos rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as she held him tight. Lloyd grinned.  _ I wonder… _ With a yell, the Eternal Swordsman ran forward and jumped on his Dad's back, causing Anna to fall on her backside.

Kratos was blood-red with embarrassment. "Lloyd…what are you doing?"

Lloyd grinned. "Come on Dad! You never got to wrestle with me as a kid!"

Anna and Yuan were roaring with laughter as Kratos looked confused.

"If you seek a lesson in combat…" Kratos said.

Lloyd sighed. "Whatever, you're no fun..." Lloyd loosened his grip on his father's neck and prepared to jump off. Suddenly, Kratos seized Lloyd's wrist in a death grip and yanked, hard. The astonished boy flipped up and over his father's shoulder, landing flat on his back as the wind exploded from his lungs.

Anna and Yuan were on the ground as everyone howled, except Regal, who merely chuckled. Lloyd blinked up at Kratos, who crouched down next to his son, a hint of a smile on his face. "…then here's a tip. Lesson 1: You always have more to learn."

Anna staggered upright and jumped on Kratos's back herself. "This is so fun, though!"

"So what next?" Sheena asked, looking around. "We've nothing to do, no pacts to form, no angels to kill, no madmen to defeat. Now what?"

"I dunno," Lloyd said. "Oh wait, I gotta get rid of Derris Kharlan." He jumped out and pulled out the Eternal Sword.

"While he's doing that," Anna said. "Hmm…what are we going to do? Any villages need supplying?"

"Maybe," Regal said. "It's nearing winter after all."

"Snow should be in soon," Kratos added. "We all should think about getting settled prior to the first fall."

"Snow…wait…what day is it?" Anna asked, frantic.

"December 1st," Kratos replied. "Why, love?"

Anna screeched and slid off of Kratos's back. "OH NO! Only twenty-four days left! There's so much to do! I've got to go shopping, I've got to get a tree, I've got to make decorations…AUGH!"

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Genis asked, dumbfounded.

Anna looked around at everyone. "Don't you remember? I said I'd acquaint you with it!"

"With what?" Lloyd asked.

"Christmas!" Anna squealed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Anna," Kratos said, walking up to Anna. "Why is there a pine tree…in the living room?"

"I like it!" Anna declared. "We're going to decorate it for Jesus!" she added as everyone sat working around Zelos's living room. “Or for whoever really. To each their own.”

It was a week after Anna introduced the idea of Christmas, everyone seemed quite keen to get on board. Zelos declared himself 'super rich and fabulous host' of the activities, and he opened his mansion to all of the heroes (and Yuan) and preparations to get Christmas in motion were going full steam. Besides that, Anna and Kratos had no place to live yet, and Raine and Genis's house had burned to the ground. Regal had offered Presea a place on his estate, but Presea insisted that she wanted to find her own place. It was helpful that Zelos had all the extra rooms.

Now Genis stood by the fireplace, eleven oversized socks sitting on the floor beside him as he scratched his head in confusion. "So…I'm gonna hang my sock over the fireplace and…fill them with candy?"

"Then I tie these leaves on the ceiling and see if I can get some action," Zelos held up the mistletoe, grinning like a pervert. "YEAH BABY!" Sheena threw a piece of tinsel at him.

"This seems completely backwards!" Lloyd said. "So we chop down a tree and we put it inside. Then we take these lights and put them out there," he gestured through the window where Yuan was flitting around, trying to tack up Christmas lights to the mansion. Anna had already figured out a way to light them.

Kratos sighed. "I really need to get a job." Tt would get him away from this insanity hopefully.

"I don't know what's going on," Colette said, happily cutting out paper snowflakes that Anna had demonstrated for her, "but it sure is fun!"

"That's true," Sheena said, looking up from the ornaments she, Lloyd, and Presea were making. She held up a tinsel creation for everyone to inspect.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed. "That looks just like Origin! Good job Sheena!"

"Thanks!" Sheena said, smiling.

"Presea's look great too!" Genis added, gesturing to her creations. They were all carved wooden bears.

Lloyd was huddled in an opposite corner, craftily hiding his project from view. Anna walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"MOM!" Lloyd snapped. "I said don't look! These are Christmas presents!"

"I'm not looking!" Anna said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Lloyd asked warily.

"I need you to use the Eternal Sword and come with me to Earth," Anna whispered.

"What now?" Lloyd asked.

Anna shook her head. "I'll tell you when. We have to be sneaky." Anna returned to the tree where Kratos was patiently wrapping more lights around the branches. Anna leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're good at this."

Kratos smiled at her. "I want it to be perfect for you," he said.

Anna grinned and wrapped her arms around his muscled chest, running her finger along the contours of his abs through his shirt. Kratos ran his heavily callused hands down her back, his chin resting on her head.

"Kratos…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have an idea." Anna pulled back and grabbed Kratos's hand, leading him up three flights of stairs (Zelos really had a huge mansion), a shifty look on her face. She laughed out loud and leaned against the door to their bedroom, smiling suggestively. Kratos smiled back. "Need a hint?" Anna purred kissing him softly on the mouth. She reached back and opened the door, pulling him inside and closing it.

"What am I thinking?" she said teasingly, sliding up to him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't know," Kratos replied. He swept her off her feet and they fell back onto the bed, Kratos hovering over her as she smiled. "But I love the way you think."

From outside there was a huge burst of electricity followed by Yuan's shout, "SOMEBODY GET THESE ORIGIN-CURSED THINGS UNTANGLED BEFORE THEY KILL ME!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So why won't you tell me?" Lloyd whispered as he snuck down the stairs after Anna.

"It's a surprise!" Anna snapped. Her head ached. It was two days before Christmas and Anna was off to get her present for the group. For the past week or so, she had been feeling rather nauseous, today throwing up at every sight of food. Regardless, she still had something she had to do.

"Fine," Lloyd grumbled.

"All right," Anna said making sure no one was in sight. "Let's go."

Later, Kratos returned to his room in the early hours of morning, his arms laden with wrapped gifts. He immediately noticed the empty bed that should have held his ill wife. Instead there was a note.

** Kratos- **

** I went Christmas shopping with Lloyd. I probably won't be back until very late tonight.  ** Kratos sighed at her stubbornness and refusal to rest and get well. ** Stop sighing at me!  ** Kratos grinned wryly.  _ I bet she went somewhere she shouldn't have and won't say where she's gone.  _ ** And you are right, I'm not telling you where I went. Stop worrying. We'll be back before you know it. **

** I love you. (Please don't let Raine near the turkey!) **

** -Anna **

** Lloyd wants to add something. **

** Dad, any idea where I can find a forge. I need to make a ring for...someone? **

** -Lloyd (Also Mom thinks she's funny, but she's not- ow!) **

Kratos laughed out loud, folded the note back up and slipped it into his pocket.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Dear Journal, _

_ This is my first entry in you. Kratos managed to remember my frequent habit of writing in my journal back when we were first married. It's different now. Then I documented each day in fear it was our last. Now, I want to document each day in a promise that it won't be our last. _

_ Christmas went wonderfully. Everyone took to the idea of gifts rather well. I was so proud of Lloyd. His gifts to everyone were ornaments shaped like themselves. Everyone got a kick out of Kratos's because it was smiling. _

_ I'm waiting for the others to finish opening their gifts so I can present mine. It was worth it, going to Earth to get it. It turned out so fabulous. I guess having an Eternal Swordsman for a son has some perks. They'll all love it, and it'll be something to show future generations. _

_ Kratos is watching me write. I can feel his eyes on me. I'm so glad we convinced him to stay. I would have been so lost without him by my side. _

_ Especially in light of my discovery this morning- _

"Mom!"

Anna looked up and saw everyone staring at her expectantly.

"Oh?" she said confused, setting down her pen. "What is it?

"What did you get us all?"

Oh!" Anna said. "Right. I got y'all all…" she paused grinning wickedly. "A HUG! Everyone line up!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that, except Zelos who shouted "Yeah baby!" only to be smacked by Sheena.

"Mooooooooom!" Lloyd whined. "Come ON!"

"Fine fine fine!" she sighed. "Tada!" Anna said, whipping out a leather bound book labeled, "Tales of Symphonia."

"You bought us a book?" Lloyd said, paling at the thought.

Anna looked at her son with reproach while handing the book to Colette. "No, though you will definitely be reading more now that I have something to do with your life!"

Lloyd gulped. "Yes, mom."

"Pictures!" Colette cried. "They're pictures of us!"

Anna grinned shiftily as they flipped through all of the pictures she had taken. There were even pictures from early days, when Kratos had traveled with them on the world regeneration journey.

"Aw geeze mom!" Lloyd groaned. "You had to get one of me losing to Dad didn't you?"

"Perhaps if you had practiced more," Kratos chided his son.

"Aww, look at Colette and Lloyd!" Sheena crooned. It was a picture of them in their finery at the dinner party they had attended in MEltokio ages ago. "You two are so cute!" Lloyd glared as Sheena teased him. Sheena looked back down at the page and shrieked, yanking a photo from its plastic covering. Lloyd leaped over Colette and seized it, cackling madly. He looked at it, paled, turned green, and raced for the bathroom.

"Sheena!" Colette cried. "It’s Sheena and Zelos! And they're…kissing!"

"NOOOOOO!" Genis moaned. "The horror…THE HORROR!"

"I love you," Kratos said to Anna, who grinned. They spent a long time flipping through the album, reliving the happy memories. There was a series of Genis and Presea, who both blushed, as everyone 'awed.' The best shot was a picture of Presea giving Genis the carved bear and in turn, Genis giving her a sharpening stone for her ax. There was three pages of pictures devoted to Sheena and Zelos. The pictures switched from Sheena smacking Zelos to Zelos groping her to various sneaky shots of them snuggling or kissing. At bottom of the last of those pages were the words "Isn't Love Strange?" Some pages featured all of the spar sessions between Kratos and Lloyd, including their epic final battle. There were all of the hilarious goofs, accidents, and Colette clumsy moments, especially Colette throwing Zelos. Raine glared and Genis and Lloyd howled with laughter at pictures that showed Raine geeking out at all of the ancient wonders they encountered. She enjoyed the shots of her various corporal punishments on Lloyd and Genis. There were pictures of the battles, of the ruins, of the crazed Giant Tree, of Cruxis, of Ozette, even of Alicia at her grave and Mithos Yggdrasill.

"Aww," Raine said. "Lloyd hugging Colette. Too cute!"

Colette blushed and Lloyd went to retort when Raine screamed and Yuan swore. Everyone turned to look at the picture that had caused such an uproar.

"AUUUUUUGGHH!" Genis took off, much as Lloyd had, for the bathroom. Lloyd himself fainted and Zelos covered his eyes, shaking in fear. The picture was a shot of the inside of the Tower of Salvation’s secret passage. Dead enter in the photo, was Raine in Yuan's arms, getting kissed senseless.

Yuan gaped at Anna like a fish out of water. Anna smirked.

"Hey," she said defensively. "I warned you I'd get you for all that vile stuff you did!" She looked back at her husband. "Didn't I warn him?"

"Anna," Kratos said. "You are in for a world of trouble."

"You!" Raine jumped up and seized her staff.

"I'll kill you for good this time!" Yuan roared, brandishing his own weapon. Anna screamed and raced off, the two half-elves in hot pursuit.

"Kratos!" Anna shrieked, unfurling her wings and racing outside.”Heeeeeelp!”

"GET BACK HERE!" Raine roared, summoning a Ray attack.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yuan shouted, grabbing Raine and flying off after Anna.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Lloyd shouted after them, taking to the skies as well.

"Lloyd be careful!" Colette called, also flying after him.

Kratos sighed and stood. "Excuse me while I set this chaos to rights."

"This is too good to miss!" Zelos said, scooping up Sheena and flying off after Kratos

"This will be amusing," Regal smirked as he, Genis, and Presea walked off after the angels.

Upon arriving outside, a scene of hilarity and chaos met their eyes. Anna was zipping around, her arms locked around Kratos's neck as the two were trying to dodge ray attacks from Raine and Yuan.

"Yuan!" Kratos roared. "Leave my wife alone!"

"Yeah, don't be mad you two got busted!" Anna cackled.

"Anna, you're not helping…"

"NEVER!" Yuan shouted. "I swear I will murder you once and for all."

"Leave my mom alone!" Lloyd began buzzing around Yuan's head like an angry bee, hitting him with his sword hilts. Yuan attempted to cast judgment, but missed thanks to Lloyd, singeing off some of Zelos hair.

"No my hair!" Zelos moaned. "My beautiful hair!" In retaliation, Zelos swung his own sword at the Seraph, missed, and dropped Sheena into the snow.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sheena roared. "PYRE SEAL!"

"Ack! Lloyd move!" Yuan said, hitting him with his weapon. Lloyd fell to the snow below

"DON'T YOU HIT HIM!" Colette shrieked launching every angel attack she possessed at Yuan.

back on the ground Regal was grinning and Prsea was laughing. She looked sideways and noticed that Genis had something in his hands.

"Genis, what are you doing?" Presea asked.

The small half-elf held up Anna's camera and was taking pictures. "Revenge."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna sat on her bed looking out of the snowy window, a happy smile on her face.  _ I wonder what he'll say? _

The door behind her opened and she felt Kratos enter the room. Wordlessly he crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed, pulling his wife into his lap and kissing her hair.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

But Anna sat up and gasped, pointing out the window frantically. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "Look!"

Outside, Lloyd and Colette were standing in the snow, looking at each other with such a degree of compassion in their eyes that it almost made Anna choke up. Gently, Lloyd, pulled Colette in his arms and kissed her softly.

But that wasn't what made both Anna and Kratos gasp. Lloyd released Colette, but held onto her hand. Very slowly he sank down onto one knee, his hand reaching into his pocket as Colette's eyes widened. Grinning, Lloyd withdrew a small box and opened it, offering it up to Colette. Colette burst into to tears and nodded as Lloyd slipped the ring on her finger.

Anna turned and threw her arms around her husband. "I knew it!" she cried. "I knew he'd marry her!" She pulled away and looked at her husband carefully. "You don't seem surprised."

Kratos shrugged. "I knew they would always be together. This was to be expected."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Oh really?"

Kratos nodded.

"Then why do you have a carefully innocent look on your face?"

"I've no idea what you—"

"Kratooooooooos…."

Kratos sighed. "Well, perhaps Lloyd asked me if he should propose to Colette…and perhaps I said if he felt it was right then he should, but only if he felt the time was right."

Anna kissed him vigorously. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kratos replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What did you want to tell me?"

Anna smiled at him. Leaning over she whispered something in his ear. Kratos eyes widened as Anna pulled away, grinning broadly. Silence stretched for long moments, so long that Anna began to fear that perhaps this wasn't such good news after all.

Kratos got to his feet and pulled her up next to him, his face pale, his eyes wide. "You're serious?"

Anna nodded.

"No mistake?"

"None."

Kratos swallowed hard, looking around the room wildly.

Then suddenly he laughed. Anna jumped at the sound as Kratos laughter filled the room and his eyes shone with utter delight. He picked Anna up by the waist and spun her around before hugging her tightly and kissing her senseless.

"I don't believe it…" he whispered, a broad grin on his face. "This is…this…come on!"

He grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her from the room and down the stairs. He dashed into the living room, causing everyone to look up. Everyone flinched in shock at the grin plastered on Kratos's face.

"Everyone," he said, fighting to keep his voice calm. "We have an announcement."

"Oh no," Yuan muttered. "Not again?"

"Again?" Lloyd asked the seraph.

"Anna," Kratos gestured that she should be the one to tell.

Anna grinned up at the love of her life, wondering if anyone in the world could be as happy as they were before turning back to her friends.

"I'm pregnant!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Our journey has come to an end. Through all the strife, all the battles, all the blood, all the tears, all the laughter, and all the smiles, we have emerged, whole and united. We may be a little scarred, we may be a little shaken, but who knows? We may be a little wiser. All that's left is to make a promise to this new world: that we will love it and cherish it and love those who inhabit it. No matter what hardships lay ahead, we can overcome it, as individuals, as comrades, as inhabitants of Symphonia. We all love this world and deserve to be here. I'd like to think that no one will ever be afraid to live proudly in the open: humans, elves, half-elves, angels, whoever. It will take time. We have united the land, now we must reach within ourselves and reach out to one another and unite as living creatures. But as I watch my son laugh, my friends rejoice, and my husband watch me from close by, I know one thing for certain. _

_ I am not afraid to bring this new life into this new world. _

_The artist formerly know as Ada,  
Anna Adalais Aurion_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Time To Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams


End file.
